


Legacy An Old Republic Tale

by DarthStorm



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 61
Words: 95,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthStorm/pseuds/DarthStorm
Summary: Lightsaber Battles, Sith worthy sex, foul language and definitely spoilers for most of the class stories. Told for the most part in first person between the characters. Follows the story of the Daklan family before the Great Galatic War, during the war, and after the war which rolls along SWTOR's story line with some changes because I like changing things. Then hits you with a second climax because those are fun.





	1. Prologue

"No game of dejarik can be won without pawns, and this may prove to be a very long game."  
-Darth Traya

"Xerrin..."

"Fight it, Laresa. You have to. We'll go-"

I tuned her out, my mind spinning. I whirled and saw Doc watching us. Perfect. Xerrin couldn’t allow an innocent to be harmed. Especially not the man she loved. I raised my hand, closed the Force around Doc’s neck and began killing him. 

I felt Xerrin's panic. "Laresa, stop!"

But I didn't. I kept Force choking Doc, harder in fact. Xerrin came at me, trying to use the Force to push me but I didn't budge. She used my lightsaber to give me a few warning cuts but I didn't even feel it. "Laresa, don't!"

She tried to ram the hilt of the saber into my temple to knock me out but all it did was make me bleed a little.

"Do it! DO IT!" I screamed at her, my vision swimming. I backhanded her hard enough to break skin, but kept my grip on Doc. She stumbled, but quickly regained her footing.

I ripped back my cowl, showing her my face, how the taint of the dark side had infected it, my eye burning red. I stared at her with pure hatred, taunting her, as I tighten my force grip around Doc's throat. He would be dead in seconds and we both knew it.

"Laresa I can't, I-"

"GODSDAMIT IT JEDI I WILL BURN EVERY-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This is a completed work I'm very excitedly moving here because I want to write a second part to this and I've written a few one shots that branch off from this story so gotta tell this story first. Fair warning it's long!


	2. Coruscant

_Before the Galactic war ___

__"Laresa! What are you doing?!”_ _

__Laresa Daklan stood on the roof of the four-story building, a blindfold around her eyes. Above her the air traffic of Coruscant whizzed by noisily, but she had tuned out the familiar sound. She moved slowly and a bit clumsily, her hands out in front of her. “The Force will guide me. I can see the Force,” she kept repeating, over and over._ _

__“Laresa! Laresa, stop!”_ _

__Determination setting her jaw, Laresa took another step – and walked right off the edge._ _

__A sudden burst of speed put Kazrin Daklan in the right place at the right moment to catch his little sister before the duracrete did. “There are better ways to see the Force, sister,” he sounded both out of breath and amused._ _

__Laresa pulled off her blindfold. She wasn’t wearing her eye patch so on one side, she looked like a Miraluka should; with an empty eye socket. However on the left side a dark grey eye peered sheepishly up at her big brother._ _

__Xerrin Daklan their older sister grabbed Laresa from Kazrin’s arms, torn between hugging and shaking her. She settled for the hugging. “Why are you so stupid? What were you thinking?”_ _

__“I want to see the Force as you do. I wanted it to guide me.” Laresa’s mouth twisted even as she hugged her sister tightly. “It didn’t guide me very well.”_ _

__“I told you she’d do it,” Reide Daklan said. Like her twin, Laresa, she had one eye, but she was currently wearing her eye patch._ _

__“Laresa, you are our family. You are Miraluka. You sense the Force in your own way and that is neither right nor wrong. It just is,” Kazrin said gently._ _

__Laresa’s eye clouded. “Mom and Dad don’t think that.”_ _

__The Miraluka prided themselves on their powerful Force abilities, so strong that they saw with the Force. It became their eyes. All purebred Miraluka were born with empty eye sockets._ _

__Except for two._ _

__Reide and Laresa Daklan, twins, were mutations, accidents. They had given their mother a difficult pregnancy. She’d had them three weeks early and both girls had come out with one eye a piece, and been shunned because of it._ _

__“You’ll never be as strong with the Force as your siblings,” their mother had often told them._ _

__“If the Master wants to take them to the Jedi temple, let him. The Luka Sene have no use for them,” their father had said the day Laresa and Reide had been recruited to learn the ways of the Jedi._ _

__Xerrin and Kazrin looked at each other, sympathy on their faces. Xerrin kissed the top of Laresa’s head._ _

__Reide came over and punched Laresa playfully in the shoulder. “We didn’t plan on listening to them anyway.”_ _

__“For once, I agree with her.” Xerrin smiled._ _

__“She’s right. Listen only to your masters. You’ll prove them all wrong, Laresa. I know you will,” Kazrin said._ _

__“I will. I’m gonna be the best Jedi ever,” Laresa said determinedly._ _

__“Not if you keep walking off rooftops,” Reide grinned._ _

__Her words brought laughter from all of them. Kazrin swung Laresa up onto his shoulders. “We must get back before we’re missed. We don’t want another lecture on the danger of attachments,” Kazrin said good-naturedly._ _

__Xerrin chuckled and taking Reide’s hand led the way back to the Jedi Temple._ _


	3. Cliff Notes On The War

**_LARESA_ **

In truth I rarely thought about my parent’s rejection, I was focused on the joy of my training. I knew real happiness as a child, sparing with other members of the Bergruufta clan, sneaking into the archives with Reide and reading holocrons we weren’t suppose to have access to. Secret evening meetings down in the Works with Reide, Xerrin, and Kazrin that we spent talking about our days apart, what we were learning, and simply reconnecting as a family. 

Most times during those visits we just played. Xerrin and Kazrin would use either Reide or I to test the strength of their Force power by tossing us back and forth. Often they dropped us and boy did we laugh. Our unshakable bond as a family was what I adored so much about us. As a people, the Miraluka had a strong sense of brotherhood. Because Reide and I had been born different we'd never felt that same sense of connection from the rest of our race; except for Kazrin and Xerrin. Both were dedicated to the Jedi Order, but Reide and I remained their exception. Despite how quickly we progressed in our training, we were all attachments to each other we were unwilling to let go of.

I was seven when everything changed. On a healing mission in one of the seedier parts of Coruscant, Kazrin had found a pure blood Sith. It was shocking. Beyond shocking - everyone had thought that the Sith were extinct. They proved otherwise because not an hour after Kazrin's find, the war started. 

At Kazrin's request, the Jedi Council entrusted Mekethia into his care. Mekethia was Force sensitive and taken an instant liking to Kazrin. Eventually, she was unofficially adopted into our family. I didn't feel a connection to her, not like I felt to the rest of my siblings, but Kazrin was fond of her, and I could tell Xerrin was, too. Mekethia absolutely adored Kazrin, something I completely understood. To be honest, I didn't have any kind of time to really connect with Mekethia, not being a Jedi in the midst of a war.

The beginning years of the Great Galactic War were almost a blur. As Jedi Initiates our training became much realer. Our Jedi Masters had no choice but to push us to learn faster, train harder. 

It was no surprise to any of us when Xerrin became a Jedi Guardian, a warrior on the front line that saw battle almost immediately. Kazrin was a peacekeeper, he always had been and spent most of his days on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple enhancing his Force abilities as a Seer. His visions often saved lives. For a time Mekethia stayed with him, years into the war she was allowed to begin service in the Republic military. 

Reide and I became Padawan's when we were twelve. We saw our first battle at fourteen. For the next five years more often than not I had the honor of sharing battlefields with my sisters. Xerrin was a natural leader and I learned a lot just observing her. And rarely did I feel as secure as I did when I knew Reide was watching my back.

I was nineteen when I was granted the title of Jedi Knight. Reide dropped out of the Order and found her home with the Republic Fleet. It didn’t take her long to become one of their best pilots. After my knighthood I was summoned by the Council of First Knowledge. My sensitivity to the Force had caught their attention. I would be excellent at sniffing out the dark side they told me. I was eager to serve anyway I could, so I readily agreed to become a Jedi Shadow.

I was tasked with hunting down the most dangerous of Sith Lords, of finding relics or talismans that contained the seductive power of the dark side. Above all, every action I took had to cause some ripple that gave the Republic an advantage in what was becoming a vicious war. It started out as an honor; I was a Jedi after all. It was an added bonus if something I did would make Reide's missions a little less dangerous or give Xerrin an advantage.

Perhaps it was my chosen path that was truly my undoing. Being in the midst of the war made me see the Republic for all its flaws. Too often I watched good men and women cross the line all in the name of their justified cause. Too often I was made to cross the line for the greater good. Even worse, learning about the Empire widened my perspective to the point that as the years dragged on, the conflict began to look more and more like nothing but one big dance of ego and intolerance; hardly a reason for all the lives that were lost and ruined. Miraluka's didn't believe in good or evil, we were taught to accept both life and death. The more I watched the players of this war, the more I realized those old philosophical tenants that had never before interested me might hold some weight. 

Worse still, the very reason that made me excel as a Shadow was something my Master often warned me about. My desire to see the Force as Xerrin and Kazrin did, as a Miraluka should, had made me a very strong Empath. I had a tendency to absorb the emotions of those around me, a harder time releasing them, making them separate from my own. Those old cautions slowly came back to haunt me as the years wore on. Every time I tracked down and killed a Sith all that passion and hatred began to penetrate my defenses so much that I could still feel its power hours after the battle.

Meditation didn’t always rid me of the feeling and I destroyed many a training dummy in my attempt to ignore it, to release it. But how did you release something you couldn't control? My thoughts bothered me because I sensed I was slipping onto a dangerous path. I tried vehemently to suppress it, but the war made it difficult. I naturally gravitated toward the fighting style of Juyo, too, a vicious and unpredictable form that required a Jedi to attack, but with controlled passion, an emotion the Jedi code rejected in favor of peace. The trick was forming a forge within the mind, a box to release those emotions for one specific purpose and when the battle was over erase them. 

At first it worked. I was a skilled duelist and at times a battle of lightsabers against a worthy opponent was meditative. But as we entered the eighth year of the war, more and more often I felt myself slipping. Each assassination of dangerous Sith Lords (though the Jedi would never call them that) tempted me to just give in to those darker emotions.

While the Republic fought the Empire, I fought them and myself.

I was twenty-two when I met the first man to teach me that deeper emotions didn't have to be dark, and passion didn't always lead to the dark side. Although for me, maybe it did...


	4. A Different Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bow-chicka-wow-wow within. Yah dig? :)

**_LARESA_ **

"Frak the Empire and frak the Republic," Elliah clinked our glasses together. 

I burst into laughter at the toast before I finished what was left of my drink. "You look like such the stereotype, too." He really did. Elliah Tosh was a Chiss and an Imperial Moff. He had contacted the SIS years ago and become an invaluable double agent. Elliah not only wanted to defect, but he wanted to become a Jedi. He was extremely strong with his Force abilities, especially at suppressing them. For years he'd been able to hide his sensitivity from the Sith Lords he reported to. To me Elliah was more than just an asset, he'd become a wonderful friend. I had a great respect for his intelligence, his calm and patient nature, his ability to lead.

"They're idiots. Both sides," Elliah shook his head.

"They can be. Still want to be a Jedi?" I asked.

"Strangely, yes," Elliah leaned back in his chair and smiled at me. "I look at you. At what you stand for, at what you've accomplished and it just..." he paused, the expression on his face the picture of a profound statement coming, "...you're beautiful."

I arched my brow at the unexpected comment. My laughter followed. “Really? That's where you took it?" shaking my head I stood up, clearing the glasses off the table.

Elliah pressed his chin into his palm watching me. "I think, Master Daklan, that you might be someone who could find the right kind of strength inside their passion."

My back stiffened. "My strength comes through-"

"You. Your strength comes through you."

I smiled privately, relaxing. "The Jedi Masters are going to love trying to teach you."

Elliah chuckled. "I will be studious. And temper my argumentative nature." He glanced at his chrono. "It's late. I should go."

I nodded. Turning from the sink I walked with him the short distance to the door. 

"You aren't back here for a while," he said.

"I'll be off your grid for a few months. Possibly longer." My next assignment was in the Minos Cluster.

Elliah nodded. He slowly smiled. "I am very glad the Force led me to you, Laresa Daklan."

I returned his smile. "And I to you, Elliah Tosh."

The first time he kissed me it was a light, affectionate good-bye kiss. I'm not sure who started the second one, only that by the third, my arms had locked around his neck and his were around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

It was not the first time I had kissed a man. It was the first time I'd done so with real passion. My back hit the door and I moaned, our hands colliding in their wanton haste to get buttons removed and robes pushed out of the way. 

When he took his mouth away I sucked in a breath that he stole right back because he'd fastened his lips on my neck and put his hand between my legs. His palm cupped me gently, intimately. 

More. I wanted more.

His teeth found my ear and I shivered. "Laresa have you... you're a Jedi..."

In the heat of passion, any misgivings I might have had about my actions because I was a Jedi were non-existent. The lines I’d already crossed in a time of war made this one minor in comparison. "Inside me," I whispered.

"Not against a door-"

"Yes against a door..." I caught his mouth and wrapped my legs tightly around him, urging him closer. The contact made him shudder too. "Elliah... please..." I murmured into his lips. I could feel his passion, his need, and it was heightening mine, the mixture of our emotions so intense it was almost painful; in the best possible way.

The darling man went slowly, but it was a firm, long stroke that fit him inside of me, ripping out my low cry. I thrust my fingers into his hair, panting against his cheek, and squeezed my eye closed. 

"All right?" he whispered huskily, and then as if he couldn't resist took my mouth again in a slow, lusty kiss.

I sunk into his kiss first. When I drew back I met his passionate eyes and arched against him. "Don't stop."

* * *

I'd never felt so thoroughly peaceful in my life. I was sprawled stomach first on my bed. My eye was closed, my cheek smooshed into a pillow. If we were discovered and suddenly attacked, I was certain my reaction time would be off by at least three seconds. I was that comfortable.

I felt the sink of the mattress when Elliah came back to bed. I smiled when his lips began tenderly skimming the skin of my back. He gently traced a scar on my shoulder, the left over remains of a blaster shot I'd gotten during one of my first assignments.

"You have to marry me now," Elliah said with sudden conviction.

His words caught me completely by surprise. I jerked my eye open to stare at him. "What?"

"I know we're not in love. But we're in strong like. And you're amazingly good in bed. But more than that, you get it Laresa. You have the strength and conviction to rise above all of this and forge a different path. So do I. Marry me. Let's make our alliance a wonderful formality."

I turned on my side to look at him, propping my head in my hand. My dark hair hung around me, a disheveled mess. Elliah reached out, running his fingers through it, staring back at me in perfect seriousness. I could see as much as feel his affection. 

He had a point. I would not abandon my duty, not while Xerrin and Reide were still in harm's way, but eventually my path would diverge from mere Jedi to something else. What I didn't yet know. "We'll take the best from both sides," I said finally. "Form something out of it."

"Yes," he grinned. 

I went silent another moment, thoughtful. Finally, I nodded. "All right. I'll marry you."

His response was to curl his hand around the back of my neck and pull my mouth to his. I scooted closer and soon he'd wrapped his arms around me and rolled onto his back, bringing me with him. My hair formed a curtain around us as we kissed, slowly. 

"I promise not to let the marriage ruin the sex," Elliah murmured.

I couldn't help but laugh against his mouth. "Prove it."

Elliah grinned again. "As you wish. Wife."


	5. A Uniquely Built Family

**_LARESA_ **

Elliah and I cemented our alliance in a secret ceremony that only Reide attended because I had not summoned up the courage or found the right words to even begin to explain the situation to Xerrin and Kazrin. A year later a mere secret became much more complicated.

I was on a particularly dangerous assignment. I had just snuck aboard the Sith lord’s ship who I was tasked with killing when the emergency channel on my holocom beeped. I cursed, sunk back into the shadows and quickly answered it.

"What?" I hissed.

"Laresa you must come quickly," Elliah said.

"What's wrong?" 

"It's not me. It's the boy."

"I'll be there when I can."

"You have spoken a lie Jedi. Tonight you die." The Sith Lord emerged and attacked. The battle was a particularly vicious one, and another where the forge I'd created in my mind shattered in the face of my temper, in the Force of the pure hatred rolling off the Sith. I disarmed him and killed him, a big Jedi no-no I didn't feel the least bit guilty about. I simply snapped up my cowl and quickly left the Sith's ship. 

The energy from the fight lingered heavily on me after the battle. Elliah's request had sounded urgent so I had only the short time it would take me to fly to Agamar to work through my meditations. I felt only slightly calmer when I arrived, but for now I was going to have to deal with it, until I could sweat it out on a training dummy. When I arrived at one of Elliah's and mine safe houses on the planet's surface he opened the door before I’d even reached for the handle.

I frowned at him. "What's the meaning of this husband?"

"He is,” Elliah stepped back to show the tiny form sitting on the couch. 

The Sith boy, the actual red-skinned race, could have been no more than two. When I first laid eye on him I cannot describe the feeling that came over me. I can only perhaps relate it to feelings of serenity in its purest form. 

My agitation vanished. 

I pulled back my cowl, my tone softer. "Who is he?"

Elliah shook his head. "I don't know. I can feel his Force power though. He somehow managed to sneak aboard my ship. I found him hiding in the cargo hold."

"Has he spoken?" I asked, slowly walking towards the child.

"Not to me," Elliah frowned. "I fear he may be a war orphan."

That was always the worst. No matter the side, the small ones that got caught up in the middle of the battle were the hardest to take. I sat down next to the Sith boy. He scooted back quickly. I could feel his fear, his uncertainty. He was scared of me, but defiant too determined to brave through. His childhood had been nearly destroyed, the dark eyes that stared back at me had seen far too much for someone so young.

A fierce protective instinct welled up inside of me. My brows knitted gently together as I studied his face. I watched his gaze flick down to my lightsaber and something dark and emotional washed over him, I could feel it. "Did a Jedi kill your family?" I asked him.

He said nothing. I understood.

"You're safe here," I said and projected the sincerity of my emotion. Elliah was right, the boy was strong with the Force. The Sith would have recruited him as was their law. So would the Jedi. I wanted neither to further taint this young mind. "I won't hurt you. Neither will my husband." I reached backwards and Elliah found my hand. He was smiling warmly at the boy.

The boy stared at us, at our joined hands. His tiny face hardened and tears formed in his eyes.

"Jedi killed my mom. Empire killed my dad," he said it very, very quietly.

No matter what my life looked like now, or how distant those memories seemed sometimes, I had known the joys of childhood. I very much wanted this boy to know the same. "What's your name?"

He hesitated then said quietly, "Vanceto."

"I'm Laresa."

I held out my hand to him. For a long moment he didn't move, just stared at me. I waited, patient. He saw something in my eye or felt it, because when he finally took my hand, he scooted closer until he was curled against my side. I'd read and heard plenty of species describing having experiences where they "melted". I had never understood what they meant until that moment. I wrapped my arm around him, holding him close to me. He stayed in my arms all night and most of the next day. Vanceto was our first child. 

Lancoro came two years later. He was not Elliah's, but the result of a very dark night for me and a willing Imperial soldier named Pierce. Ironically, years later Pierce would come into my employ. 

Veltana our daughter was Elliah's and mine. 

Tricky was the only way to describe keeping our marriage and children a secret. Elliah officially defected a year after Veltana was born. For much of her early life he was around very little, deep in his Jedi training. As difficult as our professions made it, sometimes mine also helped. My assignments took me away from the prying eyes of the Jedi and Republic and I cleverly extended missions after they had been completed or found moments in between them to be a mother, something I loved. My children meant the world to me, and my love for them was often cathartic. I found I could calm, or drown altogether the agitation I often felt after battle or the seductive temptation of the dark side by recalling their faces. 

Still, managing it all was more than difficult and would have been impossible if not for Reide. 

The children spent more time with her than they did with Elliah and me. Reide had served six years in the Republic fleet then called it quits. She had become more disillusioned with the Republic and Empire than I was. She turned to smuggling and to say she excelled at it was an understatement. 

In between all this, I had rare sporadic moments with Xerrin and Kazrin. I wanted to tell both of them about my family, but it was just never the right time. The war brought an urgency down on us all that made distracting either of them from it an illogical risk. Eventually, I would tell them. I expected that Kazrin would be far more understanding than Xerrin would, but I was ready for it. Despite what they might think about my choices I was positive they would love my children as much as Reide did. 

The war lasted twenty-eight years and ended as abruptly as it started. One minute I was on assignment, the next I had been ordered to come home because peace talks were going to take place on Alderaan.   
Naturally I was suspicious. But the thought of peace was such a welcome respite. It meant more time with the children and allowed me a chance to begin to think of the future I wanted for my family. 

The day the peace talks were scheduled to take place, I boarded my ship and sent word to Reide I was going to Coruscant to see Kazrin. Elliah had managed to squeeze away for a few days of rest and had the children with him. I had heard Xerrin was sent to Alderaan during the talks.

I had just walked out of the spaceport on Coruscant when it was attacked.


	6. The Fall

**_LARESA_ **

Fury raged through me as I felt the overwhelming presence of so many Sith. It was no surprise they had betrayed us, but they were attacking the Senate Tower and the Jedi Temple. I could give a damn about the Senate, but the Temple was an utter outrage. Younglings, most my children's age were there. My Master. My brother.

“Kazrin…” I whispered and without further thought I ran.

The streets and the skies were the most chaotic battlefield I’d ever seen. I killed every Imperial that got in my way, and I was so focused on this task I ignored any cries for help I heard. I had to get to the Temple.  
I was halfway there when I saw Kazrin. He was helping an injured group of people out of the street, pointing them in the direction of safety as Imperial bombers flew by. I rushed over to him, relief pouring through me.

He embraced me tightly. “You can’t stay Laresa,” he said. “They’re going to trap us here, use us as leverage. You must get out and report back to the council what's happened."

“No,” I said vehemently pulling out of his embrace. “I’m not leaving. We’ve got to get to the temple.”

Kazrin shook his head. “It’s lost Laresa you can’t-”

“We can’t just let them take it!” I shouted, my emotions getting the better of me.

Kazrin said something, but I didn’t hear him. My Master had just fallen. I felt his death, and my anger surged. Ignoring my brother, I released the blades on my double bladed lightsaber and began running in that direction.

“Laresa!” Kazrin used the Force to give him a burst of speed and suddenly he was in front of me again, putting up his hands. “Laresa stop!”

But I couldn’t stop. I just couldn’t. I flicked my wrist and used the Force to make my brother fly off to the side, out of my way. I charged towards the temple again, but Kazrin recovered and used the Force to yank me back towards him.

“Laresa this is not the way! We can’t fight them here!”

“But I can kill most of them!” I shouted. I wanted their deaths. I needed their deaths. Every time a Jedi fell I could feel it, and they just kept falling. It was feeding my rage so hotly I could no longer ignore it and I certainly couldn’t control it. I just didn’t know how. Over a decade of feelings I'd tried so hard to release exploded inside of me as if they had never left. Not even the thought of my children brought me any peace, but only fed my rage; what if they had been in the temple? What if I'd arrived hours earlier and taken them to see their Uncle? 

It was my job to kill Sith. I was excellent at it and _nothing_ was going to stop me from doing so now. I started for the temple again.

“I said stop!” Kazrin shot his hand out, his Force power knocking me backwards, purposefully hurting me this time, trying to get my attention. “You have to get out of here, Laresa! Now!”

I got to my feet, my knuckles scratched and bleeding, my face a pure mask of fury. “Help me or get out of my way,” I all but snarled.

“Laresa don’t do this,” Kazrin said urgently. “We’ll fight them together just not here.”

“GET OUT OF MY WAY!” I roared, and the power of it knocked him backwards. I leaped at him, but he was up, and he blocked my blade.

I could smell the smoke, the blaster fire, the charred flesh. The death of the Jedi, the hate of so many Sith coursed through me and I used it. Kazrin suddenly became an enemy and all I could think about was defeating him.  
It was insane how powerful I felt, how much sharper, faster my motions became. He had no choice but to engage me, and he couldn’t hold anything back if he still harbored any hope I would not use every breath left in me to avenge what had just been done.

His blade came at my chest, I countered. It came at my head and I ducked, put a hand to the ground, pushed upwards and flipped over him. I kicked him hard in the back, sending him stumbling forward. I charged, but he was so quick, he met every strike, put me back on the defensive and that just fed my anger.

His foot landed in my chest, sent me backwards. He used his Force power to rip up the duracrete sidewalk, sending a stream of rocks into my path. Growling I cut through them and leaped at him again, my blade coming down towards his head.

He brought his own up, blocked my strike, tried to sweep my feet out from underneath me. I jumped; thrust my blade at his midsection. He twirled his own double-bladed lightsaber, knocking away my strike, and with the other end cut my face, near my jaw. I blanched at the hit, and for just a split second tasted my own blood.

“Laresa stop. Please, you’ve gone too far-”

But I couldn’t hear him. I didn’t even see him. I attacked again, and we were locked in a fierce battle, the sound of our sabers cutting through the air strike, after strike, after strike until suddenly it happened; I gained the edge, saw the opening I needed and without hesitation I went in the for kill, triumph on my face as I drove my lightsaber into his chest.

At that moment the world returned to focus. At that moment I saw him, saw Kazrin, my beloved brother; the shock on his face, the twist of pain.

What had I done?

“Kazrin…” I said in a panic. I withdrew my blade and dropped it. He collapsed and I caught him frantically. “Oh no… Oh no, no, no… Kazrin I’m sorry... don’t leave... Oh, please don’t go... I didn’t mean it…”

“Don’t… lose your way,” he whispered so low I could barely hear him.

“Kazrin I’m so sorry… please don’t die… please…” But he did die, not a second later, despite my furious tears, and pleading sobs. And when I realized he was gone, I shattered.

I clutched him to me. I clutched him to me so tightly and I screamed and I roared, and I sobbed, and I felt like I would come apart at the seams with the force of my agony.

"Laresa! Get up! C'mon, get up!"

Reide was pulling on me. I don't know how long she'd been there, or what she'd seen, but it didn't seem to matter.

I stared up at her, still holding onto Kazrin. "I killed him," I whispered.

She wasn't fazed by my words. "You want to get off this planet or not? We gotta go,” Reide grabbed my arm and forced me to my feet. I went with her, letting her lead me like I was a lost child.

Reide had her blaster in one hand and was firing off shots as we ran and talking into her earpiece. "Risha keep those engines running hot. Bowdaar get ready to man those guns."

I still don't know how Reide managed to get us off Coruscant. I can only attribute it to her natural ability as a pilot. A few hours after the battle, Xerrin contacted us. I had spent the time in a daze, sitting almost motionless in the main hold of my sister’s ship. I hadn't said a word. 

I still couldn't when Xerrin's holoimage appeared.

"Oh, thank gods you're both all right," Xerrin breathed out a heavy sigh.

The relief in her voice brought tears to my eye.

"Laresa what's wrong?"

Reide moved in front of me, shielding me from Xerrin. "Kazrin's dead."

Xerrin's brow pinched. "I'd felt it... but I'd hoped..."

"Sith got him," Reide added. 

Xerrin believed the lie, but I could still feel her pain. "Laresa-"

"Xerrin I'm so sorry-" I managed in a choked whisper. 

"It's not your fault Laresa. Kazrin is one with the Force now. We must find comfort in that."

But it was my fault and her words broke me a little more. 

"I must go. I'll let you know when I find out more. I love you. Both of you," Xerrin said before she disconnected.

Reide looked back at me. Gently she touched my shoulder. "Let me take you home, Laresa."

"No," I shook my head vehemently. "Not yet."

Reide nodded and escorted me to one of the empty rooms on her ship. Days later the Empire forced the Treaty of Coruscant and the Republic felt it had no choice but to take it. I heard that the Republic blamed the Jedi for what had happened and that news infuriated me. As soon as I felt my rage though I thought about Kazrin and retreated back into my solitude.

I ignored the calls of the Council of First Knowledge and spent weeks alone in my room on my sister’s ship, wrapped up in the weight of my grief, the never-ending circle of questions in my head. Why had I snapped like that?  
Where had my training failed me? How could I have possibly killed someone I loved so much? My own brother?

Eventually, I realized there was only one choice. I wouldn’t get my answers in this room. Or with the Jedi. Or inside of the Republic. I had to leave.

"I'm going with you," Reide said when I told her my plan.

"You know you can't. I've got to do this. And who else is going to watch the kids for me?"

It was a job I knew Reide would gladly take on. And I wholeheartedly approved of her crew. Lancoro had a crush on Akaavi and was learning to speak Mandalorian. Vanceto had made fast friends with Bowdaar who would spar with him, giving him pointers on his vibroblade. Veltana adored Risha and had taken a fast interest in the inner workings of the ship. When they weren't with Elliah or myself there was no other place I'd want my children to be. They were getting a real education. 

Reide hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. "Don't like not being able to watch your back," she muttered.

"I know." I didn't like it either. "Take me home, so I can say goodbye to the kids?"

"Course."

* * *

I was standing in their bedroom. All three of them were sound asleep. I'd tucked them in an hour ago myself. My brow was pinched together, my jaw tight as I watched their peaceful faces. Lancoro slept just like Elliah did. Not being biologically connected I'd always thought that a curious amusement. 

Elliah came to stand behind me. He put his hands gently on my shoulders. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes. I do,” I looked over my shoulder at him. "I'm lost Elliah. I need the knowledge I don't have, no matter where it comes from."

"Kazrin-"

"Is dead because of me," I whispered urgently. "I'm a Jedi Master. How did I fall so fast? I've been in battles before, surrounded by the enemy, by their anger and hatred and death. Why was this time so different?" I glanced back at our sleeping children and my face pinched. This is where my real fear came from and I gave voice to it, “What if it had of been one of them?" I whispered.

Elliah forced me to face him. "You would never-"

"Killed Kazrin? You're right, but I did,” I sighed deeply. "I'll never trust myself. I've got to go."

Elliah slowly nodded. 

I leaned up and kissed him. "Reide will pick them up in the morning." 

He caught my face between his palms, holding his mouth to mine. I backed him out of the children's room, closing the door behind us.

The sun had not yet risen when I left Elliah, kissed my children's sleeping foreheads, and left. I'd only taken a few steps when I heard the front door open.

I turned and Vanceto flung himself at me. I struggled with tears again as I wrapped my arms silently around him. He wasn't alone, only the first out the door. I looked over the top of his head as Lancoro and Veltana followed. 

Vanceto released me, and I felt his reluctance, but he gave his siblings a turn. I squeezed my arms around Lancoro and Veltana the same.

"You'll be back, mother?" Vanceto asked me quietly.

I nodded, stepped back and met their gazes. "I promise."

Lancoro stood between his siblings. He put his young arm around Veltana and touched Vanceto's shoulder. He gave me one of his brilliant, charming smiles. "Bye mom. Love you."

I held their gazes a moment longer. Before any more tears came, I left.

First, I had to tell Xerrin the truth. I owed her at least that. More than that.

I flew back to Coruscant. Being there made me uneasy, but not just because of my guilt. I recalled the power I felt during my fight with Kazrin and didn't know what to do with the feeling of... rightness. 

It didn't take me long to find my sister in one of the gardens surrounding the Senate Tower, mediating.

I didn't break her ritual. Instead, I watched my beloved sister and felt my heart constrict again. This wasn't the conversation I'd wanted to have with her. I wanted to tell her she was an aunt three times over. I wanted to tell her how wonderful they were, how great Reide was with them. Instead, I had to tell her-

"Laresa,” she smiled and got up. Walking over to me, she hugged me tightly. “I want us all to reconnect, and soon. It’s been too long.”

Her words broke my heart a little more. I closed my eye and simply basked in her affection. In a moment I would no longer receive it. Finally, I had to draw away. My voice was stronger than I felt when I admitted, “Kazrin wasn’t killed by the Sith. I killed him.”

Xerrin went very still. “Why would you say that?”

I told her everything about our fight. I told her of my struggles the years before. The only thing I didn't tell her about was my family. Xerrin looked torn apart by the news, and I could feel the strength of her conflicting emotions.

“I must… I must report you to the council," she said finally. "They can help you Laresa. You will come with me.”

“I’m not going to the council,” I said gently.

“Laresa, you are a Master. You will come with me to the Council-”

“Xerrin I’m leaving-”

“You will do as I say!” She backhanded me, the force of her blow causing blood. I merely took it; it was nothing less than I deserved. 

Immediately I felt her regret. I hated that I would cause her this, make her snap. “I’m so sorry,” I whispered.

For a moment my proud, strong sister looked broken. She sunk to her knees. “Oh Laresa,” she whispered. “What have you done?”

“I will never hurt a member of our family again. I swear it.” And before she could say anything else, I ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming!


	7. Duality

LARESA

It only took me three years to earn the title of Darth. Three years in which I threw myself into the mockery that was the Cold War with utter ruthlessness. Another six months before I felt comfortable taking an extended absence. I didn't go see my family right away. I spent days alone first, searching my feelings outside of the prying eyes of the Imperials, the Sith, and all the endless games of manipulation that came with it. 

Eventually, I felt comfortable enough to go and see them. I strode out of my quarters and contacted Reide. Over the years I had used the Force to reach out to her, just to let her know I was still alive. I met Reide on Tatooine, where she'd taken over a retired criminal lord’s underground complex and used it as one of her bases of operations planet side.

Reide had gotten an implant long ago, so I didn't expect her to be too surprised when she saw mine. I had briefly been concerned about the faint traces of the dark side that were beginning to show in my face, but I shouldn't have. 

Reide hugged me tightly when I arrived. The years bled away and a faint smile touched my mouth when I realized it didn't matter what I was, nothing had changed between us. When she drew back, she punched me in the shoulder. "Three frakking years?"

"I'm a Darth now."

"Nice. That a record?"

"Probably." 

"Kids are down on the second level in their area."

My heart clenched. It made relief run through me that I could still feel that emotion. I hugged Reide again. She allowed it because my sister still knew me. "Stop hugging me. Go hug them," she said after a moment.

I nodded and rushed off.

When I found them, Vanceto and Lancoro were arm wrestling. Tana was holding a chrono, instigating them both. Tears threatened to flood my eye as I remained hidden in the shadows, watching them. They hadn't been small when I'd left, but they'd grown so terribly fast. 

Unable to contain myself a moment longer I uncloaked myself. Tana was the first that noticed me. Her eyes widened.

"Mom?"

The boys stopped arm wrestling almost simultaneously. Both their gazes jerked to mine. 

"Mother!"

"Mom!"

Their emotions swarmed me before they did. I had never been so wonderfully overwhelmed when they closed around me like they'd done so often as children, hugging me and talking all at once. 

"Are you a Sith now? Can I be one?"

"Two lightsabers mother? You must teach me!"

"I'm gonna be a Bounty Hunter! Aunt Reide is teaching me stuff!" 

They were my light I realized as I hugged them back and touched their precious faces. And now their training would be complete. They would learn the dark side of the Force as I had, and I didn't care which side they choose to wield, their loyalty would be to their family.

* * *

"You're in love, and it's not with me," Elliah said much later when it was just the two of us, naked and in bed together. The children long asleep. I was lying in the crook of his arm, my back against his chest, his fingers playing with mine.

I kissed his palm and dodged his perceptive nature, even though I was pleased that hadn't changed either. "We love each other, but we've never been in love with each other."

"This isn't where you ask me for a divorce is it?"

"Of course not. I see no reason to end our alliance. In fact, we need to talk about the future."

"What devious thing do you have planned, my sexy Sith of a wife?"

Amusement crawled through my eye. Pausing talk of my grand plan for our family, I slowly turned so I was lying on his chest and asked a more pressing question. "How different am I?"

He touched my face. "You use to laugh more. Your humor is there, but it is more, contained." His fingers trailed down my sides, stopping at the scar Darth Angral had given me. "Was it difficult?"

"Killing Sith? No." My gaze sharpened at the delight I felt in the knowledge of their deaths. In the next breath, I sighed. "Killing the Republic, killing Jedi... sometimes." I rolled onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. "I like the dark side Elliah," I said after a time. "It is volatile and dangerously addictive, but it is the darker side of passion and emotion turned into strength. Controlled, it is limitless. Uncontrolled it's self-destructive. But, it's very hard to control."

"What do you mean?"

"There's little rest inside of it. It's always there, wanting something else, something more. Power. Bloodlust. It's always taunting me to take one more step deeper into the abyss." 

"And how do you answer it?"

"My way," I said after a time. "I will not let it control me. But I understand more now the tenant that peace is a lie." Except I realized, when I had seen our children I had felt that sense of peace again. The thought made me smile. 

"You still carry the calm of a Jedi, but I feel the dark side around you. It suits you. Does Kazrin's death bring you peace now?"

My gaze immediately sharpened for a different reason. I would not fool myself into thinking that I had done anything to honor Kazrin. He would never have approved of my descent to the dark side of the Force, regardless of how at home I felt inside of it. "No." My thoughts turned to Xerrin.

Elliah sensed where my thoughts had gone. "She has a new Padawan."

For the moment, I didn't want to think about the complication that was my sister. I changed the subject. "His name is Malavai Quinn."

Elliah arched an amused brow. "And?"

"He started as an amusement. He was so, rigid, so by the book I couldn't resist ruffling him." 

"And now?"

"He's grown on me. More than I expected."

Elliah smiled slowly. "Sometimes it happens like that."

I looked over at him, arching my brow. "Have you fallen in love husband?"

Elliah smiled mysteriously but said nothing. I grinned darkly and pounced, straddling him. "Afraid I'll get jealous and kill her?"

Elliah grinned. "Should I be?"

"Jealousy is for the weak, silly Jedi. Make love to your wife again. Then tell me of this girl."

Elliah sat up, framing my face between his hands. "As you wish."


	8. Lessons of The Sith

_One Year Later..._

LARESA

I was standing in the main hold of my Interceptor. Reide was on the holoterminal in front of me.

“Eventually this treaty is going to crack. We’ll need to be ready when war breaks out between the Empire and Republic again,” I said.

“Agreed. Though, when it starts I’m going to make a killin,” Reide grinned. Wartime could make the right kind of smuggler rich.

I felt it when Captain Malavai Quinn returned. His steps were urgent as he marched into the main hold, but when he saw I was in a call he immediately took up a silent, rigid, officer’s stance behind me. Hiding the instinctive smile his presence inspired, I ignored him for the moment and continued my conversation. “Have you ever heard of a man named Loramarr?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“I’m sending you what little information I have on him.” I began typing on the terminal, sending her a classified Imperial file. “We need to find him.”

Reide paused before she spoke, no doubt skimming over the information I’d sent. “Well, ain't that interesting.”

“Very. I don’t want the bulk of our army comprised of unreliable soldiers. Droids are much more effective, but even they have their limits. If we’re going to accomplish what we seek we’ll need something better.”

"I love you so much more as a Sith."

I chuckled. “Good hunting, sister.”

“Good hunting, Laresa.”

I switched off the connection and turned, finally acknowledging Malavai. I'd first met Malavai Quinn during a mission to the planet Balmorra. He was intelligent, dashing in his uniform, and oddly did not carry the ego's other Imperial Officers usually did. After my assignment, because of the well deserved, glowing report I'd given him, he'd earned a promotion and been given choice of new assignments. He'd requested to join me. I’d agreed less because I was attracted to him, more because of his value. At the time I had suspected that his sudden desire to join my crew might have been a ploy by Darth Angral (whom Malavai owed much of his early career success too) to keep an eye on me, but insofar Malavai had proven loyal. And my attraction to him had grown, rapidly and unexpectedly. 

"You have a report to give me, Captain?"

"I do my lord."

Malavai went into a detailed account of the personal mission I'd allowed him to undertake, regarding the fall of some incompetent Moff I could care less about. But, it was important to him so I gave him the courtesy of at least half listening. While he spoke, I kept wondering when he'd stop putting duty before passion. He continually resisted my advances, citing that he couldn't put our lives in danger by allowing his feelings for me to cloud his judgment. I thought the sentiment amusing, even though I understood it. Still, I didn't much care. I wanted him.

* * *

_Three months later…_

I was standing in front of the holoterminal. A holoimage of the blueprints for my new compound sat on the larger screen. Malavai had been standing at attention behind me, taking notes on things I wanted to be changed. I could sense, however, every time his eyes moved to my back and how long they stayed there. Something was on his mind.

“What is it Captain?” I finally asked him without pulling my eye from the screen. I rotated the blueprint to change the angle, inspecting the lower levels.

He hesitated before he answered. “I have something to communicate to you my lord but… I’m waiting for a moment of privacy.”

“Speak Malavai. I may not wish to hear it later.” Only he would recognize the subtle teasing in my tone.

“Very well. But you’ll have to look at me.”

I gave him the courtesy of tipping my chin over my shoulder, my gaze peering out at him from inside the shadows of my cowl.

“I love you,” he said. I knew he did, I could feel it. Still, I was pleasantly surprised at my internal reaction when I heard the words. He came towards me, intimately invading my space. He exposed my faint smile and darkened eye when he pushed back my cowl. “What’s more…” His voice lowered. “…you love me.”

His assertiveness never failed to affect me. More intensely this time, because of what he’d confessed. I took a moment to revel in my feelings; the rise of my passion, the heightening of my emotions and how when I crawled inside of them I could feel peace. I had not expected that. But at the time, I welcomed it.

“You’re very sure of yourself. Malavai,” I also knew what it did to him to hear his name breathed out from between my lips.

His jaw tensed. He came closer still, pressing his forehead against mine. I don’t know why, but I loved it when he did that. His eyes shut, his fingers crawling around the back of my neck. “Say it,” he whispered.

I put my hands on his chest and tipped my face up. Came so close that when I spoke he’d be able to feel my lips move against his own.

I gave him something I gave to very few – un-manipulative truth. “I love you.”

* * *

_Seven days later…_

We were in an abandoned space station. Malavai had brought me here, explaining that he needed to use the computers to complete an assignment Darth Angral had tasked me with. 

The moment the doors slid shut, my senses sprang to alert. Malavai walked in front of me, and I knew. He began to speak and I suddenly felt cold inside.

“My lord, I regret that our paths must diverge,” he said in his Imperial officer voice. “Out of respect, I wanted to be here to witness your fate.”

Don’t do this. “How dare you,” I whispered. I hated that my voice wasn’t stronger. Seven days since he’d admitted that he loved me. Had that feeling of perfection lasted only that short amount of a time? My days filled with the death of my enemies, my nights spent in his arms? Was that why I didn’t sense his betrayal?

“This entire scenario is a rouse. Darth Angral is my true master. And he can no longer have you challenging his power.”

Not you. Please. My hands balled to fists at my sides. I didn’t notice until the ache in my knuckles started. “Were your feelings a rouse too, Malavai?” The pain was greater than my rage when I asked it because I feared he’d say they were.

“I didn’t want to have to choose between you. But he’s… he’s forced my hand.” He dropped his gaze, looking at the floor.

Weakling, I thought venomously. The doors behind him opened, and I drew my lightsabers as two battle Droids emerged. Malavai kept talking, telling me how he’d studied me, how he’d programmed the two battle Droids just for me, but I wasn’t listening to him. My cybernetic eye scanned the one on the right and identified the weak points in the design in the second it took me to spring.

The Force of my landing knocked both battle Droids back into the wall, briefly stunning them. I shot out my hand, jerking my gaze to the one at my left, using the Force I shut it down completely. It would take sixty seconds for the Droid to reprogram its systems and come back online.

Behind me, Malavai had pulled his weapon; I heard the hiss of his pistol as it left its holster. The second battle droid had cocked its guns in preparation to fire. I channeled my rage and it quickened my movements, let it flare hotter and it nearly formed a protective barrier around me. I back flipped, landed and sprang again, right towards Quinn, crossing my lightsabers over my back to block the rapid fire coming from the droid.

Malavai had never been the best of shots, especially not at moving targets. He squeezed the trigger and it grazed my side. I did not feel the physical pain in those moments though. My boot struck him in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground unconscious. I was moving the moment I landed, spinning around and releasing one of my lightsabers with the motion. The blade flew through the air and sliced off the Droids right side weapon. I blocked the gunfire from its second gun and leaped again, calling my lightsaber back to my hand and catching it mid air. When I landed I was on the battle Droid's head, my blades burning an X into its metal skull.

I snapped my gaze up, just to see the second Droid come awake. My foot shot out, knocking into the weapon on the Droid's arm I was currently riding. The smack made the Droid's missile shoot out, a straight shot that exploded its clone.

I jumped off my dismantled Droid and the sharp removal of my lightsabers ripped its head in two. The entire thing collapsed with a whine and showers of sparks.

I sheathed and holstered one of my blades. Ripped my hood back, and took my helmet off dropping it to the ground. Whirling, I locked my eye on Malavai as he groaned, slowly coming too.

“Traitor,” my murderous whisper.

“Yes,” he whispered back, his brows knitted together. “I don’t expect your mercy, but… I deeply regret-”

I didn’t want to hear it. I couldn’t hear it. I shot my arm out, the Force shooting through my fingertips and crashing into Malavai, sending him flying backwards. 

He hit the far wall with a loud and painful grunt. As he dropped, I tracked him, used the Force to halt his descent an inch from the ground simply so I could lift him and slam him into the metal myself.

The skin at his temple broke and his blood began to stain the ground. He didn’t move and my rage suddenly stopped. Had I killed him? Panic flared. I should kill him. My anger surged again and screamed. I loved you. I… love you. 

Closing my eye I searched for control. I holstered my lightsaber before my passion overwhelmed me. When I heard him start to come too again, I couldn’t tell how much time had passed.

“My lord-”

“Do not speak,” I hissed. “There are no words you can say. Quinn.” He was no longer Malavai. He couldn’t be. My eye opened, glowing with my controlled rage. “You will live because I am stronger for your betrayal because I now know better than to think that love might possibly be the strongest loyalty.”

Every word I spoke looked as if it pained him. Good. I reveled in his emotional agony, imagined that every drop of blood that ran down his face were pieces of his heart destroyed.

The way he’d just destroyed mine.

“You will speak of your crime to no one. You will serve me now, with the same conviction you served my enemy. That is what you owe for your failure.” I came closer, towering over him. His head remained bowed. It took a mere thought to force his chin up, to make him look into the hatred in my eye.

“Every time you look at me, you will see that failure and everything you’ve lost because of it. And you will spend the rest of your days working towards the moment that I might allow you to see me as something else. Am I clear?”

His brows knitted together. His eyes were moist as if he might cry. I would choke him if he did. Choke him until he passed out because I couldn’t stand another moment of his weakness.

Or his reminder of mine.

“Yes… my lord.”

I released him from my grasp. Turned on my heel and marched off, calling out over my shoulder… “Remove your things from my quarters. You are no longer welcome there.”


	9. An Unintended Promotion

LARESA

I could give a damn what the Empire and Republic do to each other, but the destruction of an entire planet for no purpose other than rage is unacceptable," I said. I was standing in front of the holoterminal on my Interceptor. Elliah's form was in the center. Quinn stood behind me. 

Darth Angral had lost his mind. After losing his son to Xerrin's lightsaber, he was on a quest to end the treaty and blow up an entire Republic planet.

"I agree. Xerrin and her Padawan have gone to try and stop him," Elliah said.

Aside from him destroying the planet, the last thing I wanted was an end to the Treaty. I needed to use this time to build up my forces while the Empire and Republic continued taking shots at each other. 

Darth Angral had tried to have me killed so he was already on my radar. Now he'd become more than just a nuisance but a liability, worse a threat to my sister.   
"I've got the coordinates. I'll take care of it."

"May the Force be with you, Laresa,” Elliah said.

"Good hunting, Elliah."

I turned and set my dark gaze on Quinn. "Any objections with my killing your old master?"

"Correction my lord, he was not my master. He was a man I owed a debt too."

"I asked you a question."

"No disrespect intended my lord, I thought I answered it," his officer’s voice softened to the intimate tones I was so familiar with. "More clearly, my loyalty is to you."

I felt a tightening in my chest. Any reminder of my emotion for him only heightened my anger. I smirked and headed towards the cockpit. "We now put that to the test."

* * *

I sunk backwards, hiding myself and Quinn inside of the Force. Xerrin and her Padawan strode past us and right for the bridge where Angral waited. When she was gone I stepped into the corridor.

"Secure the engine room. If you fail me Quinn, or betray me again, I will kill you."

"Never again will I give you cause to doubt me," he said and for once I hated my sensitivity. I could feel his emotion for me, the sincerity of it. I no longer trusted it though; I'd not once sensed his deception. 

"You'll never again get the chance. Now go." I recloaked myself in the Force and headed for the bridge.

The first thing I saw was Kira, Xerrin’s Padawan on the floor. My heart jerked in my chest, my fear rising as I frantically searched for my sister and Angral. I found them in front of the viewport just as Angral struck the lightsaber from Xerrin's grasp then used the Force to knock her into a wall. When she hit the ground she didn’t get back up.

Never had my fury been so fierce. I used the Force and leaped across the room, landing in front of my sister, catching Angral’s blade under my own before he could complete the strike that would have killed her. Genuine surprise registered on Angral's face and I quickly backhanded him, the strength of my strike splitting open the skin on his cheek. He stumbled backwards, a sound of fury ripping out of him. I surged forward and just as I was about to run him through, he brought up his lightsaber. I was pleased our fight wouldn't end so quickly. It was during a battle that I most enjoyed being a Sith. 

As our lightsabers hissed and struck I remembered our first spar four years ago, and those six days I spent at the academy on Korriban as Angral played a deadly game with my life to see if I was worthy. I added another log to the flames of my anger when I recalled the pain of Quinn's betrayal, Angral's orders. All those dark emotions wove themselves into the rage I felt knowing Xerrin was unconscious on the floor behind me, and built into such a frenzy my hate became stronger than his own. 

For a brief moment as our lightsabers continued to viciously collide, I wondered why that was. He was a father who had lost a son. The mere thought of losing my children to the ridiculous machinations of war dragged me to the edge of a darkness I knew I would never come back from. Why was Angral's hatred not greater? 

I probed at him with the Force, examining the raw emotions he projected as we battled over his bridge. I began to realize he had never allowed himself to really love his son. His anger at the loss had more to do with pride than attachment. The heart of Angral's fury was in the knowledge that the Jedi had taken away something he considered his.

He had taught me everything I needed to know. He was no longer worthy of anything else. 

He held out his hand to shoot the Force into me, but I caught it. I watched his brow crease, his face twist, the sweat bead on his forehead when he realized I wasn't going to budge. I gave a hard push and my power overwhelmed him. He screamed in fury as he went flying back into the wall. I heard the crack of bone and saw the blood burst from his lips as he collapsed.

I stared down at Angral. I wanted to kill him. But, I could use him to cement my power if I choose another path instead. 

"You're a true Sith now," he hissed up at me. "What are you waiting for? Do it."

My lips tilted into a cruel smile. I sheathed my blades and kicked him in the face. He fell to his hands and knees. I walked around him, circling him like a hunter. I stopped at his side and kicked him again, once, twice. I heard the crack of his ribs before he cried out in pain.

I squatted down next to him, my lips at his ear. "Every second you live is a gift from me, fallen one."

I felt the surge of his anger at my mockery. I shot my hand out used his own hatred to give strength to my Force power and sent him spiraling across the room. His temple struck one of the control consoles. He was out, but he would live. For now.

I took a brief moment to reveal in his demise before I whirled. Xerrin. My fury vanished as I rushed over to my sister. Her pulse was faint, but she was alive. My jaw tensed as I looked down at her face. 

One day I'd make her understand why I'd made this choice. One day I'd find a way to atone for what I'd done to Kazrin. 

I pulled out my holocommunicator.

Elliah's form appeared moments later. "What's happened?"

"I need you on Darth Angral's ship. Xerrin's badly hurt. So is her Padawan."

"I'm on my way."

I closed the connection. Gently, I touched Xerrin's forehead. "I love you, sister," I whispered. I snapped my cowl up, whirled around, and hauled Angral over my shoulders.

I brought Angral before the Dark Council and killed him. I met Lord Scourge, the Emperor’s Wrath on the same day.


	10. Cementing a Lie

_Two Years Later..._

**XERRIN**

The Cold War drained on me much more than the actual War had. War was a terrible thing, there was no mistaking that, but we had fought a worthy cause. And though apart, my family had still been together.

Perhaps I was wrong to think that. Every time I recalled Laresa's words the day she'd left I'd realized that I'd begun losing them, losing her, long before that terrible day.

My heart still constricted every time I thought of the last moment I'd seen her. To say I had handled it badly was an understatement. I knew better than to dwell on what ifs, but I couldn't help but wonder that if I'd embraced my sister instead of striking her, perhaps she'd still be here. Instead, it had been five years since I'd seen her. I still saw Reide on occasion though our relationship was strained at best.

The last time Reide and I had said more than two words to each other had been the day Laresa had left...

_"Yah gotta let her go, Xerrin."_

"Reide if you know where she's gone you must tell me."

"Xerrin-"

"She's a danger to herself."

Reide frowned. "She's the most self-aware out of all of us, Xerrin. She knows what she's doing."

"She's been tainted by the dark side!" I shouted. Took a breath, forced myself to find calm. That's when realization slapped me. "You knew she killed Kazrin."

Reide said nothing. An answer in itself. 

"Reide... why wouldn't you tell me?"

Reide flat out glared at me. "Because you would have turned your back on her and she needed you."

"Reide, I was going to help her-"

"You were going to turn her over to the Jedi Council."

"To help her!"

"That isn’t the same thing, Xerrin. They can't help her."

"Who can?" I surged into Reide, panic clawing at my chest. "Reide, who can?"

"She'll be back, Xerrin."

"Will she?" 

That was my fear; that Laresa wouldn't come back. Or worse, that the dark side had claimed her. Both those fears were realized on the most unlikely of missions. I had been sent to Quesh to find the apprentice of Master Braga. When I'd tracked him down, the situation had been dire. 

Sajar was a Sith turned to the light side. During a recent battle he'd fallen back on his Sith ways and killed several unarmed prisoners. That was why he'd gone off the grid, and because the Imperials that had originally attacked had recognized him and escaped. 

“The only reason I stayed is because one of the Imperials recognized me. He told me Emperor's Wrath is coming,” Sajar explained when I'd confronted him.

“Who is the Emperor’s Wrath, Sajar?” I’d asked him.

“I do not know. Few do. Those who see him do not survive.”

“You’re going too,” I said. "I need you to get the ray shields surrounding this bunk online. Sergeant-" I turned to the Base Sergeant.

"Sir?"

"You will cover me. We will hold the front until the shields come online."

"Yes, sir."

I led the small squad of troopers to the front of the complex. Minutes later the Imperials came. Skirmishes such as these had become a common occurrence over the course of the cold war. Peace was a tenuous thread we all desperately tried to hold onto. 

The Troopers, most of them veterans of the war did admirably and we were able to hold off the Imperial attack long enough for the ray shields to return. The Imperials wouldn't be able to get past it. 

I was conferring with the Sergeant when a Trooper came up to us. “Master Jedi, we’ve got movement outside the shield."

I will never forget how I felt, standing on the other side of the barrier watching the black and red robed figure walking up. Never forget how my heart had stopped when that hooded figure had raised its head to reveal my own sister.

At first I hadn’t recognized Laresa. All I’d seen was a cybernetic eye and the faint trace of the dark side in the tinge to the Darth’s skin. 

Then she'd spoken and I felt like I’d been punched in the gut.

“Hello, Xerrin,” Laresa said.

At first I had no voice. Finally I whispered, “Laresa?”

“I am Darth Vires the Emperor’s Wrath now. And you have something he wants.”

Shock struck me briefly speechless. Darth Vires. I knew that name. Nausea rolled through me. I knew that name because Darth Vires had cemented a reputation among the Jedi for being a merciless killer. We'd lost many small battles and fellow Jedi in this Cold War to her. My own sister. My little sister. That careless, happy, loyal child I’d so loved. More than Kazrin. More than any of them. Even after she told me what she’d done, I hoped, meditated, tried to use the Force to reach out to her every day. I’d convinced myself that she simply needed time. That any day, she’d come back and let the Jedi help her.  
It had been a fools dream. Laresa had gone to the dark side. Not just a Sith, the Emperor’s Wrath.

Anger. Hurt. It all flooded me so hotly. I forced myself to remember my teachings and vehemently squashed my raging emotions. “You won’t get in here,” I managed to say calmly. “And tell your Emperor whatever his plan, he will not succeed.”

Laresa had smiled, a cold and calculating expression that made me physically ill. “I will pass the message. Until we meet again.” Laresa turned around and walked away.

* * *

**LARESA**

I was standing aboard my Interceptor in front of the holoterminal. I had my own flagship, but General Pierce and my apprentice, Jaesa, stayed aboard it with those who served under my command. I preferred the privacy and comfort of my smaller ship. 

Quinn and Vette, a Twi’lek that I'd rescued from a cage inside the Sith Academy years ago and someone I trusted nearly as much as my own family stood behind me. I had just left Quesh's atmosphere. Elliah's image was on the holo.

"Did the lead on the next of the Emperor’s children prove useful?"

"Very," Elliah said. "I'm on my way to Voss."

"If you can't free them of the Emperor’s control kill them. Every severed connection makes him a little weaker. Soon he'll be Forced to seek more power elsewhere. He only knows one way."

"I will find them," Elliah said.

"How's Reide?"

"Darmas Pollen betrayed her."

I frowned. "A foolish move on his part."

"Indeed."

"Does she need-"

"Not yet. I imagine soon though."

"Lancoro won the Great Hunt."

Elliah smiled with pride. "I heard. My sources in Imperial Intelligence tell me Veltana has gone undercover."

"Sith Drama, but it will challenge her skills."

"That may lead to something more. Vanceto?"

"Cleaning up Darth Baras's mess. He'll learn much from that old fool though," I said.

"All is at it should be then."

I paused. Added, "Xerrin saw me today."

Elliah sighed. "It was inevitable."

That hadn't made it hurt any less. I had felt her emotions, her rage, her disgust at seeing what I was. Though, I couldn’t necessarily fault her, she had assumed the worst and believed what most Jedi’s did; that Sith and the dark side were evil and to be destroyed. 

The terminal beeped - I had another call. "I've got to go. Good hunting, Elliah."

"May the Force be with you, Laresa."

I switched channels and Lord Scourge appeared. 

The day I'd killed Darth Angral and earned a place on the Dark Council, Lord Scourge the Emperor’s first Wrath had given me new purpose, one far more dangerous and challenging than I had planned for myself. 

One that could finally atone for the debt I needed to pay.

"Our Quarrel with the Jedi is an inevitable, never-ending conflict. This war is another thing entirely. It is born of the machinations of insanity. Nothing more."

Scourge had said those words to me the day we'd met when he'd told me of his vision, his mission, and the part he'd foreseen Xerrin and I playing in it. There was much truth in his words, especially about the insanity of the Emperor. 

Scourge had taken me to meet the Emperor that day. I don't know what the Emperor had seen in me, but he'd granted me the title of his Wrath alongside Scourge. The position and power that had come with it had served me well. I had used the time to strengthen myself, and being so close to the Emperor had given me needed information that I fed to Elliah. Elliah had been tasked by the Jedi Council with hunting down the Emperors children, unknowing pawns the Emperor had sprinkled throughout the Republic and Empire that did his bidding and helped him keep his power.

Each child Elliah killed made the Emperor a little weaker. Soon, Scourge’s vision would be realized.

Scourge got right to the point. “The Jedi plan an assault on the fortress.”

His news was a problem. “They are fools. He’s too powerful still. Elliah needs more time.”

“Your sister leads the charge.”

That did not surprise me. I would not allow my sister to be made one of the Emperor’s mind controlled minions, though. However foolish, this move by the Jedi presented me with a needed opportunity. It was time for my tenure as the Emperors second Wrath to come to an end. “When the time is right, I will ensure her escape.”

Scourge merely nodded. “It is as I have foreseen.”

"I'm on my way," I terminated the connection. "Vette, set course for Dromund Kaas."

"All righty." Vette headed off to the cockpit.

"He could kill you if you fail him," Quinn said when we were alone.

I quirked my brow turning to look at him. "A necessary risk." I walked towards my quarters.

"Laresa-"

My steps halted, my back stiffening. I didn't turn around. "You will address me as my station dictates, Captain."

"Apologies my lord. Permission to speak freely-"

"Denied." I continued towards my quarters.

"I love you."

My steps faltered and I cursed myself for it. It wasn't just his blasted words - I could feel it. I usually could, it was my own quiet torment, but it suddenly rolled off him. He was worried about me. Fearful the Emperor would kill me for letting a Jedi escape. I set my jaw. "Inform me the moment we arrive." 

"Yes my lord."

I closed the door, pressed my back against it and sighed deeply. I didn’t share his concerns though Quinn was right, the Emperor might kill me. At the very least, I was setting myself up for a great deal of pain. It didn’t matter though, I would have gladly died for Xerrin. Elliah and Reide would take care of the children if things did not go as planned. And if that were to happen my only regret would be that my sister might never know the truth of who I was.

* * *

I stood next to Scourge in the throne room of the Emperor’s secret fortress that sat high above Dromund Kaas. We merely waited alongside the maniac as Xerrin and three other Jedi Masters fought their way into the Emperor’s throne room and challenged him. 

It wasn’t even a fight, that’s how quickly he struck them down. In those moments, the dark side had been a welcome ally because my rage watching the Emperor overpower my sister was so powerful it took every ounce of control I had not to jump into a senseless battle that would have only gotten me killed.

How ironic, my thought process in those moments.

At any rate, the Emperor could not sense the cause of my rage, only that I had it. He assumed it was directed towards the Jedi. I had no interest in correcting him, not yet.

“Darth Vires,” the Emperor said to me.

“Yes, Master,” I came forward obediently. 

“Prove yourself worthy of all I have given you. See to the Guardian’s submission personally.”

“With pleasure.”

* * *

When Xerrin came to I had her strapped to a table. Across from her was a member of her crew, a doctor. When I had boarded her ship and rounded up her crew, he had expressed the most emotion at her whereabouts. It made me suspect there was something between them which amused me faintly. Had my sister broken her obedience to Jedi Code for love?

If she had, I would be able to use it. 

I stood next to the Doctor, stroking his hair menacingly. Xerrin focused on me the moment she woke. I could feel her Miraluka gaze boring into me. I could also feel the pain of betrayal radiating off her. Her anger, too. Heightened now, more so than what I’d felt the day we’d met on Quesh. She did feel something for this Doctor.

Perfect.

“Release me, and surrender,” Xerrin demanded.

I said nothing. Instead, I took a step away from Doc, giving myself enough room to allow the back of my fist to crack viciously across his cheek. I regretted having to hurt him. More so that I had to let Xerrin believe I would purposefully hurt her as I was doing now. 

“Your quarrel is with me. Let him go Darth Vires,” Xerrin said in a tightly controlled voice.

“You care about this man. Tsk, tsk, Master Jedi,” I walked next to my sister but kept my gaze on the doctor. Holding out my hand, I used the Force, wrapping it around his neck and began choking him. “I should cure you of your attachment.”

“Stop this!”

“I have orders to kill every member of your crew, dear sister. But this is the only one I’ll make you watch.”

She was near her breaking point. Good, I thought silently urging her on. I projected my own emotions, heightening hers. The binds on her chair were not that tight. She need only fight a little more.

I heard the snap before she realized it and readied myself. When Xerrin got her hand free she Force pushed me right into the wall. I growled as if in fury and surged to my feet. I only withdrew one of my lightsabers. She called hers that I had left on the table in the room.

I knew I’d pissed her off because she didn’t even bother asking me to surrender again, she just attacked. She did love that man. Interesting. I had no time to be happy for her though, I had to lose without looking like it. I did not put all my strength into the battle, and moments later I made a critical mistake, let her disarm me and knock me to the ground. 

Scourge could not have timed it better because at that moment alarms started going off. 

I looked up at her and smirked. “If you mean to save your friends, I suggest you go. Now.”

Xerrin looked torn and I wondered briefly if she’d give into the anger I felt radiating off her and kill me. 

“Xerrin, we’ve got to go,” the Doctor said in an urgent tone.

His voice snapped my sister out if, I could feel it. “We will meet again, Sith,” she warned me. 

“Count on it.”

She struck me in the temple, robbing me of consciousness. I knew though that she would escape. That had been all that mattered.


	11. Aftermath

**XERRIN**

The ship was quiet. I had recovered my crew, escaped back to Tython and alerted the Jedi Council of our failure. I did not stay planet side though. I needed complete privacy, the kind found only in the sanctity of my vessel.

I felt him walk in, but I did not move from my meditation kneel. Doc sat down behind me, put his gentle hands on arms, and pressed his mouth against the back of my shoulder. “You scared me to death, gorgeous,” he said quietly.

I still didn’t know why Doctor Archiban Kimble had gotten under my skin. Though, I suppose it hadn’t been that out of left field. Attachments were something I couldn’t seem to get away from.

But it was different now. I was forced to look at our relationship in a new light; one that no longer brought serenity but a weight on my heart. I wasn’t meditating because of just Laresa. I was meditating because my fear for Doc’s life, for his protection, had pushed me to an edge I never wanted to cross. I had been seconds away from killing an unarmed opponent, no matter a Darth.

The moment her saber had hit the floor, every fiber in my core wanted to run Laresa through. I had come so close that I’m not certain I wouldn’t have if Doc hadn’t pulled me from the depth of my anger. Perhaps it wasn’t just for Doc, maybe it was for Kazrin too. But even if my emotions hadn’t taken me far too close to the dark side, Laresa now knew my weakness. She could use him against me, in the worst possible way. I couldn’t let that happen.

I turned so I could face him. I lifted my hand, touching his face. At first, I said nothing. His lips moved as if he would and I silenced him, tipping my head down and pressing my mouth against his own.

It had never stopped with just a kiss with Doc. I always wanted a little more. So did he. Usually before we knew it, we’d gone too far to stop.

That’s why I drew away before he could cup his hand around the back of my neck and pull me closer. He looked surprised and tilted his head, studying my face. “What’s wrong?”

I swallowed past the tightness in my throat. “We’re done.”

* * *

**LARESA**

I was in the Emperor’s throne room on one knee before him. Lord Scourge stood behind me, watching.

"The Jedi escaped?" the Emperor asked.

"One of them, yes."

"Then you have failed."

I said nothing.

He was suddenly in front of me, his hand around my throat. Lightning erupted from underneath his palm, arcing and slicing and burning into my skin. I screamed in pain, there was no alternative.

"My Lord..."

The Emperor looked at Lord Scourge but did not release me. 

"She is still useful to you. Release her from her charge and make her track and kill the Jedi."

The Emperor took moments to consider. Finally, he dropped me and turned away. 

I had been released to Lord Scourge's whim. Perfect.

In the hanger bay, I clasped his hand.

"You will have one chance, remember that. And it will take both of you."

I nodded and immediately winced. A bandage was now wrapped around my throat. It would leave a horrible line of scars, and so much damage had been done to the nerve endings that a daily dose of kolto would only help minimize the constant pain.

"We won't fail," I said. I turned and boarded my ship.

* * *

We were on our way to the Outer Rim. I needed time to rest and plan my next move. I was sitting at the foot of the bed, getting dressed. I was usually up before the sweat had dried, no point in lingering. Quinn was still in the bed behind me, one of his elbows on his knees, his head in his hand. 

I used him in this way when I wanted to punish him. When I wanted to remember what his touch felt like and forget the rest. When I was riled up after a good fight and only he would do.

Something was different this time though, I could feel it. I ignored his silent pain as I usually did and simply put my robe on.

“I can’t keep doing this,” he finally said.

I wasn’t surprised to hear him say it. Still, I didn’t make it easy on him. “What can’t you do, Quinn?”

“Being so close to you but…” he frowned. “Not.”

“And whose fault is that?” I did not say it coldly but matter of fact.

He got up swiftly. Came up to me and touched my face. His gaze was as raw and intense as I’d ever seen it. “Forgive me. Let me love you.”

I wish I’d been unaffected. I had been cruel to him since that incident. Deservedly so but, he’d taken it. All of it. Shut his mouth and done his job, and let me abuse him minute by minute, day by day. He’d taken my pain and his own. That deserved a small something.

He must have sensed my internal struggle because he came closer pressing his forehead to mine. He hadn’t done that since… I closed my eye.

“Laresa…” That’s all he said, just my name. I tipped my face up and kissed him. There was desperation in his touch and I didn’t allow him to linger, just a final taste before I pulled out of his embrace and took a step back to put space between us.

“You will be transferred to my son, Lord Vanceto’s, ship. You will serve him as you serve me now.”

His face dropped. “That’s it then?”

At first I said nothing. But, after a moment, “I can’t forgive you Malavai…” I all but whispered. “I just… I can’t.”

“Laresa-”

“You’re dismissed, Captain.” I hated that he was my weakness. I hated my fear that if he said something else, if he looked at me with such intensity again I’d break down and forgive him. Or worse, tell him that I still loved him. I gave him my back.

My eye clenched shut again when I felt him come up behind me. His fingers took hold of my shoulders and he pressed his mouth against the back of my head. I felt his grip tighten as his own internal battle raged and I held perfectly still, years of training in control being put to the test in those single moments.

He finally drew back, resigned to his fate. His put his uniform back on in silence, his shoulders squared. “My lord, I will prepare for departure immediately. It has been an honor serving you, and I truly look forward to being an asset to your son.”

I nodded tightly and he walked out.

I remained motionless for long moments in the echo of his departure, standing in the pain of a goodbye, letting it flow through me, letting it feed me, make me stronger. When I was finished I left my quarters and moved through the familiar corridors of my ship.

I found Vette in the kitchen, spiking her coffee with Hutt tequila.

“How’s it going, my lord?” Vette glanced up at me with a smile.

“I have a new assignment for you.”

“All righty. What’s up?” She sat down at the small table.

“I’m sending Quinn to Vanceto’s charge.”

“I was wondering when you were going to stop doing that to yourself.”

I hadn’t expected her to say that. I frowned and sat down next to her. “Am I so obvious?”

“No. Jaesa can feel your Force stuff but she just thinks you’re that jacked up all the time. She’s in awe of your control. It’s made you her hero, or God, in a freaky Jaesa kind of way. Pierce isn’t deep enough to notice.”

“But you did.”

“I caught Quinn in here late one night, drowning his sorrows in a bottle of Corellian scotch. He didn’t say anything, but you can tell when a guy’s got a broken heart.”

I merely nodded.

“What happened?” Vette asked gently.

I shook my head. “It doesn’t matter. It’s over, and I don’t trust him completely. I’d feel better if you went along and watched Vanceto’s back for the time being.”  
Vette grinned lightly. “Budding young Sith lord ready to take over the galaxy? That doesn’t sound at all familiar.”

“You are partly responsible for my success. I hope you know that.”

“I do. Trust me, throwing your name around gets me into all kinds of places now. It has its perks.” She finished her mug and stood up, touching my shoulder. “I’ll watch his back.”

“Thank you Vette.”

“No problem."


	12. An Anomaly

_Ilum, Eastern Ice Shelf  
BFI (Bum Frak Ilum)_

_Three Years Later..._

A chilly wind picked up the snow, flinging it carelessly. There was nothing around the two dueling figures but towering rocks of grey ice and endless plains of cold white. Double-bladed lightsabers collided. Purple to blue. Elliah’s dark red eyes studied his student. His white hood concealed his blue skin. A Chiss Jedi Master – one of the first. An utter anomaly. 

“Where is your fear born from, Nadia?” Elliah asked, pressing his purple blade harder against his former Padawan’s.

Nadia’s face pinched. “The thought of loosing you. I don't think I could stand it.”

“Use your fear. Do not suppress it. But you must control it.” 

He attacked her swiftly, the double blades of his lightsaber cutting through the cold air without mercy. She would defend or she would be cut. 

Nadia did not hesitate, her blades collided against his in a rapid, powerful sequence that forced Elliah on the defensive. 

“She has improved.” A mechanical sounding, female voice echoed behind Elliah.

Elliah’s mouth quirked into a tiny smile. “Hold Nadia,” he said. 

Nadia immediately halted but jerked her gaze towards the interruption. Her eyes widened and she frowned. Elliah sheathed his lightsaber but Nadia did not. “A Sith. I didn’t sense-”

“I am no threat to you child.” Laresa walked towards them, her face hidden behind the round black helmet, further obscured by the black and red hood over her head. Her lightsabers waited patiently on each side of her hips, but her gloved fingers hung loosely. "So long as Elliah favors you."

“You received my message,” Elliah said. He touched Nadia’s shoulder. “It’s all right.”

Nadia looked at him, confusion and unease on her face. “You summoned a Sith Lord?”

“Easy, Nadia. I’ll explain. I promise. Just give us a moment.”

Laresa said nothing, merely waited. Nadia stared at the Sith for a moment longer. Reluctantly, she sheathed her lightsaber. “You’ll be all right?” 

“I will. I won’t be long.” Elliah reassured her. 

Nadia nodded tightly. She gave Laresa one last suspicious parting glance before she walked away. 

Elliah came up to Laresa, pulling back the hood on his traditional dark brown Jedi robe. “You could have warned me you would come so swiftly, wife.”

“There is no fun without surprise.” Her tone sounded amused. She pushed off her hood and removed her helmet. “How many codes of the Jedi has your Padawan broken so far?”

“She is a Knight now. Well deserved. And she minds the ones that matter. That is more than enough.” Elliah took one of Laresa’s hands warmly between his own. 

She stepped into him, pressing her lips briefly against the corner of his mouth. “You called for me, husband. What is it?”

“Lancoro is coming to visit you.”

“You’ve seen something.”

“Only possibilities. He will need his mother, not the dark lord.” 

“Silly Jedi. I am always both.”

Amusement moved across his face. “You know what I mean.”

“I will take care of him.”

“He’s important.”

“He’s your favorite.”

“Because he reminds me of you.”

A pleased smile slide across her mouth. Her eye strayed over Elliah’s shoulder to the pacing Jedi Knight. Her smile turned darker. “She loves you. Do you return her affection, or is her passion enough?”

His smile was quiet. Gentle. “I feel for her as strongly as you feel for him.”

A sudden chill swept into Laresa’s eye. “I doubt that.”

Elliah touched her cheek. She accepted his touch, but it did little to change her expression. “You still love him,” he said. 

“Foolishly.”

“You are better for it.”

“Perhaps. But you will not presume to understand how I feel again. Not about him.”

“As you wish.” Elliah pressed his lips against her forehead. “I will see you soon, wife,” he murmured.

She did grace him with a quiet smile. Leaned into his touch. It lasted mere seconds though. She drew back and put on her helmet. She snapped up her hood and without another word walked over to her speeder.

Elliah watched her until she faded from sight. When he turned around, he was not surprised to see Nadia so close.

“What is going on?! You were… why were you touch-” 

He moved swiftly, cupping her face between his cool hands and pressed his mouth to her protesting one. She did not hesitate to return his kiss and wrapped her arms around him. He drew back after long moments, breathless. “There is serenity in passion. I will show you. And then I will tell you everything you need to know.”


	13. The Opposite of an Emo Evocii

**LANCORO**

We’d just gotten back on the ship and were headed for our next job. I was in the cockpit with Mako, feeding the coordinates into the navi when she started giggling. Her amusement never failed to suck me in. I didn’t always let her see that though.

“What’s so funny?” Smooth nonchalance, that was me.

“So you wanna hear the latest news from the holonet?” she turned to look at me, laughter in her eyes. “There’s a lot of buzz about you. Apparently, you have a fan club now.”

I quirked a brow, leaving the computer station to come closer to her. “You gotta admit, they’re onto something.”

She liked my arrogance. Her grin and teasing tone were proof. “They are. Admiring you from afar. Way better than being close enough to smell you.”

Touché. After a good gun fight she usually herded me towards the showers with a vibro-prod. I changed tactics. “If one of us was going to have fans, I’d think it would be you.”

Score one for me. She got one of those, I’m-really-trying-to-control-how-big-this-gets smiles. “You’re really cute, you know that?”

Anybody else called me cute I’d break their jaw. Mako called me cute I smiled. I didn’t do it that often. She knew it, and it must have made her realize what she said because she started back tracking. “It’s not going to work. You and me. It’s a small ship. Nowhere to go when things get ugly. We’re just not meant to be involved.”

I wasn’t buying that. Especially not with the looks she threw my way when she thought I wasn’t paying attention. “Just friends? End of story?”

“Strictly business.” I had to give it to her, she sounded pretty strong. Until she quietly added, “No matter how much you give me that… sort of melty look.”

A plan was forming in my mind. I let her retreat for now, after making sure I gave her another few seconds of my melty look. Back at the navi I set our course for Hoth.

We spent the next eight hours in the cold. I didn’t mind it, but slight little Mako hated it. She toughed it out, though I did offer to use Torian. She refused, telling me she was no pushover and to just keep going. She was cute when she was being tough.

Halfway into our current assignment, we’d made a new ally in our search. We also had some time to kill while Blizz the Jawa worked his magic on a device I was going to need to go beat up an unbeatable android.

“I saw a Cantina.” I’d said to her. “C’mon. Let’s warm up.”

“Yes, please. I can’t feel anything.”

So tempted, I was, to put that to the test. Patience, Bounty Hunter, I reminded myself.

The Dorn Base Cantina wasn’t bad. I took off the bulk of my armor, took her hands between mine and blew warm air onto them. I knew she felt that by the expression that slid over her face and how fast she pulled her hands back.

“That’s better,” she said quickly. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” I said easily. I looked at Gthyk the bartender and ordered two mugs of Huttese Hangovers.

Mako could hold it down, and I loved that about her too. I hated it when women got sloppy and thought it was cute you had to carry their drunk, giggling tails around just to get some play.

“Wanna dance?” I asked her halfway through our drinks.

“You can dance? No way.”

I gave her a sly look and bought a token from Gthyk. Easing on over to the jukebox, I dropped in the coin and selected Shake that Wampa Down, one of my favorites. Mako burst into laughter at my selection, and I wasted no time in showing her my moves. She looked positively delighted when I put my fists up and shook my butt to the rhythm. I pulled her deeper into my awesome when I put one hand behind my head, stuck my other hand out and bop slid to the right. Then I did it to the left. When she got close enough I could grab her, we were really jamming.

It was just a good time. We stayed out there for two more songs, and then she actually wanted to go out into the cold weather. I picked up my armor but didn’t put it back on.

We didn’t go far, just outside the entrance way. It was snowing, no big surprise for Hoth.

She breathed in the cold air, letting it cool her off and I just watched her. I loved looking at her. She was the balance to this rough, utterly challenging, perfect life I’d chosen for myself. She was something I’d reach for once I’d holstered my blaster. Someone who wouldn’t mind the smell of smoke and a good fight. She shivered, and I stepped closer, putting my arm around her and pulling her smaller frame against my side. She sighed and leaned into me. She kept her arms crossed against her chest, but I felt her cheek nuzzle, felt the subtle press of her body. Patience, Hunter, I reminded myself.

“We should go see if Blizz is done,” she said after a moment. A bit reluctantly I might add.

“Okay.” 

Blizz was just cool. I reaffirmed my vow that I was going to get him out of that cage once I was done on this planet. He could tag along with us, he’d already proven himself useful, or find his own way, but he wasn’t staying in there.

He didn’t have any updates for us. One of his parts had fizzled out, so he was making a new one. He’d snuck out of his cage and rummaged around the base for the repair items he needed. He’d been back before the Chiss guard had even noticed he was gone. Blizz assured us he would be done by morning. That was more than fine by me.

“Now what?” Mako asked.

“We’ll head back to the ship,” I said moving in that direction. Already I was forming a reason to get Torian and Gault out of sight for a few hours. “I’ve got some work to do," I lied.

She didn’t argue with me though, so we headed back to the Mantis. It was a good omen when I found a note from Torian and Gault to the right of the door. They’d gone to fence some cargo we’d taken out of Adascorp back on Quesh. I was glad they were making themselves useful. Gladder that Mako and I were now alone.

“No Gault? Really? What a perfect end to the day.” Mako grinned and moved for the stairs. I was getting ready to disagree with her. I dropped my armor and came up behind her. She had one foot on the first step, but I halted her movements with my hands on her hips.

“Coro…?” She liked the latter part of my name. I didn’t care what she called me. She didn’t move either, just waited.

I made her gasp in surprise when I turned her around to face me. “What are you doing?” She, like, breathed out the question. It was amazing.

“Testing your theory,” I said quietly.

She opened her mouth like she was going to ask me what theory, and I answered when I kissed her. She was unresponsive for about half a second. After that… well, she couldn’t get close enough.

* * *

_I want to tell her. Every little single thing about my life. My strange pairing of parents, my siblings, our goal, all of it. I can’t though, not yet at least. I’m no mamma’s boy, but I’m going to need her council on this one. I’d ask dad, but I don’t think I have the patience for his light side, philosophical question and answer games._

“Are you writing? In a journal? Seriously?”

Crap. Busted. I quickly closed the old book and turned in my chair.

Mako was sitting up in bed. Correction, Mako was sitting up in my bed, the sheet pulled over her chest, her hair mused, that perfect grin on her face. She looked so sated, like a woman should after the romp we’d just had.

She started checking me out as she waited for my answer, which was pretty darn distracting. I watched her gaze track my bare chest, linger over my big arms. I couldn’t help but swell with a little bit of masculine pride when her cheeks flushed like she was remembering what had just gone down between us. I might have wanted to jump up and beat on my chest, while shouting through the galaxy that everyone could now refer to me as Lancoro: Grand Champion of Mako. Yeah, that’s right, Mako.

“Have you always done that?” she said, interrupting my thoughts. “I’ve never seen you…”

“Well, you made it a point not to come near this room for a while.” I couldn’t help but remind her about all that time she’d wasted playing hard to get. Not that I minded chasing after her. She just cutely rolled her eyes at me so I stopped dodging the question. “I uh, yeah, I write sometimes. When I’ve got a lot of stuff going in my head. Helps clear it out.”

“So, what you’re saying is you’re not just a big brute that stress releases only with his bolt pistol and a live hunt?”

She was teasing me. I loved that. I hated it too. Not her, just the way it made me feel. This little slicer was turning me into a big softie.

“Actually, I think you might be my new way to stress release.” I felt the need to get some man points back here since I was really feeling like cuddling. She rewarded me by turning beet red and ducking back under the sheet. After everything we’d just done (and little miss innocent was not so innocent by the way) I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hey Coro?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Come back to bed.”

She didn’t have to ask me twice.

* * *

_Five Hours Later…_

I was standing in the cockpit, plotting our new course. Mako was behind me, freshly showered and dressed in one of my shirts that completely swallowed her, sipping a mug of coffee.

“I need to go to Ilum,” I said.

“Now? Blizz should be done, you know.”

“I know. I won’t be gone long. I’ve made arrangements for you and the guys to relax on Alderaan.”

Mako suddenly eyeballed me. “At House Girard? With that arrogant woman you slept with?”

“You didn’t like her?”

“Ew. I still can’t believe you hooked up with her.”

I kinda liked her jealous. It was why I had banged that stuck up prude, Baroness Aitalla in the first place. “C’mon, you weren’t putting out. Guys gotta do-”

“Don’t. Don’t ruin everything I love about you.”

I turned around in my chair, grinning at her. “Love huh?”

She was blushing again and hastily avoided my eyes. “You know what I mean.”

I let her off the hook for now. “You’re not staying with her. You’re hanging out at Outpost Eudor with Chanya. Torian wants to go bug hunting with her.”

She looked slightly mollified. “You’re such a jerk.”

“Can’t argue.”

“So… what’s on Ilum? Secret girlfriend?”

“No. All business.” Sort of. It wasn’t entirely business, it was family but I couldn’t tell her that. I got out of my chair and walked up to her. She was so tiny, I loved the way she just fit around me. I really liked crowding her too, and so did she. I could tell by the way her eyes got all smoky. She set the mug down and ran her hands over my arms. “You’re my girlfriend,” I said. “I’m a lotta things, but I’m not a cheater.”

She didn’t try to control how big her smile got this time. “I am, huh?”

“Yup. Better update your slicer bio on the holonet. You’re taken now.”

She laughed and I wanted to do the whole chest bang thing again. She prevented it by kissing me. “Hurry back. You don’t want me spending too much time with Torian.”

“What? I will push that little punk out of the airlock with my pinky.”

“Stop it. You won’t. You like Torian.”

“I don’t like him that much. Do I have to put you two kids on different planets?”

She looked a little too smug that she’d gotten a rise out of me. Her fingers crept up my arms and wound around my neck as she tipped her head back, looking up at me with this expression in her eyes I couldn’t quite place. It was new, but I liked it. “I’m a lot of things, but I’m not a cheater,” she said and kissed my chin.

“That mean I get to be your boyfriend?”

“I guess so. Until the next champion of the Great Hunt comes along.”

“Wow. Way to take the magic out of everything.”

She started laughing again. “Really? You’re gonna start with me about-"

I cut her off with a kiss. She didn’t seem to mind.


	14. The Parental Advice of a Sith

_Ilum, Eastern Ice Shelf  
Warzone_

**LANCORO**

One of the first sounds I remember hearing as a kid was my mother’s lightsaber. I still loved the sound. Vanceto and I had often gotten up early to watch her practice on those rare occasions she could be home. She only pretended not to see us, I knew because some mornings she called us out and made us spar with her. That had been the best. 

I stood in the snow, hand resting on my blaster hilt, watching the wicked grace of her movements. She was a Marauder and a brutal fighter, a cruel one really. My mother punished her opponents with strikes that were meant to hurt more as the fight progressed. If she could not beat her enemy with skill alone, she would beat him with pain. Constant never ever ending seconds of it, until death was a welcome reprieve from the fight.

When she was done manhandling the group of soldiers I couldn’t identify, she ordered General Pierce to secure the cargo. She walked over to me after her order was given and I fell in step beside her.

“What takes you away from your trials as a Bounty Hunter?” she asked without preamble.

“I need your advice about something unexpected.” I paused. Was there any way to say this without sounding like an emo Evocii? Whatever. “I’m in love.”

“I see.”

“I hadn’t planned on it. I was only going to use her as needed to get the job done. But she… snuck up on me.”

“It’s Mako then?”

“Yes.”

She sounded amused. Either that or she was making fun of me. Probably both. “And now, like a teenage boy, you’re bursting at the seams with it, longing to tell her everything, to ease the plots in your mind with her gentle wisdom.”

I made a face. “Not when you say it like that.”

My mother laughed, a low humorous sound. She pulled back her hood, and then pulled off her helmet. Even with her scars, and the faint trace of the dark side of the Force in her face, I thought she had this harsh kind of beauty.

I studied her for a moment. “Do you love, Dad?” If my dark side loving, Sith of a mother did, there was hope for me yet.

“I love him. I am not in love with him. Do you understand the difference?”

I did. Kriff. I pressed on. “You're in love with someone though.”

She was silent a moment before she confessed quietly, “Yes.”

That shocked me actually. I had prepared for the negative and for her to tell me that love was a weakness we couldn’t afford. “Who?”

“All you need know about him is that he was my first lesson in the dangers of my own arrogance.” The hardness in her tone softened by a degree. “But, I carry a soft spot for him I cannot explain. He betrayed me, tried to kill me, and he lives. I love him still, and it angers me greatly.”

I could literally feel the strength of my mother’s emotions. I could feel the Force, use it just a bit. Mind you, a very, very, very small bit and only in extreme situations but I could. And I have to say that there was nothing better (Mako’s a real close second though) than Force choking some idiot that just wouldn’t shut up before you blasted his stomach open with your pistol.

“Lancoro…” My mother stopped our walk with her hand on my arm. She touched my face with her other. “My only advice to you is this: let her show you who she is before you trust her completely. And then never trust her completely.”

“What do you mean?”

“If she is a strong woman, she has conviction. One day that conviction may come at odds with your own. If made to choose, it may not be you.”

I didn’t like that. I didn’t like the thought that Mako wouldn’t choose me, even though I was prepared to not choose her. It might not have been fair, but it was honest. My loyalty was to my family. Not to Mandalore, or the Imperials, or anyone else. Still, I really wanted Mako to fit into this picture somehow.

My mother must have sensed my rapidly spinning thoughts. She smiled and patted my cheek bringing me out of them. “It’s a caution, not a prophesy of doom. You can inspire loyalty in a way a Sith cannot. Vette, Quinn, Pierce, Jaesa, they love me, but I will always be prepared for the moment they may find an opportunity to betray me.” Her eye hardened. “I learned that lesson the Sith way. You need not.”

I canted my head at her, suddenly understanding her in a different way. “Peace is a lie,” I said quietly.

Her smile faintly returned. “No. It is merely fleeting. I have felt peace. With your father. With you, and your siblings. Nothing is absolute, Lancoro.”

I felt better. A little smarter too. I nodded. “I understand.”

Her smile turned edgier. She backed up a step and tossed me one of her lightsabers. “Show me.”

I caught it easily, bringing out the blade. “Yes ma’am.”

* * *

Their all white hooded suits made them blend into the landscape. Robotic eyes allowed them to zoom in on their two targets. The implants in their ears allowed them to hear. The one on the right scanned through the file on his data pad. Everything they saw updated the information in the device in real time.

“He is second born.”

“His father cannot be the Chiss.”

“His biological maker is General Pierce.”

“That makes sense. All right got him. Who’s next?”

“She has a daughter. An Imperial Agent. Recently promoted.”

“Let’s find out what she knows.”


	15. A layer revealed

**LANCORO**

I left Ilum both feeling better and not. I was also a little sore from my spar with my mom. I made the quick stop to Alderaan to pick up the gang.

When Mako saw me, my little slicer jumped on me and kissed me, right in front of everybody. Nothing too risqué mind you, but still it made my good mood return in full force. How did you not feel like the man after a greeting like that?

“Torian's teaching me how to speak Mandalorian,” she said getting back down on her feet.

“Oh yeah? Nice. We need to get back to Hoth.”

“Figured you’d say that. All right, let’s go.”

I glanced over at the rest of the gang, watching as Gault swaggered away from a group of soldiers, putting a pile of credits in his pocket. Torian bid a respectful good-bye to Chanya. Chanya was an odd one with her Order of Killik killers or whatever they called themselves, but she was a hunter with a code and I could respect that. In fact, I’d made sure that Lord Serjay Thul, one of the contenders for the throne had left her alive during my brief visit to this planet.

I shook my head amusedly at my strange little crew as we got back on the Mantis.

During the ride, Mako chatted at me. I’ll admit I was only half listening, but I liked the sound of her voice as a background to my thoughts so I didn’t mind it. I was paying attention enough that I could respond with the typical male fill in when needed.

Back on Hoth, Blizz had finished modifying a blaster so I could penetrate the shield of the three-eyed Droid I was chasing. It was a nice piece of tech; Blizz certainly lived up to the Jawa rep where those things were concerned.

Blaster in hand, Mako and I took off. Short story shorter; I found Ayro, the three-eyed Droid and put him down. It wasn’t the hardest fight I’ve ever been in and it got me one step closer to the name on my black list – Reneget Vause.

After checking in with Blizz, I got the next location for another of Reneget’s Captains. Reneget had refused to fight me because I wasn’t worthy, and disappeared before I could make him. I was getting his attention by knocking off all his top people one by one.

Mako and I were headed towards Imperial Outpost Zerek. Every now and then I’d do some odd jobs for the Imps while I was running around tracking down my Bounty. I also had a list of things to keep an eye out for that my family needed while I was on my travels. It was Imperial Agent Fixer 308 that set off one of the items on that list.

I had earned myself quite the reputation for being able to handle the jobs the Imps elite squads couldn't. Fixer 308 was cute, level headed, and professional. She seemed to have more brains than half the other Intelligence lackey’s I’d come across so I didn’t mind her updating me on her current situation and what she needed.

“We’ve been hitting the White Maw operation so hard they’ve called a meeting,” Fixer 308 said. The White Maw Pirates were giving the Imperials and Republic a problem on Hoth. The Pirates were also a group that could be real valuable to the right kind of person.

“Every one of their gangs will be represented. We intend to get you into that meeting and capture or kill everyone present. The hard part is getting there,” Fixer continued.

Things the Imps thought were difficult usually weren’t, at least not for me. Though, to be a little fair, I’d had some serious training growing up. “I’m listening, Fixer.”

“The shuttles of the leaders’ trusted captains will have the meeting coordinates programmed into their navicomputers. Find a lieutenant with a shuttle, kill him, get his access card and steal his ship. After that, all you have to do is fly it to the meeting.”

“Haven’t stolen a ship since I got mine. This should be fun.”

“Your enthusiasm is heartening. We won’t get another opportunity like this again.”

“Then I ought to charge you extra.” I was only half serious.

“Pull this off and I’ll see to it you get double,” Fixer 308 said.

“Done. See you soon.”

My mind was going a mile a minute on this one for a few reasons. The big one was I hadn’t told Mako anything yet. It looked like I wasn’t going to be able to keep everything from her much longer.

We got on my speeder and she snuggled up close to my back as we sped away from the Outpost. When we were far enough into the wild I wasn’t worried about my transmission being picked up I pulled over.

“What are we stopping for?” Mako asked.

“I need to make a call.”

She looked at me curiously as I pulled out my holocom and dialed up my mother.

Her form appeared. Mako looked all kinds of surprised but said nothing.

“You’ve found something.” Always right to the point my mother.

“Yes ma’am. All the current White Maw Pirate leaders are about to have a big meeting. I’m off to snag an access card and a shuttle to their location.”

“Excellent work. Once you get the coordinates transmit them to me. The others will meet you there.”

“Got it.”

I switched off the holocom. Mako just stared at me.

“Okay... what’s going on? Who was that?”

Mom had said let Mako show me who she was first. I thought I knew, but I was about to get a real good glimpse right now. I hesitated, choosing my words carefully.

“We need to keep this just between us but… my mother is a Sith Lord.”

Mako’s eyes widened. “What? Really?”

“Yes.”

“How big of a Sith Lord?”

“Remember all that buzz a while back about the Sith Lord that killed her master in front of the Dark Council?”

“That was your mom?!”

I nodded.

“Wow. Whoa. That’s… okay give me a second.” Mako looked like she was furiously processing. “Wow. So many things about you just… make sense now.”

My mouth quirked at that. I hadn’t told her the half of it.

“What about your dad?” She asked.

“That’s… complicated.”

She just looked at me for a long moment, her gaze searching. “You’re not telling me the whole story.”

I said nothing, an answer in itself.

“So wait, since your mom’s a Sith Lord does that mean you’ve got this secret loyalty to the Empire?

“Not exactly. That’s… complicated too.”

I could see the relief pass over her face. Mako didn’t have any deep love for the Republic or the Empire. I had to bite back a laugh though when her eyes widened almost comically. “Wait, is she coming right now? Am I about to meet your mom?” She looked a little panicked. Out of everything I had, and had not said, Mako was nervous about meeting my mom.

“Not sure if she’ll join. She’s in the middle of something important on Ilum. She’s probably sending two of our closest allies though.”

“You are seriously connected aren’t you?”

“Kinda. We don’t really make our family tree public knowledge. Mom expected us to make something of ourselves on our own.” We weren’t any good to her, or dad, if we couldn’t.

“We? Do you have like, brothers and sisters?”

“I have an older brother and a younger sister. I’m the middle kid.”

“Will you tell me about them?”

“Eventually.” Maybe. I hoped so.

Mako mulled over that for another moment, then nodded. “Okay. We better go get that access card if you’ve got a whole posse coming.”

I fought back a grin. “Not too weird for you?”

Mako laughed. “Really? After everything you know, or actually we don’t know about me? Your story is kinda boring so far, Coro.”

I smiled faintly. “Solid point.”

I climbed back on the speeder and Mako retook her spot against my back. I grinned as we pulled out. Just maybe everything would work out after all.

* * *

Lightning attacked, a vicious seemingly endless wave of it from the stretched out fingers of Darth Shadishan Storm. Next to him, Darth Miji Minamoto watched with a bored expression on her face.

“I could kill him faster with my lightsaber,” she said.

“What fun is it, if they don’t suffer?”

“He didn’t piss me off that much that I cared.”

Shadishan glanced at her. “Why don’t you like fun?”

Miji rolled her eyes at him. One of the Imperial troopers at her feet groaned and she flicked a glance down at him. She withdrew her lightsaber, called out the blade, and nonchalantly drove it into the trooper’s eye.

Her holocom rang and her expression brightened. Leaving the lightsaber embedded in the trooper’s skull, Miji used that hand to answer it. Darth Vires appeared and Shadishan stopped torturing the Imperial Sergeant. The man collapsed with a groan of pain, twitching uncontrollably. 

“Did your hunter find them?” Darth Shadishan asked.

“We have the location. I’m sending you the coordinates,” Darth Vires said. “Tell Agent Rystaan we will need his services, Miji.”

“He’ll meet us there,” Darth Miji said.

“Will you be joining us?” Darth Shadishan asked. 

“No. There is some advanced mining equipment the Republic and Imperials are fighting over. If either of them gets their hands on it, it will speed up their ability to out produce the other. I think we have a greater need for it.”

“Excellent idea. We’ll call you when we’re done on Hoth,” Darth Shadishan said.

“Good hunting,” Darth Vires ended the call.


	16. A Pawn is Taken

_Ilum - Eastern Ice Shelf  
Western Jedi Ruins_

**LARESA**

I stood on a hill, my cybernetic eye scanning the situation below us. Imperial forces had surrounded the ruins, but the Republic had responded swiftly to retrieve the equipment from their downed transport. We would have to attack both, simultaneously and swiftly.

Lord Jaesa, my apprentice stood next to me and I could feel the anticipation coil within her. Her utter love for the dark side was as strong as her love for me. It was a curious thing, her loyalty. But Vette had given me some insight not so very long ago that made a great deal of sense.

“You will lead the first wave,” I said to her.

Her smile was lethal. “Yes master.”

General Pierce came up behind us. “Scouts in place, my lord. We won’t be interrupted. No Imps or Pub troops anywhere near us.”

“Good,” I said. I pulled on my helmet. I shared Jaesa’s thrill of battle. The love of a good fight, the skill, the danger, the finality of it all.

“How’s Lan been?” Pierce asked, using his binoculars to scan the situation below us.

“Excellent. He found a lead on Hoth.”

“That a boy.”

Pierce had had no issue being solely a genetic maker. He had no issue catering to my desires on occasion either. He had worked out better than expected. At one time, I feared I might have to kill him. I had thought his loyalty to the Empire ran too deep. But, he understood my aims and after some discussion agreed with them. At first I wasn’t trusting. I still searched his feelings daily, tested him constantly. He had not yet betrayed me. Unlike others.

I felt my eldest son’s presence as he arrived and I smiled underneath my armor. I turned to greet them. Vette and Quinn trailed behind him. I nodded at Vette, who smiled warmly at me. Ignoring Quinn, I stepped into Vanceto who let his emotion for me show. He hugged me tightly and I let him.

“It is always such a rare pleasure to fight beside you, my lord.”

“Mother,” I corrected him.

A single lightsaber sat on his hip, his heavy black armor fitting to him with perfection. He smiled once more at my words, nodding. “Mother. I wish to thank you for Captain Quinn. He has been nothing but an asset to my continued training.”

“Good.” That was all I wanted to hear of Quinn at the moment, though his presence filled me with such a complexity of emotion I did not suppress it. It would be well used in the battle we were about to engage. “And Vette?” 

“She’s wonderful. Truly a delight,” he said easily.

I noticed that Vette was suddenly avoiding my gaze which amused me greatly. However, business first. “We will lead the charge against the Imperials. Once we have cleared the path, take your forces and attack the Republic. No one lives, we can afford no witness,” I instructed him.

“It will be done,” he glanced over at his shoulder. “Captain Quinn, your team will cover their escape route. Vette, my love… with me.”

Neither could see the amused quirk of my brow at his new pet name for Vette. Pushing my humor aside for the darker emotions I required for battle, I returned to Jaesa and Pierce.

“Jaesa, on your lead.”

* * *

Our forces were swiftly loading the equipment into our convoys. We would use it to mine for our own crystals in another area of the planet, away from the prying eyes of the Republic and the Empire.

I stood in one of the archways that had once been a temple, my helmet removed, my arms folded in front of me. I was surrounded by the clinging energy of battle; the fear of the cowards that had begged for their lives, the courage from the ones that had died honorably.

The sound of laughter brought me out of my meditation. My cybernetic eye scanned the distance farther than my Miraluka one could see, zooming in on Vanceto and Vette, standing together laughing. I could sense something there, building between them. I did not mind a romance between Vanceto and Vette, regardless that she was a bit older. He was a mature boy and out of everyone who was not “family” I trusted Vette the most. We’d saved each other’s lives more times than we could count. I’d earned her trust just as she’d mine. I’d gotten her sister freed, and avenged her mother myself.

She knew the Hutt that had worked her mother to death had died, but she had never asked me if I did it. I would answer her truthfully, but she had never brought it up. Perhaps she just knew.

I smiled privately as I continue to watch them. It made me remember a time I thought I might have the same. When I had foolishly thought I could carve my own path in everything, including love. But all choices had consequence. I was not immune to the lessons of the Sith. Quinn had taught me that.

“He fancies her.”

Quinn came to stand beside me as if he sensed my thoughts, his arms in their typical officer’s position behind his back. He had on white and grey combat gear. It made him look dashing, which made me want him, and angered me because of it. To say I’d missed him was an understatement, but that changed nothing.  
“He has reported how good of an asset you’ve been to him,” I did say.

“You trained him well,” and then, softer. “He reminds me very much of you.”

“Don’t,” I warned him, a dangerously quiet tone.

“Sorry,” Quinn said quietly, then added in his determined voice, “I won’t apologize for missing you though.”

My heart ached at his words. It fed my anger. I controlled both emotions even while I felt them. “Keep it to yourself. I could care less.”

“I don’t believe that.”

I glanced in his direction, my expression cold. “Be careful Quinn. You can only escape death by my hand so many times.”

I did not expect him to come closer, or the intense heat in his gaze, or the rough tone to his voice. “I love you. Your anger, your strength, your brilliance, your passion. I’ll die loving you.”

My emotions flared hotter. No one tore me apart the way he did. Made me stronger for it. It was my own secret that I wished I had learned this strength another way, one that had kept him with me. My tone for Quinn was heartless though, matter of fact. “And I’ll die remembering you both a traitor and a mistake. Good for frakking though. Not much else.”

He didn’t look phased. Perhaps his pain had made him stronger too. “Is that why I’m still around?”

“Actually Captain, you’re not around me. Not anymore.” I stepped away from him, but Quinn had the nerve, the sheer utter gall to grab me. It was my shock at his sudden bravery, or stupidity that allowed him to keep his grip on my arms, pull me into him and press his mouth against mine.

Frak. I’d missed him. And I instantly remembered how a successful mission riled him up nearly as much as it did me. He tasted so familiar, the feel of his lips so passionate and loving and-

With a low growl I used the Force to send him flying backwards into one of the old archways. He landed with a painful grunt and fell to his knees. I came up to him, used the Force to bring him to his feet, then put my hand around his throat. I wanted to feel his skin as I hurt him, as I used the Force to tighten my grip so I could choke him without crushing his windpipe.

“Touch me again without my permission and I’ll finish what I should have years ago. Do you understand?”

I didn’t let him respond; instead I gave some of my rage an outlet by keeping the pressure on until he passed out. I stepped back, letting him fall to the ground. Looking down at him I sighed heavily; I could still taste him. For a moment, I permitted that feeling to warm me instead of anger me.

“I love you, too. Idiot,” I whispered sadly, allowing the words to escape and die on the chilly air.

“My lord.” Pierce came up to me.

I turned to greet him, my emotions once more contained. “Yes, General?”

“Cargo is loaded, ready to move out. Also, there’s a call for you, from Darth Storm.”

“Excellent news.” I walked forward.

Pierce glanced behind me, seeing the passed out Quinn on the ground. He had never really liked Quinn so he looked amused. “What happened to him?”

I smirked. “He touched something he shouldn’t.”


	17. The Art of Deal Making

**LANCORO**

Mako sat in the open door of the shuttle. I stood with my shoulder propped against the cold metal. We weren’t waiting long before two of my mother’s friends and allies, Darth Shadishan, and Darth Miji arrived.

My ability to sense the Force made me so aware of their power, it was… weird. I could feel their anger and their control over it and it was slowly but surely jacking me up. Mako just might see a whole new side of me today.

“Hunter,” Darth Shadishan said. Darth Miji winked at me. “You must be the slicer,” Darth Shadishan looked at Mako.

I couldn’t tell what was going through her mind as she got to her feet and looked at the two Sith Lords. “Hey.”

“The whole crew is inside,” I motioned at the compound in the distance. “Security is pretty thick.”

“Cover us.” Darth Miji immediately withdrew both her lightsabers and strode toward the open door. I could see Darth Shadishan’s cold smile as he turned and followed, nonchalantly withdrawing his blade.

Mako moved to my side. “This is going to give me nightmares isn’t it?”

“It might.” I fitted my hands around my blasters, pulling them loose.

“Guess you’re gonna have to keep me up late then,” Mako barely hid a smile as she walked alongside me.

I had my helmet on, she couldn’t see my grin.

* * *

Want to feel useless? Go on a mission with two older, insanely powerful Sith Lords with planet conquering battles under their belt. I gotta give my little slicer credit, she didn’t flinch once, which was pretty remarkable considering the carnage.

Darth Miji severed limbs and cut off heads like it was nothing. Darth Shadishan did the same beside her but went so far as to torture his opponents a little before they died. He’d use the Force to hold them in place while he killed their comrade, or strike them with lightning until they were useless before he rammed his lightsaber through their hearts.

I shot a few guards when I got the opportunity, like when Darth Miji lifted one in the air and Force choked him. But I didn’t get to participate too much in the carnage, which was a shame because I was pretty riled up from all the Dark Lords’ energy.

The last White Paw guard fell, and we were in front of the sealed door. Breaking the control box would get it open easily enough.

“This is a private matter. Wait here,” Darth Shadishan looked at Mako.

Mako blinked. “What? I’m-“

“Adopted crew members don’t count.” Darth Miji didn’t bother looking at Mako as she walked up to the control panel.

“If your loyalty is real, you’ll be privy soon enough,” Darth Shadishan said. “And If I were you, I’d be careful what I wished for.”

Wasn’t that an understatement?

Darth Miji stabbed the box and the door slid open. They walked through and I paused by Mako. “Be right back. You’re not gonna wanna see this anyway.”

Mako looked up at me. I could tell she didn’t like it, but she was taking it. “Be careful.”

* * *

“We’ve heard enough alarms. The time has come to move our base of operations to Loramarr,” Ellis Tarn said

“I agree,” Darth Shadishan said.

He and Darth Miji walked in, one of them made the door slam shut behind us. I stayed just a little behind and to the left of them, watching for itchy trigger fingers.

Boss Undro was not going to make it out of this meeting alive, I could just tell as he demanded nastily, “Who the frak are you?”

“Gentlemen, we’ve got a business arrangement for you,” Darth Storm had his hands behind his back. Darth Miji hadn’t put away her lightsabers. I could tell by the look in her eye she wanted one of them to make the wrong move.

“Talk,” Rhee Naez said.

“Just a moment,” Darth Shadishan pulled out his holocom. He placed a call to my mother and General Pierce answered.

“Lord Storm. She’s still on the battlefield. Soaking up the win, most likely,” General Pierce said.

“Get her. I’ve got her new business associates on the line.”

“Right away.”

We waited, some patiently others not, until my mother’s image appeared. Her helmet was off, but her cowl was still raised, casting most of her face in shadows. 

“I am Darth Vires. And I have need of you.”

“I’ve heard of you. You used to be the Emperor’s Wrath, or something,” Boss Undro said.

I looked over at Undro. That wasn’t a public knowledge title among those that were not high ranking Sith. Undro had connections.

“Yes,” my mother replied simply.

“But you aren’t anymore. You lost the job. Rumor is some Jedi beat you,” Undro gave her a nasty smile I was going to rip off his ugly face. That Jedi was my mother’s sister.

“You have an inside source. Who?” Darth Miji suddenly demanded.

Undro glared at her, as ready for a fight as she was. “That’s my business. Is it true? Yes or no?”

My mother still didn’t appear phased. “Yes.”

“Then you’re weak,” Undro laughed. "Ain’t no reason for us to fear you.”

“Um, have you ever beaten a Jedi Master?” Ellis Tarn looked over at Undro.

“You mistake the matter, Boss Undro,” my mother explained. “I needed a way out of that position, the Jedi presented one.”

Undro made a disgusted sound and threw his hands out. “I ain’t buying it. No Sith gives up that kinda power.”

“I don’t need to be the Emperor’s lackey to claim power. Nor do my associates. You are better off working with us, then against both the Empire and the Republic.”

“She’s got a point, we ought to hear her out,” Rhee Naez said.

“I have large quantities of sensitive materials I need ferried across Imperial and Republic space. I need professionals. And I need manpower. Grunts. Lots of them.”

“That sounds profitable.” Ellis was on board. That didn’t surprise me; he was an opportunist and had loyalty to none.

“There are also a few persons of interest I need watched, others I need picked up and brought to me,” my mother continued.

“This all sounds a lot better than fighting over a ship graveyard in the middle of the arctic,” Rhee Naez said.

“And I want the location of Loramarr.” Mom dropped the bombshell and all the White Maw Bosses got quiet.

“No way,” Undro growled. He’d been overrun by his companions’ greed, but with this demand I could tell the others we’re wavering a little too. Did they know what was so special about that place, too?

“Why not? What do we really need it for?” Rhee Naez said.

Okay, that one didn’t. But what about the others? I scanned their faces.

“I don’t wish to take it from you. I want the Bounty Hunter and his associate to go there,” my mother explained. I always did marvel a little at her patience. I would have shot this idiot in the knee by now.

“What for?” Vadis Krag finally spoke up.

“Something above your intelligence level,” Darth Miji sound as impatient as I felt. Any second now, she was going to pounce. Krag and Undro glared at her.

“Don’t look so offended, she was just being honest,” Darth Shadishan said so simply.

“Forget it,” Undro growled. “The Empire and the Sith can kiss my-“

“Darth Minamoto,” my mother interrupted. “Convince them your way.”

Darth Miji’s eyes suddenly turned red. “It is a perfect time for violence.”

I walked forward touching her shoulder and pointed at Undro. “I want him.”

“Done,” Miji sprung at Krag. He was dead in seconds. Ellis Tarn and Rhee both threw up their hands looking at Darth Shadishan pleadingly.

“We’re on your side,” Ellis said quickly.

Undro pulled his blaster, but I was a lot faster. I shot it right out of his hand and was in his face a second later. I used the jet pack on my back to give my strike a little more oomph so when I slammed my armor covered fist into his jaw blood exploded out of his mouth and he went flying back into the computer console behind him.

Careful not to damage the equipment I advanced on him, took him by the throat and beat his stupid, ugly face in. When I got tired of looking at him, I threw him to the ground, kicked him a few times, and then stuck my foot on the back of his head. I withdrew my blaster and pointed it down at him. “Wanna beg for your life?” I asked him.

He muttered something, some expletive I could barely make out. I smirked. “Yah know what? I’m proud. I hate beggars.”

I pulled the trigger, blowing a big hole in his head. Darth Miji looked proud.

“Go get your slicer. We need the information on that computer,” Darth Shadishan said.

I nodded and twirled my blaster before I holstered it. I have to admit, I was in a pretty good mood. Whoever said Sith were no fun was didn't know how to have fun.


	18. A Serious Interruption

**LANCORO**

I pushed open one of the big metal doors, sticking my head around it. Mako was pacing the corridor.

“You’re not too mad at me are yah?”

She stopped and gave me a look. “You need something sliced don’t you?”

“Yup.”

“On it.”

Determination flashing through her eyes, Mako walked into the room. She stepped over Krag’s severed head and walked up to the computer terminal. She didn’t like me crowding her when she was working so I backed off to let her do her thing. I stood off to the side, paying more attention to Darth Shadishan as he spoke to mom on his holocom. Tarn and Naez were standing behind him with Darth Miji sandwiching them in. They looked more than a little nervous and I tried hard not to laugh at them.

“Ellis Tarn and Rhee Naez are alive. Tarn is the better of the two, but he’d squeal the minute he got captured. There’s not a location we can trust him with,” Darth Shadishan said.

“And the other?”

“To be honest I don’t trust him enough either. I think we’re better off using their men in the factory, taking their ships, and filling them with our own crew.”

“That will slow us down significantly.”

“What’s the rush?”

“We’re being watched. Our cloak of secrecy can only be maintained for so long,” my mother said.

“Understood. I think it’s a necessary risk however.”

“Leave Ellis alive. Kill the other one. I have a plan, I’ll share it later.”

Before Rhee could say a word in his defense Darth Miji shoved her lightsaber through him. He dropped to the ground and Tarn looked so scared I thought he was going to vomit.

“Done. The Hunter’s slicer is getting the location out of their computer.”

“Tell her I want access to everything.”

“I’ll transfer you.” Darth Shadishan hit a button and my mother’s holoimage popped up on the display next to Mako.

She jumped a little, surprised by the sudden figure. Then her eyes got big. “Oh wow… you’re… you’re Coro’s mom.”

“Mako, I need everything on that computer. Can you do it?”

“Their back walls, not even as tricky to get into as the SIS. Won’t be a problem,” Mako’s fingers were moving with fluid ease over the terminal keys. The lines of code flashed by on the screen so quickly they looked like a whacked out microbook to me. I still marveled that she could translate all that crap.

“Excellent. Lancoro is lucky to have you.”

I watched a small smile appear on Mako’s face. “That’s what I keep telling him.”

“We will meet, you and I if things between the two of you get serious.”

“Well, I mean they’re… they’re serious.”

I perked up considerably at that. Mako thought we were serious?

My mother said nothing and Mako started talking fast and a little over herself, the way she does when she gets really, really nervous. “I mean… I know we just uh… but I was with him since the Hunt started and I really…” she took a breath, focused hard on that terminal keyboard and said in a softer tone. “…I really like him.”

There I went wanting to pound my chest again. I settled for kicking Krag’s head across the floor. Only Darth Miji noticed and she laughed at me.

My mother said nothing for a long moment. “Well then, I hope that’s always enough.”

I frowned. I really wanted to know who had hurt her. I couldn’t kill him, because if she wanted him dead he would be, but I could pound on him till his brain rattled in his skull a little.

“Okay, I’m in,” Mako said.

“Lancoro.”

I walked over to the computer terminal. Mako avoided my gaze. “Yes ma’am.”

“Go to Loramarr, call me when you find it.”

“Leaving now.”

* * *

I cut Mako a break and didn’t say a word about her interlude with my mom. Instead, we took one of the shuttles back, hoped on my speeder and set course for Loramarr.

Loramarr the scientist/engineer was a genius Droid maker who had disappeared. All those types had their secret facilities and it was rumored that Loramarr’s had been the one where the White Paw had shacked up, hence its name. If Loramarr had been here, however long ago, there was a good chance he’d left something behind.

I stopped the speeder well before we got there. Mom had said we were being watched and I didn’t know the details of that, but I wanted to be more cautious then driving up to the front door. I also wanted a better view of what we were walking into first.

Mako followed silently behind me as I climbed a snow hill to get the layout. As I suspected, about a dozen different White Paw camps littered the area. I couldn’t see any signs of a compound from this distance.

I was running through the different scenarios in my mind that would get us inside the fastest and the quietest when I realized we were in trouble. I could feel-  
“Someone’s coming,” I said, jumping up and pulling lose my blasters.

Mako was immediately on alert, but she couldn’t sense what I had. “Wh-“

The question had barely left her mouth before a Republic trooper came out of nowhere and slammed into me.

“Coro!” Mako aimed her blaster at him, and I wanted to shout at her, but I was too busy under Havoc Squad Lieutenant Aric Jorgan. He still had his helmet on, but I knew that’s who he was. Who else would be out here with my Aunt.

And it was my aunt, Havoc Squad Commander Mekethia Daklan that charged at Mako. Mako pulled the trigger, but Mekethia had a few advantages over us. One was that she was a pure blood Sith with Force powers. She didn’t carry a lightsaber, but she used the Force as well as a Jedi. Mekethia merely lifted her hand, jerking her wrist left and right, batting away Mako’s blaster fire and coming closer with every step. Mako looked confused as all hell and in the next second, Mekethia slammed the butt of her rifle into Mako’s temple and my slicer dropped.

Pure rage exploded inside of me. I don’t think I’ve ever been this furious in my entire life. Jorgan and I were trading metal punches, and he was winning. I wasn’t strong enough to take him, and I knew that, but I was going to hurt him.

He slammed his fist into my helmet again, rattling my brain. I got to the button on my belt and my jetpack slid me backwards on the snow, out from underneath him. I stopped it at the perfect moment to be able to slam my booted foot into his jaw. I hit him so hard his helmet came off. I quickly rolled to the side, coming up with my blaster in hand but there was no way I was going to take both of them. Mekethia used her Force power to yank the blaster out of my fingers and Jorgan slammed his knee into my face. The crack made my nose bleed and I dropped hard. I was going to get up, but they jammed a modified vibrostaff into my side and suddenly I was being electrocuted.

You have no idea how well metal can conduct electricity until it’s covering your body. It sucked.

“I fought beside Master Jarro, you slime,” Jorgan growled down at me.

Master Jarro had been one of my targets on the Great Hunt. It was nothing personal and I hated when people made it that way. I would have said something smart ass back to him, but I was too busy being in pain.

Mekethia looked down at me. “Restrain them, Jorgan. I have questions for my nephew.”

“Yes, sir.”


	19. The Republic Side of the family

**LANCORO**

I was on my knees, my hands secure behind my back. Mako was lying on the ground next to me. The cut on her head was a nasty one, and I couldn’t seem to stop staring at her blood marking the snow. My fury grew as the seconds ticked by.

Patience, Hunter. I reminded myself.

“She’ll live,” Mekethia said. She squatted down in front of me and I slowly pulled my eyes to her.

She resembled my brother, Vanceto in that pure blood Sith way, but that was the only similarity. I’d have gladly died for Vanceto. I can’t say I’d interfere if someone wanted to kill Mekethia. I couldn’t do it myself, merely because she was my mother’s sister, but –

“Squads’ on the way, sir.” Jorgan stood behind her.

“Where’s Loramarr, Lancoro?” Mekethia asked. “It has to be close.”

“What’s a Loramarr?” I asked.

“Don’t get cute. Your list of crimes against the Republic goes on for a mile,” Jorgan said.

“Only a mile? I’m slacking.” That remark earned me Jorgan's fist in my face. He wasn’t family. He was open game. And he wouldn’t always be stronger than I was. Blood filled my mouth and I thought about spitting it right in his eyes. I restrained myself because I didn't trust they wouldn't hurt Mako more. I spit at his feet instead.

“I’ll make you a deal, Lancoro,” Mekethia said.

“Gonna untie me and let me go another round with Mr. Thundercat over here?”

“What… Mr. what?” Jorgan’s face had the look of someone who knows they should be offended, but aren’t sure why.

I smirked. “Human joke, Bantha breath.”

Mekethia interrupted us, and I’m sure she prevented another fist in my face. “We’ll let Mako go if you tell me where it is. You care about her, I know you do, I can feel it.”

I glanced over at Mako. She still hadn’t moved. Worry begin to leak into my anger, which made it blaze hotter. I looked back at my Aunt and let her see it. I hope she did feel it because I was positive my mother wasn’t going to take her crap forever. That meant one day she’d be open game too. “You’re a traitor to your own family. You have no honor. I don’t make deals with scum like you.”

Jorgan looked pissed. He advanced on me, grabbing me by the collar of my armor and pulled me right into his fist. “How dare you, you-”

“Jorgan stop,” Mekethia said.

Jorgan did, but only after he smacked me again. My shoulder hit the snow and I gave my head a little shake to clear my vision. I picked myself back up. Mekethia was studying me.

“Your mother doesn’t command the type of loyalty you think she does,” she finally said.

“If this is going to be a five minute speech where you try to convince me my mother isn’t awesome, you can save it. It’s only going to piss me off.” I looked back down at Mako. She needed a med Droid, which meant we needed to get out of here.

“She keeps a traitor in her ranks, do you know that? He’s on your brother’s ship now,” Mekethia continued.

That actually made me pay attention to what she was saying. _He betrayed me. Tried to kill me. And he lives._

It was Quinn. Quinn had done that to my mother? That scrawny little-

“When Darth Angral put Malavai Quinn in her employ, we didn’t trust him as much as she did. Every time he communicated with her master, we knew about it.”

The implication of what she was telling me slowly sunk in. “You knew he was going to try and kill her,” I all but growled.

“Yes.”

“And you did nothing,” I couldn’t keep the venom from my voice. “She’s your sister.”

Mekethia looked at me with an emotionless face. “Had he succeeded he would have done us a favor.” 

“You know for a butt kissin', Republic, light side lover, you sure are a bitch aren’t yah?”

I jerked my gaze to the right and there was Aunt Reide. She sported a white Mohawk, cybernetic right eye like my mother’s, and a shit eating grin on her face, her blaster pointed right at Mekethia's head.

I grinned darkly as I watched the surprised expression slap Mekethia and Jorgan in the face. I wouldn’t pull a blaster on Aunt Reide. She was naturally good with weapons, and she used the Force like Mekethia did. Aunt Reide also didn’t agree with mom in regards to keeping family alive. She harbored no hope they could be persuaded to see reason. 

Basically, if not for my mother, Mekethia would have been dead five minutes ago, I was sure of it.

Jorgan reached for his weapon but even if he had of been quick enough, he wasn’t getting a shot off. Akaavi Spar, one of my aunt’s crew members and a fellow Mandalorian, crashed into him. Akaavi versus Jorgan was one hell of a fight, let me  
tell you. The Hutts would have made good money off of putting these two in a ring.

“My squad is on its way. You're going to accomplish nothing here,” Mekethia looked furious. “Other than piss me off.”

“Well, they might be a while. Right now your squad has got its hands full with my Wookie, and my nephew’s Mandalorian,” Aunt Reide's voice dripped with sarcasm. “So you and me can catch up.”

Emerging from their stealth positions, Imperial Agent Rystaan Minamoto and my Operative sister, Veltana came up behind me.

“I leave you alone for five minutes,” Veltana said.

“What took you so long?” She cut my binds loose and tossed me my blasters. Rystaan kneeled over Mako, tending her to forehead.

“I’ll take her back to your ship and ensure the Republic Troopers don’t follow. You two proceed with your mission,” Rystaan said.

I took the moment to run the back of my hand over Mako’s cheek. My sister noticed and smirked. I ignored her and shoved on my helmet. “Let’s go.”


	20. A Conversation Between Sisters

**REIDE**

I saw Mekethia’s eyes move when Lancoro took off. She was so easy to read. I brought her attention back to me when I fired my blaster right into Aric’s back. It didn’t breach his armor, but it stunned him and gave Akaavi an all too easy advantage. She slammed her vibrostaff into Aric’s stomach, his head, and then knocked his leg out from underneath him. She added insult and more pain when she brought her fist into his chest while he was still slightly mid-air, drilling him into the ground.

Mekethia wasn’t easy to anger – except when it came to Laresa and me. My sources told me she and Aric had a thing going which made attacking something she loved all too easy to pass up.

Mekethia shot her hand out and the Force wave she sent at me knocked me right onto my back. Pain shot through me, pulling the laughter from my mouth. “Nice to see you, too, sis.” Provoking her wasn’t always a good thing.

I spun to my feet and fired about six rounds in her direction as I came up. She dodged them, moving sideways and somersaulted for her gun. I wiped a grenade from my belt, yanked the pin out with my pinky and tossed it. It hit the ground next to her weapon a second before she arrived. The explosion knocked her violently backwards. She was a quick bugger, so it didn’t hurt her that much; she got her hands up and used the Force to send the majority of the blast away from her face.

I leaped and landed right on her, my knee in her chest my blaster pointed in her face. “Move and I’ll let Akaavi kill Jorgan. You know she’s dying too." Mekethia went rigid at that and I could feel the weight of her anger. I wondered for the thousandth time why she didn’t just give into the dark side a little. She’d have had a hell of a lot more fun.

“You know why I think Laresa won’t let me kill you?” My sister said nothing, but I didn’t expect her to. It was a rhetorical question anyway. “Because you look like Vanceto. I think that’s the only reason. And I think, after telling her what you did to her boy, she’s gonna get real tired of you.”

“Oh, just do it. You backseat lackey,” Mekethia hissed and lifted her head, pressing her forehead right into my blaster. She shot her hand up, curling her fingers around the barrel. “Make your own decisions for once. Pull the trigger. Do it.”

“Mekethia!” Jorgan growled out. “Don’t!” He was on his knees, his helmet off, his face bruised and a little bit bloody. Akaavi had her arm around his neck, her staff in his back, keeping him in place.

I glanced at Jorgan. A cold smile slid over my face. I looked back down at my sister, leaned a little closer and whispered, “He’s fair game though, he’s not family yet. That means I get to kill him first. And no, you don’t get to watch. Just wonder how I did it. Where I did it. If it hurt him or not. Did he turn coward in the end.”

I could feel the surge of her anger and I knew she was close to her snapping point. I smirked. My sister was kidding herself, pretending to be all light side Zen-like Xerrin. “Don’t worry, you’ve got some time. Enjoy him.” And before she exploded and gave me more of a fight than I felt like dealing with just then, I slammed the butt of my blaster into her temple and put her out. I glanced over at Akaavi and nodded. She did the same to Jorgan. I holstered my gun, climbing off my sister. 

Akaavi came up to me. “What are we to do with them?”

“Take them to the coordinates programmed into your speeder. Tell Bowdaar to lead the rest of Havoc Squad there and then get the hell out,” I said.

Akaavi nodded and began securing Mekethia and Jorgan’s hands and legs. “He is a good warrior. I should kill him.”

“I agree with you. Soon, just not now. But hey,” I gave her a playful punch in the shoulder. “This means you get to beat him down again.”

Akaavi gave me a very tolerant expression but followed orders. My holocom beeped and I answered it. I wasn’t surprised to see Laresa.

“Is he all right?” She didn’t waste any time, and I adored that about her.

“Took a few licks. Good for him though. They’re on their way out. Rystaan cleared the path.”

“And Mekethia?”

“She’s still alive if that’s what you’re asking.” I watched Akaavi drive away with both of them. "Your boy’s little girlfriend got hurt. He stayed focused.”

I could hear the pride in my sister’s voice. “Of course he did.”

“I’m on my way to meet them,” I said, walking over to my speeder.

“Thank you, Reide.”

“Stop it. It’s ridiculous to thank me. We’re family.” I straddled the bike. Paused. There was no sarcasm in my voice for once, when I told her; “They knew about Quinn. Monitored his communications.”

I could feel, even from the distance, the slow boil of my sister’s anger at that news. “My second biggest failure laid bare for her to mock.”

“The first wasn’t your fault,” I said, and I meant it.

She didn’t believe me and I knew it. It was the reason for everything we were doing and a lot more than she owed in my opinion. Mekethia and Xerrin owed their lives and their success to my sister so many times over. And I always made sure they knew it every chance I got.

“Let me know when you have it,” Laresa finally said.

“I will. See you on Dubrillion.”

“Good hunting.”


	21. No Definition Needed

**LANCORO**

Working with any of my siblings, things just clicked. I had a great rhythm with Mako, but there was something very natural about being in combat with my sister. I felt the same with Vanceto.

Loramarr was full of White Paw Gang members that apparently hadn’t gotten the message we were now allies, or rather, they worked for us. Neither I nor Tana were in the mood to negotiate so we just killed them. Tana would go stealth, and knife one in the back. Before his comrades could figure out what was going on, I’d shot two and she sniped the fourth. We tore through the compound, and I didn’t hold anything back. I had a lot of aggression that needed to come out, and every time I kicked someone’s face in, or blew their stomachs all over the floor I felt a little bit better.

We finally got to another sealed door, and Tana had it open in no time. I went in first, blasters out. I was checking corners when Tana nudged me and then I noticed it; sitting in the far center of the room was a large closed container. 

And sitting behind that closed container was a big frakkin droid that appeared to be offline.

“Bet you ten credits the droid wakes up when we open the box,” I said.

“Bet you twenty we don’t even open the box before the droid wakes up,” she countered.

I studied the container and droid in front of us a moment longer and decided my sister was probably right. We advanced slowly, cautiously, prepared for anything. The minute we got within a click of the container, the droid shot upwards on full alert.

Tana smirked. “Told you.”

“I am Heavy Resource Recovery Machine 5,” the Droid said. “I will not allow you to open the case. Do you understand?”

I opened my mouth to say something smart ass but was stopped by my sister’s hand on my arm. “We were sent here by Loramarr to retrieve it,” she said.

The droid went silent and I noticed a red line scanning over Tana, then myself. “Your bio-signature does not match that of the retriever. Fail Safe 1376 activated. State the password or be destroyed.”

I looked at Tana and she looked at me. Neither one of us had the password of course.

“Kill it?” I said.

“Kill it,” she agreed. “Try to save the memory core though.”

“Got it.”

Battles with droids are not long. You either killed it quick or you got blasted to pieces. Tana stunned it, and I opened up on it, taking it down quick and hard.

While I went about opening up the case, she retrieved the droid’s memory core.

“Think you’ll find out who was supposed to pick this up?” I asked her and with a little grunt got the heavy lid off.

“Maybe,” she said. “It’s always good to know who you’ve taken something from and just made an enemy out of.”

“Good point.” I stared down into the case, which was unnecessarily huge for what was inside. I reached down and pulled out a small, square shaped, closed black box. Popping it open, a neural chip sat inside.

Tana came to stand at my shoulder and grinned. “Bingo.”

“How about that,” I said.

“Let’s move. We’ll celebrate later.”

Always the smart one, my sister. We left quickly, stepping over dead bodies and emerged back outside. I took off my helmet to let some of the cold air in and looked at Tana. “Where you headed next?”

“Belsavis,” my sister said. “The Empire it’s…” She paused and just shook her head. “Every day I understand Mom and Dad a little bit more.”

“Yeah…” I said, thinking about Quinn. “Me, too.”

I snapped back to the present though and hugged her. She hugged me back. “So what’s with you and the goody-two-shoes slicer?” Tana asked me.

“She’s not goody-two-shoes,” I defended. “She… keeps me grounded. I like her.”

“Yeah, I could tell. Don’t lose focus. Men get stupid when they start falling in love,” Tana said all matter of fact.

“I am the most focused member of this family,” I shot back. “And what about you? No boyfriends or anything? What about the Vector guy?”

“Seriously? The man who joined with Killiks? Yeah, because I could share all the family secrets with him. Then the whole hive would know.” She rolled her eyes. “He’s too nice for my tastes and way too in love with spreading the message of the Empire through diplomatic channels.”

She sounded so disgusted I had to cut up laughing. “Put a bounty on him and I’ll take care of it,” I offered.

She smiled at me. “Thanks big Bro. I can handle it. Had a threesome with Kaliyo last week. I’m good for a while.”

“Okay, way too much information.”

“I told her if she was going to keep bringing guys onto my ship, she was going to start sharing.”

“Stop, stop,” I held one hand up to my ear, trying not to laugh while being completely skeeved out. “Me inquiring about a boyfriend does not mean I want to know about your sleazy sex life.”

“Mako only likes missionary huh?” Tana grinned at me.

“I will not be baited by you. Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Yeah, I do. Important Imperial business and all that.” She hugged me again. “Be careful out there.”

“Yeah, you too.”

I watched her jog away a second before I felt a presence behind me. I grinned faintly. “I wish I could have stayed for the beat down,” I said, turning around to face Aunt Reide.

Apparently she didn’t like my remark because Aunt Reide clocked me one good. “She’s still your Aunt, show some respect.”

“She might be your sister, but she’s not my aunt,” I said, but not disrespectfully. I didn’t understand it at times, but I could respect my mother’s decisions regarding her sisters. I wondered how I’d feel though if Mekethia had actually killed Mako. Suddenly, I had the urge to see my slicer.

Aunt Reide sensed my change in demeanor. “Did you get it?”

I handed her the small square container. “Neural chipset inside. Looks like you were right, he was here.”

“How about that. Been chasing after this thing for a long time.”

“You find Loramarr?”

“I’m getting closer. I’m sure I’ll get him right when I need too.”

I nodded. “There was a big droid guarding the chip. It was waiting for someone to pick this thing up. Veltana’s got the memory core.”

“Smart girl. I’ll check in with her. Good seeing you boy.” Aunt Reide gave my cheek a loving slap this time, jumped on her speeder, and hauled out.

* * *

I knew Torian had a report to give me about what had happened with the rest of Havoc Squad, but I had to give him credit for holding his tongue. The only thing he said to me when I finally got back on board my ship was - “She’s in your quarters. Doc said she’s stable. Keep her up for a while when she comes to.”  
I nodded and took the stairs two at a time.

When I was in the doorway of my quarters I just stood there, looking at her. She was… at home in my space. I liked her here. Liked looking around and noticing the little things she’d left. That she’d moved. Then my gaze slid to the bump on her head and I frowned, darkly.

I’d become so lost in my anger that I didn’t even notice she’d woken up. Her voice pulled me out of it, and my gaze returned to her face.

“Your mom says she wants to meet me if things get serious. Are they… serious?”

Truth be told, I didn’t expect that to be the first thing she asked me when she woke up. I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. “We don’t have to define it just yet, Mako,” I said quietly.

She said nothing for a moment, just studied my face. Slowly she sat up, touching my cheek and running her thumb underneath one of many bruises I’d gotten that day. “How did you know they were coming?”

I paused. For right now I didn’t want things getting any more complicated for her by telling her about my minimal Force abilities. “Bounty Hunter gut feeling.”

She sighed, and I’m pretty sure it was happily. “That’s incredibly sexy.”

I couldn’t help a faint grin. “More than my melty look?”

“Nothing beats your melty look.” She raised her face, brushing her lips across mine. 

After everything that had happened today, I didn’t want to be gentle. And yet I did. It was some crazy kind of complexity and it made me shudder. I brought up my hands, cupping her face, taking control of the kiss she tried to deepen, because I felt like I was going to snap at any second; in which direction I didn’t know.

Gotta love my little slicer – she made the decision for me.

“I’ve got a bump on the head, I didn’t turn into glass,” Mako murmured. “Get closer big guy.”

I got a lot closer.


	22. Unexpected Allies

**LARESA**

It is a small galactic world. Elliah had often said our alliance with the planet of Dubrillion had been guided by the Force. It had started when Reide’s ship had been stolen from her. When she retrieved it, she’d found Risha Drayen inside. Reide hadn’t realized it was the legendary pirate Nok Drayen's daughter until much later.

I hadn’t known that Vette had been part of Nok’s crew, and a good childhood friend of Risha’s until she mentioned it to me during one of many late night, after battle drinking sessions. After learning that and getting the news from Reide everything else just clicked into place.

Pulling Dubrillion from its stupid little civil war into a state of order had been remarkably simple. Risha now sat on the throne. She and Vette had regained their friendship and Risha trusted Reide with her life. A near perfect ally.

Dubrillion had been the most ideal and convenient holding place until Loramarr or his chip could be found. Now that it had, we would duplicate the chipset here and then finally move the operation to the next phase.

I stood in a conference room in the royal palace, listening as Elliah and Nadia spoke to the aristocrats that still held enough power that they should be mollified of their concerns about the Sith and Jedi presence. Dubrillion prided itself on its independence, something I respected.

As the aristocrats took their leave, I gave them my attention, giving the group a respectful nod.

“Master Jedi Grell will escort you out, gentlemen,” Elliah said.

I could sense Nadia’s hesitation; she didn’t want to leave Elliah alone in a room with me. Her jealousy peaked, which, of course, bred her anger. I turned back to the window, hiding the sharper edge to my smile. It wouldn’t take much to turn Nadia to the dark side. However, as long as she remained in Elliah’s favor I simply wouldn’t.

“It’s an amazing feeling when you sit inside the dark side of the Force,” Elliah said to me as the door closed. “Your restraint is…”

“Well practiced. And not always reliable,” I said truthfully.

“You exercise it when you need too.”

I couldn’t stop my shoulders from stiffening. “Not always.”

Elliah came up behind me, touching my shoulders. “Laresa-"

“Lord Madine is plotting a coup,” I stepped out of his embrace, turning to face him.

Elliah looked thoughtful. “You felt his deception.”

“Of course.”

“He must be exposed then.”

“You don’t give a man with that much power a voice so soon. Risha needs time to cement her rulership over these people. I’ll handle him.”

Elliah was not at all put off by my very Sith-like assessment of the situation. In essence, he stayed truer to the Jedi code then most of them when he said without emotion, only logic: “It would look too suspicious if you killed him.”

“If I kill him it will be covered up enough that those who wish to believe the lie can. Those that choose to give into fear will back down, and even those that believe the truth will hesitate. All paths make Risha appear stronger.”

“Vette was right about you, Lord Vires. I like the way you think,” Risha said.

Elliah and I turned as Queen Risha Drayen walked into the room. Vette and Reide followed in behind her. The sight of my sister brought a smile to my mouth.

“I made you family, so you get to call her Laresa,” Reide said for me, and I allowed this because it was true. For now. I greeted Risha with the same smile, though fainter.

“I can’t stay, I just wanted to thank you. And you, Master Elliah.”

“It is my sincerest pleasure, Risha,” Elliah said.

“Our alliance benefits us both. And you’ve made my sister rich. Thank you, Risha,” I said with some amusement.

“And you should see the upgrades she made to my ship.” Reide pushed the conference table chairs out of the way and sat on the edge.

“Risha and I are going to go steal something out of the Royal Museum,” Vette said with a devious grin on her face.

“Plenty of time before my next meeting. I’ll see you all tonight.” Risha and Vette turned back towards the door. Risha paused in the doorway and looked right at me. "Handle the situation as you see fit."

Meaning Lord Madine. I nodded at her. I'd send Jaesa to deal with it later.

“Bring me back something for my bathroom!” Reide called out to them as Risha and Vette walked back out.

“Wonderful to see you, Reide,” Elliah said when we were all alone again.

Reide winked over at him. “Brother-in-law. I took the chip to the facility. It’s complicated and it’ll be slow moving but they can do it.”

“Just not too slow. We’re running out of time,” I said quietly.

“I figured as much.” Reide got off the table and came up to the window next to me. She crossed her arms over her chest and put her shoulder against the glass, turning her head to gaze out over the landscape. “You don’t owe them this much.”

“I’ve told her the same,” Elliah said quietly.

I sighed. I appreciated that they were protective over my burden, but nothing either of them said could dull the truth of the matter. No, I didn’t owe Xerrin or Mekethia much, not really. Our grief over the matter was equal.

But I did owe Kazrin.

Even now, a Sith through and through, I had never been in as dark a place as I was the months after I left Coruscant. That though was the past, and we had much to do now. I pulled away from my thoughts glancing over at Elliah. “You should return to Ilum before you’re missed, husband.”

He nodded and walked up to me, pressing his lips against my cheek. “Stay safe, wife.”

“I’ll keep her outta trouble,” Reide said pulling a flask from the inside of her jacket. “Or get her into it. It’s a tossup.”

Elliah winked at her as he walked out. I turned to my sister, studying her thoughtfully in silence for a moment. Finally, I asked quietly, “You loved him, too. Why didn’t you ever fault me for his death?”

“Because I saw you after,” Reide said so simply. “And to be honest Laresa, he’s as much to blame for what happened.”

I frowned slightly at her words. “How can you say that? I would have died that day.”

“You did die a little that day,” Reide said gently. “And even so, you don’t know that you wouldn’t have survived the attack. You might even have saved some lives. Either way it was your lesson to learn. He should have let you learn it.”

I was silent a moment, mulling over her words. Finally, I said, “You should have stayed a Jedi. You might have taught them something.”

Reide smirked. “Naw. I like breaking the rules way too much.”

I couldn’t help but smile at that. “Come, I want to go to the factory and put some fear into the workers there. That will speed things up.”

“Right behind you, sis.”


	23. The Problem With Perspective

Ice cold wind whipped around Xerrin’s robe. She could smell the incoming snow on the frosty air and welcomed it. She liked this planet. It reminded her of the time when she crafted her first lightsaber, when everything had been so simple.

Xerrin sighed quietly, shaking her head at herself. It was important to stay in the present, to not dwell on the past, but that was extremely difficult when she could feel the darkness coming and knew the cause of it.

Her own sister.

No, Xerrin corrected herself silently, not her sister. Laresa Daklan had died the day Kazrin did. An evil Sith Lord now stood in her place, one that been an apprentice to Darth Angral, become the Emperor’s Wrath and now plotted to destroy everything she held dear.

Darth Vires posed a threat large enough Xerrin could no longer keep her dirty little secret from the Council. Years ago, she had told them Laresa had taken her own life. Even when she’d fought her on the Emperor’s secret space station, Xerrin had not revealed that it had been her sister. Circumstances had become so severe though that Xerrin no longer had any choice but tell them the truth. Tython was at stake.

Xerrin was pulled slowly from her thoughts when she felt Elliah’s approach. She did not turn to look at him as he stood beside her, her cowl hiding her face. “Where is she, Elliah?”

Elliah’s hands were folded comfortably in front of him. He stared out over the grey landscape with her and asked quietly. “Who?”

“Don’t play games with me. Please. You know who.”

Elliah paused then said quietly, “Does it hurt you still to say her name?”  
“Elliah-”

“I don’t know where she is, Xerrin.”

Xerrin slowly turned, looking at Elliah. The Force outlined him for her gave him vague features and colors but it was the kind of “sight” a Miraluka was used to. He was of the light side, he’d always proven that. And, he’d saved her life once. 

Regardless of that he was hiding something. After her battle with Darth Vires, Xerrin no longer completely trusted her instincts. Something was throwing them off. Why else would she have sensed something of the light still left in the Darth? “You’ve seen her,” Xerrin said quietly.

“That much is true, though it was several months ago. She sought me out concerning an issue with her… apprentice.”

“Explain.”

Elliah looked faintly amused. “He’s in love.”

Xerrin lifted a hand, rubbing her temple. “Elliah, I won’t pretend to understand why you hold a Sith in such regard. But you’ve felt the impending danger.”

“Of course. Why do you think it comes from Laresa though?”

“Who else could it be?”

Elliah said nothing at first, then quieter. “She loves you, Xerrin.”

Xerrin was silently thankful she’d kept her arms crossed and tucked under the sleeves of her robe so Elliah could not see the clench of her hands. “She does not. If she did she would surrender and let justice be done. Instead, she plots against both the Empire and the Republic but we both know it is the Jedi who are her targets.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Stop this. You stand for the light. You’ve cured all doubters of suspicion that a Chiss could serve the Republic and done a great service to your people. You have saved the lives of Jedi Masters, and fought unspeakable darkness yourself. Why won’t you help me stop her?”

“Because your pain has blinded you. She is not your enemy, Xerrin.”

Xerrin’s face tightened. “How can you say that? After all the atrocities she committed as a Sith, as the Emperor’s own Wrath?”

Elliah’s face twisted with sympathy. “Will you not listen to your heart?”

“I will listen to the Force and my conscience. They do not steer me wrong. Both tell me Darth Vires must be stopped.”

Elliah studied her a moment longer, then sighed. “She conquered Dubrillion for Risha Drayen. If you’re looking for her, she may be there.”

Xerrin frowned deeply. “Convenient. Neither Republic nor Empire is permitted on that planet.”

Elliah looked faintly amused. “Well, I’m sure if you asked nicely…”

Xerrin did not share his humor. She turned away looking back over the icy landscape. “I will find her, Elliah. And I will stop her.”

“I do not doubt you, Xerrin,” Elliah said softly. “I only wish you understood the matter as thoroughly as you think you do.”

Xerrin just shook her head. “I understand she is a Sith who has chosen the dark side. I need know nothing else.”

“She seeks redemption for her crimes.”

Xerrin snorted. “I have yet to see any evidence of that.”

“The inside information that always seems to come to your allies on the missions you are directly involved in, where do you believe it comes from?”

“The blood, sweat and sacrifice of those who oppose the Emperor, who else?”

“Are you so certain?”

Xerrin pulled her gaze back to him. “If you know something Elliah, say it.”

“When Uphrades was miraculously saved whom do you believe caused that?”

Xerrin frowned at him. “What do you know of her machinations?”

“I am merely trying to give you a different perspective, Xerrin.”

Xerrin rubbed her temples and sighed. “Prove what you say, or stop saying it,” she said simply. “Until then I will not believe that Darth Vires the Merciless has ever assisted me.”

Elliah canted his head at her. “Would you truly believe it, even if I could prove it?”

Xerrin squared her shoulders and met his gaze evenly. “Of course I would. I would much rather believe that she is not so far gone she cannot face redemption. I simply don’t share your optimism.”

“I didn’t save your life on Angral’s ship. She did.”

Out of all the things Elliah could have said Xerrin had not expected that. Near the start of the Cold War, Xerrin had been forced to kill Darth Angral’s son. Angral who had never been a fan of the peace treaty anyway had openly waged war on the Republic.

Darth Angral had killed Xerrin’s Master, Orgus Din for the whole Republic to see. The day Angral's attack on Uphrades had failed, Xerrin had boarded his ship and confronted the dark lord. Despite her best efforts, he had over-powered her. The last thing she remembered was his Force power slamming into her. When she’d woken, Elliah had been kneeling over her, tending to her wounds and Angral was gone.

Xerrin set her jaw. “What game are you playing?”

“No game. She did it, not me. She fought him, subdued him, called me to get you, and dragged him before the Dark Council to face punishment for his violation of the treaty.”

Xerrin drew herself rigid. She could not, simply could not believe that Darth Vires had had her best interest at heart. The Sith Lord no longer had one. “If she did that, it wasn’t for me. It was to gain his power. And it worked; she's now the Emperor’s Wrath.”

Elliah sighed quietly and shook his head. “If you say so, Master Jedi. Is there anything else?”

Xerrin studied him a moment longer. Finally, she turned away, her gaze straying toward a platoon of Republic forces that were returning from a mission. It reminded her she needed to speak with Mekethia. “No, Elliah. That’s all. But if I find out you’re helping her, I will report you to the Council.”

“I know you will. May the Force be with you, Xerrin.”

“And you.”


	24. Setting a Trap

_Ilum Spaceport  
BT-7 Thunderclap: The Vigilance_

Mekethia and Aric were enclosed in their private quarters. It was not for romantic reasons. Aric stood at attention, and Mekethia listened intently to the report coming from the two Cyborgs in front of her.

Aximili and Jix Jonos were formerly SIS and now worked freelance for whoever could afford their fee. Mekethia had met them on Nar Shaddaa during an important mission and had been using them to track Darth Vires ever since.

“By the time we got into Loramarr whatever was in that case was long gone,” Aximili said.

“They took the datacore out of the dead droid too,” Jix added.

“The item was given to Reide. We tracked her to Dubrillion. She and Darth Vires are there now,” Aximili finished.

Mekethia pursed her lips together thoughtfully. “And her daughter?”

“Operative Veltana is deep undercover. It will be difficult to find her, but we’ve confirmed that Elliah is her father,” Jix said.

“What about Darth Vires’ other son, the Sith?” Aric asked.

“Darth Baras is trying to kill him, typical Sith stuff,” Aximili said with a smirk. He had so many implants he was downright ugly when he showed any facial expression.

“Good. Don’t interfere yet; let’s see how that plays out,” Mekethia said.

“Understood. We do have something you might be able to use. We intercepted a transmission from the Mandalorians to the Bounty Hunter. They’re throwing him a party at the Star Cluster Casino on Nar Shaddaa in three days.”

That perked Mekethia’s interest considerably. “Excellent. Thank you, boys.”

“Hey, it’s your credits. We’ll see if we can’t find a way to get on Dubrillion and see what’s in that factory,” Jix said.

“Good. Be careful.”

Aric came forward and walked both Agents off the ship. Mekethia was pacing in a small line when he returned.

“What’s going through that pretty head of yours?” he asked.

“An opportunity. I’m going to alert Seros to the Bounty Hunter’s location.”

Aric snorted. “He’ll start a witch hunt like no other. After that business on Quesh I’m surprised Seros thinks about anything else.”

Mekethia released a hard smile. “Exactly. Darth Vires passion will get the better of her if her son is killed or captured. Then it’ll only be a matter of time.”

Aric walked up to her, stopping her pace when he touched her face gently. “We’ll get her, Mekethia.”

Mekethia lifted her hand to cover her Aric’s. “I know we will. We were just so close on Hoth.” She looked over at the only picture of Kazrin she had. It had been a family a picture and she’d cut Laresa and Reide out of it.

Aric followed her gaze. “You still don’t talk about him much. I won’t pry, but I’d like to know more about the man you’ve sworn to avenge.”

Mekethia paused. Finally, she said quietly, “Two days before the war started, I ran away from the Sith, and transport hopped my way to Coruscant. When I got there, obviously there was shock and so much mistrust. Well earned of course but Kazrin never looked at me like I was just a Sith.”

Aric was silent, listening to her intently. She smiled quietly for a brief moment at the memory. “I told the Jedi Council everything I knew. And during the war I helped in any way they would let me. Kazrin volunteered to watch over me, but he did more than that. He made me part of his family. I still don’t know why. For the first five years, I was glued to his side. It was because of him I was allowed to test my mettle as a soldier. I owe everything to him, and I never got a chance to say thank you.” Her gaze slowly hardened. “He didn’t deserve to die like that.”

“You’re right, he didn’t.” Aric kissed the tip of her nose, something that never failed to bring a quick smile to her mouth. “Don’t you think it’s time we told Xerrin what we know?”  
Mekethia shook her head. “No. Not yet. She’ll be honor bound to alert the council to Elliah’s deception and I don’t want to give him away. If we can’t use Darth Vires’ children against her, he may be our only other option.”

“Smart play.”

“I am the brains of this operation,” she teased.

Aric gave her a look, but she could see the amusement behind it. “Permission to get you back for that later, sir.”

“Sooner than later, Lieutenant. I’ll make the call to catch the Bounty Hunter. You get the rest of the crew off my ship.”

“Yes, sir.”


	25. Crossing The Line

**LANCORO**

Happy. That’s the only way I could describe the last few months of my life. I had Mako, I had a black list, I had some Mandalorian buddies, and the families’ plan was right on schedule. Everything was good.

Of course in the back of my mind, I knew it was just a matter of time before something went wrong, but I wasn’t thinking about that. It wasn’t hard not to, I was too focused on trying to make sure Mako was as attached to me as I was to her.

Then, the bad shit happened.

There was only a small select group of Bounty Hunters in the galaxy that was good enough to be able to see the Black List. I was one of them. After I’d proven I was more than just the Great Hunt Champion, they’d called to say they were throwing me a party.

I was all about it. Mako and I, the whole crew really had been busting our butts so it was definitely time for a little R&R.

I’d forgone my armor for attire fitting for a party, even with my blasters still at my hips (I didn’t go anywhere without them). I was waiting for Mako by the ship’s hatch when she emerged, and she looked so damn pretty I was considering skipping the party and taking her right to bed.

My facial expression must have given me away because she blushed, laughed and kissed the corner of my mouth. “Later big guy. Show me a good time first.”

“Oh, I’ll show you a good time,” I waggled my brows at her, and she giggled. That’s right, giggled.

I did steal a kiss before I slipped her arm through mine and led her off the ship. The boys would lock everything down and meet us there. Blizz was super excited about the Casino and had declared he was going to reverse engineer one of the slot machines. I sure wasn’t going to stop him.

Mako and I were making out a little in the elevator when it finally arrived at the Penthouse floor of the Casino. The moment the doors opened, I knew something was wrong. The smell of blaster smoke hit my nose a second later and I frowned.

“Coro?” Mako canted her head at me.

I put my finger to my lips to shush her, made sure she stayed behind me, and pulled one of my guns. We stepped off the elevator, rounded a corner and there were the bodies.

The hallway spoke of the fight and my anger grew with each dead face I passed that I recognized. I stopped by one, kicking the body over with my booted toe and saw that she’d been killed by a lightsaber. Then I heard voices.

I narrowed my eyes and crept towards the open archway, close enough that I could hear the conversation.

“They refused to cooperate. No sign of the fugitive.” The voice came from some little Jedi.

“No matter. Advance the timeline and call in support.”

The second voice I did recognize. Months ago back on Quesh, some idiot republic whatever had tried to have me arrested for killing Jedi Master Kellian Jarro. Coming after me was one thing, but this? He’d gone too frakking far.

I barged into the room, one of my blasters pointed at the stupid little Jedi, the other in the direction of the three Republic guards that had survived the fight. “Looking for me?” The Jedi was talking to the idiot who just wouldn’t let it go on the holocom. His image looked at me. “This is your last chance to surrender peacefully. Don’t be as foolish as your friends.”

“Peacefully? You call this peacefully?” I growled, and then without hesitation I turned both my barrels onto the guards and with three quick shots I blew open their heads. “How’s that for peacefully?”

“Terrorist!” the Jedi screamed and charged me.

“Mako, get back!” I barked and rolled out of the way of the Jedi's lightsaber. She came at me again, deflected some of my blaster fire and tired to get in close, which was just stupid. The minute she thought she was close enough to run me through, I flicked a switch on my blaster and a stream of fire came out, right into her face.

She screamed, dropping her lightsaber and falling backwards. I shoved my blasters back onto my hips and picked up her lightsaber. Walking over to her, I stared at the holocom as I held her own blade.

“How high do I have to stack the corpses before you get the message?” Without waiting for his response, I shoved the Jedi’s own lightsaber into her chest.

“You will not continue to murder Jedi with impunity,” the man on the holo with the stupid mustache said.

“Oh yeah? Wanna be next? All you gotta do is come get me,” I growled and shut off the connection. I tossed the lightsaber aside and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Wasn't working though.

“Is this our fault? Did we just get them killed?” Mako asked in a shaky voice.

“No,” I said my voice gruff from anger. “They weren’t strong enough to stay alive.”

“What? How can you be so callous? Are you gonna say that about me when you get me killed?”

My fury peaked that she would say that to me. I whirled on her. My first instinct was to tell her nothing would happen to her on my watch but I knew better. Carrying around that kind of ego did get people killed. It was a heck of a lot smarter to make sure the crew you traveled with was on top of their game at all times. So, I kept my mouth shut, turned my back on her and walked out. She could follow or not, she wasn’t my favorite person right then.

Mako was no dummy; she knew she’d struck a nerve. I didn’t mind her getting emotional, but I was real tired of her inability to deal with death, and right now I suspected we had a big frakking problem.

When we got back to the ship, a bad day was getting worse.


	26. Handling it the Sith Way

**LANCORO**

The moment Mako and I set foot back on the ship, Torian was waiting. “You need to see this,” he said and immediately turned on the holoterminal.

The crew gathered round and we listened to Republic Supreme Chancellor Janarus call me out for a list of crimes I had not committed. Granted, there were a few but the majority of them were so trumped up it was ridiculous.

“They want to make me a monster, fine. They’re going to get one,” I said lowly.

“There’s a ten million credit bounty out now for your capture,” Mako added quietly.

“Every Hunter in the Galaxy will be after us,” Torian said.

“It gets worse. Imperials are making a big show of breaking ties with us. We can’t stay on Nar Shaddaa and it looks like we won’t be safe in Imperial space either,” Mako said.  
I really wanted to punch something. Actually I wanted to punch someone. I settled for clenching my fists. “Every single coward that turned their back on us is going to die,” I growled.

“I’d recommend we get out of here first. Carnage later,” Gault said in his infinite wisdom.

“Wait…” Mako paused, listening. “We’re getting an Imperial summons. We’re to rendezvous with a fleet in the Outer Rim.”

“What’s the call, boss?” Torian looked over at me.

“Let’s go see what he has to say,” I said and headed towards the cockpit.

* * *

The crew was silent as we headed to the rendezvous point. I brought everyone with me when we boarded Darth Tormen's ship because I didn’t know what to expect. Some stupid little Imp was waiting for us and he tried to get us to surrender our weapons. First I told him no. When he wouldn't listen and got mouthy I blew his head open. “Torian with me,” I said. “Let’s go find this Darth.”

“No.” Mako surprised me when she put a staying hand on Torian’s chest and came to my side. “I’ll come. If you’re going to tear through this ship like I think you are, you’ll need a medic.”

I didn’t argue with her. And tear through the ship I did. Every Imp that got in my way got my blaster in their face. Finally, I found Darth Tormen in his executive quarters. He was your typical Sith, but I could feel the power coming off him and knew instantly I wouldn't be able to take him if it came to that. Not just yet.

"I see you've gotten rid of your escort," Darth Tormen said.

"I don't give up my gun for anybody. Not even for Sith hospitality," I said simply.

"You will start appreciating what I offer, or I will treat your things as you treat mine," Darth Tormen lifted his hand and Mako started choking.

I cannot tell you the fear that went through me, especially when he didn't stop. "ENOUGH!" I barked. Darth Tormen smirked and let her go, but by then she'd passed out. I caught her form, and the ugly Darth kept speaking like he hadn't just done that.

I was only half listening to him because I wanted to kill him. And I was going to, I vowed as I carried Mako back to the crew. But I’d accepted his offer. War had broken out on Corellia and he wanted Supreme Chancellor Janarus’s head on a platter. I wanted the stupid mustache Jedi who I now knew was Battlemaster Jun Seros. We needed to draw out Seros to get to the Chancellor so it was a win-win. Except I was going to make sure Tormen got the short end of the stick.

Back on the ship, I didn’t give the crew a destination right away because I needed a moment to think. We floated out in deep space and the boys made themselves busy.

Mako had woken, a little shaky but none the worse for wear. She went to shower and I stayed at my desk, frowning darkly at the wall.

Darth Tormen made me realize Mako could not come with me on this next little phase of my journey. He could pit her against me in an emotional way and I wouldn’t let him use how I felt about her to manipulate me.

And truth be told, it was probably better we took some time. I didn’t have the urge to do the honorable thing where either the Republic or the Empire was concerned. Right now, I just wanted to destroy things until I got my name cleared and set the record straight.

Mind made up, I rose to my feet and went to my holocom. A few seconds later my brother’s face appeared.

“Lancoro. I’m hearing some interesting things about you,” Vanceto sounded amused.

“What’s your situation looking like, big bro?” I asked.

“My master tried to have me killed, the fool,” Vanceto chuckled.

“Typical day then,” I half smiled.

“What’s troubling you? How can I help?”

“Do you have room for a slicer on your ship? Not just to babysit, she’s a workhorse.” I knew Mako wouldn’t appreciate me shipping her off but at least if I gave her a job to do-

“I have much need of a good slicer in fact. Your Mako?”

I nodded. “Yeah.”

“Something wrong?”

“I’ve got some business to handle and I’d prefer she wasn’t around for it.”

“Bring her to Dubrillion, I will meet you there and you can give me the full story.”

“Will do. Thanks, Van.”

“I will protect her with my life, and keep her so busy she won’t have time to be angry at you.”

I chuckled. “See you in a few days.” I shut off the holocom and realized I wasn’t alone. I turned to see Mako standing behind me, and boy did she look furious.

“You can’t just pass me around to your family,” Mako hissed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and met her angry gaze evenly. “If you don’t want me to get you killed, this is your ticket.”

She looked so hurt when I said that, I felt about three inches tall. Her brows pinched together. “Coro I didn’t-”

“I’m going to kill them all, Mako.” I interrupted her before she could apologize. It wouldn’t lead to anything productive. “Whoever gets in my way on this is going to die.”

I could tell by the expression on her face that she didn’t like it, but it was the truth. The kid gloves were off. I was going to handle this the Sith way because the Republic sure the frak had. But really more than that until I got a little stronger, Darth Tormen was the bigger reason. My gaze strayed to her throat, and I remembered how terrified I’d been when he’d started Force choking her. My face tightened. “Look if you don’t want to go to Vanceto’s ship, don’t. I’ll drop you off wherever. He needs the help though.”

She was silent for a few heartbeats, studying my face. Finally, she said very quietly. “I’ll get my things.”

I nodded. “Stay in my quarters until we get there. I'll sleep in the lower bunks.”

Before she could argue with me I walked past her, into the cockpit and shut the door.

* * *

The journey to Dubrillion was the longest three days of my life. I’d never been so frakking glad to see a city’s spaceport because any more time out my resolve might have broken. Mako kept her distance and I hated it. To add to that, every time I passed her on the ship, she kept throwing melty looks my way and it was ripping me up inside.

I had to do this though, there wasn’t another choice. When we landed, Vanceto and Vette met us in the spaceport.

I hugged my brother tightly and kissed Vette on the cheek. Vette wisely went up to Mako and took her aside. I really loved that Twi’lek. And from the expression on my brother’s face as he briefly watched her depart, so did he.

Vanceto looked at me seriously once the girls were gone. “You’re in trouble Lancoro. Both the Empire and the Republic-”

“I know.”

“How can I help you?”

“You already are. Plus you’ve got enough on your hands dealing with Darth Baras. I’ll clean this mess up.”

Vanceto nodded. “If you need back up though-”

“I’ll call. I promise. Thank you.”

“You are my brother, there are no thanks needed. Good hunting, Lancoro.”

“Good hunting, Vanceto.”

I slid my gaze to where Mako stood with Vette. Vette was talking to her, but she didn’t appear to be listening, instead she was staring right at me. She was giving me that frakking melty look again and I really, really wanted to run over and kiss her goodbye.

I didn’t. Instead I backed up, turned around, and walked away.

I had hunting to do.


	27. Family Lessons

**Fury Class Imperial Interceptor  
The Savage Sigil**

Mako lay on her back in the quarters she’d been given on Vanceto’s ship, staring up at the ceiling. Sleep wasn’t forthcoming. She was worried about Coro. And angry. Not just at him, herself too. She’d overreacted, he’d gone all dark side, she didn’t know if she’d ever get him back, and situations rarely had a happy ending in her world. Mako made a frustrated noise, turned on her stomach and punched her pillow.

He was such an infuriating man! She’d never met anyone who could do the job with such cold, professional precision, but then turn around and smile at her like she was the only woman in the galaxy. He cuddled. Loved hugging her. Was a complete pillow hog. He was fun, and funny, and a really terrible dancer (she would never tell him that) and a complete jerk.

Sighing, Mako sat up. If she couldn’t sleep she might as well drink. She got dressed and walked out of her quarters, looking around at all the cold steel and faint red lights. It was… weird being on a Sith’s ship. She felt a little out of place, but she didn’t feel unwelcome, not in the least. Vette was awesome, Quinn was super polite, and she really liked Vanceto.

Mako gravitated towards the kitchen and stumbled in to see Vette and Vanceto sitting there, sharing a bottle of Chandrilan wine without glasses and laughing. Okay, those two, Mako thought, are completely cute together.

They both looked over at her and Vanceto smiled warmly. “Mako. I hope we didn’t wake you.”

Mako shook her head. “No, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Join us then, please.” Vanceto motioned.

“Want some wine?” Vette asked.

“Got anything stronger?” Mako sat down across from them.

“I knew I was going to like you.” Vette untangled herself from Vanceto’s side and got up to get the bottle of Hutt tequila and three shot glasses.

“What's robbed you of your rest?" Vanceto asked. 

Mako shook her head slowly. “It’s not my room or anything. The quarters are awesome. It’s just…”

“Lancoro?” Amusement crossed Vanceto’s face. Vette sat back down and filled up the shot glasses.

“No… Yes… I just wish… he’s so, complicated. And now he’s shutting me out and going all dark side and I’m worried-” Mako blinked, realized what she’d just said and looked sheepish. “Not that there’s anything wrong with the dark side.”

Vanceto just laughed. “Mako, my mother and I, we are Sith. We enjoy it. We just do. Sometimes it is simply delicious to bask in the darkness. My brother is different.”

“How different?” Mako asked.

“When Lancoro makes a choice you would perceive to come from the dark side, he does it so he never forgets how it feels. Not because he’s drawn into it, but because our mother taught us you cannot control what you ignore. My brother takes those moments so he always stays in control of them. That is not his nature though. He is very much a Mandalorian in his honor, his respect for battle, and a worthy opponent.”

Mako downed her shot and sighed. “I should have stayed with him.”

“No. You were right agreeing to come here,” Vanceto said. “He needs time to go through this phase without worrying he’s disappointing you.”

“He’s never done that. I haven’t always agreed with him, but I’ve never thought he was anything but…” Mako trailed off then sighed. “Wonderful.”

“Never tell him that. We won’t hear the end of it,” Vanceto said with a faint grin that made him look wolfish.

Quinn listened amusedly a second longer, then stepped into the room. “Lord Vanceto, Darth Vires on the holoterminal.”

“Speaking of family. Excuse me,” Vanceto rose and stepped out of the room with Quinn in tow.

At the mention of the Darth in the family, Mako looked over at Vette. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Lancoro told me you spent a lot of time with her. What’s she like?”

“Laresa?” Vette refilled Mako’s shot glass. “Unexpectedly kind in one moment, and completely Sith the next. She’s not a senseless killer, but she can be a cruel one. But there’s a sadness around her you know? She’s got this thing she carries that she’s trying to atone for.”

Mako studied Vette in silence for a moment. “You like her.”

Vette clinked shot glasses with Mako and put hers back before she answered. “Seven years ago I started looking for my family. First I found my sister, in a sleazy strip joint on Nar Shaddaa. Laresa bought her freedom without batting an eye. My mom though…” Vette paused, sadness briefly taking over her features. “My mom died before I could find her again. The Hutt she was slave laboring for worked her to death. My sister wanted revenge. She wanted to storm his palace and kill him. We could have done it, but Laresa wouldn’t let me.”

Mako looked surprised. “Really? I would have thought-”

“She’d be coaching me to the dark side right? No. She did not. Laresa told me I wasn’t built that way, and to leave being the dark lord to her. She killed the Hutt for me. Never said a word about it, but when I heard he was dead, his entire complex slaughtered, I knew. She avenged my family like it was her own. I’d always kinda known we were friends, but that’s when I realized how much I meant to her. It was pretty awe-inspiring.”

“I think it would have been for me too,” Mako said quietly.

Vanceto walked back into the room, a serious expression on his face. “Mako, would you be opposed to returning to Dubrillion?”

Her first thought was Lancoro. Mako stood up. “Is he-”

“I’m sure Lancoro is fine. We’re returning because my mother requests your assistance.”

Mako’s eyes got huge. “Your mom? You want me to meet your mom?”

“Your call of course,” Vanceto said.

“Word of advice, I wouldn’t turn Laresa down,” Vette said.

Mako hesitated for just a second before she nodded. “I’ll go. Help. Whatever she needs.”

Vanceto smiled slowly. “Be careful with your words in this family Mako. Whatever my mother needs can sometimes be a dangerous thing.”


	28. The Things We Let Them See

**LARESA**

Two Cyborgs were on their knees before me, bound and mildly beat up. General Pierce stood behind them, glaring at them. I rose from my chair as Vanceto brought Mako into the room. I ignored her for the moment and kept my focus on the Watchers as they liked to call themselves. “Do you report to Xerrin or Mekethia?” I asked the one on the right.

Silence. I gave them another moment to change their minds, or reveal in their bravery. Either way it would not change what I did next.

I backhanded one viciously. I grabbed the other by the throat with one hand and ripped the implant in his jaw out with my other. He screamed in agony and for once blood poured. Blasters and lightsabers cauterized wounds fast enough there was rarely any blood. No mess. This would be agony for them. Both men were screaming now, shouting things.

I smirked, dropping the brother whose face I’d just made a mess of and grabbed the other. I shoved my hand around his jaw pulling him to me. “Say something useful or there will be more pain.”

“I’m not tellin you a frakking thing, Sith,” he all but snarled at me.

“That wasn’t useful.” I shot my hand out to his brother and used the Force to rip out the implant over his cheek. More blood, and screaming, and sparks this time. “I was hoping that one was attached to his brain.”

“Mekethia!” The one I was torturing shouted, hunched over, clutching at his badly bleeding face. “We work for Mekethia!”

I suspected as much. Xerrin would not have let Elliah go unchecked if she’d known just how close he and I were. Which meant Mekethia planned to use him against me. “When is your next check in with Commander Daklan?” I asked him.

“Shut up, Jix!”

“Frak you! She’s not ripping your face apart!”

“Don’t make me ask it again.” I dropped the “brave” brother and glanced over at Mako. She looked utterly horrified. Good. I wanted this woman who had power over my son to fear me. I wanted her to know what I was capable of in my darkest moments before she saw anything else of me.

“Two days. We’re suppose to check in, in two days,” Jix said. “I need a med droid! I’ll frakking bleed to death!”

“Excellent. General Pierce, take him to medical. Then take both down to the detention center and send C9 in to clean this up.”

“Yes my lord.”

I stepped over to Vanceto and Mako. I embraced my son but kept my gaze on the slicer.

“You should send them back to her in pieces,” Vanceto said watching the two distastefully.

I smiled faintly. “I have other uses for them.” Two former SIS Agents were the perfect scapegoats for the murder of Lord Madine. “Go with the General, Vanceto, just in case.”

“Yes ma’am.” Vanceto followed Pierce out.

“Walk with me,” I said to Mako, and without waiting for her to fall in step, I stepped out of the room, heading in the opposite direction of my prisoners.

Mako didn’t hesitate regardless of what she’d just seen and kept pace beside me.

“I apologize you had to witness that, but my time is short,” I said to her.

“Since I don’t think this is that social call you mentioned, how can I help?”

“I need a holorecording sent to a Jedi Master. It must be untraceable. And I need information on two former SIS Agents altered.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Mako said. “What else?”

“For now that will do.” I stopped my walk and turned to face her fully. “Do you love my son?” I asked her point blank.

Mako looked at the floor. I could feel it then, the strength of her affection. “I can’t admit to you something I haven’t said to him yet,” she answered quietly.

Smart girl. Giving me an answer without giving me an answer. “And what of his abandoning you to the whims of his family? How does that make you feel?”

“A little angry,” Mako admitted, meeting my gaze once again. “But I understand.”

“Do you?”

Mako nodded. “He didn’t want me to have to be there while he… handles it.”

“Partially,” I said. Turning I continued walking.

“Partially?” Mako looked at my side profile curiously.

“You’re a weakness Mako. One Darth Tormen could use against him.”

I glanced over at her and watched Mako’s hand move to her throat. So Darth Tormen already had. Good. I was glad Lancoro had been put in that situation, gladder still of the choice he’d made.

“So many things just make sense now,” Mako said.

“I’m sure a great many things will become clearer to you should you remain with my son,” I said stopping in front of a closed door. Once more I met the young slicer’s gaze directly. “The mission he is on now will possibly culminate in something of extreme value to me, and this family. Support him or don’t, but don’t distract him.”

Mako’s mouth twisted wryly. “I don’t think he’s going to call me, Lord Vires.”

“He may. He will also return to you Mako, that I am positive. What happens after that will be up to you.” Leaving her with that, I pushed open the door to the room.

Risha and Jaesa stood in front of a computer terminal. Jaesa smiled briefly at me, then looked with predatory intent at Mako. It amused me greatly, leaving this little slicer near Jaesa.

“Your highness.” I paused and bowed to Risha as was her due.

Risha waved her hand at me. “I wish you’d stop doing that. Not everyone else; I like it from my subjects. But not you.”

Amusement briefly crossed my gaze. “This is Mako, the slicer I spoke of. Are we ready to proceed?”

“Everything is in place, Master,” Jaesa said.

I nodded. “Mako, work your magic.”

Leaving them, I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. My holocom beeped. When I answered it, Elliah’s face appeared.

“Xerrin had a chat with me. She thinks it’s you,” he said.

“Not surprising. Though I’m flattered she believes the dark side of the Force surrounds me that strongly.” I began walking again while holding the holocom in front of me.

“She doesn’t know you’re no longer the Emperor’s Wrath does she?”

“Why would she? That is the last thing she saw me as.”

Elliah rubbed his fingers across his forehead. “Laresa-”

“Nothing will change her mind right now, we both know that. It’s better she thinks this way. She’ll be prepared.”

“Not for what’s really coming.”

“I am. It will be enough.”

“Very well, wife. I need Vanceto sent to me.”

“Of course. What is your need for our son?”

“I found someone who may know the identity of the Emperor’s first son."

My steps paused. My amusement sharpened. “Torture isn’t so bad.”

“You’re cute when you’re trying to turn me to the dark side.” Elliah chuckled. “Be proud I’m calling upon him to test his Sith strength.”

“This does not surprise me, Elliah. I married you because you get it.”

“Is that the only reason?” A playful smile came to his mouth.

“Careful. Your Nadia’s jealousy may overwhelm her.” I picked up my pace again, stepping into one of the glass elevators. “By the way, our other son has begun his journey,” I said.

“Has he?” Elliah smiled quietly. “I wonder what he will choose.”

“As do I, though I suspect I know. His slicer is here.”

“Mako?” Elliah chuckled. “Be kind to her, Laresa.”

“Absolutely not.” A feral grin slid over my face.

Elliah laughed. “May the Force be with you.”

“Good hunting, Elliah.” I ended the connection. Placing the holocom back on my belt, I stepped off the elevator. My destination was the research compound, where the neural chipset my children had recovered from Hoth was being duplicated.

My thoughts however had turned towards my sister. I frowned slightly, recalling the day Xerrin had discovered I was Darth Vires. The Merciless some had called me during my time as Darth Angral's servant. I sighed quietly. I wondered how she would take the message I'd sent.


	29. Catalyst

**XERRIN**

I was in my quarters, meditating when my holocom started beeping. It was the Force that warned me something about this incoming message would be… different.

I stood and walked over to the small device on my desk. It beeped again. I shook my head at my hesitation and pressed the button to receive it.

Were I not a Miraluka, I’m sure my eyes would have narrowed when Darth Vires form appeared and the recorded message began playing.

_We will start with this. Why I am sending you this message is unimportant. You will receive orders from your Jedi Council to go to Voss because of Darth Fulminiss. He is dead by my hand and no longer your concern. What is, is your Master Braga. He leads the Emperor’s army on Corellia. We both know why. If you wish your Master and the Emperor’s plan foiled, I suggest you start there. Good hunting._

Dammit, I thought. So many things suddenly moved through my mind. My focus should be on the threat, on verifying whether or not what Darth Vires said was true or not. Instead, the sight of her holographic image took me back to the moment I’d realized my beloved little sister was truly lost to me.

I switched off the message. I needed a different sort of perspective on the situation before I took this to the Jedi Council. And I knew just where to get it.

* * *

I walked into the med bay and leaned against the wall. I could see Doc’s outline, but it was the sound of his voice giving instructions to one of the nurses that breathed life into my faint smile.]

I knew I had no right to seek his council especially since I held no regrets over my decision. Attachments led to nothing good. I knew that first hand. It was some kind of bitter irony I supposed, that it had been Laresa who reminded me of that.

“You look like you’re wearing the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders, Jedi.” Doc walked over to me, smiling lightly.

I could see him in a way others couldn’t. He literally wore his emotions to the Force sight of a Miraluka. I disliked hurting him with my presence, but he offered perspective, and I needed it. I felt like mine was tainted when it came to Darth Vires. I still wanted to see the good in her based on foolish hopes instead of reality.

“Just the weight of the past,” I said quietly. “Do you have a moment?”

“Sure,” he glanced at his chrono. “I can spare it.”

I nodded and motioned with my head. He followed me and we stepped into the hallway, away from the ears of his nurses.

“Your sister?” Doc asked me when we were alone.

I nodded.

“Never did like her. Pretty sure she’s the reason we broke up.”

I couldn’t argue with that. “She claims Master Braga is leading the Emperor’s army on Corellia.”

“Easy enough to find out. You’re worried about why she’s telling you though.”

“I don’t have a choice but to spring the trap but I sensed…”

Doc canted his head at me. “What?”

“Regret. I sense regret from her. And something else. It… confuses me. I think it’s me wishing she’d come back.”

Doc sighed. “I know what that feels like.”

My face pinched. I lifted a hand to touch him, but he stepped back out of my reach. “Listen, you can’t expect to be unbiased when it comes to your sister. Even with all your Jedi training. Bottom line, you have to go to Corellia. And maybe she is regretful, but that doesn’t change who she is.”

I withdrew my hand, tucking it back into the sleeve of my robes. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t-”

“I like seeing you Xerrin. It just hurts. I know I should be the bigger man and respect your Jedi code and your reasons but…” he shrugged. “Loving you kind of makes that nearly impossible.”

I would have liked to soothe him. There were things I would have liked to say too, but they would have been empty in the absence of my action. “Thank you. For your perspective. It helps,” I finally said quietly.

“Hey, what are Doctors for.” He gave me a tight, almost fake smile and walked past me back towards the Medical Bay.

I said nothing but I did turn, watching his back as he moved away from me. Four steps in he paused and turned halfway to look at me. “Hey Xerrin?”

“Hmm?”

“If you need back up on Corellia, call me. I could use a little action. Kinda boring around here.”

I smiled. “I leave in the morning.”

Doc smiled back at me. It was the first time I’d seen one of his devil-may-care expressions thrown my way in quite awhile. “See you in the morning, Jedi.”


	30. The Right Assumptions

**LARESA**

I was mulling deeply over feelings about my sister when I came around a corner and felt my son. I looked up to see Vanceto and Quinn walking towards me. I snapped back to the present.

“The prisoners are secure, mother,” Vanceto said.

“Excellent. Elliah has need of you. You are to rendezvous with him.”

“Of course. It will be good to see father.” 

“Do you require my presence, my lord?” Quinn asked him.

I opened my mouth to say “yes” but my son spoke too quickly. “No Captain. I will call you when I return.”

“As you wish.” Quinn gave him a respectful stance. Vanceto squeezed my hand affectionately as he passed.

I did not wish to trump my son’s authority over the people I had placed in his command. Especially not for my own weakness so, I said nothing else and stepped past Quinn.

“You’re thinking of her again,” he said quietly and fell into step beside me.

“What of it?”

“You did what was necessary. And you saved her life. He would have killed her, or worse.”

“You state the obvious Captain. Why are you following me?”

“I thought you might want company. Or a punching bag.” 

My steps halted. I turned to glare at him. “Your assumptions Captain can be hazardous to your-”

He cut me off when he stepped into me. He was not close enough that our bodies touched, just enough that I’d be that much more aware of him. He came a little closer still when he silently rested his forehead against mine.

My jaw clenched. I closed my eye and so did he. I stood rigid and silent for I’m not sure how long. I broke it when I said very, very quietly. “She thinks the coming darkness is me.”

“What a compliment.”

I laughed even though I could hear my own sadness in it.

“Your sister won’t be placated with mere explanations. You’ll have to show her who you really are, and that means you could have played this no other way. When the time is right, she’ll see what you’ve done for your family. And eventually she will see you, too.” 

I didn’t need assurances over my decisions, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t nice to hear. I slowly opened my eye and the first thing I saw was his mouth. Damn this man. I quickly stepped back. In the next breath, my control had returned. He complied with my change in demeanor without batting an eye. He even moved into his officers’ stance and folded his arms behind his back. 

“I apologize if I was too-”

“Thank you,” I held his gaze long enough to catch the faint beginnings of his smile. Before it brought out my own I turned away and started walking. “You may follow, Captain. I would like your assessment of the factory.”

“I’d be honored, my lord.”


	31. The Conflict of Knowledge

_Ilum, Republic Base  
Havoc Squad Command Post_

**XERRIN**

That’s a very narrow window, Aric. No mistakes.”

“Acknowledged. See you soon, sir.”

I walked into the post just as Lieutenant Aric Jorgan kissed my sister, turned to M1-4X and marched towards the door. He smiled and saluted when he saw me. I nodded respectfully at Aric and smiled at Mekethia.

“You’re as hard to track down as I am,” I said and embraced her.

Mekethia returned my hug. “Blame the Empire for that.”

“Mekethia…” I paused before I continued. This news would not sit well with her, but before I bared all to the Jedi Council I needed to tell her. “Laresa contacted me.”

Mekethia’s face instantly transformed. Her calm, relaxed expression became a mask of barely suppressed anger. “Explain.”

I pulled the holocom from my belt and hit the play button so she could watch the message for herself.

Mekethia frowned deeply when it was over. “It could be a trap.”

“It might be.”

Mekethia set her hands behind her back and paced in a thin, short line. “I’ll back you up.”

I studied her thoughtfully. She was holding something back. “What is it, Mekethia?”

Mekethia paused and I could literally see her inner conflict. I stepped closer to her. “You’re keeping something from me,” I said quietly.

Mekethia sighed. She walked over to the computer and began typing. A second later a detailed profile on Darth Vires came up on the huge screen. It wasn’t anything I hadn’t seen before; still my face tightened at the sight of Laresa so fully immersed in the dark side.

Mekethia hit another button and suddenly Laresa was in the center as three new profiles branched out around her. I didn’t bother hiding my surprise. I stepped closer to the screen and stared at Laresa’s family.

“How did you find this information?” I snapped my gaze back to Mekethia. “How long have you known?”

“For a while,” Mekethia admitted quietly. “How I’d rather not say. It doesn’t matter though.”

I pressed my fingers to my temple. Laresa had a family. I had a niece. Two nephews. All of them lost to me because of me Laresa’s choices. A deep, overwhelming sadness overtook me in that instant. I sunk down into the nearest chair.

It took a moment before I found my voice. “Her son killed Jarro?”

“And a dozen others. I’ve tightened the noose around him; it’s only a matter of time before we catch him. We’ve also got a small window of opportunity to intercept her daughter. I just sent Aric on that assignment.”

I stared my sister. “You’ve been working off the grid on this.”

Mekethia nodded. “No one else but my team, and now you, know how far Laresa’s influence actually stretches. Her children are only at the pinnacle of their potential power. We need to cut her hands off before it becomes more difficult.”

“Mekethia… why didn’t you tell me?”

Mekethia sighed. “I knew you’d take this to the Council and I wanted to collect as much information as possible without the Republic’s and Jedi’s rules and regulations to restrict my movements.”

Suddenly I frowned. I stood up, studying my sister closely. “What did you do to get this information?”

Mekethia met my gaze evenly. “Reide provided a lot of it indirectly. She’s not nearly as careful as Laresa.”

“Mekethia…” I paused. She’d taken Kazrin’s death so hard. We both had, but Mekethia seemed to be unable to let go of her grief. I knew it was a force that drove her, but I’d always thought she had control of it. Now, I wasn’t so sure. “What else did you do to get this information?”

“I crossed the lines that were necessary to get the job accomplished,” she said simply.

“Mekethia-“

“Laresa deserves to die for what she’s done, Xerrin. Whatever I did to get this information pales in comparison. You know it, despite what your Jedi Code wants you to believe. I understand if you want to give her a chance to surrender and do this by the book. But if I get a shot at her, I’m going to take it.”

“No one deserves death, Mekethia,” I said quietly. But I’d be a hypocrite if I said I didn’t understand her feelings. Sighing, I walked up to Mekethia, embracing her tightly. “Thank you. For bringing this to me.”

Briefly I thought of Elliah. I knew he still shared a friendship with Laresa. Apparently, Mekethia didn’t know and I decided not to tell her. “I need to take this information to the Council.”  
Mekethia released me and stepped over to the terminal. She removed a small data cube and handed it to me. “This is everything. Let me know when we’re leaving for Corellia.”

I nodded and headed for the door. In the archway I paused, watching the rigid line of Mekethia’s back as she stared at Darth Vires’s picture on the screen. I finally turned, walking out, my thoughts weighing heavily on me.

Something was coming. Something dark and powerful and Darth Vires was the Emperor’s Wrath. It had to be her otherwise I knew I wouldn’t feel the impending danger so strongly. Now I’d learned she wasn’t only sitting at the Emperor’s side; her children were uniquely poised to become powerful allies in whatever she was planning. She had to be stopped. Which meant the next time I got a shot at 

Darth Vires, Mekethia was right; I was going to have to take it.

* * *

Standing against the wall just outside of the Havoc Squad command room, Guss Tuno smirked underneath the old brown robe that made him look like a Jedi. He even had a lightsaber on his hip. Stolen from his old master, but whatever. It was super handy when he needed to be all sneaky like.

He looked down at the device in his hand and made sure to save the recording. He pushed off the wall, adjusted his utility belt and strolled away, whistling. Wait till Reide heard this.


	32. A Game of Chess

**REIDE**

Woo, that took the edge off,” I laughed breathily and patted Coro’s cheek. Untangling my legs from around him, I pushed him away so I could adjust my clothing.

“Happy to oblige Cap’n,” he grinned at me. He was cute, and fun in bed, but that was about it for Corso Riggs and me. He tried really hard to get me to return his little crush, but he was just too nice a guy for my tastes. That and the fact that I was already in love with a Pirate.

I opened the door to his quarters, stepping into the corridor when Guss bumped right into me.

“Your niece is in trouble,” Guss said way too loud. 

Frak. For the last few years Corso had been on my ship, I had kept lots of things from him. It hadn’t been hard, we were plenty busy and sending him on cargo runs that unwittingly delivered supplies to the factory kept him gone for weeks at a time and largely unaware of my chosen alliances. He had too narrow a view to have approved.

Today it would seem the Cat was out of the bag. I gave Guss a look and just shook my head at his big mouth. Guss glanced over my shoulder, saw Corso and at least had the sense to look sheepish. “Er. 

What I meant to say was-”

“Oh, stop blabbering and give me the details already, would yah?”

I could feel Corso’s eyes boring into my back as I belted my gun belt around my waist. Guss pulled the data recorder out of his pocket and hit the play button. I frowned. 

“Tell Akaavi and Bowdaar to get prepped and ready to go,” I stepped past Guss and began jogging towards my cockpit. I knew Corso was behind me.

“Captain… what aren’t you telling me?”

“Oh, lots of stuff,” I said distractedly. I got in my chair and brought up the nav screen. 

I had just put the ship into hyper drive when he actually grabbed my arm, and stared at me intensely. “Captain… are you allied with the Empire?”

I laughed at him. “Frak no. My sister is a Sith though.” I said. “Well, one of them. The other two are stupid Republic lovers.”

Corso’s brow creased. I caught his expression and restrained the urge to roll my eye. I probably should have been a little more sympathetic I’d just crushed his butterfly and all, but I’d tried to tell him from day one I wasn’t the woman he thought he saw. He’d continued to believe otherwise and now he was all butt hurt the pedestal he put me on wasn’t so shiny. Men. 

Before he could say anything to that, Akaavi poked her head through the doorway. “Do we go to battle, Captain?”

“Bet your Mandalorian ass. Mekethia sent her lackeys after Veltana. We’re to the rescue.”

Akaavi nodded. “My honor dictates I cannot allow Lieutenant Jorgan to survive if we battle again.”

“I know. No holding back this time. We need to slow Kethia up a step. Killing Aric should do the trick.”

Akaavi looked positively thrilled and immediately backed out of the doorway. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and glanced back at Corso. He had one of the most intense, troubled expressions I’d ever seen on his face. 

“I- I can’t let you do that Captain.”

I quirked a brow at him, almost amused. “You can’t let me do what?”

“Kill Aric Jorgan. I know him. The Lieutenant saved my life once. You can’t raise a hand against one of the Republic’s best troopers. It just wouldn’t be right.”

I got out of my chair and stepped towards him. “Oh, I can’t?”

“No Captain. We’ll have to find another way to-”

I pressed my finger against his lips. “Shhh. It’s all right Corso, I understand.” I kissed the tip of his nose. “You’re sweet. And I’m really sorry for this.”

“For what Cap-”

He didn’t finish because I’d drawn my blaster, shoved the barrel into his chest and pulled the trigger. There was a shocked look of pain on his face a second before he dropped. I shrugged and shoved my blaster back into its holster. “What a waste.”

* * *

I had the freedom to move between Republic and Empire space with impunity. That made it easy for me to be one more set of eyes and ears for my sister (sometimes executioner). I’d also taken it upon myself to make sure I knew where her children were at all times. 

Veltana’s last location was on Nar Shaddaa. I called one of my contacts in the spaceport once we dropped out of hyperspace and confirmed two things: one, Tana’s starship was still there. Two, that Aric Jorgan had been seen. 

Nar Shaddaa was too big for me to go searching and I knew we were short on time. While Guss shoved Corso in his quarters until I got back and could give him a proper burial (he deserved at least that) I holocomed my sister.

“What’s wrong?” Laresa asked me pointedly.

“Update later. Where’s Mako?”

“Sitting next to me.”

“Tell her I need her to hack into the Empire Intelligence Agency and find the orders for your daughter on Nar Shaddaa. Most recent ones.”

“A moment.” 

I heard Laresa relay my message, then she was back. Before she could ask me I started speaking. “Kethia sent Jorgan after her.”

“She is persistent.”

“That’s one word for it.”

“Veltana is not strong enough to handle Jorgan alone.”

“I know. I’m on the way,” I stepped off my ship, “Call me back when you get the location. I’m going to make sure Aric can’t leave anytime soon.”

“I will. Good hunting.”

“Always is,” I closed my holocom and walked straight to the customs office. The man behind the desk was short, pudgy, loved cheating on his wife and groping me. Ten minutes was a small price to pay for having him in my pocket.

“Hey handsome,” I smiled cutely at him. 

He grinned when he saw me and straightened his uniform jacket. “Hi Reide. How can I help you today, ma’am?”

“Need to make sure if a certain person tries to get out of here before I get back you hold them up. Until I get here.”

“Easy enough. Who?”

“Aric Jorgan.”

He whistled low. “I spoke too fast. That won’t be easy.”

“Aww, but you’re the man. You can do anything. I know.” I winked at him and his neck got red. So easy. 

“Well, I can sure try. Will you have time to stop by before you leave?”

“You might get lucky. Later, handsome.” I leaned over the counter and kissed his shiny forehead. He drew himself up all important like and I held back my smirk as I returned to Akaavi and Bowdaar. I nodded and both fell into step behind me. My telecom beeped again. I answered it and Mako appeared.

“I know where she is,” Mako said. “This file also got accessed by someone else a few hours ago. Someone, not in the Imp network. Left a pretty messy trail.”

“Sounds like my sister. Gimmie the coordinates Mako, we’re on the way.”


	33. It never goes as planned

_Nar Shaddaa  
Justicar Sector_

**REIDE**

She was reporting alone. She won’t tell us where her crew is… Understood. We’re moving her to the safe house.”

My cybernetic eye zoomed in on Aric Jorgan. The less visible implant in my ear picked up his conversation easily, even from the distance. He had Veltana handcuffed next to him. That big stupid droid M1-4X was standing guard. 

Anything could happen on the streets of Nar Shaddaa. Jacking my niece in the middle of it wouldn’t be a problem.

I whistled low to signal Bowdaar and let go of the tower. Free falling was entirely too much fun, especially when you had a Wookie to catch you. I climbed off Bowdaar and looked at Akaavi. 

“Your friend is here. Deal with him. Bowdaar take care of the droid. I’ll get my niece. And Bowdaar don’t kill the droid, but frak it up a little bit. Akaavi, do what you gotta do with Jorgan.”

Akaavi looked all too battle ready. Both she and Bowdaar disappeared, taking up position at the corner Jorgan would have to come around unless he wanted to fight through a bunch of Justicars.

Just as I suspected, Jorgan walked right past my hiding spot. I heard the stun grenade go off and knew Bowdaar had engaged the droid. A grunt and a Cathar-like growl sounded out a second later which meant Akaavi was kicking the shit out of Jorgan.

Veltana immediately rolled for cover, right where I was waiting. She startled, then sighed in relief. I got her cuffs unlocked and gave her one of my blasters. “Ready to go?”

“Perfect timing Aunt-”

Veltana didn’t finish her sentence because I shoved her to the ground and pointed my blaster over her shoulder, yanking on the trigger. I wasn’t surprised when Xerrin batted my blaster fire away with her lightsaber, but I was surprised to see her. That changed the plan a little bit.

“Akaavi!” I shouted, and then shot my hand out and used the Force to knock Xerrin back five feet. “Change of plans! Move your Mandalorian ass!”

If Xerrin wanted to go one on one with me, we could make a time of it. But my objective was to get Veltana out of here. With Xerrin in play, who knew who else she’d brought. And if Mekethia showed up, things would get a lot more hairy.

“You follow the path Akaavi clears. Don’t even take a shot at Xerrin you’ll lose. Go,” I said to Veltana and gave her a shove. I came out of my hiding spot and saw Bowdaar was giving the droid a merry chase. Jorgan was sprawled on the street, out of the count. I didn’t trust that would be long. Jedi problem first though.

“Nice to see you sis,” I called out pointing my blaster in Xerrin’s direction.

“You as well, Reide.” 

Always so polite, the goody-two shoes Jedi. She Force leaped, and I wasn’t surprised when not one of my blaster fires caught her. She swung a sharp kick at me and I caught her leg, anchoring it to my side. I brought my blaster hand down, ready to give her knee a good crack, but the frakking bitch vaulted herself, bringing her opposite foot into my chin. The sharp snap knocked my head back, forced me to let go, and I hit the ground a lot less gracefully than she did.

I’d just come up to my knee when she chucked her lightsaber at me and she was sliding forward under it, all to get at me. I arched back crab-like and was briefly reminded I should have stretched since my stupid Jedi sister was going to make me work for it today. My hands touched the ground just as the lightsaber flew over me. I flipped myself over, whipped my blaster up and I’ll be damned if Xerrin wasn’t right there to kick it out of my hand, then jam her fists into my chest. It was a solid strike, with way too much power behind it, because it hurt worse than a rakghoul bite and sent me crashing through an old transit waiting booth. 

I saw her walking towards me through my cruising, broken glass, and more pain than I’d felt in a while. She called her lightsaber into her hand and kept coming with that calm warrior-like determination.   
I rolled up to my feet just as Akaavi slammed into Xerrin. That was something fun to watch; Akaavi’s graceful, deadly motions with her vibrostaff crashing into Xerrin’s lightsaber. Come to think of it, it was usually a treat to watch a Mandalorian fight a Jedi. I realized too, as I watched them, slowly taking aim at Xerrin, that my sister had gotten stronger. A lot stronger. Akaavi was barely breaking her defenses… in fact, Xerrin had just backed Akaavi up a step. Two. Huh. I took easy aim at my sister. Shame I couldn’t kill her. But I could make her work for it, so I pulled the trigger rapid fire. I’ll admit even I was impressed when she timed the next strike so perfectly that she jammed through Akaavi's block, grabbed Akaavi's arm and flung the Mandalorian right in my direction giving herself the perfect shield. Xerrin even put her hand up, adding Force power to the fling. 

My blaster fire struck Akaavi in the back as her rather large form hurled toward me. It would bruise like a bitch but it wouldn’t kill her. Her landing would hurt too, but I needed to take my shots when I could. So, I ducked Akaavi, letting her crash to the ground a few feet behind me and kept squeezing the trigger at Xerrin, nice and fast, backing up as I did so. 

Xerrin reflected my blaster fire off her lightsaber and I grabbed a grenade from my belt with my free hand, yanked the pin, and tossed it at her. She looked up and the frakking bomb stopped mid-air. E chu ta! I focused on it too and now we were both Force pushing against a damn bomb. 

Time to put some distance between us. I lifted my gun and fired at it. The resulting explosion knocked us both backwards, which was just what I wanted. I didn’t bother to cushion my landing instead I focused on the section archway, weakened by the blast. I fired at the support beam and it toppled, closing off the corridor and putting a nice barrier between me and Xerrin. 

I propped myself up on one scraped up elbow, wincing at all the aches and pains I was now feeling. I grabbed my com and hit up Bowdaar.

The Wookie howled back at me, all good news. He’d led M1-4X into a fight with the Justicars and escaped in the ensuing chaos. Veltana was on her ship and headed to Dromund Kaas. Everything had gone as planned, sort of. Perfect. I turned off the connection, and rolled onto my stomach, pushing myself up to my feet with a groan. 

I stumbled over to Akaavi who was finally coming around and offered my hand. “C’mon.”

“They both live,” she said gruffly.

“Yeah, well, can’t always have everything.”

* * *

Xerrin slowly climbed to her feet, staring at the pile of steel and stone in front of her. She sheathed her lightsaber, placing it back on her utility belt and removed her com. “Tee-seven report.”  
T7’s easy robotic tones came back. Xerrin smiled faintly and nodded. “I know you are. Stay with her. I have a meeting with the Jedi Council.”


	34. Connections Broken And Reforged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was being a slacker putting up more chapters. I stop slacking. More chapters for ya'll! Also light smut!

_Ilum, Republic Base  
Havoc Squad Command Post_

Mekethia stood in front of the holoterminal. Aric and Xerrin stood there, and Mekethia was staring at Aric’s form in relief.

“I’m not happy about it, but Master Jedi Xerrin saved my life,” Jorgan said, grudgingly. He meant no disrespect towards Xerrin; he was more annoyed at his own performance. 

“I’m glad you backed him up, Xerrin, but I don’t understand why,” Mekethia said.

“Reide isn’t as sloppy as you think she is,” Xerrin said quietly. “I had an instinct and the Force guided me. I got there just in time.”

Mekethia said nothing and Xerrin continued. “I’ve told the Jedi Council everything. They were less than thrilled I kept my relation to Darth Vires a secret but I’ve earned their trust. I’ve been ordered to Corellia first. In the meantime, we’re doing reconnaissance on Reide.”

“How?” Mekethia asked.

“I’d prefer not to say.”

Mekethia’s back went rigid. “Are you purposefully keeping me out of the loop on this?”

Xerrin folded her hands in front of her, and Mekethia bristled at her posture. She knew what that meant and Xerrin proved it when she said, “Your emotions are clouding your judgment, Mekethia. It’s better if you let me take point in regards to Darth Vires.”

Mekethia narrowed her eyes. “How dare you. Your Council has no authority over-”

“General Garza does. I’m sure she’ll contact you shortly.”

Mekethia slammed her hands on the terminal. “Dammit Xerrin don’t do this.”

Xerrin sighed. “Darth Vires deserves punishment, Mekethia. She’ll get it, but fairly, regardless of what she’s done. We are not the Sith. See you on Corellia, Commander.” Xerrin closed the connection. Mekethia stood still as a statue for several heartbeats, trying to reign in her temper so her cooler thought process could prevail. 

Having Xerrin’s resources looking for Laresa, too, was a good thing. The net had been cast wider. All Mekethia needed now was to make sure she had access to it as well, orders be damned. 

She set her hands behind her back, pacing. How could she get that information, how, how how… Mekethia’s steps halted and a slow smile came over her face. She turned back to her holoterminal hitting   
buttons.

When the image of Jedi Knight Kira Carsen appeared, Mekethia’s smile turned warmer. “Hello, Kira.”

* * *

_Four Months Later…_

**LANCORO**

When the planet Dubrillion came into view, there was one thing on my mind. Not my victory over Tormen, or the fact that the former Supreme Chancellor of the Republic was on my ship, willingly.   
I wanted to see Mako.

The last four months had been one of the hardest hunts I’d ever been on. I knew I was better for it though, stronger too. I’d even picked up a new crew member. In the end, I had caused enough trouble for the Republic on Corellia to lure Battlemaster Jeros Planetside.

Coming face to face with an enemy was a powerful moment for a warrior. Driving that punk’s own lightsaber through his heart had been a triumph too. Mako would even have approved, it had been just me and Jeros in a hard earned fight. 

After I killed Jeros and made my way to report my success to Darth Tormen, I’d realized that Mako would have approved of a lot of the moves I’d made in my quest. Sure, my temper had run pretty hot, and I had probably put a few more people in the ground than expressly deserved it but, staring darkness in the face I kept seeing someone else’s.

It was weird having a conscience that wasn’t even there. 

Killing Darth Tormen had been one of the most intense fights I’d ever been in. I’d needed a few kolto packs afterwards and it had taken me the two-day trip to Dubrillion to recover, but I’d won. And nothing had been sweeter than calling up the rage I’d felt the day Tormen attacked Mako to active my minimal Force abilities just enough that I’d Force choked the last bit of life right out of his arrogant ass.

Supreme Chancellor Janarus was a decent guy. I had a lot of respect for men who could admit to a mistake. Janarus cleared my name completely, all charges dropped. The whole mess and Jeros' abuse of power had cost Janarus his career but, I knew he wasn’t going to stay out of work for long. That's the reason I'd brought him with me.

When my ship touched down in the space sport, Vanceto, Quinn, Queen Drayen and my mother were waiting. I wanted to punch Quinn at the sight of him, but I’d have to wait to get him back for what he’d   
done to my mother. Now wasn’t the time.

I limped off the ship (knee was still a little sore) and Janarus followed behind me. “Queen Drayen, Lord Vires, may I present the former Supreme Chancellor Janarus," I made the introduction and a lot of formal greeting type crap ensued. During it, my mother stole one glance in my direction and I both felt and saw how proud she was. It might have been stupid, how much it still meant to me to know she was proud but, whatever. I smiled back at her and got out of the way as she, Risha, and Quinn took the Chancellor off for meetings and the like.

Once they were gone, I embraced my brother.

“You look to be sore. Getting slow, brother?”

I grinned at Vanceto. “You wouldn’t have lasted five seconds.”

“Did you?” he eyed my stiff posture and I took a swing at him. He blocked my blow with a grin. 

“Is Mako still here?” I asked him. 

Vanceto smiled. “Yes, brother she is.”

I wanted to find out where and go to her immediately, but I probably smelled like a Bantha's ass and I had the urge to look as good as possible. I had a few things to apologize for and I knew I needed to pull out all the stops here.

“Do you want me to get her-?”

“No,” I interrupted him. “I want to clean up first. I’ll find her after.”

“Of course. By the way, well done brother, well done.”

“Best Bounty Hunter in the galaxy. Your brother. Yeah, you’re gonna hear that a lot. All the way to you showing me where the frak my quarters are.” 

I clasped my brother on the shoulder and let him lead. We had some catching up to do anyway.

* * *

There was something to be said for having a guest room in a royal palace. Gault would have been drooling all over himself. I had a med droid come up and give me another shot of kolto, picked out a swaggerific outfit to track my woman down in, and got into the shower. 

I’d just gotten out when I heard the door to my room open and close. I knotted the towel around my waist, pulled the blaster off the sink and was about to walk out when I realized Mako was standing there. 

My first instinct? Grab her. Grab her and chain her to me and promise to never act like that again. I set my blaster down. In the face of that intense, unreadable expression she was giving me, the planned out speech I had going through my head was nowhere to be found. “Mako-”

“Shut up. Just shut up about it already.” Her voice was firm and shaky at the same time. “Don’t ever leave me again,” she whispered. 

“I won’t. I swear it,” I whispered back vehemently. 

“I don’t care if whatever you’re doing gives me nightmares, or I’m a weakness or whatever. One, I’m a big girl, I can take it. Two, if someone is watching your back, it’s going to be me.” 

I’d never seen such a determined expression on her face. I felt like a chick. I did. My chest was tight and all I wanted to do was hug her and kiss her and tell her… my mouth opened and this is what tumbled out. “I love you.”

She looked, well, shocked. “You mean it?”

Frak yeah I meant it. And I knew just how to prove it. I closed the distance between us, crowding her like I hadn’t done in way too long. “Marry me.”

I couldn’t read the expression on her face again. That scared the rakghouls out of me. I was terrified she was going to turn me down so I plunged ahead. “I know it’s fast. I know we’ve got work to do. I don’t care. Just do it. Marry me because there’s not another bounty hunter in the galaxy that loves you like I do.” 

She left me in well-deserved agony, waiting for her answer, searching her face, looking for some signs of a yes. Finally after five neverending frakking seconds she cracked a smile. Her eyes softened. 

“When you say it like that, how can a girl refuse?”

I couldn’t stop my grin. “Really?”

“Yes really. And dammit Coro if you don’t touch me I’m going to say n-”

Before she could finish I had her mouth under mine, and was pulling off her clothes so I could touch her skin and remind myself how soft she was. She grabbed my towel just as impatiently. Then she grabbed me with a gentler, more sensual touch that made me feel like I was going to lose it if she stroked her hand like that one more-

With a little growl I grabbed her hands, locked them safely around my neck and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started arching against me, panting into my neck, dotting it with open mouth kisses, sucking at my skin and driving me crazy.

“Slow later. I want you. Now. Please,” she said in the most amazingly husky voice.

Really how can a guy say no to that? I carried her out of the bathroom, screw my knee, and I had every intention of making it to the bed. It was big and it wasn’t far. I’m not sure why we never made it, only that we were on the floor and I was swallowing her moans in my mouth and pushing into her. 

I rolled, let her be on top and sat up, cupping her breast in my big hand and pushed it up to my waiting mouth, rubbing my teeth across her nipple in the way I knew she liked. I was rewarded with her shudder, with a faster, harder push of her hips into mine. 

“Coro…” she panted. I loved it when she said my name like that. Loved it more when I could feel how close she was, and her timing was perfect because I wanted her so much I felt like I was in real danger of this session ending prematurely. 

I lifted my head and kissed the arched column of her throat. She buried her fingers in my hair and tugged, pulling my head back just enough she could look down at me. “I love you,” she whispered.

Best. Day. Ever.


	35. Information Loop

**XERRIN**

I stood in front of the holoterminal on my starship listening to T7’s report. For the last few months my favorite little droid had managed to be a spy on Dubrillion, unnoticed by Darth Vires's forces. 

His intel had been valuable, but Darth Vires had not made any noticeable moves. The only thing of note was that she was transporting something from a research facility with some regularity, and she frequently left the planet for short intervals. T7 had been unable to deter-mine where she was going, but I suspected that her true base of operations was somewhere close to Dubrillion.

The last time I’d felt the approaching darkness in my meditations a vision had accompanied it. In it, Darth Vires had attacked Tython. With army or weapon it had not showed me. I’d immediately told the Jedi Council. Once I was finished on Corellia I was to make finding and stopping her my highest priority.

T7 beeped again and I blinked in surprise.

“Her son is getting married?” 

T7 confirmed. I frowned. It would be an excellent opportunity to snatch Darth Vires, her children, and Reide. But I felt… wrong, taking my families day of happiness and turning it into-

No, I silently corrected myself sternly. Not my family. Not even close anymore. Still, even if I wanted to, I couldn’t send a squad to Dubrillion, a planet that may or may not be under the protection of whatever kind of weapon my sister was preparing. 

“Get as close as you can, Tee-seven. I need to know who my sister favors.”

T7 confirmed and I terminated the connection. 

“Admit it. Some small part of you wants to go,” Doc said quietly behind me.

I turned to face him, and nodded. “A small part.”

“Anytime you want to see what a wedding looks like, beautiful, you just let me know. Offer still stands.”

I smiled faintly. During the last few months together, Doc had returned to his old form. I wasn’t sure what was responsible; perhaps he’d made peace that we couldn’t be together. Regardless, I’d missed this side of him and I was happy to have it back. “Ready to get dirty?”

Doc sighed. “Knowing you that means we’re going into a sewer or a battlefield or something not even remotely fun.”

There was amusement in my tone. “You know me well.”

* * *

Kira Carsen was not as by the book as her former master. When Xerrin and Doc left the ship, Kira used the holoterminal and called Mekethia as she’d done after every report from T7.

It was simple. Darth Vires was the Emperor’s Wrath, and Xerrin’s methods were much too passive where a threat like that was concerned. Commander Mekethia Jorgan had a more direct course of action and that was something Kira respected.

“Transmitting recorded conversation to you now,” Kira said.

There was a brief silence on the other side of the connection as Mekethia listened to it. She nodded tightly. “Xerrin was right, we can’t crash the wedding. But some of her people will be vulnerable afterwards. We can remove her eyes.”

Kira nodded. “Just tell me what you need me to do.”


	36. A Moment for Family

**LARESA**

The majority of my life had been spent on a battlefield. There were not many moments of genuine peace and simplicity. My son’s wedding was one of them. 

The timing had been perfect. It was one day we could all come together to reconnect as a family and few knew how much that meant to me. It reminded me briefly of my childhood and though those memories felt very faint, the feelings were still there. They hadn’t all been tainted by my horrible mistake, my weakness. 

Lancoro and Mako were married in the royal gardens behind the palace. My daughter sat next to me during the ceremony, Reide next to her, Elliah at my other side, his Nadia next to him.

Mako and Vette had grown so close she’d asked Vette to stand with her. I approved of this friendship for many reasons, not many of them admirable. Vanceto stood with his brother and I can say with certainty that I have not seen my Lancoro as happy as he was, watching Mako walk down the aisle towards him. Blizz, a Jawa, and a member of my son’s crew whom I deeply approved of served as the flower girl. 

The ceremony itself was beautiful. Afterwards, Lancoro and Mako didn’t stay at the reception and I hadn’t expected it. I couldn’t afford my son a long honeymoon. In fact, I needed him to go to Ilum immediately for a pickup that could not wait. 

The entire family stood at the archway, where a colorfully decorated speeder awaited the newlywed couple. I hugged Lancoro tightly, proudly then stepped away. Elliah put his hand on my shoulder and I leaned against him, watching my now married son and his new wife. Mako climbed onto the speeder behind Lancoro and wrapped her arms tightly around him. They sped off together amidst waves, and cheers and playful catcalls by Vanceto and Tana.

“Did you ever believe he’d go first?” Elliah asked.

“I don’t know that I approve completely. But she’ll do for the moment.”

Elliah chuckled. “You’re happy today.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Happy enough to dance with your husband?”

“Can you?” I grinned over at him.

“I’ll even lead,” he took my hand and I walked with him onto the small dance floor. “You are happy,” he commented in between a spin. “You didn’t make a snide comment about Nadia once.”

A shadow of a smile touched my mouth. “Don’t have to. Her eyes are boring a hole into my back. It’s a delicious feeling.” 

Elliah laughed, shaking his head at me. I came in closer and set my chin affectionately on his shoulder. Mostly because I wanted too, less because it would antagonize Nadia. He was right though, I was happy. 

Moments later, I heard someone clear his throat. When I looked over my shoulder, Quinn stood there, entirely too handsome in the all black and blue uniform’s that my army wore. “May I cut in?” he asked.

“You may not,” I said. 

But damn Elliah, he spun me around, forcing me to face Quinn. I probably should have walked away. Instead, I allowed Quinn to take me into his arms.

“You’re beautiful,” he said.

“You’re pushing it. Again,” I warned him.

“I only wanted to dance.” 

I didn’t believe him for a second. He’d been behaving himself, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he pushed the line again. 

I will blame my lingering feelings of happiness for the reason I didn’t know he’d gotten so close until I felt Quinn's cheek against mine. A second later I felt my fingers toying with the hair on the back of his neck. I let my eye drift closed. 

“Marry me?” he asked softly.

For a brief moment, I was… speechless. And then I laughed. I had to. Only Quinn would have the sheer nerve, the courage to ask me that. I just couldn’t find it in myself (not yet at least) to be furious he would even suggest it. “I’m already married Captain.”

“He doesn’t have your heart.”

“How would you know?”

“You’ve never looked at him the way you look at me,” Quinn said quietly, in his own matter of fact tone.

I couldn’t argue with that because it was true. So I settled for this: “The answer to your question is no.”

He said nothing else, just held me close until the music stopped. When it was over he stepped back, saluted me respectfully and walked away. 

I watched his departing figure, pointedly ignoring the look Elliah was giving me. I turned to see Reide walking towards me. I could tell by the expression on her face something was wrong. 

“We need to talk,” she said in a low tone. “But not here.”

I nodded and followed her lead.


	37. The Motives that Drive Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely light Sith Smut. It's the best kind.

**LARESA**

Reide pulled the cigarra from behind her ear, lighting it before she spoke. “Xerrin’s droid is planet side.”

“I know.”

Reide frowned darkly at me. “Why haven’t I taken it out yet? You’re risking Elliah’s cover, you realize that?”

“Mekethia knows about Elliah. But, now that he’s killed the Emperor’s first son if he is removed from the Jedi Order it’s of little consequence, he doesn’t need to be there anymore.”

“Okay, how about not letting the enemy spy on us?”

“Reide-”

Frustration clouded Reide’s face, heightening the anger I could feel building inside her. “Do you think Xerrin is going to magically see you’re some kind of a good person and forgive you if you let that droid stay here?”

“Tee-seven relays the information I want it to. It knows nothing of importance.”

“You don’t know that. They could sneak into the spaceport, they could plan an ambush-”

“She won’t. My presence means she must assume Dubrillion is under the Empire's rule. She can’t risk a blatant altercation of the treaty because she’s got a grudge against me.”

“And if they think they’re striking against the Emperor?”

“They know he’s not here. They won’t Reide.”

Reide took a deep inhalation from her cigarra. She blew smoke up into the air, her non-cybernetic eye narrowed at me. “You need to stop this,” she said finally.

I arched my brow at her. “You know what this is about.”

“I did. At first it was about building something that made sure we could do things our way. Then it was about the frakking Emperor and your need to atone for shit that just happened.”

My back stiffened. “I’ve always needed to atone for it-” 

“Kazrin challenged you, he died. You’re a Sith. It’s not a unique story.”

She’d sparked my anger now. It was a tender subject between us, it just was. In a way, Reide was more Sith than I was when it came to Kazrin. My jaw set. “Do not tell me what I am-”

“She is never going to forgive you!” Reide exploded. “You look like a Sith. You dress like a Sith. The dark side is IN your frakking face, Laresa! Xerrin is never going to accept that. You fit into her bubble, or you’re out. It’s black and frakking white with her. When are you going to let it go?”

I narrowed my eye, stepping closer to her. “Never going to forgive me, or never going to forgive you?”

Reide shoved her finger into my face. “If Mekethia gets an open shot at you she’s going to take it. And she doesn’t just want to kill you Laresa, she’s going to kill your whole family. Xerrin will be nicer, she’ll just throw you in a cell until you meditate long enough and can recite the Jedi Code with feeling.”

There was the possibility Reide was right. I’d always known that. The Sith in me rebelled vehemently against my decisions. But if I started killing my sister’s allies unnecessarily, it would be that much harder to convince her that I might be Sith, but I was not the monster she thought I was. 

A fool’s errand perhaps, but the Jedi that still sat inside me had to try. “Leave the droid alone.”

“You’re putting us all at risk.”

Reide would not understand and I didn’t expect her to. It was my burden to bear. I need only keep my family safe through it all. Reigning in my own temper I turned on my heel, walking away and calling back to her, “Then we’re either strong enough to handle it or we aren’t. That Sith enough for you?”

* * *

The ship was silent. Everyone was planet side. It was why I’d chosen to come aboard my vessel. I sat in the main hold, meditating over the feelings of the day. I was so close to all of them their emotions ran rampant around me. I did not mind the feeling, but after the events of the day, and my argument with Reide I just wanted to sit in my own.

My eye was closed, a quiet dramatic piece of music playing in the background. Hours later, I knew the moment he stepped aboard.

“You can’t have it both ways, Captain,” I said without opening my gaze. My cybernetic eye was off. I did not turn it on. “You said you couldn’t do it anymore. I released you.”

“Perhaps tonight I wish to be reminded of that pain,” Quinn said softly.

“And if I don’t?”

“Then be reminded of the times before it.” 

I realized after the hang of silence he was waiting. I opened my eye and looked at him. Quinn wore the uniform far too well, but he was even more attractive in it when he loosed the collar and looked at me the way he was right then, with raw intense emotion on his face. 

I got up slowly and came towards him. For several heartbeats nothing happened. We just stood there, close enough that I could feel his chest move every time he took a deep breath. I lifted my hands, toying with his open collar. 

I didn’t want to fight, not just then. Not him.

He pressed his lips against my forehead tentatively, and I could feel the control he was exerting over himself. “Laresa…” he said it tightly. Warning me. Asking me. 

I tipped my face up just enough that when I spoke my lips teased against his own. “If you’re going to do it, do it.”

One thing I always appreciated about Quinn; I never had to repeat myself.

I felt the rush of his breath half a second before he robbed me of mine. His hands removed whatever was in his way and I let him. When I could breathe again I still couldn’t, his mouth everywhere I wanted it; on my neck, on my breast, between my thighs to send me shattering just so he could rile me up again.

When he finally came inside me I was trapped between the weight of him and the leather of the couch at my back, two delicious sensations. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder, barely muffling my shameless sounds. I wrapped myself around him, surging up to meet his strong thrusts, grabbing his ass and pulling him harder into me. 

To give into passion and forge a connection inside of it, a stunning and addictive feeling. 

He didn’t say it, when we’d broken and come down and lay there, tangled and damp. I didn’t say it either when I smoothed the hair from his forehead and wrapped myself tighter around him.

We didn’t have to.

* * *

I laid in bed, hugging a pillow to me, watching him dress. Quinn had stayed the night and we hadn’t slept much. It hadn’t been nonstop full of the other either. For once, the silence had brought peace.

“Do you know why you never sensed my betrayal?” he asked quietly.

My eye narrowed. I didn’t want to think about it. I wanted to bask in this moment and be nothing but a well-satisfied woman. But now he’d brought it up and my thoughts were there, my emotions suddenly spinning, and I had the urge to Force choke him.

“It’s because it wasn’t a betrayal to you. I owed a debt to him. I was honor bound to pay it,” he continued.

Quinn was right, in a way. Even so I said quietly, “You should never have started anything with me if you owed him.”

“I know that. I knew that one day he might call in my debt in some cruel way, but I wanted you anyway. I am a selfish man. I had to have you,” he looked over at me, a wry smile on his mouth. “My weakness is you, Laresa.”

It was my heart that felt the consequence of his words. “Malavai…” I hadn’t said his first name in quite some time. I don’t know why I said it then. 

“No, it’s fine. You admire strength above all else. I understand.” He bent to kiss me. I touched his jaw, lingering in it. 

His forehead remained against mine even when the touch of his mouth left. I kept my eye closed, my fingers against his skin. “This can’t happen again,” I said very quietly. 

“I know,” I could hear the faint smile in his words, “I’m glad it happened though.”

I did allow him this. “As I am.”

He drew back and left my quarters without another word. I sighed quietly, hugging the pillow that smelled like him closer to me, and fell asleep.


	38. The Republic Strikes Back

_Dubrillion Spaceport  
Corellian XS Light Freighter Hanger_

**REIDE**

Blood flew out of my mouth. I stumbled, catching myself. Frak. Being as drunk as I was fighting Mekethia’s sneak attack was proving to be a little difficult.

For one, I had no idea where my blaster had gone. For two, I was frakking drunk. I had not been this drunk in quite some time. I’d been working. Hard. Doing… things I couldn’t rightly remember at the moment.

“You bitch,” I growled and whirled. My cybernetic eye focused in on her a lot faster than my real one did. “Wait till I’m sober. I don’t give a frak what Laresa says, I’m gonna blow your stupid Republic brains-”

She tried to cut off my tirade with another fist, but I caught it, and kicked her right in the stomach. Yes, I stumbled back but I caught myself. Kethia looked pissed and that made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I couldn’t keep up enough to block her next series of attacks though and the next time her fist cracked against my face, it put me on the ground.

“Whoever let you in this spaceport is going to get it,” I mumbled. I would have gotten up, but the concrete floor was cold, and it felt really good against my cheek. 

“You’re sloppy and undisciplined,” Mekethia said. She stepped back and let her lackey run up to me, shoving his knee into my back and cuffing my hands.

“You’re a hating bitch, who lost the last time we met,” I snapped.

“And yet, here I am.” 

I muttered another slurred expletive at her as Jorgan hauled me to my feet. 

“Permission to silence the prisoner,” Jorgan said.

“Permission to silence the prisoner,” I mocked in a high pitched tone. However, through my annoyance I realized this was not the best of situations. At all. Never mind my capture, how the hell had Mekethia gotten the passcodes to get into the spaceport? 

I knew she was having me watched, but Lancoro’s wedding wasn’t something I talked about in open air. That meant she needed someone planet side. Shit. The droid. T7. Dammit, Laresa. I needed to warn her. 

No, I had to sleep off way too much liquor first. And getting captured could possibly work out in my favor. Yes, sleep first. Were they talking? Why were they talking? Idiot Republic. “Oh, just frakking hit me already you ugly-”

Thankfully, they finally obliged.

**ELLIAH**

I was procrastinating. The Jedi Council had summoned me to Tython. I suspected I knew what for, and I was prolonging the inevitable. I’d also had a chance to have some quiet, uninterrupted time with Nadia and I’d decided to take it.

“Will we ever be together?”

Nadia’s head rested comfortably against my shoulder, my arm nestled around her. Her fingers traced idle patterns on my bare chest, a sensation I very much enjoyed. At her question I pressed my lips against her forehead. “We are together.”

“You know what I mean.”

I did. I shifted her and myself so I could palm her beautiful face between my hands and kiss her. Nadia fell into my touch, making it linger hotly before she pulled away.

“It’s not that I don’t-”

“I know.”

“I just-”

“I know.”

“Do you love her?” she asked me in a very quiet voice.

I smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. “Not as I love you.”

I sensed them before there was time to do much about it. The door to my quarters was kicked open to reveal Aric and Kira.

Calmly, I covered Nadia and sat up. “I take it the Jedi Council didn’t wish to wait any longer.”

“We need you to come with us, Elliah,” Kira said.

My brow quirked when she did not address me as a Jedi Master. I knew exactly what this was about. “Our lightsabers are in that dresser.” I nodded in its direction. “If you’ll remove them, and then yourselves to give us a moment to dress I’d be happy to join you.”

**XERRIN**

T7 had learned that Lancoro Daklan had been ordered to Ilum, directly after his wedding. Why, T7 had not been able to determine. That was all right, if I knew when to expect him I could track his movements on the surface.

I had succeeded on Corellia, though not without the help of other Jedi, and returned Master Braga to the Jedi Council where he could recover from what the Emperor had done to him. Now, I was on Ilum and had partnered with SIS Special Agent Izak to help me with my current assignment.

It was Izak who kept eyes on Lancoro and Mako when they landed. Opportunity presented itself when Lancoro left Mako to attend a private meeting. Izak cornered Mako in the Cantina, left an Agent to keep watch for Lancoro and brought Mako to me.

I waited for them at an old Republic outpost that wasn’t being used anymore, well hidden between two towering frozen rocks of ice. When Mako walked in, I could sense she was scared but she was trying hard not to show it. I found her courage admirable. I said nothing for long moments, taking that time to read her in a way only a Miraluka could. After a time, I nodded to myself. She could be reasoned with. 

“Mako, my name is Xerrin.” She said nothing to my introduction. I continued, “A good friend of yours, Qyzen Fess said that we might be able to reach out to you. We need your help.”

“My help?” She sounded confused. “You are aware of what my chosen profession is right?”

“I am. I also know that your parents were SIS and died in service to the Republic, not the Empire.”

“I don’t serve the Empire,” she snapped but I could sense the sudden curiosity that struck her. She wanted to know more about her parents, and though I felt guilty using that information to sway her decision I had little choice. 

“Perhaps not directly, but your husband’s actions have always benefited them,” I said.

“What do you know about my parents?”

“Personally not much. But I have access to that information.”

“What do you want in exchange?”

“I will gladly share what I know about your family,” I paused. “Qyzen tells me you owe him the debt of your life.”

Mako hesitated then confirmed it. “Yes.”

“He is calling in that debt.”

There was silence for a heartbeat before she asked; “How?”

“Mako,” I leaned forward, holding her attention. “My last name is Daklan. You are married to my nephew.”

Mako’s eyes grew wide. Then she grew suspicious. “Prove it.” 

I hesitated, but only because even though I could not see the photo I knew everyone that was in it, could still feel the emotion of that day. I passed it to her.

Mako took the picture and I could sense her shock. “Who are… who are the others?”

“The Sith was adopted into our family-”

“No, I met her. I know who she is.”

This surprised me. Mekethia had not mentioned this to me. “When did you meet her?”

“On Hoth. She attacked Coro and I.”

Setting aside the words I would have with my sister later, I continued. “The young man you see there was our brother. When Mekethia was adopted in our family, Kazrin took care of her. They were close.  
We all were for a short time.”

“What happened to him?”

“Laresa killed him.”

Mako was silent for a very long time and I did not interrupt her. “What do you want from me?” she asked.

“Laresa and our other sister, Reide choose a different path, a darker one. The Jedi council and I fear that my sister plans to bring the Sith to Tython.”

I could tell by the surprise on Mako’s face she had no knowledge of this. She frowned deeply. “If that’s true, there’s nothing I can do.”

“But there is,” I reached forward and touched her shoulder. She jerked but did not withdraw from my touch. “We know Laresa has a secret location where she is housing some kind of army or weapon, or both. All I need from you is to know where that location is.”

Mako’s eyes widened. She shrugged off my touch. “You can’t ask me to do that. What happens to Lancoro?”

“That depends on him,” I answered honestly. “I know you have no allegiance to either the Empire or the Republic, but thousands of lives are at stake. You’ve seen the violence of Darth Vires, I know you have. You’ve seen the way she infects her children. I cannot allow her to attack Tython.”

Mako folded her arms around herself and started pacing. I did not interrupt her tense, thoughtful silence. Finally, she turned to me. “If that was really her goal why now?”

“A good question, but one I don’t have the answer to,” I said honestly. “I had a vision, Mako, I saw Darth Vires in it. We know she’s coming. We need your help.”

Mako began pacing and I could sense the conflict in her. I sympathized. Some things were simply necessary though. 

“You can’t ask me to do this. I can’t betray him.”

“You owe a debt Mako. A very steep one. I’m not asking you, a friend who once saved your life is.”

It was a long time before Mako spoke. “If I do this,” she said carefully. “You have to promise me that nothing will happen to Lancoro. You let him go, no matter what.”

I hesitated, but I could sense this would be a deal breaker for her and we needed this information. It was a small price to pay for the larger picture. “Done.”

Mako sighed deeply. “I think… I think he’s going to take me there. Soon.”

“Good,” I said. I removed the tracking device from my robe and put it into her hand. “Place this in your implant. We’ll be able to track your location.”

Mako took it. “Let me go.”

“Of course,” I stepped out of the small building and nodded at Izak. “Good luck Mako, and thank you,” I said sincerely.

“Tell Qyzen we’re even now.” I could hear the tremor in her voice as she rushed away.


	39. The Consequence of Conviction

**LANCORO**

Unfortunately, Mako and I were going to have to wait on an extended honeymoon. It had taken us three days to get to Ilum though, and since nobody was on the ship but us, we made good use of the time.

I had just finished the meeting with my family. I had a delivery to make straight to the factory and I wanted to bring Mako with me. She deserved to know what we were doing, and I wanted to be completely honest with my wife. After a lengthy discussion with my family (except Aunt Reide and Dad, we couldn’t reach them) they had agreed. 

I walked into the Cantina where I’d left Mako and smiled softly at the sight of her. I was still marveling that she was my wife, that I was that lucky. I came up behind her, sliding my arms around her and nuzzled my lips against her neck. 

“Hey, big guy,” she said softly. She turned and kissed me. It was one hell of a kiss, and we’d been having a lot of those. Except I sensed something… wrong in this one. When Mako pulled away she buried her face in the crook of my neck and clung tightly to me. I frowned lightly but hugged my arms protectively around her.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“Nothing,” she said after a moment. “I was just… thinking about my family again. My parents.”

That made sense, so I squeezed her a little tighter. “We’ll find out about them, soon. I promised you we would.”

“I know.” She pulled back and looked up at me. “I love you, you know. I really do.”

I was going to have to find some chest beating time. “You better. I’m about to show you some top secret stuff here.” I smiled and offered her my arm. “Ready?”

She hesitated and I wondered again if she was being straight with me. Was something else bothering her? I studied her face, but she nodded and took my arm. “Let’s go.”

* * *

No one came this way, not with everything else going on in the already explored regions of space. I’m still not sure how Aunt Reide found it, but it doesn’t matter much. Apparently it was at the tail end of some secret hyper lane. The planet was small, mostly dry desert and rocky. The factory my family built on the surface was massive. We landed in the spot on the roof designed for my starship, and I noticed my mother’s was here too as she frequently was. 

The factory was guarded by an assortment of former gang members that had previous military training, mercenaries, and Mandalorians. Once here, they were not allowed to leave until the location no longer mattered. 

A few of the grunts came over to my ship to unload the cargo I brought, saluting me respectfully. I nodded at them and looked over at my wife.

I couldn’t read the expression on Mako’s face, but I could still sense something bothering her. I suspected that she might be worried about the bomb I was about to drop. I reached out and took her hand in mine, kissing her knuckles. “This is my last secret I promise.”

She didn’t look relieved, but she squeezed my hand nonetheless. I led her off the ship, nodded at the posted guards, and walked inside. 

“What is this place, Coro?” she asked in a tiny voice.

“This will be easier to explain all at once,” I said. I walked up to the final security door and typed in my code. The big metal doors slid open. Inside stood a replication of the HK-24 Assassin Series Droid, formerly made by the Czerka Corporation. 

The majority of them had standard blaster rifles, but a small elite group had been given the advanced neural chipset we’d recovered on Hoth and their own lightsabers. 

Those droids were still connected to the large computer terminals. Behind them, five scientists that used to work for the Czerka Corporation completed the last of their programming. 

I stared at the army proudly and looked at Mako. The expression dropped off my face when I saw hers. She looked pale, her eyes were huge. 

“It’s true,” she whispered.

Now I was confused. I canted my head at her. “What’s true?”

She ripped her hand from mine and backed up a step. I frowned. “Mako? What’s wrong?”

“You’re going to do it. You’re going to murder a whole planet-”

We were going to do what? My brows furrowed. “What are you talking about? I haven’t even explained-”

“There’s nothing to explain! Your mom is evil, Coro!”

Okay, now I was getting angry. My mother was a lot of things, but she was in no way evil. I felt like I was missing a serious piece of the puzzle here. “Mako, what the chaos is wrong with you?”

She didn’t say anything, but there were tears in her eyes. She turned around and literally ran away from me. I stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. A second later the alarms started going off, and a cold sense of dread shot through me.

We were being attacked. But how? How had anyone found this loc-

Mako. 

I suddenly felt cold. I ran forward shouting after her. My voice was gruff and was probably only scaring her further, but I couldn’t at that moment fathom what had happened in the seconds between our arrival and the moment she’d seen the droid army. 

When I got outside, it was a warzone. Mekethia had brought her squad and another to attack us, and she wasn’t alone. Aunt Xerrin’s old Padawan, Kira was with her. Mako was running towards a shuttle and I recognized Qyzen an old friend of hers standing in the doorway, frantically waving her on. I stood there, flabbergasted beyond reason as she ran up to him. She didn’t even look back at me as their shuttle took off. 

I felt my mother’s presence behind me. 

“Mom I didn’t, I don’t-” I was still confused. But as I watched my aunts’ troops descend I was furious. Mako had betrayed me. Mako had led them here and I had no idea why. 

“Later. Whatever you are feeling you must channel it now, Lancoro. Veltana has just arrived, together we will hold the front line.”

I nodded tightly and drew my blasters. It was an honor to fight beside my mother and with my sister and she was right. I was mad as frak right then and I was going to use the chaos out of it.

Quinn walked up to us. “We’re scrambling their transmissions, but it’s likely they’ve already given up our location,” he said.

My mother nodded. She canted her head slightly and I knew when she next spoke she was giving orders through her auditory implant. “Darth Minamoto prepare this facility for immediate evacuation. Darth Shadishan, keep a lane open for our transport ship. The last batch of crystals has only just arrived, have our engineers work double time to install it.” 

I didn’t have my helmet on so I didn’t hear their response, but my mother and Quinn looked satisfied. “Captain Quinn, assist Darth Minamoto. General Pierce, you and Lord Jaesa cover their escape. Lancoro, I need Aric Jorgan alive.”

I would have liked to kill him instead. I glanced at my mother. “Why?”

“I suspect he has some information to tell us.”

“He won’t talk.”

“Yes,” my mother said in a dangerously cold voice. “He will.”


	40. A Meeting of Siths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wreck feels. I'm sorry.

**LARESA**

You could find men willing to die for their cause. You would find fewer men willing to suffer for it. And since I didn't wish to terminate all of my sister’s little attack squad I let the cold ravenous urge to cause more pain than death flow through my motions as I engaged. 

I’d sever a trooper’s blaster hand but wouldn't complete the strike to kill him, just kick him to the ground and engage the next target. Their screams of pain sounded around me and I sucked up their agony, using it to make my motions faster. 

I knocked another trooper to the ground and then paused, my cybernetic eye quickly scanning the battlefield. I found Lancoro closing in on Jorgan’s position. I also saw my sister focusing her attention on my son with more than predatory glint in her gaze. 

Mekethia hefted up her portable blaster cannon and took aim at his back. I kept my focus on her, backhanding a trooper that attempted to attack me. Just as she was about to fire, I threw one of my lightsabers at her, the blade cutting her weapon in half. Keeping my hand outstretched I called my blade back into my palm. She whirled around and focused on me.

I tipped my head to one side, my invitation clear. Mekethia took the bait and charged in my direction. I stood there, merely waiting. She’d withdrawn a heavily modified blaster and was firing at me rapidly as she charged. I used the Force and the constant wave of my hands to knock her blasts to the sides of me, and right before she could barrel into my frame I leaped over her, and gave her a sound kick in the back, using the Force to add momentum to my strike.

She went crashing to the ground and slid into the open doorway of my facility. I walked after her and made the door slam closed behind us. 

It was always better to isolate a leader from their troops. Jorgan would notice and his emotions would affect his judgment. Her troops would notice and thoughts of a rescue would interfere with the focus of the attack.

Mekethia got to her feet and shot at me, but I simply blocked her incoming fire with my blade, sending it back in her direction. Using the Force, I yanked the blaster from her palm. No sooner had the grip touched my fingers then she pulled my lightsaber out of mine. 

She caught it and brandished it like a Jedi knight, slowly backing up into the open space of the first room. It was a former workshop. Heavy machines, scrap metal and pieces of unfinished droids littered the area.

"Where is Xerrin? I would have thought she would have joined you."

"Waiting for you. In case I fail," Mekethia growled. "But I don't intend to fail. You die today."

I smiled faintly at the conviction I heard in her voice. Her strength was admirable. I studied her frame, tossed the blaster to the side and pulled my second lightsaber from my belt, bringing the purple blade to life. I realized, quickly, that her form reminded me of Kazrin. “I didn’t mean to kill him,” I said quietly. Honestly. 

That I had even brought it up enraged her, I could feel it. “I don’t believe you,” she snarled and launched herself at me. 

She’d always been a fast fighter. I blocked Mekethia’s first sequence and picked up Kira running towards me through the corner of my eye. 

I broke through Mekethia’s next attack, riposted, and when she deflected my counter, I used the momentum, spun and jumped, back kicking her away from me. I landed neatly and brought up my saber just in time to catch Kira’s lightsaber as she Force leaped at me. I shot out my other hand and pinned Keitha to the wall with a broken droid. It wouldn’t contain her forever, but it would keep her busy for the moment.

My focus returned to Kira as I countered her next strike. She was skilled, Xerrin had trained her well but she was not strong enough to stop me. I suddenly switched my style to Ataru, and I saw the surprise on her face when she recognized it. My movements became too fast, attacked her from too many angles for her to manage and I disarmed her, drove my lightsaber hilt into her back, and watched her collapse. 

I use my booted toe to flip her over, pointing my lightsaber down at her. “Yield.”

“Never.”

Faint amusement raised my eyebrow. “There is no honor is dying foolishly.”

“I’ve got Reide,” Mekethia shouted, interrupting us.

I paused. Reached for my sister with the Force and frowned lightly. I could feel her, but it was faint. Something was wrong.

I turned my back on Kira, but I thrust a hand behind me and used the Force to keep her pinned to the ground, my narrowed gaze on my sister. I walked slowly towards her. “If you mean to rile my temper with lies, Mekethia…”

“The only way to ensure that what Xerrin has seen does not come to pass is to kill your family. All of it,” there was such hatred in her voice. “She’ll be executed in less than an hour.”

The thought of loosing Reide, after everything she’d done for me, after the harsh words we’d spoken in parting, for a senseless death, sparked my fury faster than it’d raged in quite some time. I took some of it out on Kira when I Force lifted her, then tossed her into the wall. I heard her hit the ground and the painful sound she made, but I did not take my eye off of Mekethia.

“Call it off.”

“You’ll die for what you’ve done. If not by me, then by-“

“CALL IT OFF!” I roared in Mekethia’s face, my hand around her throat. 

She glared at me and at that moment had I not known her title I would have never thought her anything but a Sith, so strong was her hatred for me. “I hope you suffer a hundred times more than I have for what you’ve done,” she spat. “I hope you can feel her death, Sith, the way I felt Kazrin’s.”

I growled in fury and I started Force choking her. I was separated just enough from my rage that I heard the hiss of the lightsaber and turned in time to counter Kira’s strike. She was foolish to engage me now, when I didn’t want to remember a petty thing like control. It took me seconds to disarm her again. I used the tip of my blade to burn straight down her favored arm, revealed her scream of pain and sent the heavy weight of my boot cracking across her jaw. Blood erupted from her mouth as Kira collapsed. Before I could hurt her more Mekethia shot at me.

I spun around, my lightsaber catching the blasts at the last moment. I let the first few bounce around her, toying with her. I made the next one strike her shoulder, ramming her armor into much more pliant flesh. Her stance jerked, but she kept firing. I sent the next into her chest. The next into her stomach. When I made her blaster fire strike her thigh, she dropped, and I was there, kicking the blaster out of her hand and ramming the hilt of my saber into her temple just hard enough to draw blood.

As I watched her fall, I tightened my grip around my hilt. Reide was right I thought venomously. She’d warned me and I had not listened. Instead, I’d done so much for my enemy – saved their lives, ensured their safety while they attacked my children, shunned me for my choices. 

And if Reide died because of it-

“Call it off,” I growled.

Mekethia sneered at me. “No.”

Raged clouded my vision. The dark side of the Force overwhelmed, sucking up greedily at Mekethia’s hatred and my own temper so fiercely I let myself get lost in it. 

I’d had enough. 

“Then you die, too.” I lifted my blade, ready to drive it through my sister’s heart when I realized Quinn had knocked Mekethia out of the way and put himself there instead. His face flashed, and I do not know how but a millimeter away from his chest I stopped. My blade was so close it singed the fabric of his uniform. “Quinn-”

“You’ll lose your way if you kill her,” he said quietly.

An emotion other than rage crashed into me. My stance loosened and I slowly lowered my blade.

Quinn smiled faintly at me, but before he could stand, I heard the sound of a blaster and watched the sudden pain contort his face. Mekethia had Force called her weapon to her hand and shot him in the back.

I Force roared at Mekethia and the impact sent her sprawling backwards, crashing violently into a wall. Quinn collapsed and I caught him.

“You stupid, stupid man,” I growled, pure raw emotion ripping me apart. Lancoro and Veltana rushed into the room. Lancoro went over to Kethia and put his blaster on her. Tana covered Kira. I looked down at Malavai’s wound and despair clawed at me. It was fatal. Something Elliah could have healed, but I didn’t know where he was, and he’d never get here in time. 

Quinn smiled weakly up at me. “Perhaps… perhaps you’ll let me see you as something else now?”

His words tore me apart in a new way. I pushed back my hood and took off my helmet. Touching his face I whispered, “However you want, Malavai.”

He pressed his hand against mine, his cheek into my touch. I could feel the tremble in it, the strength it took him to move the limb as his life force rapidly fled. “Say it?” he asked me, barely above a whisper.

I pressed my forehead against his and closed my eye. “I forgive you.” 

I could feel his relief, the weight of his burden lifted with those three words. I pressed my mouth lovingly against his, held him closer and let him feel the strength of my emotion. He died in my arms.

When he left, my heart became a traitorous burden I no longer wanted to bear. I could not mourn him though, not just then. So I found my rage. I laid Malavai’s body gently on the floor, walked over to my sister and kicked her viciously in the mouth. “Lancoro.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Do you have him?”

“Yeah, I got him.”

“Bring him to me.”

I called both my sabers to my hands as Lancoro dragged Aric into the room. For the first time today, something other than hate leaked into Mekethia’s eyes; fear. I realized though, as I studied her, Reide had been right. It didn’t matter what I did, Mekethia would never forgive me.

But Malavai was dead on the floor behind me, so at the moment I couldn’t find it in me to care. I walked over to Aric and reveled in my sister’s scream of “No!”, when I rammed my lightsaber through his shoulder.

Aric growled in pain. I continued to press and it deepened into his scream. 

“How did you get Mako to betray us?” I asked him.

“Go to chaos,” Jorgan growled.

Lancoro glared at Mekethia. “She looked at the droids and then said something about killing a whole planet. What did she mean?”

Before Mekethia could answer though, I connected the missing piece. I pulled my lightsaber from Jorgan and faced my sister. “Is that what you told her? That I was going to attack the Republic?”

Mekethia met my gaze. “We’ve felt your dark presence approach. And Xerrin saw you attack Tython in a vision.”

I frowned. Not about Xerrin’s vision. “Who felt this dark presence?” I asked Mekethia.

“Even I can feel it, Sith. You fool no one.”

Suddenly I felt Scourge reaching out to me. He was coming. We were out of time.

Lancoro looked at Jorgan. “Is my wife on Tython?”

Neither Jorgan, nor Mekethia said anything. I held my lightsaber up to Jorgan’s throat. “Answer or he dies.”

Mekethia’s eyes left mine. She looked at Jorgan, then back at me. “Mako is on Tython,” she said tightly.

“Call off Reide’s execution.”

Mekethia said nothing.

I rammed my saber through Aric’s opposite shoulder. Jorgan screamed beautifully, and Lancoro kept him upright. Mekethia surged to attack me, and I used the Force to ram her back into the wall, her sound of pain feeding the dark side that raged in me, taunting me to take the chains off and let it play. 

“I lied about Reide’s execution!” Mekethia shouted. “Xerrin won’t let me touch her. She’s being sent to Coruscant.”

Relief snuck into my fury. “Oh, you frakking Lurdo.” I hissed. I’d been ready to kill her, and it would have been for a lie. My thoughts strayed toward Malavai, heightening my rage. My brow creased as I fought for control. I would use this rage later. In a battle that mattered. I let Mekethia drop to the ground, pulled my saber out of Aric and sheathed it, placing both of them back at my hip. “Get her rerouted to Tython," I said to Mekethia. "We’re going to need her.”

“It’s out of my hands-” Mekethia started but I interrupted her.

“Do it, or I will throw your boyfriend out of my airlock.” I glanced at Lancoro. “Put him on my ship. Tana, call Vanceto, we go to Tython.”

“Yes, mother. What about them?” Tana motioned at Kira who was glaring furiously at her.

“Leave them.” I activated my ear implant and spoke. “General Pierce.”

“My lord. Got a bunch of prisoners out here. Make a right good execution line.”

“Let them go and come retrieve Captain Quinn’s body. We’re leaving.”

Mekethia got to her feet, favoring the leg I had not injured. “You’ll never get close enough-”

“They’ll never see us, coming.” I snapped and marched away.


	41. The Danger of a Lie

**LARESA**

We had mined for the crystals on Ilum, not just to make the droids their own lightsabers. It had been discovered that some could also be used in stealthing technology. In essence they could make an entire fleet invisible. 

It was something the Republic and Empire could fight over. I’d taken what I needed to make sure the transport, flagship and other smaller ships in my fleet could get close enough to Tython without being detected.

When I boarded, Jaesa was battle ready, she always was. I told her to man the cloaking device and take us to Tython once General Pierce and Jorgan arrived. I stepped into the main hold and activated my holoterminal. I’d alerted Darth Shadishan and Darth Miji it was time. They would bring the army to Tython and then leave. They had no interest in the upcoming battle. Vanceto reported that he would meet us near Tython. We couldn’t get in touch with Elliah and I suspected I knew why; Xerrin or Mekethia had reported him. That was to our advantage though; it meant he was already on Tython, no doubt trying to convince the Jedi Council that I was not the threat.

My orders given, I stepped away from the holoterminal and went into the medical bay. Quinn lay there, covered by a sheet. I stood next to his body, and slowly pulled back the fabric so I could view his face. 

It was a bitter irony. I could never have forgiven Malavai, not without his action today. It was stupid to grieve the loss of a man who I’d had such a volatile dance with. But, that didn’t stop the hot tide of emotion flowing through me, so similar to what I’d felt when Kazrin died; the unbearable pressure in my chest there was no escape from; the want to change reality so fiercely it threatened to rip me apart; the pure, raw, rage I felt towards Mekethia for daring to take him from me, because regardless of Malavai’s flaws, and mine, I’d simply… loved him.

I removed my glove, and gently touched Malavai’s cool cheek. He had been right though; I would have lost my way had I killed Mekethia. She and I were even now and I would not allow her to harm another I cared about again, consequences be damned. I was a Sith, the dark side a welcome ally. After tonight, things would change.

I drew my gaze slowly over Malavai’s peaceful face, lingering on his image a moment longer. Only a moment. The time it took to channel my emotions, to bottle them up and keep them waiting. I would need the strength of my passion for the battle ahead. All of it.

I snapped the sheet back over Malavai’s face, put my glove back on and returned to the main hold of my ship. No sooner had I gotten there then my daughter contacted me via holoterminal.

"Lancoro’s advancing ahead,” Tana frowned. “What is he doing?”

I sighed. “He’s going after Mako.”

“He’s an idiot,” my daughter sounded annoyed. 

“He’s in love. Hold your position, I’m going after him.”

“Mom-”

“Follow your orders and be battle ready. All of you.” I switched off my holoterminal, and looked at Jaesa. “Activate our cloak and take the ship down. We’re going planet side.”

* * *

**LANCORO**

As the escape pod shot out of my ship, I knew I didn’t have the best plan in the world. I knew it was pretty frakking stupid of me to go off half-cocked like I was, but all that logic wasn’t translating.  
He was coming. Mako, my wife, was planet side with a bunch of idiots who had no idea. They thought it was my mother. They were prepared, but not enough. And they had my wife. In fact, not only did they have my wife, they had convinced her we were some kind of planet murdering monsters. 

Granted, I was still pretty pissed she’d believe that about me. And that she betrayed us. But she and I would work all that out later. First I had to get her.

The pod crash-landed, knocking me around a bit, adding new bruises. I had to ram the door to get it to open and I stumbled out. Regaining my balance, I put one hand near my blaster and scanned the quiet forest, confirming that for the moment at least I was alone. I dropped to one knee.

I never meditated. Unless you counted when I wrote in my journal. That was cathartic and all that. But I had Force ability no matter how small, and right now I needed it. So I grabbed that super tiny thread, tried to use my emotions to strengthen it and searched for my wife.

For the first thirty seconds I felt stupid. Then I felt that tickle. Then I felt... My eyes snapped open. “Mako.”

She was in the Jedi temple. Frak. No way was I getting in there.

“Where is your mother, Lancoro?”

I turned around just as the rain started. I could not say I was completely surprised to see my Jedi Master Aunt standing there, her blue lightsaber glowing brightly in the darkness. I narrowed my eyes at her. “You’re wrong about her.”

Xerrin came towards me with calm, determined purpose. “Surrender peacefully. I promised Mako you would not be harmed.”

“You have no frakking idea,” I snapped at her. “I want my wife.”

“Where is Laresa, Lancoro?” Xerrin asked, coming closer.

I wasn’t intimidated by a Jedi so I took a step closer, too. “I want. My. Wife.”

Battle instinct told me Xerrin was not going to answer, but attack. I was proven right when she stuck out her hand, a Force push most likely but I rolled out of the way and started blasting at her. “We’ve got no quarrel with you, idiot!”

She Force leaped at me, the impact of her landing knocking me off my feet, but I used my jet pack and instead shot up into the sky, flicked a switch on my blaster and unleashed a barrage of small explosions around her.

Xerrin ducked, rolled, and dodged. She’d just come up to her feet when I landed and used my momentum for the punch I aimed at her head. My blow struck, but before I could take another swing I felt her elbow digging my armor into my sternum, snatching my breath. She rolled around me, brought her opposite elbow into the back of my helmet and kicked me in the back, knocking me forward.

I spun around blaster in hand but she was faster. Her lightsaber sliced off the front of my barrel making my weapon useless. Nobody fraked with my blasters. I brought up my other arm, unleashing a wicked stream of fire at her. She slid backwards, holding up her lightsaber, and used the Force to protect her. 

This was dumb. As much as I really wanted to kill my stupid Aunt, I knew we were going to need her. I twirled my second blaster, holstered it and held up my hands, something every battle ready muscle in my body violently protested against.

“Take me to the temple. I want to see my wife. And you moron’s need to know what’s going on.”

“Where is your mother’s fleet, Lancoro?”

“I’m not telling you Bantha fodder until I see my wife.”

“As you wish.”

I heard nothing after that, because Xerrin moved like lightening and the next second I was out cold.

* * *

**LARESA**

My ship hovered undetected high above Tython’s landscape. I was crouched on the half-lowered landing ramp as the ship slowly glided. My cybernetic eye scanned the forest that was passing below me. I reached for my son using a mother’s connection to her child. When I felt his presence I frowned darkly.

I jumped off the ramp, using the Force to slow my descent and landed neatly on my feet. I had spent very little time on Tython but I suspected I was west of the Ruins of Kaleth. Through the rain, I heard the approach of footsteps. I blended into the Force, watching a patrol of young Jedi jog past me unknowingly.

I reached for my son again, pinpointing his location. He was fighting Xerrin. He would not win. He was strong, but not that strong. Narrowing my eye I broke into a steady run.

It was time for this to end.


	42. An Overdue Meeting

**LARESA**

"Xerrin stop!”

Xerrin whirled around, focusing her Miraluka gaze on me. I had not drawn my weapons. Yet. “It’s not me,” I said my gaze turning immediately to the unmoving form of my son. 

Xerrin watched me closely but she backed up a step. I went to Lancoro’s side. I kneeled over my son’s figure, my expression hidden inside the cowl of my robe. Behind me, Xerrin was still in attack position, her blue lightsaber brandished in my direction.

It was almost a cliché scene. Almost. The crack of lightning illuminated us. Rain beat down, warm and heavy, the grass beneath my boots and my son’s body more puddles than ground, unable to absorb the strength of the storm fast enough. 

He was alive, a relief. I snapped my gaze over my shoulder to my sister, the anger of a mother giving weight to my words. “Why? Why… why… WHY?!” Each word that suddenly flew from my mouth grew louder than the last. I abandoned Lancoro’s figure and surged to my feet. “You know my aims,” I hissed at her. They had Elliah; he had no doubt told her everything.

“I only know you are Sith,” Xerrin said with unwavering conviction.

“I would never have harmed you,” I all but growled. 

“But you would burn all that I stand for.”

“Oh, you frakking moron. Have you lost all reason?!”

“Your judgments hold no power over me, dark one.”

Tempering back my emotions I canted my head and studied her. I realized it wasn’t that Reide was right but that Xerrin needed proof. For her, it would only come one way. 

“Fine.” With one graceful motion I withdrew both my lightsabers, bringing their menacing purple glow to life. “If it is the dark side of the Force you wish to face, you will have it.” 

Xerrin twirled her lightsaber once, ready. “Your arrogance has blinded you. You will not beat me.”

“Oh, shut up.”

When our blades violently clashed, I could feel the disturbance in the Force. This meeting between us was long overdue. I held nothing back this time, and neither did she. The storm raged around us, a perfect background to our meeting. As much as I wanted to punish her just a little, I couldn’t let Xerrin waste her strength against me. I would have to end this quickly. 

Our sequences were quick, powerful back and forths of attacks, parries, and vicious counterstrikes that had yet to pause. But my sister’s aggression would only go so far and I knew it. She was confused, angry, and afraid of those emotions. I could feel them and the careful control she was deploying over herself.

I had no such reservations and there was plenty of passion sitting inside me tonight. I gave into the raw emotions just enough and my attacks became more chaotic, more aggressive. With dual lightsabers, it could be deadly. To her credit, she didn’t succumb right away, sheer skill and instinct with the Force made her blade continue to deflect mine, but I was advancing, faster, closer, and we both knew it was just a matter of time. 

I lunged, jumped and twisted, my lightsabers arcing down at her, one after the other. The second knocked her saber from her hand and sent her to one knee. In the next breath I had my blades crossed against her throat.   
Xerrin stared at me up, grim resolve on her face. “You’ll never win.”

I arched a brow at her slowly calling back the dark side that taunted me to kill her. “You better hope we do.” I pulled my lightsabers away from her throat and sheathed them. “It’s not me, Xerrin.”

I could sense her confusion as readily as I saw it. “I saw in my vision. You brought your armies to Tython-”

“To protect it!”

Xerrin was silent for a heartbeat. After a moment she said quietly, “You are not Jedi anymore.”

I placed my sabers back on my utility belt and pulled back my cowl, exposing my face completely. “It doesn’t matter. You’re my sister and I made a promise.”

That affected her. I knew it did, I could feel the conflict in her emotions. “You do not use the light side of the Force-”

I did not mask my sadness. No less strong than it had been the moment Kazrin died. “I did once.” I took a breath then continued, emotion changing my tone. “Xerrin he was our brother. He was family. I loved him. When my rage overcame me like that… I couldn’t conquer what everyone was telling us to ignore and I would not be at its mercy. I had to know the dark side.”

Xerrin slowly got to her feet. “But, you stayed there.”

“I like it,” I said truthfully.

“Then why are you here, Laresa? What did I feel?”

My jaw set. “The Emperor is coming. He knows one way to get more power, and that's through the destruction and murder of a whole planet. This one. When I learned of his plan, I knew it was a way to atone for what I'd done and-”

Xerrin’s back stiffened, anger overtaking her face as she interrupted- “This isn’t about doing what’s right, this is about your own guilt!”

“Not just my guilt!" I stared incredulously at my sister. I surged into her, motioning at the landscape with a disgusted wave of my hand. “Do you think I care if Tython burns? Or Korriban? The only reason I’m here is because of you. Because of Kazrin.”

Xerrin’s brow creased. “Then why are you fighting me?”

At first I wanted to punch her for asking me such a stupid question. After a heartbeat, I realized she had given up on me. The thought I was beyond redemption had taken over her senses. She was having trouble seeing me as anything but the villain. 

She was going to have to get over it. We had much to do. Still, I answered honestly. “You pissed me off. And-” I jerked my hand down at my son. 

Xerrin glanced at Lancoro, still unconscious. “He came for Mako. I told her…”

“I know. He forgave her... he’s a lot like his father,” I added after a moment.

Xerrin brought her gaze back to me and I knew she was studying me with her Miraluka sight. I did not hide from her, this is who I was. 

“On Darth Angral’s ship,” she said, “You saved my life.”

So Elliah had told her. That didn’t surprise me. I nodded. “Yes.”

“Why? Tell me the truth.”

“You are my sister, you fool. I would have died before I allowed him to harm you.”

Xerrin stood rigid at my words. I was unsure what she’d do next, but I had never expected that she would step into me, and wrap her arms so very tightly around me. 

At first I could say nothing. “I’m sorry,” I finally whispered, when emotion and fading shock gave me my voice back. “Xerrin, I’m so sorry I took Kazrin from us.”

It was ridiculous at that moment, how desperately I craved my sister’s forgiveness. And now I understood in a new way, the torture that Malavai had gone through waiting for mine. It was that thought that pushed the single tear from my eye. 

Xerrin said nothing at first; instead she simply squeezed me tighter, cradling me to her. When she finally did find her voice it was no more than a whisper – “I forgive you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is epic battle coming. Well two of them.


	43. Alliances

**LARESA**

It was a strange feeling, walking towards the temple. Once I’d walked a similar path as a Jedi. Now I was anything but. More than a few young Jedi stared in my direction as Xerrin and I passed. I’m sure it was odd to see me walking freely alongside a Master. A medical droid carried my son to the med bay. I followed my sister into the Jedi Council’s chamber. I was glad to see Elliah standing there among the judgmental faces of the other Jedi Masters. 

I greeted him first, walking up to him and pressing my mouth against his cheek. My affection for Elliah grew when he put a quick arm around me and returned my embrace in front of his peers.

“You’ve been causing trouble,” he murmured with quiet amusement.

I grinned faintly. “Only a little.”  
One of the Masters cleared his throat and I stepped away from Elliah, nodding at them all. I was faintly amused by their reaction at seeing one of their own so transformed. I wasn’t the first, I was sure I would not be the last.

“Lord Vires, Master Tosh has alerted us to the situation,” Grand Master Satele Shan began.

“I hope my presence now lends truth to his words,” I said.

“It does. But we have concerns,” Shan said. 

I crossed my arms, hiding them underneath my robe. “Our time is short, but I’m listening.”

“What you will do with your army should we succeed?” Master Bela Kiwiiks asked.

“We will leave,” I said. 

I watched several of the Masters exchanged wry glances. 

“How can we be sure of that?” Master Jaric Kaedan asked. He didn’t bother to hide how much he disapproved of my being there. 

I respected the honesty of his emotion. “Because of her.” I nodded once in Xerrin’s direction. “My loyalty is to my sister. So long as she favors this planet, no harm will come to it,” I said simply.

“I don’t approve of my sisters machinations, but I believe her,” Xerrin said quietly.

Master Kaedan would not be easily swayed. “I can’t say Lord Vires, that you having an army of that power didn’t concern us a great deal.”

I looked pointedly at him. “I don’t care. We will leave when this is over, period. Whether it is peacefully or not will be entirely up to you.”

“We can’t trust you. You’ve murdered our men on the battlefield. Good men,” Master Kaedan’s voice rose.

I met his gaze evenly. “And you’ve murdered mine. This is the consequence of war. I’ve murdered the Empire’s men just the same.” My eye narrowed as I slid my gaze over the lot of them. “I sat among you; I worked as your Shadow, a job not for the faint of heart. I’ve seen your flaws. You’re not evil, but you’re not as good as you believe, either. Let’s stop pretending, shall we?”

“Whatever we’ve done was for the benefit of everyone. Our actions are selfless,” Master Kaedan’s voice didn’t sound as strong as it had moments ago. 

“Your justification is pointless. The actions are the same.” I waved my hand dismissively. “You waste time. My army will protect this planet when the Emperor arrives. Whether we do it with or without your help is up to you.”

I could see I’d offended some of their egos. Against my darker instinct I offered this: “If it will make you feel better I will relinquish control of my army during this battle to Master Tosh.” 

“I would suggest the council at least listen to all of Lord Vires battle plan,” Elliah said. “We know the Emperor is coming and she can help.”

I waited for Satele to motion that I could proceed, meeting the Grand Master’s gaze directly. She nodded, and I tipped my head respectfully at her before I continued. “The Emperors flagship will never land. Lord Scourge will secure the hanger bay for our arrival.”

“Our?” Xerrin looked at me. 

“Captain Reide Daklan will fly. She will back up Commander Mekethia Daklan’s Havoc Squad as they deal with the Emperor’s troops aboard his flagship. Master Xerrin and I will face the Emperor directly. 

Master Elliah will command my troops on the ground in conjunct with your Jedi. Understand when I say, the Emperor’s personal guard is ten times as vicious as a Sith Lord. They are fanatical in their loyalty to him. You will need as many Jedi on the ground with real combat experience as you have.”

“Why would we trust you to be alone with the Emperor and Master Daklan? You served as his Wrath. She could be walking into a trap,” Master Kaedan eyed me with no small amount of suspicion. 

“A necessary action. And one I intend to use against him. He forced me to watch my sister harmed. My rage eagerly awaits revenge for that offense.” I glanced at Xerrin. “Sorry about Doc.”

My sister’s mouth twitched. “Forgiven.”

I looked back at the Council and could tell they were not taking this lightly. As they shouldn’t. Still, I did not have the patience to suffer through their deliberations. “Discuss this among yourselves. Master Tosh can speak for me. I have a battle to prepare for and a son to check on.” 

I turned and Xerrin put a hand on my arm. “About Lancoro,” she started. 

I cut her off with a shake of my head. “It was his fault. He knows better than to let his emotion claim him like that.”

“A mistake we all make.” 

I realized as I met my sister’s gaze that she included herself in that statement. My expression briefly softened before I walked out of the room.

* * *

I stood in the doorway of the medical bay, watching the droid monitor my son’s vitals. He would be fine, I was not concerned. My mind was on the upcoming battle. My ship had been allowed to land and I’d released Lieutenant Jorgan before I gave into the urge to kill him. 

For the moment, I would keep my army in orbit, giving the Council time to come to their own decision. We would waste an advantage, however if we couldn’t get into position before the Emperor arrived. 

That meant they didn’t get to deliberate for long. 

I heard the thud of footsteps behind me and I turned. Mako came running. “What happened to-?”

I slammed my fist into her jaw and she dropped to the ground. The sight of her bloody lip made me feel slightly better. 

“Okay…” she said wiping her mouth. “I deserved that.”

“I am not as forgiving as my son. Love him for the rest of your life, and I’ll allow you to live.” I turned my back on her before a mother’s protective instinct and the anger of the Sith combined and I killed her. 

“I didn’t know he was-”

And there went my temper again. I whirled on her, advancing. “He trusted you enough to put his life in your hands every day. Sought the light instead of the dark. Still you believed him a monster.”

Mako stared at the ground for a moment. When she brought her gaze back to mine it was written all over her face and I immediately understood. “Because of me,” I said. “You thought that of him, because of me.”

“It’s not an excuse; I know his father is a Jedi. It wasn’t… it wasn’t just that. I owed Qyzen a debt. I had to repay it.”

Oh, what the frak. Emotion crashed into me at Mako’s words. I hated it and hated her for it, because now that I had forgiven Malavai I understood in a way I couldn’t before. In a way that demanded I dislike Mako a little less, now.

“I swear I want that to be the last thing between us. I love him,” Mako’s chin was proud despite the tears that ran from her eyes. “Lord Vires I love him so much.”

“Come over here and say that.”

Mako’s eyes couldn’t have moved faster as Lancoro’s voice echoed out from behind me. She ran past me like I wasn’t even there anymore. I turned to watch as she jumped onto Lan. He caught her, and it didn’t appear he was letting her go. I was mollified further because she didn’t look like she was letting him go, either. 

“Reporting, my lord.” General Pierce came up behind me.

I turned and immediately fell into step next to him. I could bask in my son’s happiness later. First I had to ensure the Emperor didn’t kill us all.


	44. Chokepoint

**LANCORO**

I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Just shut up about it. I don’t care. I don’t.” I cradled her head in my hands and pressed my forehead to hers, squeezing my eyes closed. “Don’t ever leave me again.”

I knew she was really mine this time when she squeezed her arms around my neck. She was trying to wrap her whole body around me and I was a big fan of it. “I won’t. I promise.” 

“You know me,” I whispered to her. “Don’t let anybody else tell you different.”

“There will be time for that later, my son.”

I opened my eyes to see my father standing behind Mako. I pressed another lingering kiss to her forehead then released her, giving my father my full attention. “Sir?”

“Are you fit enough for battle?” Elliah asked.

“Always,” I said.

“I’m watching his back, too.” Mako added, moving closer to my side. 

“Get your armor on then. We have little time.”

* * *

**LARESA**

When I walked outside the temple, I felt her before I saw her. Reide. She had a nice bruise on her jaw, but she was standing there in her typical arrogant pose, her hand on her blaster, waiting. I said nothing as I walked up to her. We shared a glance and that was simply enough. 

“We’re good?” she said a moment later.

I nodded easily. “A stupid question.”

“I heard about Quinn,” she said quietly. 

My face tightened. I wasn’t ready for the force of that emotion yet, and the strength it took to keep it at bay robbed me of my voice.

“He better have died saving your life.”

It took me a moment, but I finally whispered, “He did.”

Reide slowly nodded. “Didn’t like him. Too pretty. You can do better.”

My laugh was short, but it came. 

Reide smiled faintly. “I’ll get the ship ready.” She touched my shoulder before walking over to the Imperial Shuttle that we’d put down on the small landing pad in front of the temple. Blizz had just climbed off, his ratty rust red robe more dirty than usual. I assumed it was because he’d just finished installing the Adegan crystals. 

Mekethia was already there, giving orders to her Havoc Squad. Aric stood beside her, one arm in a sling, the other held close to his side. The wounds I had given him ensured he would not participate in battle tonight. Another gift for my undeserving sister, I thought with a faint smirk.

Elliah walked up beside me. “Should the Force claim me tonight, I wish you to know how I proud I am to be your husband, wife,” he said softly.

I didn’t want to hear that. Not now. “Don’t let the Force claim you tonight, or I won’t be proud.”

Elliah simply chuckled. 

I pressed my lips against his cheek. “Good hunting, Elliah.”

“May the Force be with you, Laresa.” He winked at me, walking off and Xerrin took his place.

I looked over at my sister. “Ready?”

“Let’s go.”

I was walking up the shuttle’s entry ramp when I sensed them. I turned to see my children standing on the temple steps, watching me. There were battle ready expressions on their faces, but I could feel the strength of their affection. I would use that, too, in the fight ahead.

"Will you be back, mother?" Vanceto called out to me. 

I smiled faintly. "I promise." I held their gazes a moment longer, then boarded the ship.

* * *

**LANCORO**

We’d been put into position and were waiting. The HK-24 droids with blaster rifles sat on the front line. The droids with the lightsabers guarded the front of the temple with Grandmaster Satele. Master Kaedan was commanding the Jedi. Elliah stood next to him with the largest squad of the HK’s, Nadia beside him. It was amusing watching General Pierce and Jaesa with them. Pierce kept eyeballing the Jedi like he was sizing them up and found them lacking. Jaesa was eyeballing a particularly young looking Jedi, and I wasn’t sure if she wanted to frak him, or kill him. Possibly both. Tana and Gault had taken up sniper positions. Kaliyo and Vette were trading Cantina fight stories. Akaavi and Torian were talking Mandalorian, comparing staff’s. Blizz was standing on Bowdaar’s shoulders, looking through a pair of modified macrobinoculars that could see into space.

Vanceto paced in front of me, his arms over his armored chest, his cape trailing behind him. Mako pressed into my armored side. I glanced down at her, the affection on my face hidden behind my helmet.

“We’re taking a real honeymoon after this,” she said.

“We are, huh?”

“I’ve got some serious making up to do.”

I was such a huge fan of that. Before I could give her the raunchy response that was on the tip of my tongue though, Blizz shouted. 

“Boss, Boss! I see them!”


	45. The Thrill of Battle

**LARESA**

The shuttle needed a copilot so Mekethia joined Reide in the cockpit. I’m sure that thrilled the both of them. I stood in the holding bay with Xerrin and Mekethia’s Havoc Squad troops. I could feel it when the Emperor’s fleet arrived. Reide and Mekethia must have gotten quite the front row view. 

I could tell Xerrin felt him now too, and just as strongly, by the way her body tensed. She drew her goggle covered gaze in my direction, studying me. 

“He gave you that,” Xerrin said quietly staring at the scar around my throat. “When you let me escape his fortress.”

“Yes,” I said simply. “Scourge helped in the escape.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Usually.”

Xerrin was silent a moment. “Revenge is not the Jedi way. But he doesn’t get to hurt my sister with impunity.”

The shadow of a smile twisted my mouth. “He has plenty of crimes,” I said. “If he surrenders I will defer to you. But we both know he won’t surrender.”

We fell silent after that. Thanks to Scourge, it was not difficult for Reide to navigate the shuttle into the landing bay on the Emperors’ flagship. Scourge waited for us with a squad of Imperial Assassin Droids that he’d reprogrammed. 

I walked up to Scourge, Xerrin next to me. Mekethia’s troops dispersed cautiously. A moment later, she and Reide joined us. 

“You do not have much time,” Scourge said. “He will grow stronger as the battle progresses. I will assist the Commander and hold off his guard here. You’ll find him in his throne room. You remember the way?”

I nodded once. Of course I did. I had been eagerly waiting this moment for years. I glanced over at Reide. “Don’t let some Havoc squad Trooper outshoot you.”

Reide grinned darkly back at me. “Now who’s talking bumble fluff?” 

I chuckled and put my helmet on. 

Reide looked at Xerrin. “Hey, Jedi?” 

“Yes?”

Reide tipped her head in my direction. “How about being a big sister for once, and making sure nothing happens to her?”

My helmet hid my faint smile. 

Xerrin held Reide’s gaze for a long moment. “Don’t let anything happen to you either,” she said finally. “May the Force be with you, Reide.”

Reide just nodded turning her attention to Scourge. Xerrin stepped close to me.

“Do not contain your passion,” I said walking towards the ominous metal doors that would take us into the Emperor’s ship.

Xerrin quirked a brow at me. “You can’t mean-”

“Not all passion comes or leads to a dark place. You know that.” I looked over at her. “Your skill and calm are not enough. If you hold back, he will kill you.”

Xerrin said nothing, but I could sense she understood. Hopefully, she would comply. I had no intention of losing my sisters tonight, but I was not foolish enough to think I could defeat him alone. I needed my sister as much as I needed the Jedi. For the duration of this battle, I hoped she would be both.

As the doors slid open I used the Force to render us both unseen. We moved swiftly through the wide corridors, bypassing the majority of the Emperors Dark Guard completely and slipping undetected by those we did pass.

Two red uniforms stood watch in front of the doors to the Emperor’s Throne room. Xerrin and I attacked at the same time making quick work of both of them. Neither of us hesitated to open the doors. The Emperor was alone. A single dark entity with incredible power. The Sith in me salivated at the thought of taking it from him. I brandished my second lightsaber, twirling them both once in heady anticipation of this fight. 

He rose from his throne like some God of myth. I would have attacked him then, but I waited because I knew Xerrin was duty bound to at least say:

“Surrender and no harm will come to you.”

The Emperor did not brandish a lightsaber, but an energy whip. He uncoiled it slowly, his dark side tainted face hidden within the shadows of his cowl. “Cherish this moment,” his voice cut through the air like a phantom. “I’m going to make you kill each other. A fitting end for two meddlesome sis-”

I had no patience for his ego filled speeches. It was time wasted killing him. I attacked. 

**REIDE**

I knew it was coming the moment the doors closed behind Laresa and Xerrin. I could feel Mekethia’s deception and I wondered why Mr. Emperors Wrath didn’t.

Maybe he did and was just ready to check out. Regardless, Scourge was about to turn his reprogrammed droids on, when smooth as all chaos she stepped into him and put him down just like that. I had my blasters out before his body hit the floor, one pointed at my unbelievable sister, the other at one of her troopers.

“Relax, Reide,” Mekethia said, taking over where Scourge had left off with the droids. “I need your guns for this fight.”

I hadn’t lowered my blasters yet, but I wasn’t surprised by what she said. “And after it?”

Mekethia glanced over at me. The expression on that Sith face of hers spoke volumes. I smirked and lowered my guns, but I didn’t put them away. “You know you make a better Sith then you realize.”

I could tell that pissed her off, I could feel it. Like I cared. She and I were due to have one, and Laresa was just going to have to forgive me. 

“To the Bridge. Let’s move,” Mekethia said. One of her Troopers handed her, her blaster cannon. She left the droids to guard the landing bay, and I followed her and her lackeys. This was going to have an interesting ending, I could feel it. 

**LANCORO**

I’ll admit, watching the Emperor’s Dark Guard descend from all those sleek, black cargo transports had the potential to be pretty intimidating. After that awe moment, I just wanted to kick the crap out of all of them. 

The rain had slowed, its misty smell a strange mix over top of the battle-ready energy radiating from all of us. Vanceto roared like a Garu-bear and brandished his lightsaber. It was pretty cool seeing his red one light up next to all the green and blue one’s the Jedi carried. “Are you ready, brother?” he said it like a battle charge.

I stepped up next to him, pointed my blaster at one of the Dark Guard’s walking off the transport ship and put one in his head. “That’s one.”

Vanceto let go a vicious laugh and sprung. I gave my wife a slap on the rear, then charged off after him covering his back while Tana cleared a path for me from her sniper position. I could hear Akaavi and Torian’s Mandalorian battle cries, heard some bombs going off, and what suspiciously sounded like someone shouting:

“Dibs on the head!”

Which got a laugh out of me right before a Dark Guard clocked me and promptly got beheaded by my brother. I stuck my arm around Van, shooting one of the red armored punks that tried to creep, spun around as Vanceto did and for the next few awesome chaotic moments we fought back to back. 

General Pierce liked shooting a hook into them, then yanking them closer so he could beat them down with the butt of his rifle. Jaesa looked orgasmic every time she killed one of them, creepy Sith that she was. 

In-between ducks, dodges, jet punches and blaster shots, I’d catch a glimpse of my father and Master Kaedan fighting together and that almost felt like cheating to me. Don’t get me wrong, my mother hadn’t been kidding when she talked about the Dark Guard, more than a few Jedi were getting cut down left and right, seemingly effortlessly. But those two were ridiculous. My father was a strange mix of calm and intense at the same time, and Master Kaedan was a pure warrior. I don’t think either of them had paused yet, it was just one insanely skillful sequence after the next. 

“I don’t think they brought enough people,” I heard Tana say in my ear piece. I would have laughed, but one of those red uniforms got me around the waist and took me to the ground. I wrestled with him, threw my body weight and got him pinned underneath me. A second later I burned his face off, heard my brothers shout and somersaulted forward just as he threw his lightsaber over me, taking out another one.

I got to my feet just in time to see one more of those transport ships land. When they opened, Sith came out of them.

Force users would make this fight a lot more interesting. “You just had to open your mouth, didn’t you,” I said.

Vanceto threw his cape off, rolling his shoulders around. “Come brother, do you want to live forever?!”

“Maybe a few more years, yeah.” But of course I was right behind him. 

I hoped Mom and Aunt Reide were having as much fun as we were.


	46. Death Becomes Some of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka we've had enough of your shit Emperor.

**LARESA**

Knowing how to use your opponent’s weapon, their fighting style, all assisted evening the score during a battle. The Emperor had added to his advantage over us with his whip. It was not a weapon either I or Xerrin faced with regularity and he was deadly with it. My first attack was the reason for the burning pain in the back of my shoulder, his whip having caught me on a spin and ripped through my armor to slice open the skin beneath it. 

He cracked the whip at Xerrin, a vicious arc that forced her to roll out of the way. He used the Force to rock the whip back quicker than it should have moved towards me and he was fast enough to sneak past my guard, snapping the tip against my helmet. The strike sent a sharp jolt of electricity through the metal and I blanched, stumbling backwards but Forced roared at him, taking him back just a step. He rolled the whip around his body, catching Xerrin before she could get close and wrapped the energy coils around her lightsaber, yanking it out of her hand. 

Now he was just pissing me off. I slid quickly forward, the front of my boot clipping him. He dropped, and I was on my feet, my lightsaber poised to ram into his chest, but he was faster. He shot his hand out and a blast of lightning crashed into me, knocking me backwards. Mid-flight, I managed to throw one of my lightsabers to my sister, and then I crashed to the ground, pain rocketing through my system. I could smell the smoke coming off my armor, and though my body protested I pushed myself up to my hands and knees, a good start.

The Emperor had abandoned the whip and was using Xerrin’s own lightsaber to block and counter her attacks. It was brilliant, so very fast, lethal movements from the both of them, but for my sister it wasn’t enough. He forced her back a step, she lost her footing and he thrust his saber past hers, the point jabbing her shoulder. 

Her sharp sound of pain brought me to my feet, pure rage sending me forward faster. Before he could take the kill shot my saber was underneath his, catching the blow, twisting my body to whip my heavy boot across his cheek, the murderous sound that flew from my mouth giving more power to my strike. The strength of the impact made him spin mid-air before he hit the ground.

Breathing hard, I offered a quick hand down at my sister, keeping my eye on the Emperor’s rising frame. “Don’t tell me you’re tired,” I said.

**REIDE**

I stuck my boot on the back of the Dark Guard’s neck and pulled the trigger, my blaster making a mess of his head. Mekethia was standing on the bridge at the controls.

“Take the rest of the team and plant the explosives,” she ordered what was left of her Havoc squad.

I quirked a brow at her, slowly walking closer. “What explosives?”

“Set the detonator for three minutes. Don’t wait for me. Take one of the Shuttles and go when you’re done,” she said to Sergeant Dorne or something, pointedly ignoring me.

As her lackeys went skittering off I got right in her face. “What explosives, Mekethia?”

“The Republic cannot trust the fate of the Emperor to just the Jedi. They had a chance once and they failed. I’m here to see that doesn’t happen again.”

Frakking Republic. Can’t say I was surprised. “With or without your Sith sister?” 

Mekethia’s eyes narrowed. “Darth Vires is an acceptable causality. She wouldn’t have been allowed to leave Tython anyway-”

I punched her right into her stupid mouth. It knocked her back a step and split her lip open. “You’re the one that killed Quinn, aren’t yah?”

Mekethia straightened, wiping the blood from her mouth. “I don’t know why he stopped her from killing me, but I was well-versed in Captain Malavai’s Quinn record. He’s responsible for the slaughter of hundreds of Republic troops. His death was a Republic victory.”

Every syllable that flew out of her mouth was like a log on my temper. I took off my gun belt, dropping it to the ground and came right at her, fists swinging. “You’ve hurt her for the last time.”

“She deserves worse for what she did to Kazrin!” Mekethia growled and surged forward to meet me, blocking my strikes and trying to land her own. I blocked her incoming fists, one right after the other, caught her next swing and rammed my fist into her throat, then again across her jaw, letting her arm go so I could have the satisfaction of watching her drop to a knee.

“Get up bitch,” I said to her. “We’re not even close to done.”

**XERRIN**

I got to my feet with a wince. “I slipped,” I said indignantly. 

“Indeed,” I could hear the amusement in Laresa’s tone. 

It bled away as the Emperor came at us again, fury literally radiating off him.

It was powerful, his rage. I could feel it hovering around me like a fog, trying to blur my thoughts, probing at my fears, heightening the pain of the battle with every movement I made.

I clung to the light side of the Force, willed it stronger around me like a forcefield as we engaged. We’d begun driving him backwards and for the first time since the battle started I felt the faint hope of triumph leaking through. 

But then his movements became so fast they were almost a blur. He back kicked Laresa away from him, spun into me and got close enough that he could punch my injured shoulder. The pain ripped the sound out of my mouth; his next strike took the saber out of my hand. I shot my palm up to use the Force, but he shot a stream of lightning back at me. 

I’d felt his before, this sense of almost… panic at the sheer power behind his command of the dark side. My brow drew together, my teeth gritting as I pushed back. Just when I thought I couldn’t hold it another minute Laresa attacked him, drawing his attention away.

I collapsed to one knee, drawing in a heavy breath and quickly called Laresa’s lightsaber back to my hand. The hilt had just touched my palm when I saw him break through Laresa’s guard, kicking the saber out of her hand. She blocked his next strike with solely the Force, but he shoved his other hand into her chest and drove lightning into her, the sheer intensity of it slamming her into the ground. What exploded inside of me at that moment I had not felt in a very, very, long time; a fiercely protective instinct. I was on my feet in the next breath, running, and then I slid in front of my sister, right into the blast, catching it with my lightsaber.

I glared at this menace, the potency of my sudden passion pushing the lightning right back at him. “Laresa get up. Get. Up.” 

**REIDE**

Electricity sparked as Mekethia frakking body slammed me into the control panel. Metal buttons and levers jammed into my back, in a dozen places and they all hurt like hell. She drew back her fist to hit me and I put my forearms up blocking her strike then used the Force to knock her back away from me.

I got to my feet just as she came at me again, and we were locked in, sweat and blood jumping from our skin with every strike. She got me right across the cheek, and I kicked her knee out. We danced around each other again, and then she rammed into me, catching me around the waist and we flipped over the railing, toppling a short distance to land on the floor in a heap. I felt her fists pounding frantically into my side, punishing my kidneys and I head butted the bitch to get her to stop, then flipped her off of me.

I got to my feet, fists ready, glaring at her. “Not so frakking easy when I’m not drunk is it?” 

When Mekethia whirled around she had a blaster in her hand. It would figure. She didn’t hesitate to squeeze the trigger and I dove but the first blast gave me a nice flesh wound right across the ribs and nicked my favorite jacket, making me briefly consider smothering her with it.

I somersaulted forward, behind a long table, used the Force to call my blaster to my hand and then I popped right up. Her blast struck me clean through the shoulder; mine went right through her big, dumb, head.

I was breathing hard, and I would have smiled when her body dropped lifeless to the floor but the muscles in my face were a little beaten up and didn’t feel like it. “That’s what you get, you cheatin bitch!” I did shout over to her, and sunk back onto the table, wincing.

Just as I was getting my breath back I heard an explosion. Not a second later the impact of it rocked through the whole ship and I almost lost my footing. If we survived this, when we got planet side I was going to shoot every single Trooper I saw.

**LARESA**

“Laresa get up.”

Pain rocked through my system. Calling upon the dark side of the Force to help me take back control of my motor functions I shoved my helmet off with a sharp growl. My eye implant had short-circuited under his attack, I could see nothing from it. I could feel the warmth of my own blood leaking from my ear and I suspected that implant had suffered the same fate. 

“Get. Up.”

My sister’s voice snapped through the fog. I jerked my head up just in time to see the Emperor disappear, then reappear in front of her, kick her knee out and drive his hand into her chest, her back crashing into the ground at his feet.

Growling, I leaped at the Emperor again, landing next to him, the force of it knocking him backwards. I took that second to call my lightsaber back to my grasp. 

And then I attacked him, using his own hatred to enhance mine, letting every single emotion I’d ever held in check explode, filling my thoughts with the memory of Kazrin’s death, with Malavai’s, a mothers fear at letting her children go into battle, a sister’s rage watching her family harmed, all of it because of this lunatic’s quest for planet-destroying power. 

Xerrin was at my side in the next breath and I do not know what drove her passion but I could feel the power of it, different than mine, but no less powerful. We moved like one person, a vicious dance of pure focused power. Light side. Dark side. 

The Emperor tried to use the Force, Xerrin pushed back. I disappeared, then reappeared behind him but he snapped the lightsaber behind his back, blocking my strike, brought it round his body to catch Xerrin’s and simultaneously back kicked, forcing me to jump backwards and giving him the chance to flip to the side out from between the two of us.

But I gave him no pause. I used the Force to rip up the metal floor as if I was still a Jedi and sent it hurtling towards him. He used the Force to catch the debris with one hand, and quickly brought up his saber hand so his blade sparked against Xerrin’s with an angry hiss. He thrust the metal back at me and engaged Xerrin in a fast and vicious sequence. 

I flipped over the debris and flung my lightsaber at the Emperor mid air. He kicked Xerrin’s saber hand away, twisted to deflect my lightsaber back at me, and Xerrin shot her hand out to Force push him. The timing was perfect. It only sent him back an inch, but I called my saber back to my hand as I landed behind him and jammed it forward forcing my blade into his back. A vicious sense of triumph shot through me and I pushed harder, shoving it deeper into him. His form tensed and I thought for a split second he just might break free but Xerrin stepped into him and thrust her saber into his chest, just above mine.

He glared at her in furious defiance, but could do nothing as life rapidly fled his body. 

“I. Am. Eternal,” he whispered.

I stepped closer to him, my chin at his shoulder, my mouth near his ear. “Every time you find a body, we’re just going to kill it,” I whispered. “Count on that.”

We pulled our sabers from his form simultaneously and he fell to his knees. I walked around him, standing next to my sister, watching with cold satisfaction as his body toppled over. Dead.

The rush of victory after such a well-fought battle was a delicious feeling. I basked in it in my own way, Xerrin in hers for several silent moments. Finally, she handed me back my lightsaber and stuck out her hand to call back her own from the Emperor’s dead fingers.

I placed both blades on my utility belt, wincing. “Med droid?”

Xerrin smiled faintly. “I know a doctor.”

I arched an amused brow at her. Before she could say anything else though, alarms started going off. A second later an explosion rocked the ship and the impact knocked my sister and I off balance. 

“What the frak?” I muttered.

“Time to go,” Xerrin said. 

I agreed. Despite my body’s violent protesting, we ran out of the throne room and I literally bumped into Reide in the hallway. 

She looked as beat up as we were. “Gotta go, frakking Republic put bombs on the ship.”

“What!?” Just by Xerrin’s tone, I could tell she had not been privy to Havoc Squads orders. 

“Be mad about it later, let’s go, let’s go.” Reide sprinted down the corridor and we were right behind her. 

I’d like to say it was easy going, but every time an explosion hit, the ship tilted and knocked us off our feet. I suspected we were cheating death by mere seconds, and reveled in the rush of it. 

“Where’s Mekethia, Reide?” Xerrin shouted her question just as we arrived in the landing bay. Reide didn’t answer until we were on the ship and she was high-tailing it straight for the cockpit.

“Whaddya think happened to her? And for the frakking record I didn’t start it!” Reide finally snapped. “Get that door closed and hang on!”

Xerrin hesitated on the ramp. I touched her shoulder. “She chose her own path, Xerrin. We must go.”

Xerrin looked back at me. She hesitated another second, then nodded and climbed aboard. As another explosion sounded around us, I knew it would be a miracle if we didn’t share Mekethia’s fate.


	47. Daklan FTW

**LANCORO**

It had been one of the most intense battles of my life. My knee was sore again, I had about a dozen little aches and pains, a splitting headache, and I couldn’t stop grinning.

“The Emperor is dead,” kept ringing through my mind.

When the Emperors Flagship exploded in the sky above us, the battlefield had changed in that instant. Confirmation that that lunatic was dead had surged everyone into greater action. The fight had been over minutes after that. I could still hear the faint cries of celebration. 

I walked past the dark red uniforms that had fallen, my blasters pointed down at them, making sure they were dead. There were the bodies of Jedi too, and pieces of broken droids, but those were a lot fewer than all the pretty red uniforms. 

Mako had gone into the temple to assist the wounded in Med Bay. Dad was coordinating the return of the HK’s that survived the battle back onto our transport ship. Master Kaedan stood next to Dad, watching it all with an overly suspicious eye as if he expected us to attack any minute.

Couldn’t say I blamed them for being cautious but because I knew we weren’t going to attack them it was pretty funny to watch.

I finished my final sweep and twirled my blasters before I holstered them. Tana and Vanceto walked up to me. Tana sipping from a bottle with a ripped off label. She handed it to me and I took a healthy swig of it before passing it back to her.

“Mom and Aunt Reide’s shuttle hasn’t landed yet,” Tana said, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. “They made it, right?”

I paused, frowning lightly. “I didn’t feel anything. Did you Vanceto?”

Vanceto took a moment and I could tell he was using the dark side of the Force. Finally, he nodded. “She's fine.”

“So what’s next?” Tana asked pointedly. 

“I’m taking a real honeymoon,” I said, handing the bottle back to her.

“I’m getting married,” Vanceto said. “To Vette.”

I quirked a brow at him. “You ask her yet?”

“No,” Vanceto admitted grinning wolfishly. “But her ‘yes’ is all but certain.”

“I will laugh at you forever if she turns you down,” I said honestly. I would.

“You’re both a bunch of girls.” Tana rolled her eyes at us. 

Vanceto and I turned to look directly at Tana. “Lancoro, I’m sensing a disturbance from our sister.”

I nodded gravely. “It’s called hater-aid.” 

Tana punched me and slapped Vanceto. We grinned at her. 

“Keep yourselves out of trouble,” she grinned faintly back at us and walked off. 

Vanceto and I watched her depart. “I’m glad she doesn’t have a boyfriend,” he said after a moment.

“I’d kill the punk,” I nodded in agreement. 

Vanceto grinned darkly. “Slowly though.” 

“Meh, if he didn’t mouth off too much, maybe.”

My brother chuckled and touched my shoulder. “Enjoy your honeymoon, Lancoro.”

“Good luck with Vette.” 

**LARESA**

Xerrin stood at the bottom of the ramp. 

How we had managed to escape the Emperors ship before it exploded I would credit to Reide’s incredible ability with a starship. On Xerrin’s request we had landed deep in the forest, north of the Ruins of Kaleth.

“You can’t come back with me,” Xerrin said quietly. “If Mekethia had standing orders to blow that ship, I don’t trust they’ll let you leave.”

“I’m pretty sure Resa and I could take them,” Reide said, despite the exhaustion on her still bloody face. 

The look Xerrin gave her was one of scolding, but her expression reminded me very much of the way she would look upon Reide and I when we were children. It brought the faint smile to my mouth.   
Even so, I had to ask, “Tell me sister, are you concerned for your Republic friends, or have you remembered the bonds of family again?”

Xerrin's response was to step into me, hugging me tightly. I returned her embrace, despite the pain it caused. She did the same to Reide and though she tried to look indifferent to it, I could tell Reide was not unaffected by it.

Xerrin stepped back and gave us a last lingering glance before she started walking away. Reide watched her for a moment, then retreated back into the ship. I took a single step forward.

“Xerrin?”

Xerrin paused and glanced over her shoulder at me. “Hmm?”

“Tell Elliah I want a divorce.”

Xerrin quirked an amused, curious brow. 

“I don’t love him. Not the way that Nadia does,” I said quietly.

Xerrin paused and I could tell by the expression on her face her thoughts had strayed to someone that was not Elliah.

“It’s worth it,” I said, the shadow of a smile touching my mouth. “But you already knew that.”

She smiled back at me and without another word walked away. 

“We leavin’ this ugly planet or what?” Reide shouted.

I laughed and winced at the same time. “Oh, shut up. I’m coming.”


	48. What the Frak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins part two of the tale. Be warned, emotional attachment to any of our main characters in the next parts of our story will be bad for your feels. Also Reide gets booty and we loose another companion character.

_24 hrs after the attack on Tython and the Death of the Emperor_

**LARESA**

I stood next to Malavai’s coffin. The lid was closed, his body encased inside. I smoothed my hand over the wood, memories ripening my emotion. 

“I regret nothing, Malavai,” I said quietly. “Not one moment of it. I suspect, no matter how much it hurt, neither did you.” I dropped my hand and stepped back, reaching behind me to press the button. The belt drew the coffin through the chamber, and a second later shot it out into the cold, infinite beauty of space. “May the Force be with you, Malavai,” I whispered, watching him until the darkness had claimed him and I could no longer see. Lingering in my emotions a moment more, I finally drew them under control and went back to the main hold of my ship.

“My Lord,” Pierce’s urgent voice. “There’s been some kind of attack,” his tone carried his disbelief. “Both the Citadel on Dromund Kaas and the Jedi Temple on Tython have exploded.”

The vicious hand of dread squeezed my heart, robbing me of my breath. “Find my family, General Pierce. Now.” 

**REIDE**

"Who kicked your ass?" 

My grin would have been wider, but I still had one hell of a bruise from my fight with Mekethia. I turned my head, meeting the cocky, affectionate grin of Andronikos Revel.

"Who busted you out of Imperial prison? Oh wait, that was me." I looked away from him so I could knock back my drink, but my amusement was the same. Some men were useful. Some were booty calls. And then there was Andro. I refused to call him Nikki like a lot of others did, stupid frakking nickname. 

"You bringing up ancient history to change the subject?" He sat down next to me as the bartender refilled my glass. "I heard about what went down on Tython. Why didn't you call me?"

"It was a family matter."

"I'm not family?"

"Nope." I hid my smile in the quick sip I took.

He got so close I could feel his breath on my face. "Bullshit."

I slowly turned my head towards his. Our noses touched. "You get a room or are we doing it right here?"

"Wouldn't be the first time. You sure you up for it?" Concern flickered in his eyes. "I don't like being gentle."

This time I let him see my smile. Dusted my mouth over his. "You couldn't break me if you tried."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He didn't give a damn if I put my drink down or not. Luckily I knew him well enough that I did, just in time for him to toss me carelessly over his shoulder. The movement irritated the frak out of the knick I'd gotten in my side, but I didn't particularly care about the pain. He'd make up for it.

He kicked open the door to the room and used his heel to shut it with just as much force. He was a lot gentler about putting me down on the old, squeaky mattress and a lot gentler in the seconds afterwards then he'd claimed he would be at the bar. I didn't even tease him about it, my mouth was busy elsewhere; underneath his, pushed against the strong skin of his neck, tasting the sweat and aftershave he only wore when he came to see me. 

When he had me naked, he swept those dark, intense pirate eyes over my injuries. Daily injections of kolto would clear it up fast but my shoulder would always carry the scar from Mekethia's blaster. And there were a few bruises here and there from my fight with the frakking bitch. His mouth drew in a tight line as he dusted one of his strong hands over one of the black and blue spots. 

"Dammit Ria, you should have called me."

"Why? I won."

"Not the point."

He and I had this... honesty thing going. What can I say it was nice to be yourself with someone that wasn't your badass Sith sister. That's why I touched his face with my good arm, drawing his gaze back to mine. "I didn't want you in it, in case we didn't win."

He made a gruff noise in the back of his throat and took my mouth with a kind of passionate ferocity that never failed to make me drip. I twined my legs around his waist, pulling his weight into mine. But he caught himself, denying me the full pleasure of feeling all of him.

"Not gonna break, dammit," I murmured against his mouth.

"Shut up. We're doing this my way."

"Yeah? Well, can you start doing it then?"

He laughed, a rough husky sound. And before I could bitch again, he punched right into me, a hard jamming thrust that jerked my whole body, would leave its own bruise tomorrow and damn near made me come just from that.

He did it again and I did come. He caught the sounds he drew out of me with his mouth, and when I started bucking into him I felt his control snap, finally got the weight I wanted and wrapped my good arm around his neck, holding him to me. 

The first one was quick. The second time we did it slower. He refused to go for a third, shot me a warning glance when I called him a pussy and instead propped himself up, wrapped me up against his chest and was nice enough to share the bottle of scotch he had in the nightstand drawer.

I may or may not have enjoyed the quiet, and the intimacy as much as him frakking my brains out. Not that I'd ever tell him that.

Eventually, I fell asleep. Hours later, sheer instinct woke me up despite how comfortable I was. I was sprawled across Andro's bare chest, his arm around me, his warm hand on my back and in about ten seconds something was going to go wrong.

"Reide-"

"I know."

We were already out of bed and on the floor when the door to the room was knocked open and a hail of blaster fire from the assault droid rained down into the mattress. We both pulled our blasters from underneath the bed and fired back, ripping the big metal machine apart. The droid collapsed with a hiss and lots of sparks. 

We'd no sooner gotten to our feet then an explosion rocked through Port Nowhere. 

"What the frak?!" I growled and started throwing on my clothes. Andro was doing the same. 

"What trouble are you in now, Ria?" 

"Me? You sure this isn't about you, Pirate Boy?"

"I'm not the one out killing Emperors!"

He had a point. I threw on my jacket, turned on my cybernetic implants and connected to the holonet. Andro was at the door, firing at something in the hallway. I pulled my second blaster from the nightstand as another explosion hit, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"This isn't how I intended to spend the night." Andro growled and shot someone else. Considering his temper, it might not have been one of the bad guys.

"Yeah, me either." I joined him in the doorway peeking to see if the coast was clear. "You bring your ship?"

"Not this time. Riding with you. Let's go."

We were jogging down a corridor towards the hanger bay when the newscast came through my implant. I ground to a halt. Andro bumped into my back. "What's wrong?"

It wasn't the shock that was keeping me immobile it was the implications of what I'd heard. "The... Citadel and Jedi Temple are gone. They exploded."

"What?!"

Had Xerrin and Elliah been in the temple? Where had Laresa's kids been? And if we were getting attacked, then Laresa- "We gotta move."

"You're the one that stopped."

We raced through the spaceport. I had no idea who sent the droids that were inside killing everyone and at the moment I didn't care. I knew we needed to know, but I had to get to my sister first. I may or may not have loved Andro a little more when I got to the hanger door and realized that he had a data core from one of the droids we'd blasted apart on the way here in his hand. "I'm flying," he said.

"Yeah, okay." Sarcasm dripped from my voice as we both raced to the cockpit. Who was the better pilot was an argument we had frequently. 

"You need to call your crew and find your sister. You can't do that if you’re flying."

I grit my teeth together. "Fine. But you better not get a scratch on her!" I quickly changed course, halting in front of my holoterminal and put in the call to Laresa's ship. "C'mon, c'mon, pick up."

**XERRIN**

I was standing in the forest, a few clicks from the Twi'lek settlement. I had close friends there, and a place to stay when I needed privacy. Several years ago I had taken half a dozen Padawans in need of real combat training and left with them with a young, but capable Twi'lek Captain to protect the Twi’lek settlement from the Flesh Raiders while the rest of the Jedi slowly removed those that could not be rehabilitated to live in peace.

It had helped repair the bond between the Jedi and Twi'leks that shared Tython. But, I wasn't thinking about that particular accomplishment just now. I was recalling what Laresa had said to me just a short day ago. A smile hovered. Wait until she found out I'd decided to take her advice.

"Hey gorgeous. You wanted to see me?"

I slowly turned, letting my Miraluka gaze rest on Doc. He looked tired but content. He'd spent the better part of the last twelve hours in med bay, helping tend to the Jedi that had been hurt during the fight. He was one of the best combat doctors I'd ever had the honor of witnessing in action. He was playfully arrogant had relentless ambition and I silently hoped, still in love with me.

I watched his gaze lower and something akin to curiosity take over his face when he saw that the lightsaber I usually carried was nowhere to be found. "Xerrin? What's wrong?"

"You gave me a speech," I said softly. "Before you asked me to marry you."

Doc went very, very still. I barely heard him when he finally said, "I did."

"Will you say it again?"

"Xerrin-"

I took another step closer and laid a gentle hand on his chest. "Please."

At first he said nothing and I quickly blocked out my sight completely. I didn't want to watch his emotions flare around him while he made his decision. I held perfectly still, waiting. Hoping...

"All right. You win. Here's the deal. I'm good-looking, smart, and charming. I'm a top flight medical specialist who does charity work. I've completely stopped looking at other women, which should be physically impossible. Bottom line..." he stopped. 

"I love you," Xerrin finished for him. 

Doc's face twisted. His hands came up and closed around my shoulders, as if he was uncertain whether to push me away or pull me closer. "What are you doing, Xerrin?"

"I'm not a Jedi anymore," I said quietly.

He looked.... shocked. "What? Why?"

"I've spent the better part of my life putting duty before family. I have no regrets about that. I am honored and humbled to have been able to accomplish what I have as a Jedi Master," I lifted my hand and touched his cheek. "But, now I think I'd like a change."

"That better be spending the rest of your life with me."

I slowly smiled. "If you wouldn't mind asking me again."

I unblocked my sight so I could see him now, and would have laughed at the expression on his face except he'd chosen that moment to kiss me. Something he had not done in a very, very long time. I wound my arms around his neck, holding him closer.

He drew away far too soon. "Xerrin-"

"Yes," I brushed my nose against his and smiled against his mouth. "Yes."

Doc hadn't been able to respond, an explosion rocked the forest and caught us, flinging Doc and I violently backwards.

The impact of my landing stole my breath and sent debilitating pain ricocheting through me. I tried to use the Force to hang onto consciousness, but it wasn't working. My ears were ringing, my limbs were not responding, and even my Miraluka sight was hazy, leaving me unable to focus on anything with any clarity.

I heard someone call out to me, but it was too late. I was swallowed into darkness.

**VANCETO**

I propped a shoulder in the archway. Vette was standing in the cargo hold with a clipboard in her hand, taking inventory. She was humming to herself, something distinctly Twi'lek. She did not notice my presence and I took full advantage of it. I folded my arms over my chest, drawing my dark brown eyes over her. I felt my instinctive smile. 

She must have finally felt my stare because she abruptly stopped singing and whirled around. I merely grinned at her. "Hello."

She shot me a heatless glare. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I wasn't sneaking," I said easily. She was beautiful. I loved her. I needed to tell her at once. "Vette-"

"Don't look at me like that either." She quickly turned around again.

I quirked an amused brow. Uncoiling from the door, I slowly came towards her. Stalking her. "Why can't I?"

"Because. We're friends. Drinking buddies. Your mom is one of my closest friends and I don't think she'd approve of anything else. Plus, you're a Sith Lord. I'm nothing special." 

But she was something special and I very much wanted her to believe that. I took hold of her, abruptly turned her to face me and pressed my mouth against hers. She was shocked and stiff against me for the first few seconds. I softened my hold, drew my arms around her and slowly pulled her closer to me. That did it. Her fingers gripped the front of my robe, bunching it in her grasp, and her quick, witty little mouth became the most passionate thing I'd ever tasted in his life. I cupped my fingers around the back of her neck, tilting my head and deepened my kiss. 

Eventually I made myself to break away before I carried her to my bed. We were going to do that but there was something I needed to ask her first. 

Vette still had her eyes closed. Despite the fact that she was flushed and warm, she still tried to change the subject. "Y-you fought really well yesterday. You looked... powerful. Laresa would have been proud to see it."

Her words filled me with pride. I did not diverge from my current path though. "Marry me, Vette?" I asked quietly.

Her gaze shot open. "What?"

"I will have you know, there are only two women I will kneel before." I dropped down, looking up at her. Her eyes were huge as I asked again, "Marry me?"

"Stop that. Get up. What are you doing?" Vette hissed at me.

"I'm proposing. And if you don't say yes, I will kiss you until you do."

She blushed furiously. "Van..."

"I love you, Vette. And you love me. Say yes."

She proved my words with the expression that moved across her face. 

But before she could give me an answer, my ship was attacked.

**LANCORO**

Mako was standing in front of the bar. I was crowded behind her, her back against my chest, my arms resting on the edge of the bar on either side of her, hemming her in the way she liked. She curled a hand around my arm, occasionally moving to the music that was playing. The place was loud tonight; they were partying like the Emperor was dead, because he was. 

That wasn't why we were there though. Agent Izak had information on Mako's parents. Before we'd left Tython, Aunt Xerrin had told Mako to meet Izak here, so before I stole my wife away on our well-deserved honeymoon we made the pit stop to Coruscant.

"Where do you want to go after this?" I asked her.

"Anywhere but Republic or Empire space. Let's go find an abandoned planet with a beach or something," Mako tilted her head back against my chest to look up at me.

"Only if you promise to sunbathe in the nude," I grinned lecherously down at her. 

She blushed and I broke into laughter. "Deal," she said. "I love you."

I kissed her forehead, pulling my arm from the bar so I could wrap it around her. "Love you too. Want to dance Mrs. Daklan?"

"I'd love t-"

I never even sensed it coming and I should have. In retrospect, it was something I would never forgive myself for. I'd find out later the sniper wasn't even targeting Mako, she was just in the way. They were after me.

The blast from the rifle punched a hole right through Mako and slammed into me. The crowd screamed and I would have too but I was knocked flat on my back. Mako collapsed on top of me. She was limp, unmoving. I couldn't even move, a hot burning pain rocked through my system, spreading like a wildfire through my lungs and across my chest.

"Mako..." I gasped. She wasn't moving. "MAKO!" Nothing. There was panic, chaos all around us. I tried to reach for her, but I couldn't get my limbs to work and consciousness was rapidly being taken from me. I tried to say her name again, to do frakking something, but the last thing I saw was a masked face standing over me.

Then, nothing. 

**LARESA**

I paced in a thin line in the main hold of my ship. General Pierce was standing in front of the holoterminal trying to activate the locator beacons on my children's ships. "Where are they General Pierce?" I couldn't feel them. I couldn't feel any of them and there could only be one reason for that. But before Pierce could confirm my fears Assassins appeared.

I don't know how they got onto my ship, or who they were working for, but they were everywhere. I felt the blade of a knife backstab me. Their mistake was that they missed my heart. My rage exploded, enveloping me in the raw power of the dark side and I didn't bother controlling it. 

I wouldn't be able to recall the fight, not the details of it, only that I heard my crew shooting, heard them fighting around me but that was a very faint backdrop to the screams as I dealt death to every single fool that tried to attack me. When the last one fell, the rush of adrenaline faded and I collapsed to one knee. Jaesa was down. So was Pierce. I didn't know if they were dead or alive. 

I heard one of the Assassins groan and jerked my gaze to his body. Sticking out my shaking hand, I used the Force to yank him to me. I put my hand around his throat and squeezed. "Who..." I gasped out. He said nothing and my anger surged again. It gave me the strength to roar into his face. "WHO!"

"Jedi Master… Daklan…" he choked out.

That couldn't be right. He couldn't possibly be telling me- I tightened my grip. "My sister did not send you," I growled.

"Yes... yes... please..."

My rage became so great without a second thought I crushed his windpipe with the strength of my hand alone. 

Xerrin couldn't have. It was impossible-

I collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna leave you hanging for a few days. Give you time to catch your breath. More soon! :)


	49. Chapter 49: An Enemy Revealed

Doctor Kimble? Doctor Kimble can you hear me?"

Doc came awake with a start and immediately grabbed his head. 

"Easy, easy. You have a concussion," Elliah placed a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. It was barely any kind of organized chaos around them. The Twi'lek village was nearly completely destroyed. Survivors rushed around trying to help the wounded or put out fires. Nadia stood with a group, using the force to get debris off of others trapped inside one of the buildings.

"Where's... where's Xerrin?" Doc looked around quickly, fear punching him in the gut.

"I was hoping you could tell me. You saw nothing before the explosion?" Elliah canted his head at him.

"No. Nothing. What the hell happened, Elliah?"

Doc already knew it was bad, but now he knew it was really bad because in all the years he'd known Elliah, he'd never seen the grave expression that came over his face. "The Jedi temple is destroyed. Most of the Jedi Council has been killed."

"What? What the hell is going on? Who did this?"

"We don't know. Not yet. Can you stand?"

Doc nodded and with Elliah's help climbed to his feet. "Where the hell could she be, Elliah? Can't you use the force to find her?"

Elliah frowned deeply. "I've tried. I've reached for Laresa, too. My connection to them is... blocked."

Doc couldn't breathe. He was going to throw up. "What do you mean it's blocked? Does that mean they're dead?"

"It may," Elliah said quietly, honestly. "But I sense something else at play here."

"Oh god..." Doc fell back down to the ground. "She was going to.... we were going to... "

"I know. We both took our leave of the Jedi Order." Elliah reached down and pulled Doc back to his feet. "Don't lose hope yet, Doctor. There are those that need your help. I must find Laresa and my children and discover what has transpired here."

"I'm going with you," Doc said determinedly. 

Elliah put a staying hand on his shoulder. "Help them Doctor. Please. When I know more I'll find you. You have my word."

* * *

**Xerrin**

"It is time to wake now, Master Jedi."

Slowly my vision began to clear and when it did, I could not contain my surprise. There was a Voss standing in front of me. He wrote the traditional robes of a mystic, but I had never seen him before. I dragged my gaze around the room, quickly recognizing the architecture. Was I on Voss? How had I gotten here? Why was I here? 

I looked back at the mystic who watched me with cold patience. "Who are you?" I asked.

"For too long the Empire and Republic have tried to sway us to your cause," he paced in a neat little line in front of me while he spoke. "Outsiders bring destruction and death to our doors. The Mystics, the Three, have spoken and it has been decided. You will both fall, and Voss will survive."

"I have met your mystics, I-"

He stopped pacing and met my gaze with a chilling sincerity. "Never would the Voss allow an Outsider to meet the Three.”

He wasn't lying, I could feel it, and slowly the enormity of the situation bore down on me. The Voss had been an extremely difficult people to negotiate with. As an enemy the Voss would be a greater threat than the Sith. "The Emperor has been defeated. This conflict will soon end. Peace is coming-"

"The Empire declared open war on the Republic. As it should."

What? When had we gone to war? Was that why Master Satele had gone to Coruscant and not been there when I'd given my resignation to the Jedi Council? "Let me go, let me go back and try and stop this-"

"You could," the Voss slowly nodded and began his methodical pacing again. "Together you would have bridged gaps. The bond of your family is powerful. But, still Outsiders would be on Voss, corrupting our ways. War would come again."

I had never been a fan of our presence on Voss, but the Empire had been here so we'd had little choice. Now the consequences of those actions were rearing their ugly head tenfold, and I realized the implications of what this mystic was telling me. It was unheard of for a Sith and a Jedi to be as close as Laresa and I would be again as we repaired the divide between us and we'd been well on our way. Apparently, together, we might have stopped the war that suddenly had come. But now this Voss was going to try to prevent that just to keep both the Empire and Republic off their planet. 

I couldn't say I didn't understand, but they were going about this all wrong. "You don't have to do this. If you let me go, I will convince the Republic to leave Voss in peace. Laresa could force the Empire's hand as well, she’s powerful enough. We'd leave you alone-"

"You do not see. Mystics see. Mystic's see destruction, unless the Force is destroyed."

I went very still. "I don't understand."

"You may not. Either way, you are to be used."

I tested the strength of my binds and realized with some frustration I wouldn't be able to break them. Pulling my gaze from the Voss in front of me, I swept my vision around the room again, taking much more careful stock now. In the corner was another Voss, his head bowed, his eyes closed, clearly meditating and powerfully. A black and purple cloud surrounded him. Its effects were strange... blocking. When I used the force to reach out to Laresa, Reide, or Elliah there was nothing. As if they were... dead.

I jerked my gaze back to my captor. "Where are my sisters? What have you done to them?"

He ignored my question but continued speaking. "The first of the puzzle was complete. We took additional steps to even the sides. Now we will pit you against each other, and the destruction will cripple both. It will give us time to destroy the source of your power, this Force. You will all die easier as mortals. Then Voss will have peace."

How in the world could they destroy the Force? It was impossible. Wasn't it? And why would they tell me this? Why give me so much information unless-

"Your thoughts betray you. We will not be your death. She will."

_Pit you against each other._ My gaze narrowed. "I will not harm my sister. You know that."

"You will not be yourself. But none will know it."

"You don't have that power. Stop this please. There is another way. We can have peace without-"

"The Outsider speaks lies. It is usual. You know there can be no peace. Not between Sith and Jedi, Empire and Republic. There is one way."

That cold feeling of finality was closing in on me. No matter what I said, this Voss wasn't going to listen. Not to me. "You cannot make me harm her. Your plan is for nothing."

"Outsiders do not know the extent of our power. We made sure of it." My captor backed up a step. Two more Voss appeared on either side of me as if they had materialized from the shadows. "Now Master Jedi, you will obey us."

"Never-"

Something dark flew from the fingertips of the Voss and slammed into my skull. It was impossible not to - I screamed.

* * *

**ELLIAH**  
“We've been played for fools!"

I frowned. "Calm down Master Kaedan."

"Calm down?" Kaedan glared at me, and had the nerve to shove an accusing finger in my face. "This is your fault. Your Sith wife did this!"

Normally, my patience was limitless. Today, many things were off balance and silently repeating the Jedi Mantra wasn't helping. My temper exposed itself when I smacked Kaedan's hand out of my face. "You don't know that, and your senseless accusations aren't helping."

"Master Tosh is right. Darth Vires is a suspect given her disregard for both Sith and Jedi but she made it clear her last meeting she wouldn't harm Master Xerrin. I sensed the truth in those words,” the holoimage of Grand Master Satele said.

Kaedan glared at me for another moment, then began pacing.

The temple was nothing but rubble. We were standing inside a makeshift tent a few clicks away from the destruction. I had no idea if my children were safe. If Reide or Laresa were. All I could feel was a disturbance, and when I reached for them I felt nothing. It was difficult to find the calm of a Jedi when you were a worried father and husband. 

"But the timing is too convenient," Kaedan said. “And now with those idiotic troopers forcing the war-"

"Would you have allowed the Empire to manufacture the Gauntlet?" I asked him.

"It could have been handled with more tact!" Kaedan declared.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Kaedan saying anyone lacked tact simply exposed his hypocrisy. I respected him a great deal for the warrior that he was, but he was a product of a level of conservatism I believed hurt the Jedi more than helped it. 

"It is a dark day. But we must control our emotions. I will remain here to advise the Senate. Master Tosh, Master Kaedan, you must get to the bottom of these attacks. With both the Empire and Republic suffering the blow of today, perhaps there is still time to renegotiate peace."

"What's done is done. I say we finish what we started thousands of years ago and drive the Sith to extinction. That's the only way we'll ever have peace," Kaedan said. 

I refused to tolerate anymore of his warmongering. "Excuse me." Leaving Satele to deal with Kaedan, I stepped quickly out of the tent. I'd only gotten a few steps when my holocom rang.

I hoped it was Laresa, or one of the children. Instead, the image of Gaden-Ko appeared. My tone belied my surprise. "Gaden? Something wrong?"

"Much, Elliah. I am here on Tython. Can you meet me aboard my ship?"

"Of course. I’m on my way."

* * *

I sat next to the Voss, Gaden-Ko, an old friend and ally from the brief time I'd spent on Voss during my search for the Emperor's first son. 

A deeply troubled expression covered my face. Gaden-Ko had not come to deliver good news. Vara-Wyn, a powerful Voss Mystic had trusted Gaden-Ko with his plan for the force. Gaden-Ko had brought that information to me. "How can this be?" I asked him. "Don't you as mystics use the force for your visions?"

Gaden shook his head. "It's not from the force that true Voss mystics get their power. Jedi and Sith have always believed the force was the only type of living energy that could be tapped into. That's not true, there are many, the force is but one of them."

I paused considering this. It was possible. If for example emotions like fear and love were a separate energetic entity that one could use to strengthen or weaken the force itself, then it stood to reason that what Gaden-Ko was telling me was correct.

"The plan is flawed then," I said after a moment. "Even if they do succeed in destroying the force itself, surely Jedi and Sith would learn to adapt, to change."

Gaden-Ko slowly nodded. "It is possible, but consider how long it would take your people to do so."

I frowned again. I couldn't argue that. Many of the Jedi Masters were stau¬nch traditionalists. In a way so were the Sith. To reteach themselves to draw upon something other than the force might take decades, even centuries. And the Voss intended to wipe us out well before then. 

"I must get to my children first," I said. "If Laresa believes them dead, there will be no stopping her rage." If Laresa thought she'd lost our children to say it would break her heart would be an understatement. That kind of suffering in the hands of the dark side would be her downfall. I would not allow that to happen. 

Gaden-Ko nodded. "I will take you there."

I touched his shoulder. "You put yourself at great risk."

"You saved my life. We are friends. I understand the Voss displeasure with both the Republic and Empire wishing to manipulate us to their own ends, but I cannot support this course of action. Mystics see many possible outcomes and what they have foreseen is but one. I have seen another."

I quirked a brow at him. "Oh?"

"Together, your Laresa and Master Xerrin could unite the Empire and Republic as never before. How do you call it - live and let live?"

There was much truth in Gaden's words. As a Sith, Laresa could command great respect and fear. Reide had killed the Voidwolf, and taken control of the underworld when. Myself and Xerrin along with former Supreme Chancellor Janus could have made moves on the Republic side to cement a treaty that would truly be lasting, not the mockery that the Treaty of Coruscant was. Together, as a family we could have done it.

Perhaps we still could. I snapped back into focus and nodded at Gaden. "Then we must waste no time."


	50. Plan in Motion

**VELTANA**

I was pacing in my cell. My head was pounding, but at least I'd been able to stop the cut on my forehead from bleeding. I had been in Imperial Intelligence headquarters - or rather Sith Intelligence as Darth Jadus had renamed it. I had just been promoted to Grand Moff of the new S.I. - a well played game that had put my family in an excellent position to get rid of the banthashit crazy Jadus and take it all over ourselves.

Then, the explosion had occurred. The Citadel was next door so the resulting destruction had nearly torn apart the IA building too. That was the last thing I re¬m¬em¬bered though. When I'd woken up, I'd been here, and I still had no frakking idea where "here" was. 

Despite having two very Force strong parents, I had very minimal Force abilities but I'd always been able to get a sense of my family, mom most of all. I felt none of them. There was a void, like they were all dead. I'd always believed if something had actually happened to my family I'd be able to feel it, so I was trying really hard to ignore my unconfirmed fears and focus on my training. I'd been in situations like this before and gotten myself out. I would do it again. 

Before I could get started in that regard, voices in the hallway alleviated at least some of my fears. In fact I couldn't help but smile a little when I heard Vanceto's strong angry voice.

"I am a Sith Lord! I will destroy you!" Vanceto growled. "What did you do to my brother?!" 

"Quiet. He's alive for now. His wife took the worst of it."

I went to the cell bars. It was actual bars instead a forcefield keeping me caged. Vanceto was being held by two masked men, his face cut and bruised and he looked flat out pissed. I backed up as they got to the cell door, a plan forming in my mind. If I got the guard off Vanceto, he and I could easily over power them and- 

Before I could even finish the plan in my head I felt something drive me back into the wall, keeping me pinned there. It felt... different than taking a Force hit, in a strange way. Vanceto was thrown in. Another pair of masked captors that were going to die were dragging a passed-out Lancoro. They tossed him inside just carelessly.

When the cell door closed I could move again. Vanceto and I rushed to Lancoro's side, checking his pulse. I exhaled a shaky breath of relief. It was strong; he would be fine. I started examining the wound on his chest. It wasn't fatal, he'd been lucky. He wouldn't have a lot of mobility until I could get some kolto though and it would hurt worse than a rakghoul bite when he woke up. 

"Are you all right, sister?" Vanceto asked me.

I shook my head. "Not even close. What the frak is going on?"

Vanceto shook his head. "I do not know, but we must find out. And quickly."

* * *

**REIDE**

I was standing in front of my holoterminal. Akaavi, Bowdaar, Gus, and Andro stood behind me as the slimy li'll informant did what he was good at; passing on information. The Black Sun was one of the most notorious gangs on Coruscant. Like most of the underworld, they now reported to me. 

"Nobody could get a good look at the assassins, their faces were covered." 

"So they attacked the Cantina, took Lancoro, and you didn't see where they were going?"

"I trailed them to the spaceport. The shuttle they got on was unidentified and I couldn't get close enough to drop a tracking device."

I growled in frustration and resisted the urge to pace. "What about his wife, Mako?"

"She took one through the heart. It punched through her and hit him. She didn't have a chance."

I winced. I shared Laresa's opinion of Mako but that didn't mean it was okay for a family member to get mowed down like that. Plus, I could only imagine the agony Lancoro was going through - that boy had loved her something fierce. 

"Frak. All right. You tell all our sources I need to know who’s behind this and I need to know yesterday. "

"You got it, Boss."

As I switched off the connection a loud beeping sound resonated through the ship. The locator we had running had found Laresa. I ran into the cockpit, Andro hot on my heels. When I got in the small familiar space I could clearly see my sister’s Interceptor floating like an abandoned cargo vessel. I frowned and sat down at the controls. 

"Bio-signatures?" Andro asked quietly.

Tempering down my fear I ran a quick scan. There were three of them, faint, but alive. I released a hard breath I didn't even realize I was holding. "There's some frakking good news at least. Tell the crew to get ready to board."

* * *

**VANCETO**

"Brother? Brother, wake up." I smacked Lancoro on the cheek. He didn't move. Frowning, I did it again, this time much harder. He came awake with a start, tried to throw an instinctive fist in my direction but ended up only grimacing in great pain.

Tana caught his head as he slumped back down to the floor. I took him by the face, staring into his eyes. "You're going to be all right," I swore. We all were. I didn't know how, but I was going to get us out of here.

"Mako..." Lancoro gasped out. 

My brows drew together. I glanced at Tana and she shook her head. I had had heard the same, though nothing had been confirmed. They could be lying to us. Briefly I worried about Vette. I don't know what had transpired on my ship after we'd been attacked - or rather after I had been knocked unconsciousness.

My temper flared, my anger and hate building hotly. I tempered them back and focused on the utter agony on my brother’s face. It wasn't from the pain of his injury.

"We don't know, Lancoro."

"Don't lie to me!" he croaked out.

Tana sighed. "We heard them say she didn't make it. But they could be lying, Lan."

Lancoro made the most agonized sound a man could make. Tana held him close and my heart bled for my brother. Out of all of us, he deserved happiness the most. The fools that had done this would pay dearly.

I surged to my feet - I could not offer my brother any comfort, his pain was feeding my anger. So I focused my attention on our cell. I tested the strength of the bars that kept us caged. They would hold, unless I could get my hands on my lightsaber. The cell itself was unspectacular. There was literally nothing but rock walls. No bed, not even something for us to relieve ourselves in. Either they didn't care - or they didn't intend to keep us here very long. Ours appeared to be the only cell in whatever cave we were in. The space in front of us was lit by torches, and showed a wide circular ring. It reminded me of the kind the Hutt's liked to use for their different beast fights.

Pausing my search, I tried to reach out to mother, or father, even Vette. There was nothing - just a cold empty void. Either my connection to the Force was being fraked with, or they were dead. The latter thought left a bitter taste in my mouth but my instinct told me something else was at play here. I knew a nefarious plot as well as any Sith. Good, I thought. I did so enjoy killing those who deserved it.  
I got the surprise of my life when Aunt Xerrin walked in front of my cell. Tana spoke the words my shock robbed me of.

"Aunt Xerrin? What are you doing here?"

"Join the Republic," she said flatly.

My brow arched sharply. "You're not here to free us?"

She gazed at me with her goggle covered eyes, a traditional garment most Miraluka's wore to cover their empty eye sockets. "If you join the Republic, no harm will come to you. Resist and you'll Force my hand."

Had we been betrayed by the Jedi? Was she the one to do this? My anger surged again. "We will do no such thing. Release us at once."

"Then you leave me no choice. Remove Vanceto from the cell."

"Aunt Xerrin, what you doing!?" Tana shouted. 

I put a staying hand towards Tana, and went without fight (for the moment) when two more masked men took hold of me. I was shoved violently into the center of the ring. I quickly gained my footing, meeting the unreadable expression of Aunt Xerrin just as she tossed a lightsaber in my direction.

I caught the handle easily. "Do you mean to fight me, Aunt Xerrin?"

"I will spare you, if you will join us." 

I did not know what part Aunt Xerrin had played in our capture, and I no longer cared. My hate seethed around me, but even that felt different here. I brought the blade to life, the sound as calming as any mantra. "Then we fight!" I attacked.

* * *

**LANCORO**

My chest was still on fire. I knew I'd be useless in a fight but I couldn't stay on my back while Vanceto fought Aunt Xerrin.

"Tana, help me up," I rasped out.

Tana wasn't even half my size but she was strong. She helped me get to my feet and I gripped the bars, watching. My brother was really frakking good with a lightsaber. But he wasn't as powerful a Sith as mom was, not yet anyway. And I wasn't sure who else could have brought Xerrin down, so I was really frakking scared.

"Tana, he can't beat her," I said.

"You don't know that," she hissed, but her worry was betrayed in her tone.

"We've got to do something." That feeling of helplessness was driving me insane with each second that ticked by, each hiss of lightsabers colliding in one powerful sequence after the next. She was backing him up and I'd seen enough fights to know when it was just a matter of time.

I'd already lost Mako - a thought I couldn't even focus on right then because if I did I was going to come apart at the seams. I couldn't lose my brother too, but we were stuck in this cell and I couldn't get out! "AUNT XERRIN STOP! PLEASE!" I didn't give a frak I was begging. What the chaos was wrong with her? Why was she even here? Where was here? And why the hell couldn't I feel mom? Was she dead, too? That thought was like another weight on my heart, threatening to crush me into the ground and robbing me of the ability to breathe.

It took about two minutes for my worst fears to become realized. Xerrin broke Vanceto's guard, knocked the saber from his hand and drove him to the ground. I knew her next strike was going to land in his heart. In fact I was so sure of it I screamed out - "VANCETO! NO!"

At first I was confused when the death blow never came. I could tell Vanceto was as well, and then we realized that my father had come out of stealth and blocked Xerrin's blade with his own. A second later we heard an explosion in the hallway and someone shout -

"This ain’t your party!"

"Vanceto, get them, and get out!" Elliah shouted and kicked Xerrin away from the cells, away from us, and back into the wall.

"I will not, father! I will fight with you!" Vanceto brought up his blade again ready to charge at Xerrin. 

In all our years I have never seen my father actually angry. Displeased sure, but never actually showing a temper. He sure as frak looked about as scary as mom did in a fit of pure rage when he shouted back. "I said now! Get them and get out!"

Vanceto's brow twisted, but he whirled around and charged over to our cell. Tana scooted quickly back to my side to support my weight again as Vanceto used the lightsaber to cut through the metal. I kept trading glances down the hallway where I could hear the sound of blaster fire and back at Dad who was locked in a furious fight with Xerrin. They both moved so fast I could barely keep up.

"We can't leave him," I hissed to Vanceto.

I could tell Vanceto didn't want to, either. Dad must have sensed our hesitation because we heard him shout. "GO!"

"We must, brother. Tana, clear the way." Vanceto tossed her the lightsaber and took my weight. I hated being so goddamn helpless, but there wasn't much I could do about it. Vanceto slung me over his shoulder and we charged down the hallway. 

We could see Kaliyo, one of Tana's friends and crew members waiting near the entrance to the cavern. "Let's go, let's go!"

"How the hell did you get here?" I heard Tana ask.

"Questions later, let's move!"

When we burst out of the cave I would have recognized this planet anywhere - we were on Voss. "What the frak?" I muttered.

"Long story and we don't have all of it. Let's just hope we make it back to the shuttle." Kaliyo tossed Tana a blaster and we scurried off.

From my vantage I could see the mouth opening of the cave. I kept hoping any second Dad would pop out of it. But eventually we rounded a corner and I lost sight of it. 

I never saw my father again.


	51. The Consequence of Loss

**ELLIAH**

Xerrin stop, you are not yourself!" My double edged blade clashed violently against Xerrin's singular one. Whatever the Voss had done to her had made her stronger, much stronger.

"You are a traitor to the Jedi order," she said in a flat tone. 

Damn. She would need healing and a great deal of it. I broke away from her attack, taking a quick step backwards to put some distance between us. Our blades hummed in the silence of the cave. Xerrin was a patient fighter. She gave me reprieve long enough to remove my Jedi robe. No sooner had it touched the ground and I'd adjusted my grip on the hilt of my saber then her quick footwork brought her back into my space. I danced back, deflecting her blade, spinning mine to try to take her hand. I detested purposefully trying to harm her but I had no choice. Nothing I attempted couldn't be repaired and I knew when her mind returned she'd thank me for it.

Of course my attack didn't work. Her blade was like the spokes of a wheel in its quick circular attacks, the perfect stance to defend and exploit the movement of my double edge blade. Once more she got in too close for comfort, but before I could dance out of the way her fist caught my face. I stumbled at the incredible impact of her strike, heard her blade hiss towards my neck and went with my own momentum to somersault across the floor away from her. I came to my feet and she was there, barely getting my saber up in time to stop hers from punching a hole through my chest.

"Don't let them use you this way, Xerrin," I gasped. The air was thick and heavy in this cavern. It did not bode well for a prolonged match of endurance. Sweat threatened to block my vision as I arched my body away from her swinging point at my mid section. I backed up another step, breathing hard.

"Fight it," I implored her. "You're stronger than this."

I might as well have been talking to the Emperor. She didn't stop, in fact her motions became faster and I had no choice but to engage. It was a deadly if not elegant dance as my footwork took me one step in, another out, the constant hum of our blades a mantra that was interrupted every time they collided. She had me entirely on the defensive something I knew I had to change quickly if I wanted to survive. But whereas I was tiring, she moved like she was a machine. The breaks in our rhythm came from me, and she'd only give me a second before she attacked again.

She held her saber one handed, slamming it in one perfect back and forth arc against my own. Her next strike slid off my blade, the point of her saber honing in on my shoulder. I quickly spun around, twirling my blade around me to protect me from the vulnerable position such a move left me in. But as soon as I rounded to face her again, her foot caught me in the stomach, her saber arched high to drive right into my head anticipating I would double over. Instead I took the hit, ignoring the pain, the loss of breath, snapped my blade up to deflect her strike and sent the opposite point across her thigh. She blanched, stumbling. Instead of pressing the attack I was Forced to break and gasp in a breath. 

She recovered far too quickly. What had they done to her, I silently questioned as our blades collided again. My concern for her mind was a luxury at the moment I couldn't hang onto though. She moved like she had no injury, whereas my muscles ached and strained to keep up with the pace of our deadly dance. 

Her next strike sliced my saber in half. In the next heartbeat I felt the hot burning sensation of my right hand being severed. Ironic that she would complete a move I'd tried moments ago. My harsh sound of pain ripped free as I dropped to one knee. Grim determination on her face, Xerrin towered over me. 

I stared up at her. "Don't do this. You know what it will do to Laresa. What it will do to you. You've got to fight it."

Voss magic is powerful. Too powerful. My words were a fool's errand. But, I felt no sense of defeat. My children had escaped and that had been my primary purpose for coming here. I felt confident they would find a way off this planet and get back to Laresa. Hopefully in enough time to stop any more bloodshed.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the inevitable. I would have liked to reach out to Nadia, Laresa too but I doubted they could feel it. Still, I tired regardless, in the hope that my love for them would be strong enough.

"I'm sorry, Elliah,” Xerrin said quietly.

Her words had barely died on the cavern air when her saber pierced my heart.

* * *

**LARESA**  
The image of Elliah is what brought me awake. When my eye snapped open though it was not his face I saw but Reide's.

"Welcome back," she said and I could hear the relief in her tone. I shared her sentiment; it was a great weight off my heart she was all right.  
Quickly, the events that had transpired before my injury had robbed me of consciousness came flooding back. I sat up with a slight wince. My injury was still sore, but it was nothing a few more kolto injections wouldn't heal. 

"Update?" I asked, swinging out of the med bay bed I was currently in.

"The same dead assholes we found on your ship attacked Lancoro at a Cantina on Coruscant. They killed Mako and took him. Vette's here, apparently the same happened on Vanceto's ship."

This news did not bode well for my temperament. I felt my anger quickly surge, covering a mother’s fear. With great control I tempered it back. "Veltana?"

"We don't know. I haven't been able to get shit information from Dromund Kaas."

I nodded. That was information I could gather after I'd spoken to Vette about what had transpired on Vanceto's ship. "Elliah?" I asked as I slid on my Sith robe.

"Nadia sent me a message that he went to meet with Gaden-Ko. That was about twelve hours ago though. She hasn't heard from him since."

"The Voss?" I frowned and Reide nodded. "Do we know why he contacted Elliah?"

"Nadia claims he didn't say," Reide said.

Before we could discuss anything further Vette appeared in Med Bay. She looked like she'd just come from battle, and I could feel the fear and worry that emanated from her.

"We've got an incoming transmission," Vette said.

Nodding, I quickly followed her. I had noticed that both Jaesa and Pierce were in Kolto tanks but I would inquire about their status later. Reide behind me, I followed Vette into the main hold of my ship and stood in front of my holo-terminal. I quickly pressed the button to receive the incoming transmission.

I wish I hadn't.

The first thing that played was a recorded video and my fury mounted with each passing second I watched Elliah fight Xerrin. A violent hiss parted my lips, my hands bunching to fists at my sides as I watched him die. The video stopped and Xerrin's image appeared.

"Your children have shared Elliah's fate. I will not make you watch their deaths," Xerrin said.

I couldn't feel them. I couldn't feel them. There was nothing where they should be which meant she was telling the truth. The next sound that left my mouth was one of pure anguish. I didn't even know I had fallen to one knee. Reide moved in front of me, shielding me, blocking me from Xerrin's gaze.

"Why, Xerrin?" I heard her ask.

"The Sith Empire is a disease on the galaxy. Your oppression cannot be continued."

"Who the frak do you think you're talking to? Since when are we the Sith Empire?" Reide all but shouted.

"You share its ideals. You have no love of law, democracy, or peace."

Xerrin had killed them. After everything I'd done to atone for my sins, after sharing the battlefield with me against the Emperor, she'd betrayed me as well as any Sith. Better in fact. And my children, my children, those precious, precious lives had suffered the consequence. 

As the reality of it all came crashing down on me, my heart simply shattered. I have never felt the dark side of the Force as strongly as I did in those moments; my agony channeled so very quickly into hate. 

I surged to my feet, violently shoving Reide out of the way and slammed my hands on the terminal. "As you wish," I hissed. "I will burn every city, every planet that swears allegiance to you or your Republic," I spat, the names a venom on my tongue. "And you Jedi will suffer greatly before I allow you to die."

"Then you leave me no choice,” Xerrin said.

"No," I snarled. "You had a choice. Now every second you live is a gift from me." I killed the connection with the lightning that suddenly burst from my fin¬gers. Never had I been able to conjure its power before. But I felt so much different now.

Reide backed up a step, not scared, shocked. "Laresa-"

"Don't."

"Laresa..." She came closer to me and I held out my hand to stop her. Except she wasn't afraid of me, even though now she should be. Regardless, she wrapped her arms around me tightly. For just a second I sunk into her. I let her hold my weight as whatever was left of the Jedi inside of me died.

There was no trace of weakness in my tone when I said, "Enough."

Reide pulled away, and nodded once at me. I could feel her pain too. She'd loved my children as I did. Now, she was my only blood family. All that I had left. And I realized with a cold bitterness that if I had listened to her in the beginning, if I'd given up my foolish quest to earn back the affection of a Jedi - Elliah, my children, perhaps even Quinn, none of them would be dead. 

Everything I'd striven for had been for nothing. Xerrin would never see me as anything but a Sith. 

I had embraced the dark side and yet I'd still fought it. No more. It was time I became what I truly was. Reide deserved to know I was worthy to lead what was left of my family and my children would have vengeance.

I whirled to lock my gaze on Vette. "If you are not prepared to serve a Sith Lord get off my ship."

I could feel Vette's volatile emotions. She was by turns devastated and furious. She took a step forward, meeting my gaze evenly. "I loved him," she said quietly. "He knew but... he deserved to hear it from me."

Once I had shielded Vette from the darker nature of revenge. Now, I wanted her to embrace it. "Stand with me. We will avenge him together. I will not let her get away with this."

"I know you won't,” Vette said sincerely. She stepped next to me. Ready. I nodded once, pleased. 

"Reide, find Gaden-Ko. I wish to know what he told Elliah. Vette, take us to Dromund Kaas. It is time the Wrath took her rightful place as head of the Empire."


	52. Anything Can Be Made a Prison

"Whenever a warrior decides to do something, he must go all the way, but he must take responsibility for what he does. No matter what he does, he must know first why he is doing it, and then he must proceed with his actions without having doubts or remorse about them."  
\- Carlos Castaneda 

**XERRIN**

Have you ever been a prisoner inside your own mind? It is a nightmare that cannot be imagined. I heard myself speak those words to Elliah. I felt myself fight him, but I could do nothing to stop it. Something else sat inside me, controlling me with a power greater than my partnership with the light side of the Force.

I screamed, I fought, but I was helpless to prevent myself from killing him. Elliah... oh no. The only positive thing from that encounter, if I could even call it that, was that somehow he'd known. And he'd let my nephews and niece go. I prayed that he'd told Laresa, that she was on her way to rescue them and to stop this insanity, but as I watched myself stand in front of that holoter-minal and tell her those lies, accuse her of being nothing more than a Sith, my hopes were crushed. 

I could only imagine what I'd just done to her. It was no wonder the dark side was so tempting because I was so utterly angry that for moments I forgot to pay attention.

Locked away in the cage of my mind I silently repeated the Jedi Mantra, letting it calm me. Laresa had terminated the connection between us. I was speaking to the Voss that had done this to me.

"They've gotten away," I heard myself say.

"No matter, they will not leave Voss. We will find them."

"Will you kill them?"

"Yes. You have your orders, Master Jedi. Go and lead your Republic into war."

Without argument I felt myself walking away. One of the Voss that had been in the room during their mind control ritual followed me - for what purpose I wasn't sure. Was he keeping whatever spell they put over me in place? When I left Voss would I be able to find a way to break free of his control?

Once more the faint stirrings of hope reappeared. I would damn sure try. 

* * *

**VELTANA**

When we broke free of the cavern we didn't meet daylight but darkness. Not because it was night time. Unfortunately I'd been here before. We were on Voss - and we were in the Nightmare Lands. 

"What the frak are we doing on Voss?" Vanceto all but roared, his breath heavy from carrying Lancoro's weight. Lan was a big guy, but I wasn't worried Vanceto would tire; if he did get low on energy he could channel the dark side. At least I hoped he could. I still couldn't feel Mother but I didn't think she was dead, not after seeing Dad.

Sadness crashed into me as we sprinted through the forest with Kaliyo leading the way. Never mind that we were probably being chased by the Voss but the Nightmare Lands lived up to its name and then some. It was a dark twisted forest and randomly you'd stumble across piles of bones courtesy of rabid packs of crystfangs or even worse the Vorantius Gnashers. And if the wild life didn't kill you, the longer you stayed the more likely it became that you'd go mad. Even as we ran I could hear the whispers and ramblings of beings made insane by the forest, their tormented cries carried on a cold, still breeze.

"Where we going, Kaliyo?" I asked. 

"Gaden-Ko's shuttle is just ahead in the Meadow," she said. 

Gaden-Ko. The name was only vaguely familiar to me. I knew he was a Voss but that was it. For now I held back my questions, my instincts were better used making sure we got to our destination.

We didn't.

We'd barely made it to the edge of the forest when Kaliyo's holocom rang. 

Muttering a foul curse she skittered to a halt. We all pressed our backs against each others, giving us a 360 view of our surroundings while Kaliyo answered it.

"What?" Kaliyo barked as Gaden-Ko's face appeared.

"They've found me - don't come here you'll be cap-"

He didn't finish and we all knew why. We could hear the explosion and see the smoke rising high above the gnarled, black tree branches.

"Shit," Kaliyo snapped the com closed. "That was our ride."

"We need to find some cover," I said. I didn't like the idea of staying in the forest but at the moment we need to regroup and find out what the frak was going on.

Kaliyo nodded. "This way."

* * *

A deep cliff ran through the forest in the Nightmare Lands. We'd managed to scale partly down it onto a plateau that barely had enough room for all four of us, but it was out of sight from whoever might be pursuing us and the wildlife wouldn't climb down here just to eat us.

Kaliyo had brought a med pack with her. While she explained, I gave Lan¬coro a much needed dose of Kolto.

The whole thing was nuts but after being in Imperial Intelligence I wondered why anything surprised me anymore. Kaliyo explained that after I'd gone missing from IA headquarters, she'd tried to contact Mom but hadn't gotten through. Father had answered and Kaliyo had met up with him and Gaden-Ko mostly because Kaliyo had a connection in the Voss spaceport that had let them through the blockade unseen. At least so they thought.

The Republic and Empire had officially gone to war and the Voss had kicked both sides out, effective immediately. Anyone that hadn't left by now was being executed without mercy.

"I can't say I particularly care what the Empire and Republic do to each other," Vanceto said. "But killing the Force is out of the question."

I nodded my agreement with that. "Why didn't Dad contact Mom when he found out?" I ask Kaliyo.

"Gaden-Ko wasn't certain if the Voss had done the same thing to her as they did to your aunt," Kaliyo said. "So we held off and decided to come rescue you all first."

That made sense. Shit, I hoped they hadn't done anything like this to Mom. "Aunt Reide," I said. "We've got to get a message to her."

"Unless the Voss have gotten to her, too," Vanceto said grimly.

"And get off this rock," Kaliyo added.

I frowned, mulling over that. "Maybe not," I said. "If the objective is to pit Empire and Republic against each other, the only players you need to directly manipulate are Mom and Xerrin. Aunt Reide will follow Mom."

"Agreed, Agent," Kaliyo said.

"So how do we get a message to her?" Vanceto asked.

"The Gormak," Lancoro said quietly.

I glanced over at him. "They don't exactly like us either."

"I got a call for a bounty - there's a new leader some guy named Raklann that’s mounted an offensive against the Voss. Imperials put a Bounty on him to help the Voss out."

"An enemy of my enemy is my friend," Vanceto said.

It was as good a plan as any. We certainly couldn't stay in this forest. "Do you know where his camp is, Lancoro?"

Lancoro nodded. "Get me outta this frakking forest and I can take us there." He paused, looking over at Kaliyo. I could hear the tiny thread of hope in his voice when he asked - “My wife, Mako - we were attacked in a Cantina on Coruscant-"

Kaliyo shook her head at him. "Word is she didn't make it."

Normally I didn't do the whole men crying thing. They looked like big babies but I guess that didn't apply to family. Lancoro buried his face in his big hand, hiding his pain. His shoulders shook but other than that he didn't make a sound. Didn't have to though, I could feel his anguish. My brows pinched together and I felt utterly helpless because I just didn't know how to console him. If there even was a way to console someone through that kind of pain. Vanceto laid a hand on Lan's arm, whispering something to him.

I bit my lower lip. I'd left someone behind too and I had no idea if she made it through the explosion or the attack; it had all happened so fast. I vehemently refused to think about it though. I had to stay in Agent mode. We had a mission and everything beyond that circle was irrelevant.

"Lan..." I said after a moment. "We need to move."

He didn't do anything for about five seconds. Then, I heard him suck in a watery breath. When he dropped his hand he looked as furious as any Sith. “Give me a another shot of kolto, a blaster and let's go."


	53. A New War

**LARESA**

During the trip to Dromund Kaas I had not allowed my grief any purchase. It was wrapped up in the rage that seethed quietly inside of me, a power that surged through my blood licking its lips in impatient anticipation for the moment I would set it free. I had contacted my two allies, Darth Storm and Darth Minamoto. Both were far more interested in my new direction.

We arrived at the spaceport at the same time. As I left my ship, I was met by a man in an imperial uniform. 

"Darth Vires - Emperor Jadus requires that all arrivals-"

I cut him off. "Emperor Jadus?"

"Yes my lord."

I canted my head at the stupid little worm. Without lifting my hand I used the dark side to constrict the airflow around his throat, ensuring he would not interrupt me while I spoke. Behind me Vette, the two Darth's, and my droid army made themselves known. 

The Imperial began to choke, clutching at his neck. "Darth Jadus does not control the Empire. I do. An error I will set right immediately. You will not inform him of my arrival. If you do, I will slice you to pieces and feed you to your family..." I paused. A cruel smile tilted my lips. "You have children. Two..." I paused, pulling the information I wanted from his weak mind. "Perhaps I will kill them anyway. Suffering breeds character. I find yours lacking."

I released him and marched past him without another word. Vette was at my side, Darth Storm and Darth Minamoto behind us, my army trailing behind them. I was silently proud of Vette. The old Vette would have been appalled at what I'd just said, now that she opened up to the spirit of vengeance it wasn't hard for me to let the dark side wrap around her like a protective cocoon that she willingly embraced. It transformed pain into something more, gave it purpose.

It was a short journey from the spaceport into Kaas City. Before, The Mandalorian Enclave, Citadel, and Imperial Intelligence Headquarters had stood proudly - three tall beacon's that spoke of the might and determination of the Sith. The Citadel was no more. The Enclave and Intelligence building showed signs of the damage, smoke rising from towers, sections missing. 

I let that too fuel my rage as I walked into the Intelligence building. Two guards attempted to stop me. I didn't kill them, I walked past them - but I heard their cries as Darth Storm and Darth Minamoto did.

Inside the building I marched straight into the central command room. There, I saw evidence of the firefight that had taken my daughter to her death. The heart I no longer wished to acknowledge constricted painfully at the thought. I sucked that grief into my hate and centered my gaze on Darth Jadus.

He stood in front of a holoterminal, his hands behind his back, his face hidden behind a helmet. I was well aware of his machinations. He had unknowingly accepted my daughter into his ranks and she had reported every move he made to me.

Jadus, like most of the fool members of the Darth Council had one beautiful weakness - arrogance and a powerful god complex that made him think he was invincible. I eagerly anticipated showing him otherwise. 

The room had been a noisy hum of activity. As he slowly turned to face me the area went quiet. I could hear the amusement in his tone as he spoke. "Ah. The fallen one."

"You will surrender control of your troops, and this organization to me. I now lead the Empire," I said simply.

He chuckled. "You did well killing our apathetic Emperor. But, in doing so my power is now second to none. Yet you are worthy of a place in my Empire. Join me-"

I rolled my eye. I had no patience for his idiotic words. I extended my hand and lightning flew from my finger tips. He did the same and our power collided. It Forced him back a step. I didn't budge, my hatred so much more powerful than his own now. Nothing was blacker than the heart of a mother who had lost her children in one fatal, treacherous blow. 

For long seconds the display didn't stop. The power of the lightning colliding arced from our streams and bounced off the ceiling, the floor, zapping terminals and occasionally some poor fool got caught in the wild arcs and I could hear those screams in the second before they evaporated.

We both broke it off. He did it because he couldn't hold it. I did it because I wanted to kill him another way. 

"What is this?" He demanded and I could hear he was slightly out of breath.

"I won't repeat myself," I said.

With a growl this time he tried to use the Force to knock me back a step. I held up my palm catching the energy and with a flick of my wrist hurled it back at him. It smacked him square in the chest and sent him flying on top of the holoterminal. Darth Minamoto did not bother containing her laughter. 

A sound of pure rage exploded from him as he stumbled to his feet and withdrew his lightsaber. I used the Force to smack it from his hand as if he were a mere Acolyte, mocking him. Enraged that I was making a fool out of him he surged at me like a warrior, bare fisted and disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. It was his command of the dark side that allowed him to do this, and it was mine that let me see him.

He meant to reappear right in front of me and drive his fist through my chest to rip out my heart. No sooner had he blinked into existence then I mimicked his parlor trick. When I reappeared behind him my extended lightsaber was in my hand and I took off his head in one clean swipe.

"You were not worthy to see my eye as you died." I told his corpse as I calmly sheathed my saber. His head rolled across the floor as his body crumpled.

The room was still silent. I could feel the fear and I reveled in it, sucking it greedily into me. I stepped over his dead body and walked up to the holoterminal he had stood in front of. "Report."

For the first few seconds nothing happened. I was patient, I expected as much. Finally, a woman who I knew because of Tana's reports to be known as Watcher Two stepped forward.

"My lord," she said quietly. "I have much to report but if I may... Moff Daklan... she was taken-"

"She's dead, Watcher Two," I said flatly.

I heard her gasp. And then I felt... grief. A great deal of it. Slowly I turned my head to meet the anguished expression on this woman's face. "You were close to my daughter," I said studying her.

Watcher Two nodded and hastily brushed away the tears that came to her eyes. "Very, my lord," she said quietly.

I canted my head. She'd loved my daughter. Tana had told me nothing of this. I wondered why. Perhaps we'd just been too busy killing the Emperor. I would not have cared about her choices so long as her mate was worthy and she happy. I'd likely have liked her choice better than Lancoro's. 

Oh my children... my... dead children. I hid my clenched fists inside my robe. "You will help me avenge her." I turned back to the holoterminal. "Report." I repeated.

We had much to destroy. And I had a Jedi to find and make suffer.

* * *

**REIDE**

Laresa had thrown herself into vengeance. As I boarded my ship, recalled my crew and made way to the base of my operations to start looking for Gaden-Ko, as far as I was concerned bully for her. I didn't fault Laresa's heart, not at all. This was one hell of a consequence of trying to be a better person. Whatever she did as a result of her children being murdered was nothing less than the frakking Republic deserved. They had always been a bunch of self-righteous hypocrites and in my opinion of the worst kind. I had no respect for those Senators who tried to talk like they gave a rat’s ass when I knew half my criminal underworld controlled their politics with a few Twi'lek slave girls and a couple credits. It had always both amused and annoyed me how the Republic liked to judge the Empire for the way it conducted its society - sure the Sith did a lot of backstabbing and manipulation but you _expected that_. That was the Sith way. The Republic liked to hide its shit behind closed doors and fancy meetings, all the while pretending they were the saviors of the galaxy and I was beyond done.

I spent the trip to the base of my operation in silence, my anger seething and Andro didn't bother trying to calm my silent rage. I really loved that about him; that he got it. As I navigated my ship into the hanger bay of the VoidHound, my biggest hope was that Laresa finished what Malgus had started all those years ago, blew Coruscant right out of the frakking galaxy and took all those idiot Jedi with them.

A lot of my anger was the hurt talking and I knew it, but I sure as frak meant it. I'd loved those kids like they were my own. And after our throw down with the Emperor I'd even believed for one small second that maybe I'd been wrong about Xerrin. Ha! I should have put one in her big ugly head the same way I'd done to Mekethia. 

I cut the engines, told the crew to stay close, we wouldn't be here long, and stepped off my baby into one of my biggest accomplishments.

Once upon a time Port Nowhere had been the hot spot for Smugglers and all the other Pirates and riff raff of the Underworld. When I'd taken over as the Boss of Bosses, I'd changed that. Briefly, I'd considered blowing it up but, Port Nowhere had held a bit of sentimental value to me, namely because of all the lessons I learned there in my own rise to power. It was inside that Cantina that Andro and I had first met too, which was why he and I had used it for our frequent hook ups.

It wasn't where my "criminal" distribution center was stationed though. I had turned the VoidWolf's former flagship into a better version of Port Nowhere, renamed it the VoidHound, and given Ivory my gentlemanly crime lord control of it. I had managed to keep the majority of the bosses in check for years now. Maybe it was because I'd frozen Rogan the Butcher, Darmas Polla-ran, the Voidwolf, Senator Dodonna, and a few other wanna be tough guys that had tried to challenge me in carbonite and hung them in the spacious corridors of my moving spaceport. Less as warning, more because I was a spiteful bitch and it made me made me giggly every time I saw them hanging there.

Installing the stealth technology from the Adegan crystals Laresa's men had mined on Ilum had turned the VoidHound into one of the most secure locations for my kind of business in the galaxy. It was busier than usual tonight and I wasn't surprised. War was a gold mine for my kind. 

"Our informants on Dromund Kaas have some interesting news," Ivory was waiting for me in the corridor just outside the hanger bay.

He was talking about Laresa. "It's true," I said, falling into step next to him. Andro followed us.

"If we can no longer hit Imperial targets, that will become... problematic."

Didn't I know it. One of the reasons I'd remained so popular was my refusal to cater to either side. There were few things the pirate leaders respected more than the freedom to do whatever they pleased. And for the most part, they had had it. 

"I'm not giving any orders to the contrary yet. The first thing I want to know is who the holy frak had the balls to hire someone to go after my family."

"That is the mystery of all this, Captain," Ivory said, following me into my office. If I didn't like you, I made you call me Boss. Ivory and I had become friends though, so he got to call me Captain. "No one knows."

I narrowed my eye at him. "No one knows, or no one's talking?"

"Consider this. Everyone of importance knew who your niece and nephews were. Kidnapping them, or even killing them to teach you a lesson wouldn't be out of the realm of impossible. However to strike against them would also be to strike against a Sith who once stood next to the Emperor. Criminals are desperate, but not that desperate. What could they possibly have been offered to make it worth their while?"

I frowned deeply. I had come to the same conclusions. "What about the attacks?"

"The same. These people were ghosts. Although..." Ivory paused as a thoughtful expression ran over his Rattataki face. 

"Spit it out," Andro said for me.

"There have been reports of missing persons. It's strange. Criminals go missing all the time, but it was causing a bit of a rift that we had to quickly squash among the Bosses. They were blaming each other for randomly snatching each other's men."

I arched a brow. "Fighters? Demolitions experts?"

Ivory shook his head. "It's been no one of real importance so the situation wasn't impossible to contain. A few credits, some cargo, etc and tempers were eased. The only commonality is that all have gone missing while traveling either to or from the planet Voss."

I perched myself on the edge of my desk, folding my arms in front of me. That made this whole little picture a lot more interesting. "How long has it been going on?"

"It had been going on for months. It abruptly stopped four weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It seemed below you, Captain. Missing persons hardly qualifies and everything was handled accordingly. But now, in light of everything else... it's suspicious."

"How are our operations on Voss?"

"I spoke with Scratch this morning; they're still safely tucked away in the Gormak lands. But, considering how the Voss feel about war we may wish to consider shutting it down temporarily. It will be nearly impossible to get anything planet side now with the blockade."

Ivory had a good point, but I'd come back to what to do about our operations on Voss later. "Do we have any reason to believe the Voss have sided with the Republic?"

Ivory laughed. "None. When news of the war broke out, the Voss have removed them with as much prejudice as the Empire. The epitome of neutrality."

Still, something was rubbing raw at my instincts. "Thanks, Ivory."

"Of course, Captain." He paused. "I will inform your top three that it may be more beneficial financially to supply Emperor Vires war effort than take away from it. And we will keep ears on the ground in search for your family."

I nodded and gave him a slight smile. Ivory returned it and left the room.

Andro had walked over to my mini bar and helped himself to a drink. "You didn't tell him Xerrin killed them. Why?"

I paused, considering. If I had, the Bosses would have no problem targeting the Republic a lot more than they usually did. But before I started all that - “Because something's wrong. With all of this."

He didn't bother with a glass; he was drinking straight from the bottle. He came to perch next to me and offered it. "What are you thinking, Ria?"

I took a couple healthy swigs first. "I'm thinking Elliah's last contact was with a Voss. I'm thinking about what Ivory said about the missing people and it all happening around Voss. I'm thinking somehow the Voss are tied up in this."

"What for?"

"I don't know. But neither the Republic nor the Empire has taken credit for the attacks and I don't know that they'll ask the right questions, especially now that Laresa is about to stick it to ‘em good. That attack weakened both sides. But why? And how the hell does my family fit into this?"

"Rift Alliance maybe? They've wanted to put down both sides for a while now."

"They couldn't have rebuilt that fast, not after the hit Tana put on them."

Andro give me a long thoughtful sideways glance. "You want to go to Voss, don't you?"

"Laresa asked us to find Gaden-Ko, right? That's the best place to start."

He nodded. "Gonna be a bitch to try and maneuver through the blockade."

I grinned at him. "Not if you've got a stealth ship."

* * *

**LARESA**

Once, they had called me the Merciless. At the time, I had had mixed feelings about the title. Now, I intended to prove it. After the Republic had stopped the Empire constructing the Gauntlet, which was what had effectively started the war again, the Republic had captured General Rakton, Supreme Commander of the Sith Military. 

Republic Supreme Chancellor Saresh had called for a trade - Rakton in exchange for a hundred POW's. The Empire had agreed. Despite the events that had transpired, that transfer was taking place as I stood in front of the command terminal, watching my agents work.

Darth Shadishan had been sent to deal with the Minister of Defense. Darth Minamoto had been sent to fetch Rakton. I had called for the immediate withdrawal of our troops from Corellia. General Pierce had come out of the kolto tank a few hours ago and I had ordered him to meet those Forces, take my droid and human army aboard our stealth fleet and await further instruction. 

I stood in front of one large terminal, watching the display. Darth Jadus had served his purpose better than he'd realized. The Empire had only shown interest in Hoth in order to Force the Republic to commit valuable troops they may need elsewhere. It had worked of course. And I knew better than most because of information my family had gathered that the reason the Republic was so adamant about Hoth was the powerful hidden technology in their crashed ships. I also knew how close they were to recovering that technology and how much they would need it now.

"Eradicators online, my lord," Watcher Two said.

"Target acquired," another uniform said.

Such a small petty mind Darth Jadus had possessed. Why target our own Empire just to spread fear, when we could spread fear somewhere else. "Fire."

What a glorious weapon to posses. The Eradicators unleashed their power onto the ship graveyard the Republic had taken so much interest in and blew it out of existence. Reactors’ cores from the ships detonated on themselves, making the destruction a thousand times worse. Miles upon miles of Hoth's white icy surface turned black in an instant, Republic and Imperial bases caught in the blast and swallowed whole. A cruel smile titled my lips as I watched the carnage. 

"How dare you treat me like a mere-" General Rakton's words were cut short as Darth Minamoto violently shoved him to the ground in front of me. 

I did not look away from the screen as I spoke to him. "You failed. You were captured. By Aric Jorgan of all people."

While I had attacked the Emperor, despite the wounds I had given him, Aric had commanded the team that had captured the General.

Rakton got to his feet. "My career is full of victories for this Empire. The Sith Army is what it is today because of me. Not even you can claim otherwise."

I had yet to look at him directly. "You will not die a failure. You will be... instrumental, in ensuring my success in the war you declared without the approval of the Sith you serve."

Rakton released an arrogant, indignant noise. "I serve the Empire."

One second there was distance between us. In the next there simply wasn't, because I was in front of him. I snatched him by the face, pulling him close, ensuring he could see my gaze past the shadows of my cowl. 

"You serve me." He attempted to struggle free of my grasp but lightning erupted from my fingers and all those proud words melted like his flesh into painful screams of suffering. 

I released him only when he'd become unrecognizable. He collapsed onto the ground, howling and whimpering in pain. I rested my gaze on Darth Minamoto. "You know what to do with him. When it's done, meet Malgus's former Forces on Ilum and destroy the Republic there."

Darth Minamoto nodded. She motioned one of her men who grabbed Rakton and dragged him out. I had already turned my attention elsewhere. "How long will it take the next set of Eradicators to be grown?"

"Little less than a week, my lord," Watcher Two said.

"Begin immediately. Our next target lies within the Core Worlds."

"Yes, my lord."

I stepped over to the holoterminal calling General Pierce. He responded promptly. 

"My lord."

"Set course for Balmorra. Ensure the Republic knows we're coming. There is a particular Jedi who must die long before this war is done."

"As you wish, my lord."

I nodded and switched off the channel. "Keep me apprised of any developments, Watcher Two. I will contact you when I am planet side." Turning, I marched out of the room. 

Vette was standing outside. She did not notice my approach and I realized it was because she was staring at a picture of Vanceto.

I did not need a picture to see his face, to remember my beloved son but I was unprepared for how much pain the sight of it caused me, and how quickly it enraged me.

"Put it away," I snarled, much more harshly than I'd ever spoken to Vette.

She actually jumped at my tone, and quickly hid the picture. "I'm sor-"

"Don't." I looked away from her and began my quick pace once more. "We go to Balmorra to seek our vengeance against those who have taken him from us."

My rage had only just begun.

* * *

**XERRIN**

"You must understand Chancellor we suffered many losses. And I sense other forces at play here-"

Supreme Chancellor Saresh made a frustrated sound. "Darth Vires has claimed control of the Sith Empire and has just destroyed Hoth! Millions of lives have been lost! Who knows what planet she'll target next? What more do the Jedi need?"

"No more," I heard myself say as I walked into the tent. Master Kaedan was the lone Jedi standing in front of the holoterminal. Grand Master Satele and Master Sumalee were holoimages along with Chancellor Suresh and General Garza. "I will rally the Jedi Masters who understand the necessity of this war and I will lead them as I led them on Corellia."

Grand Master Satele looked at me in surprise. Master Kaedan with a mixture of relief and suspicion. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Meditating on the events that have transpired. I apologize for my absence. I was wrong about Darth Vires. It should be my burden that I stop her evil from spreading any further than it's gone."

"Master Xerrin you left our order-"

"Will you accept my aid, Chancellor?" I heard myself interrupt Master Satele. "There are many Jedi who will answer my call and follow me and your troops into battle."

"We will accept, Master Xerrin. Your success on Corellia is widely known. You would be a great asset to us now."

"I will gather my Forces and contact you then."

"Master Xerrin-"

Ignoring the rest of them, I felt myself turn and quickly leave the tent. Had Grandmaster Satele actually been present I'm certain she would have sensed something wrong with me, but she wasn't. Right now, there was little the Jedi could do to stop me, especially after the losses they'd already suffered.

Laresa had already done exactly as I feared by destroying Hoth. I could not imagine the pain she must be going through thinking that I'd killed her children. I had to find a way to break free of the Voss control, to stop myself before things got worse.

"Master Xerrin!" I felt my steps halt as Nadia and Doc jogged in my direction. Oh dear god, Nadia. How was I ever going to tell her what I'd done...? 

"Has Elliah-"

"Darth Vires killed him Nadia," I heard myself say.

NO! I screamed. But of course Nadia didn't hear me and the look of grief that shattered her face was heartbreaking. 

"What? She... but why?"

"He tried to talk her out of taking sides in this war and she killed him for it. I'm so sorry." I stepped into Nadia touching her shoulder. "Come with me. I am gathering the Jedi who need no more deliberations and are ready to act in this war. We will fight her together."

Tears were streaming down Nadia's face. Words failed her. She just nodded vehemently. "Meet me at my shuttle," I told her, stepping past her to look at Doc.

I had been so scared he'd been killed in the explosion. He looked exhausted, a little beat up but he was alive and staring at me with no small amount of relief and a healthy dose of confusion. I felt him grab me, trying to hug me but I pulled away. His face twisted.

"What's going on, Xerrin? Where have you been? Why didn't you contact me?"

I had to reach him. I had too. But what message could I give him? Laresa would be inconsolable with mere words. If Doc tried to contact her she'd probably just kill him. But maybe Reide...

Tython was a powerful conduit for the light side. It was the ancient home of the Jedi after all. Perhaps if I tried hard enough...

Sitting in the prison of my own mind I meditated. I pulled at not only the light side of the Force but my deep love for the man in front of me and prayed a single message got through.

"I made a mistake this morning, Doc." The conversation was a distant background noise. I refused to let the lies I heard myself speak deter me. "This war requires a Jedi. I must be one."

"I... Xerrin what happened to you? Something's wrong-"

"They will need combat medics on the front line. You should see General Garza and do what you can to help. I'm sorry, Doc. We'll talk more when this is over."

Something.... something in Doc’s eyes made me think my message had reached him. But I would have no way of knowing immediately because I'd turned and walked away to continue carrying out the Voss's nefarious plan. 

Revenge, vengeance, these were not the Jedi way, but I can't say the thought of shipping the Voss that had done this to me and my family to the blackest hole in Belsavis didn’t comforted me a great deal.


	54. A Dark Heart

Vara-Wyn had never approved of the Outsiders on Voss. But the true Mystics, the Three, had allowed it and so there had been little he could do about it.

Six months ago the Three had foreseen a future that could not be allowed to pass. The Mystics saw. Vara-Wyn acted.

The Empire and Republic had refused to heed warnings not to venture into the Nightmare Lands. The Sith Emperor himself had tried to use its power. Sel-Makor, a dark entity born from Gormak hatred of the Voss (a situation caused by Jedi meddling in affairs that were not theirs to meddle), and creator of the Nightmare lands had briefly imprisoned the Sith Emperor. The Sith Emperor had escaped and turned Sel-Makor's power against him.

When the Emperor had been killed some of that power had returned to the Dark Heart. Sel-Makor had manifested again after the Emperor's death, but Vara-Wyn and his young Mystics had anticipated it, been ready for it, and imprisoned the entity. Further guided by their vision, Vara-Wyn had sent a Voss Commando strike team to capture any Sith Lords or Jedi that lingered in the Nightmare Lands, studying Voss knowledge for their own selfish aims.

Once captured, Vara-Wyn and his young Mystics had ripped not only knowledge but the very Force itself out of those Sith and Jedi and contained its power in a sphere that now levitated over the pit where Sel-Makor was imprisoned.

Knowledge of the Sith Emperor’s past and how he had had gained immortality had shown Vara-Wyn the way. They waited now only for the anniversary of his destruction of Nathema. When that time came the ritual would begin in earnest and the Force would be destroyed, the Outsiders a threat to the Voss no more.

"Vara-Wyn!" Voss Commando Squad Leader Koth-Tull ran into the room. Vara-Wyn turned from where he stared at the floating sphere to meet the young Commando's gaze.

"Yes?"

"We have found the Outsiders. Our scouts saw them heading into the Gormak Lands."

The Gormak were an abomination on Voss soil. Now that the outsiders had been driven off-world because of their own primitive, warlike nature, the Voss could concentrate on removing the Gormak once and for all.

"Lead your troops to attack. Bring the Outsiders to me alive."

"Yes, Vara-Wyn."

The Commando quickly ran off to do his job. Vara-Wyn smiled and looked back at the sphere.

* * *

**LANCORO**

The easiest way to get to the Gormaks was to get captured by Gormaks. I had Intel on one of their patrols so as soon as we broke out of the Nightmare Lands we let them spot us. It was risky, the Gormak might have killed us first, but when we demanded to see Raklann, claiming to have news about the Voss he'd mounted an offensive against, they'd taken us prisoner and dragged us back to one of their camps.

We got thrown into the cell - big whoop at this point. When I demanded to know how long it would be before we got to see Raklann my response was a nice one to the temple. They left us with a guard and nothing else. I had a feeling time wasn't on our side, but there wasn't a whole lot we could do about it.

Tana and Vanceto tried to get some rest. I didn't dare close my eyes. Soon as I did, all I saw was Mako. I missed her. I missed her so frakking much I didn't even know how I was functioning. It was like a blaster to my heart that just kept shooting, leaving me alive to deal with the seemingly never ending pain of her loss.

She was gone. Gone. So some crazy frakking mystic I didn't have any beef with could destroy the Force because the Republic and the Empire had picked the wrong planet to try and coerce. In between my anguish, my rage got me so hot I could barely stay inside my own skin. I paced, there was little else I could do.

"Nothing takes away that pain," I heard Kaliyo say quietly.

I glanced over at her. She was sitting with her back to the wall, looking at me. "What do you know about it?" I snapped.

"Nuff to know booze dulls it in sporadic bursts, sex only makes you forget about it until you come down, killing people feels good until you look at the corpses and remember all over again. And time..." Kaliyo smirked. "Time just tortures you until you get hard enough to live with it."

I touched my chest, glancing down at the blaster shot I'd taken that had gone through Mako. I'd always have a scar. A reminder of what I'd failed to do. My brows creased. "She was my wife. I should have protected her."

"Can't protect people, you know that, Bounty Hunter. Sometimes you win. Sometimes you just lose."

I knew enough about Kaliyo to know she was a badass. Pretty hard herself. She had a reputation all of her own, and rightly earned. But there was something heavy in her voice that made me think she knew exactly what I was feeling right now. I looked over at her. "How long?"

She was quiet for a long time before she answered me. "4 years. Seven months. Five days."

Four years. The thought of living without Mako that long was a kind of torture I couldn't even begin to deal with. I sunk down the wall and landed in the dirt next to her. "I don't know what to do with myself. I want to remember her, and I want to forget her. And I just... I just want her back."

"That's love for you. You'll survive, Bounty Hunter. That's your curse. Do yourself a favor and don't bring guilt into it."

I knew she was right. I also knew it would probably be a lifetime before I forgave myself. Hopefully, it would make me stronger, though if I checked out in the next few hours as selfish as the thought was, I can't say I would have been sad about it. So long as Tana and Vanceto got off this rock alive, at this point, I really didn't care what my fate was.

"I can tell you shit about your sister to take your mind off of it," Kaliyo interrupted my dark thoughts.

I smirked faintly. "Why not?"

* * *

**REIDE**

I dropped us out of hyperspace about an hour away from the start of the Voss "don't come near our planet" zone. I'd been about three seconds away from turning on our stealth cloak, turning off the comm channel and getting ready for the fun part of our little mission when I got an incoming transmission.

"Where's it coming from?" I asked Andro.

Andro looked confused. "Tython."

"Tython?" I frowned. "If that's that bitch Xerrin, I'm going to Force choke her through the holoimage."

Andro chuckled, following me to the main hold of my ship so I could snap on the holoterminal. Can't say I wasn't shocked when it wasn't Xerrin who appeared, but Doc.

"What the frak do you want?" I asked point blank.

Doc looked like hell. He also looked... confused. "Something's wrong with Xerrin."

I smirked. "You think?"

"No, no. Listen. Just hear me all right?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You got thirty seconds."

"The day the temple exploded, that very morning, she asked me to marry her."

Okay, that was unexpected. I blinked in surprise. No way miss Jedi poster-child had started up their fling again. "Are you bullshitting me Kimble?"

"No. I got a message to meet her outside the Twi'lek settlement. When I get there, she doesn't have her lightsaber. Xerrin always has her lightsaber. She tells me she quit the order, and that she wanted us to try again. She wanted to get married."

Something wasn't adding up. At all. "Okay, say I believe you. What happened next?"

"It got crazy. There was an explosion, I got knocked out and when I woke up Elliah was kneeling over me asking me where Xerrin went. She disappeared. She was not on Tython, I'm positive. Elliah would have found her if she was."

I frowned. "Did you ever see who attacked you?"

"No. Never. Just explosions. When Xerrin comes back, she does a complete 180. She tells Nadia that Laresa killed Elliah, tells me we can't be together and that she's got to go to war."

"Whoa... whoa... hold the frak up, whoa," I cut him off. "Laresa did not kill Elliah. Your girlfriend did. Not only did she kill Elliah and send Laresa the holo-recording to prove it but she killed the kids too."

Doc look horrified. "No."

"Yeah. You got played lover boy."

"Reide... something's wrong with her. While she was talking to me, I kept... I kept hearing her voice in my head."

I quirked a wry brow. "You heard a voice."

"No, I heard her voice. It was weird, like a fuzzy comm transmission. I couldn't make it all out."

I pursued my lips. "Well, spit it out Kimble, what did she say?"

"Tell Reide they're alive. Something about the real mystics. Blocking something, and then something else about destroying something. "

I frowned. A whole new picture was starting to shape up in my brain. "All right. I'm following a lead, I'll let you know how it pans out."

"You have to help her, Reide. This isn't her. I know it isn't. She wouldn't have killed those kids, and she wouldn't have killed Elliah."

"She ain’t real high on my priority list, Kimble. But, I'll follow up on this." I shut off the connection.

"You believe him, Ria?" Andro asked me.

I frowned again. "Maybe. Miss Goody two-shoes is acting real Sith-like and despite the fact I hate her, she ain’t a Sith, and Jedi just don't go killing people unless they can help it. Course he could just be yanking my chain." I paced a quick little line, then snapped my fingers. "Pull up the recording of Xerrin fighting Elliah."

Andro nodded, heading over to the controls and brought it up. I centered my gaze on the two fighting figures and used my cybernetic eye to clean up the image, zooming in on Xerrin.

"What are you looking for?"

I canted my head. My real eye narrowed. "That's not her lightsaber."

"You sure?"

"I'm frakking positive. I know my sister. That is not the right hilt. It's not hers."

Andro frowned. "So Kimble was telling the truth. Xerrin gets snatched like your niece and nephews do. Elliah goes looking for her. He finds her, gets dead, and so do they."

A small glimmer of hope peaked my excitement level. "Kimble said tell Reide they're alive. They might not be dead, that's why Xerrin didn't show it because the bitch was lying. And the Voss Mystics are behind whatever the hell is going on. That's why Gaden-Ko went to go see Elliah, I bet you. Either to warn him or to set him up. Oh, those Fraks." I slammed my hands on the terminal. "I never did like those multicolored assholes."

"Nobody likes the Voss," Andro agreed. "Better call Laresa."

I shook my head. "And tell her what? She just destroyed a planet. Only three things are going to rein her back in and that's her children. We better find ‘em before she blows up something else."

Andro nodded. "Get your crew ready, I'll take us in."

I grinned faintly at him. "Always looking for an excuse to fly my ship."

He stepped into me, gave me a quick kiss, then headed into the cockpit. I watched his cute li'll swagger for a minute then went to rally the troops.

When I got planet side, the first Voss I saw was going to get it.

* * *

**LANCORO**

I don't know how much time passed with us stuck in that cell. We saw a guard once who gave us water to share and plate of some crap I didn't even bother eating. I gotta give Kaliyo a lot of credit for helping me not wallow in my misery during our confinement. I even caught a nap, it wasn't dreamless, but it was rest and when I woke up my head was in her lap and she was watching me with an amused, yet unreadable expression on her face.

Before I could open my mouth to apologize though we heard actual voices in the hallway. We all got to our feet as two men I didn't recognize stopped in front of the bars.

"Holy frak, Gormak-Zak! That's the Boss’s family! Get them outta there!" One of them said.

"We did not know," the human one answered and immediately took down the barrier.

I quirked a brow at them and asked the question for us. "Who are you?"

"Name’s Scratch. This is Gormak-Zak. I work for Boss Daklan."

Aunt Reide. I wasn't surprised she had an operation here on Voss. In fact, we probably should have known. Good call on our part seeking the Gormak out, I supposed.

"The entire Underworld is looking for you guys," Scratch continued. "Wait till she finds out I found yah! And hey can you leave out the whole cell part?"

Vanceto and I smirked.

"We need a comm and fast. There's information Aunt Reide has to hear," Tana told him.

"Won't need a comm," Scratch said. "Boss Daklan is on the way."

Before any of us could react to that piece of good news, the bad shit started going down again. We'd just taken an elevator up to a second floor when an explosion reverberated throughout the complex.

Gormaks started shouting, grabbing weapons and running towards some point in front of us. Gormak-Zak grabbed one of the Gormaks, speaking in their language.

"What's he saying?" Vanceto asked Scratch.

Scratch looked scared. Real scared. "The Voss Commando's are attacking. And they brought a Mystic."

"One of their future tellers? So?" Tana frowned.

I looked over at Gormak-Zak. "We're going to need our weapons now."

Gormak-Zak nodded. A few seconds later I had a new pair of blasters and was following a line of Gormak.

It was a mess towards the front of the facility. Lots of Gormak in the doorway and from what I could see a few squads of Voss Commando's were closing in. No way the Gormak could hold them off.

"Got reinforcements?" I asked Gormak-Zak.

He shook his head. "Not that will arrive in time."

I frowned. There was no way we could all escape. "Scratch..."

Scratch looked like he was going to have a panic attack. I snatched him by the front of his shirt and shook him. "Scratch!"

"What?!"

"You know a back way out of here?"

Scratch paused thinking. Then his eyes got huge. "Yes. Yes!"

I nodded. "All right, I'll buy you some time. Get the hell out of here."

Tana narrowed her eyes at me. "You're outta your mind if you think I'm leaving you behind."

"He's right Veltana. Lancoro and I will stay. You take the skinny one and go find Aunt Reide. Tell her what's happened." Vanceto brought the lightsaber to life.

Tana hesitated, I knew she didn't like it but I didn't intend to give her much choice. Before I could open my mouth to shout at her though, Kaliyo stepped in.

"Better work to your strengths, Agent," Kaliyo said. "I'll watch their backs."

"Take him, Tana. Go and find Aunt Reide," Vanceto agreed.

Tana made a frustrated noise through clenched teeth. "Fine. But you better stay alive. Both of you." She snapped her gaze to Scratch. "Let's go."

I nodded. Truth be told I was just looking forward to hurting as many of these Voss as I could. I watched Tana and Scratch takeoff and turned my attention back to the chaotic front line. "Let's frakking kill ‘em all, Van," I said with clenched teeth.

Vanceto released the laugh of a warrior who loves the battlefield and twirled his saber once. "Come brother, do you want to live forever?!"

Not anymore, I thought.

We charged.


	55. What Hurts the Most

**REIDE**

I had helped the Gormak's rebuild one of their factories by providing the manpower and supplies for them to do it. In turn, they had built a private landing pad for my ship on the roof. Andro brought the ship down for a clean landing; I slipped on my jacket and lowered the ramp, beyond ready to get to the bottom of whatever the hell these frakking Voss mystics were up too.

No sooner had I stepped off the ship then I heard a familiar shout -

"Aunt Reide!"

I whirled to see Tana running towards me, Scratch behind her. The relief that poured through me was damn near dizzying. She flung herself at me and I wrapped her up nice and tight. "Holy frak, your mom's gonna be glad to see you," I whispered.

"We gotta go," Tana pulled back looking at me urgently. "Lan and Vanceto are under attack by the Voss. I can explain everything on the way."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I nodded. "I got your gear in the cargo hold. Suit up." Tana ran aboard and I looked at Scratch. "Can you get a message back to the VoidHound?

Scratch shook his head. "They started blocking all communications a day ago."

I figured as much. "Akaavi, Bowdaar, you and the Gormak hold this spot until I get back. I don't care what you have to do. You get me?"

Bowdaar gave me a nice good roar and Akaavi nodded. "It will be done, Captain."

Tana came charging back down the ramp, slinging her sniper rifle over her shoulder. I fell into step with her, Andro at my other side. "Okay kiddo, start talking."

* * *

**LARESA**

When I arrived at Sobrik, Darth Lachris the Governor of Balmorra was waiting for me. I had gotten along quite well with her in the past. I was pleased that she did not challenge my power. More so when she kneeled before me.

"My lord," Darth Lachris said.

I motioned for her to rise and continued walking. "Report."

"We maintain a tenuous hold on the arms factory."

"And the Resistance?"

"I have identified its new leader. I even have his location. But I lack the resources to capture him without endangering our hold on the factory."

I could feel her anger. The former members of the Dark Council and the Sith Military Generals had slowly begun to seek more important targets elsewhere. Lachris had been given orders to keep control of the planet with what she had, while the Republic began sending more frequent "underground" assistance to the rebels.

I was going to change that. "I intend for this to become the new front line, Darth Lachris. Corellia is lost, but I have delivered a surprise that will cripple their navy. In the meantime, contact General Pierce. Have him send you from my army only what you need to strengthen the defenses around the factory, then await further orders."

Darth Lachris smiled coldly. "Yes, my lord."

I dismissed her, exiting the spaceport. This planet had value for two reasons. With the arms factory at my disposal I could kick out hundreds of my HK-24 Assassin Droids. And when I killed the Resistance leader for the galaxy to see fear would run rampant. I would grant no mercy to the Resistance fighters. They would become slaves to the Empire or die.

Two dozen of my elite guard of HK-24s, the ones we had given the neural chipset to that wielded both lightsaber and blaster marched behind me. Vette walked along side them. "Vette."

She came forward to walk next to me. "Take a squad of the HK's," I said. "Get the location of the resistance leader from Darth Lachris and bring him to me."

Vette nodded. "All righty."

She went to walk off, but I stopped her with a hand on her arm. She paused canting her head at me curiously as I met her eyes. "Vanceto was struck down, in cold blood by those that claim to be of the light. Use your pain and let it fuel your anger. Do not grant those who beg any mercy, do not give voice to any guilt. Soothe yourself in their deaths and remember that you loved a Sith, who would do no less for you."

Vette's face hardened. She nodded tightly, snapped out a strong order to the HKs and walked away with six of them. I smiled coldly, watching her.

"My lord," a young Imperial Sergeant ran up to me.

"Speak," I said without looking at him.

"A Jedi is here to see you. She claims you will know her - Nadia Grell."

Elliah's little mistress. I snapped my gaze to the Sergeant. He'd been Jedi mind tricked I realized as I looked into his eyes. There was no other possible way a Jedi would have been announced instead of arrested.

A feral feeling began churning inside of me. I would turn her to the dark side now, make her an instrument in avenging Elliah's death. The small part of me that warned he would not approve was squashed so quickly. "Bring her to the administration building."

Moments later I was standing in front of a map of Balmorra, studying the positions the Republic and Resistance currently occupied. Nadia walked silently into the room. I could feel her anger, her pain. As I slowly turned to face her, I realized they were directed at me.

I quirked a questioning brow at her. Nadia said nothing, just stared at me with such hatred in her eyes. Whatever she was controlling snapped and she suddenly shoved off her cloak, withdrawing her lightsaber.

I nearly laughed. "Your jealousy drives you to act against me now that he's dead?"

"You killed him!" Nadia screamed and charged at me.

Is that what Xerrin had told her? That I had struck Elliah down? Anger surged through me as I withdrew my saber, blocking her strikes. "You have been played for a fool. I did not kill **my** husband."

I could tell my word usage only inflamed her further. "Lies! Xerrin told me what you did!" She kept attacking me, a deadly fluid style that reminded me quickly of Elliah. It brought my own pain, heightening my rage. "You made him pick sides! And when he wouldn't you took him for me! I loved him!"

Oh, the stupid little tool. I could have perhaps coached her through all the volatile emotions I felt seething inside of her. I could have turned her as I turned Jaesa, using her passion and jealousy against her. It wouldn't have been hard. Instead, I merely fought her. Let her rage against me as I blocked her strikes without offering any counters of my own. In between the strikes of her blade she tried to attack me with hard violent bursts of the Force, slamming her power into me. I took the first blow to test her strength and it sent me back into the wall, ripping a harsh grunt from my lips.

Elliah had been right to want to guide her, she was powerful. Yet her emotions made her weak. With a cry that was more pain than rage she came at me again as I got to my feet. I continued our little dance until eventually her strength left her, her tears robbing her of her endurance. She broke her own rhythm and fell to her knees. Defeated by herself. She was not worthy.

I sheathed my lightsaber. Walking past her, I stepped up to the holoterminal. It took a few simple strokes to access my ship’s mainframe. I played the holo recording of Xerrin and Elliah. "Watch," I commanded.

Nadia lifted her tear-filled eyes. They widened. She gasped and clutched at her chest. "No. Elliah no!" Her voice broke into more sobs.

I was silent as I watched Xerrin cut him down like he was nothing. Elliah. The best of us.

Nadia was shaking her head, unbelieving. "Why? Why would she..."

I withdrew my blade with one easy motion. "Because he chose me." Before she could react I shoved it through her heart. She was dead before she hit the ground. Calmly, I sheathed my blade. "Join him in the Force. My gift to you," I said coldly.

I summoned the fool Sergeant she had used the Force on. Then I did the same. "You will carry her to the Republic base. They will try to stop you. You will ignore them, continue walking and allow them to shoot you. Do you understand?"

The Sergeant nodded. "I will carry her. I will not stop. I understand my lord."

I waved him away. He picked up Nadia's body, his motions almost robotic and walked out of the room. When I was alone I looked back at the holoterminal. For several seconds, I didn't move.

I went to the keys again.

A different holorecording played. Elliah, Vanceto, Lancoro, and Veltana all stood there. The recording was old. Tana was only ten. Lancoro twelve, Vanceto fifteen.

"Happy Birthday, Mom!" Lancoro smiled widely.

"Dad says you’re older than the Sith ruins. Are you that old?" Tana asked in what had always been her forthright nature.

"Mother, I have bested Father in combat! Soon I will be the most powerful Sith in the Galaxy!" Vanceto puffed out his chest.

Lancoro rolled his eyes. "He's talking trash, he didn't beat me, Mom. And, I can pull a blaster faster."

"You cannot!"

"Can so!"

Tana shoved both her brothers. "Why are you two soooo annoying?"

"As you can tell, their training is very disciplined," Elliah chuckled. "We will be home in a few days. Have a wonderful birthday Laresa. I love you."

"Love you, Mom!"

"I love you, Mother!"

"Love you!"

The recording stopped. The silence echoed around me, taunting me, mocking me. I had lost them. I had lost them and they'd always been more important to me than anything... anything else. A sound of utter rage and anguish exploded from my mouth. The dark side coursing through my veins I ripped the entire holoterminal out of its fastenings on the floor and hurled it at the wall.

It exploded, but I was already marching out of the room, using the Force to shield me from the debris. "Follow," I snapped at the droids. I knew where the nearest Republic outpost was. And I intended to destroy it.


	56. Sometimes You Just Loose

**XERRIN**

It's a goddamn mess down here," General Var Suthra said.

I was standing in front of my holoterminal. T7 stood next to me. On the holoimage was General Var Suthra, General Garza, and Master Kaedan.

"Had to have been one of her stealth shuttles the body just fell out of the sky, covered in explosives. When the chemical plant blew it took out half of Labor Valley and now the gas cloud is spreading to other sectors," General Var Suthra said.

General Garza frowned. "If we don't come up with an answer to her stealth fleet, we're going to lose this war fast."

"What we need is to stop the problem at its source," I heard myself say. "Where is Emperor Vires?"

"She's not hiding. Imperial comm chatter says she took the majority of her army to Balmorra."

In my little mind prison, I sighed deeply. During my time on Corellia there had been a chemical factory the Empire had taken over to start work on a powerful bomb. I'd gotten to the factory before the Empire could finish it and we'd liberated all of Labor Valley where hundreds of factories of its kind were.

Unfortunately, once the Republic had taken over they'd continued building the bomb the Empire had started.

It was the perfect target for Laresa - an utterly merciless act on a planet the Empire had lost, that the Republic needed. She was driving us into a bottleneck - right to Balmorra. It wasn't just that she didn't want to hide, she was ensuring I had no choice but to come. It was such a bitter irony that my sister had become the thing I'd accused her of being before we'd defeated the Emperor.

Maybe it wasn't just the Voss perhaps I had a great deal of culpability in what had transpired. I hadn't approved of Laresa's turn towards the dark side. I hadn't had a chance to even begin to reconcile the path she'd chosen only the knowledge that I'd wanted to. Perhaps mind controlling me against her hadn't been so difficult.

It was a bitter thought, and I shoved it aside for now. I had to cling to the hope that my message had gotten through to Doc, that Laresa's children had gotten off of Voss and were on the way, that my sister hadn't crossed a line she couldn't come back from.

"We cannot allow her to begin manufacturing her droids at the arms factory," I heard myself say.

"If you had brought her back like you were supposed to, she never would have left Tython and this wouldn't have happened!" Master Kaedan glared.

"That was then and this is now Master Kaedan," I heard myself say patiently. "If she's on the ground, she won't hide from me. I believe it's time for the Republic to rewrite the Battle of Balmorra."

* * *

**REIDE**

We were positioned on a rock ledge, high enough to be hidden. My cybernetic eye zoomed in further than the rest of them could see. My nephews were sandwiched between a dozen Voss Commando's and being led quickly away from Gormak-Koss, which from the looks of it was under attack by the Voss.

I hoped the Gormak were kicking the shit out of them, and if not, as soon as I got my niece and nephews to their mother I was going to come back here and help. Tana had informed me of the whole plot and I was pissed. Really pissed. Beyond pissed. One, that meant Laresa had been right about Xerrin and I'd been wrong. I didn't like being wrong. Two, the Voss had now fraked with not one, but two of my sisters and they'd tried to kill me. Three, Laresa was destroyed and had destroyed a whole helluva lot over the lies. Personally, I was proud of her. War was supposed to be ugly, and usually the nastier it got, the quicker it got solved. But, Laresa liked toeing the line, looked for a darker kind of balance. Now that she'd gotten kicked so far over it, I wasn't sure if she could come back from it.

Either way, the Voss were fraked and that did make me feel slightly better. I slid back over to Tana and Andro. "Found the boys. No sign of Kaliyo."

"Right here."

We all whirled with blasters pointed as Kaliyo dropped down into our hiding spot. She looked a lot banged up and a whole lot angry. Tana looked relieved to see her, and we holstered our guns.

Tana punched Kaliyo in the shoulder. "What the hell happened?!"

"A lot more of them. Too many," Kaliyo grumbled. "And I'm going to shoot your brother."

"Why?"

"Because he knocked me out! They were getting closer and we weren't going to be able to hold them off much longer so he hits me - lights out."

"Sounds like a Sith," I said amusedly, looking back down at the road.

"Lancoro did it," Kaliyo cracked her knuckles.

Well, how about that. He'd likely saved Kaliyo's life with that move. I'd be proud of him for his quick thinking after I got him.

"How you wanna play this, Ria?" Andro asked.

"They'll pass by the eastern side of this ledge; the main road still has Gormak patrols they won't want to deal with. Andro, I'm going to need a nice big distraction."

"You say the dirtiest things to me," Andro grinned darkly.

I chuckled, put a hand on his face and gave him a playful shove. I looked at Tana. "You go stealth and get your brothers loose. Kaliyo, you cover Tana in case anything goes south."

Tana nodded, we got into position and waited. When they were about thirty meters away I gave the signal. Tana and Kaliyo disappeared. Andro pulled a thermal grenade from his belt and chucked it at the front of the patrol. The first two commandos died, and like a domino effect the rest were blown off their feet.

I popped up and started blasting, giving Tana the chance to grab Lan and Vanceto, making them both disappear, too. Kaliyo covered their six. Andro came up beside me and from our ledge we started lighting the Commando's up.

By the time Tana got her brothers free and rearmed the Commando's were dead. I twirled my blaster and grinned down at my nephews. "Why am I always rescuing you?"

Lancoro looked like he was pondering that. Vanceto shook his head and jerked a thumb at his brother, like only Lan needed rescuing.

I was about to climb down to hug them when my instincts went off like a sensor alarm. "Get down!" I shouted and shoved Andro hard, jumping at the same time. The grenade exploded on the ledge behind us and at the last second I used the Force and threw up a quick shield to block the blaster fire coming at us, too.

We hit the ground hard, and a little less than a week out from my bout with Mekethia, my body made the smallest sound of protest. The blast had given me a good smack too because the world was moving in slow motion. I gave my head a hard shake to clear it, but my ear was ringing so loudly it barely registered the chaotic sounds of a firefight beginning.

I rolled onto my back, blasters in my hand, just to see two more squads of Voss Commando's and a very dark-looking Mystic coming towards us. The sight of the mystic snapped me back into high gear. The world sped up again; I took aim at him and fired. Somehow I missed because he kept walking.

"I'm about tired of this shit," I heard Lancoro growl. He tossed the blaster Tana had given him aside and picked up one of the dead Commando's heavy rifle cannons. Instead of backing up, he started attacking. Vanceto, lightsaber in hand, Force leaped right at them, volleying their blaster fire back at them. The impact of his landing knocked several of them off their feet and before they had a chance to recover, like a pure Juggernaut he started slicing through them. Tana had dropped to the ground, took up sniper position and got one head shot after the next.

Guess we weren't leaving yet. Can't say I wasn't proud. I got to my feet and Andro and I shared the exact same thought; we both pulled grenades from our belt and hurled them at the approaching Commando's, adding to the chaos. Kaliyo compounded the situation when she literally jumped into it like the crazy bitch she was.

I was starting to think they hadn't brought enough people. But I didn't want to find out what it was like if they did - not yet at least. I had to get these kids back to Laresa, so we needed to move. It was that thought that made me realize -

"Where'd the frakking mystic go?" I shouted.

"Infrared!" Andro shouted back at me.

"We need to be moving! Lancoro, start backing it up!" I shouted as I activated the infrared on my eye implant, sweeping my gaze across the field. The Mystic was in front of Andro and about to jam a knife into his chest.

I didn't even shout out to him, I dropped one of my blasters so I could Force push Andro and fired at the Mystic. The Mystic disappeared before my shot could cut through him. A heartbeat later Mr. Dark Rainbow Face appeared in front of me, knocking my blaster from my hand. I decked the Mystic right in the face, kicked out his knee, and struck him again to put him on the ground.

"Get them out of here!" I shouted at Andro. I was about to use the Force to bring at least one of my blasters back to my hand, but the Voss brought my attention back to him and the wicked looking knife he was trying to kill me with. He surged to his feet and tried to slash me with it, but I brought up my forearm to block and swung at him again. Before my fist could connect he disappeared.

I took a one-step stumble when I swung at air and anticipating him I quickly set my footing and whirled around, bringing my leg with me. I almost smirked at his predictability when he tried to get the jump on me from behind and instead got my boot to the side of his head. He tumbled to the ground and I Force called my blaster back to me. He'd just gotten to his feet when I curled my finger around the trigger and fired. My blast struck him in the chest. He didn't drop. Instead, he got way too close and tried to ram that stupid little knife into my eye.

The tip struck my implant breaking the glass and giving my brain a little zap that really annoyed the shit out of me more than it hurt. He kicked my feet out and we hit the ground hard, me on my back with him still trying to drive that knife into my brain. I had my forearms up now, gritting my teeth and pushing back against him, though admittedly I wasn't having much success - he was heavy as a frakking boulder and one of my shoulders was still sore from my fight with Mekethia. Just when I thought this might be one fight I lost - Lancoro rammed into him.

I took a second to gasp in a breath, snatched my blaster back into my hand and rolled up to one knee. Lancoro had the Mystic underneath him, his knee pinning the Mystic’s knife hand to the ground. Lancoro was wailing on him, just pummeling the guy. I could feel my nephew's anger in those strikes; painful rage that manifested into pure physical power. I was proud for a second - then I remembered the Mystic could disappear and had just taken a blaster to the chest like it was nothing. If he was taking Lan's hits like that he was setting him up for...

"Lancoro move!" I surged forward, diving into my nephew just as the stupid little Mystic disappeared. As I knocked my nephew to the side the Mystic reappeared behind me, his arm around my throat, just where I'd thought he'd be. My arm was already raised, my blaster pointed right at his head. I pulled the trigger just as he jammed that stupid little knife into my side.

Get into enough fights you know what's fatal and what isn't. He hadn't hit anything important, though it hurt like hell. I pulled the trigger again just to rub it in that he was dead.

"Not getting up from that, are yah?" I dropped my arm and looked down at the knife in my side. I was about to pull it out myself when I suddenly felt... wrong. The world started spinning, the ground underneath me toppling...

"Ria!"

Andro caught me before I fell completely. Tana, Vanceto, and Kaliyo ran over. I hoped the silence meant they'd cleaned the rest of the Voss out, not that I was losing it. Andro pulled out the knife as carefully as he could, and Vanceto quickly handed him the lightsaber so he could cauterize my wound.

I hissed in pain. "Was that frakking necessary?!"

"You're fine, wimp." At first Andro sounded relieved. Then he looked at my face. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't hold my blaster anymore, it was too heavy. Since when were my blasters too heavy? "There was something on that knife," I said through gritted teeth.

Andro snapped his gaze down at the dead Mystic. He grabbed the knife and sniffed the blade. He shoved it at Tana. "Wrap it up, don't touch the blade."

"We gotta move." With trembling hands, I managed to shove my blaster back on my belt and gripped Andro's arm.

Andro stood up, looping my arm around his neck, supporting my weight which annoyed me to no end, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I felt like my insides were on fire. I just need to get back to the ship, I told myself. Guss was a damn fine medic, so long as we got there quick I'd be all right.

* * *

Vara-Wyn appeared from the shadows, watching the Outsiders run away. Two more Mystics appeared at his side.

"Should we get them?" one asked.

Vara-Wyn shook his head, smiling. "No. There is no need. She will act as all Sith do, and take her rage out on the Jedi. We have time."


	57. The Heart That Breaks You

**LARESA**

Vette hadn't disappointed me. I was standing against the railing in front of the mechanized travel launch pad when she walked back onto the base, only a few droids short but more importantly with the leader of Balmorra's little resistance, a Twi'lek named Zenith.

Reide had worked with him once. She had also ranked him as an acceptable one night stand.

Reide. I hadn't heard from her in days. She'd gone to find Gaden-Ko. To find out what he'd sought Elliah for. As my thoughts turned more towards my sister I realized I couldn't feel her. There was nothing. My head tilted in thought. There was a void where she should be... like I'd felt before with Elliah. With my children.

I slowly frowned. I couldn't feel Xerrin either and I knew with certainty she was alive. Was I losing my grip on the Force? I reached for Jaesa and in seconds felt her, strongly. All right, if not that, then what?

"My lord?"

I realized this was the second time Vette had spoken to me. I snapped my attention back to the present moment. Slowly I drew back my cowl and walked up to Zenith. He stared defiantly back at me, like a real leader should when faced with an enemy.  
I was going to torture him and broadcast it to the Republic. And when I finally did kill him for them all to see, and they asked me why I was going give them a nice little speech like Xerrin had given me. I was going to tell them how much I was going to enjoy watching them suffer, watching everyone they'd promised they could protect from the Empire burn -

If Reide was alive, and I couldn't feel it, might that mean my children were still alive too? I was no fool to deception - Elliah might have died a hero, not over a choice. Had Xerrin not shown me my children's deaths because she'd lied? But why? What game was she playing?

Vette stepped into my side, close enough that only I could hear. "Laresa, are you all right?"

Her words snapped me out of my thoughts yet again. I nodded once in answer, then used my ear implant. "General Pierce."

"My lord?"

"Is she here yet?"

"Was just about to call. Jedi Master Daklan arrived at the Troida Military 'shop bout an hour ago. Brought a whole Jedi posse with her."

The reason for my torment, here. Anticipation wound tightly through me. I looked back at Zenith. "Do you have hope?"

"What?"

"Hope. Do you have hope you will be rescued, or should I kill you now, so your final hours need not be spent in a dark, lightless cell?"

He met my cold stare evenly. "I will always have hope."

"And if I tell you I'm going to slaughter a Jedi Master on the battlefield for all your people to see?"

"I'd tell you I don't care. We've been abandoned by the Republic before because of you Sith. Even if I die, you will never break the heart of the Resistance. We will always fight you."

My lips turned up into a faint smile. "How inspiring your conviction is," I stepped into him, leaning in close so that I could speak quietly into his ear, my words for him alone. "When I return, I will pull out your heart, break it in half and deliver it to your Resistance. And I will continue to find your generals, your captains, and I will do the same to them until I find the heart that breaks you. A perfect response to your symbology no?"

I took a step back, watching the play of emotion on his face. His anger. His fear that I'd do it. I looked at my droids. "Throw him in a cell and watch over him. If he tries to escape kill him. Slowly."

The droids took him away. I turned to Vette. "Ready to share a battlefield with me?"

"Yes," she smiled faintly but quickly sobered as she fell into step next to me. "What had you in your head back there?"

I frowned slowly. Hope was not a luxury I could stomach. For me, it would be nothing more than a weakness. And though events were suspicious and I smelled deception lurking, the only thing I knew with any certainty was that Xerrin was at the heart of it.  
And now, she was here.

"Nothing of importance. Just my dark thoughts of revenge. My sister has strong Jedi with her, I can feel them."

"I'll fire twice as fast. When are we going?"

"We march on the Troida Military Workshop at dawn. I like the idea of slaughtering the Republic at first light."

"Twisted," Vette said. "But that's kinda how I'm feeling."

* * *

**REIDE**

When I woke up I was on my ship and in the med bay. I wasn't sure how I'd gotten there or how long I'd been out. Andro was sitting at my bedside, staring at me with the most intense expression on his face I'd ever seen. As my brain slowly returned and made me aware of all my bodily functions, all I felt was pain. Lots of it. Understanding dawned. Even if I hadn't been able to feel it, it was written all over Andro's face.

Well frak. "How long?" I asked.

"Droid said he couldn't say. Not long though," he said roughly. He reached out, taking my hand and pressed my knuckles against his mouth.

It was then I realized said droid was scattered in pieces around the med bay. I laughed and grimaced at the same time. "You didn't have to take it out on poor Cee-two."

Andro wasn't amused. I would have been completely turned on by all the emotion he was throwing my way if I didn't feel like death itself and he didn't look like he was in as much pain as I was. "You can't leave me, Ria," he nearly growled. "You don't get to cut out on our marriage and the kids."

I arched a brow at him. "Us? Married? Kids?"

"Yes dammit! I wasn't gonna leave this time and I wasn't gonna let you leave either!" he exploded. "You were gonna marry me and then we were gonna settle down, in a house, on a ship, I don't give a frak. And then we were gonna raise a few little angry, lying, smugglers and pirates that looked like you." Andro was crying. I didn't think he was capable. Silent tears ran from his devastated eyes. My heart clenched.

I would have liked that. I would have liked that a lot I realized as I let my mind paint the picture of his words. I sucked back the sudden lump in my throat and tugged on his hand. "C'mere you big baby," I whispered.

He slid onto the bed with me, pulling me into him. For a long time, we said nothing. Then I asked, "Where's my ring, cheapskate?"

He reached into his pocket and slid something onto my finger. I looked down at the simple, bright little stone. I have to admit, my guy had taste. It was perfect. I let the silence hang between us again, burying my face in the crook of his neck and breathed him in, even though breathing hurt. A lot. "I love you Andronikos Revel. Now get me outta this med bay."

He drew in a shaky breath and got up. I expected him to help me up, but he bent down and scooped me up into his arms.

"Oh hell no," I started to protest. “I will walk-"

"Shut up. Cee-two said your strength's gonna go quick so you’re gonna keep what little you got for now. Deal with it,” he muttered and carried me through the ship.

Getting to snuggle into him wasn't that bad, but I still didn't like feeling so weak. I tried using the Force to bolster my strength, but I almost didn't even have the energy to do that. Still, it helped a little but I knew when something was just prolonging the inevitable.

When we got into the cockpit, my niece and nephews were crowded in the small space. There was too much sadness in their eyes as they looked at me.

I gave ‘em what I hoped was a strong smile. "Where we going?"

"Balmorra. We haven't been able to reach Mom by comm. She's on the battlefield,” Lancoro said.

"We should let her finish this, once and for all," Vanceto all but growled.

"Hey..." I snapped at him. "If this is the path your Mom wanted to go down it woulda happened years ago. This is because of you," I looked at all three of ‘em. "Because she thought she lost you. The Voss are the bigger problem."

Tana's eyes widened. "She thinks we’re dead?"

"Yeah."

"Shit," Lancoro muttered.

"Captain-"

Andro turned us so I could see Akaavi standing in the doorway.

"Lokir-Ka managed to send us a message. He said that the Voss likely have a Mystic traveling with the Jedi, keeping her connected to whatever spell they have controlling her."

"You passed out before we were halfway there," Andro filled in the missing parts of my memory for me. "Lokir was at the factory when we arrived, helping hold the Commando's off. He was... worried about you," Andro muttered.

I almost laughed at the jealousy I heard in his tone. Lokir-Ka had been a friend when I first landed on Voss, helping me through a few adventures. He'd even developed a little crush on me and we might have made a night or two of it. That was about as deep as it went though.

I kissed Andro on the cheek because it was cute when he got jealous. "So if we kill the mystic, it'll release her?"

"We hope."

I paused considering. Even if we got to the Mystic first, that wouldn't stop Laresa from killing Xerrin. She needed to know the truth. "All right. We're not taking any chances. First we get to the battlefield and you guys make sure your Mom and Xerrin don't kill each other. Knock Xerrin out. Tell your Mom everything. She'll find the Mystic, and then you all will figure out how to stop the Voss."

They all nodded. Lancoro said quietly. "I'm sorry, Aunt Reide."

"Not your fault. The Voss played all of us, but they're gonna frakking regret it." I was exhausted. I wanted to sleep, but I didn't dare close my eye. "Andro?"

"Yeah, Ria?"

"You better fix the droid."

He quirked a brow at me.

"You wanna get married or not?" I asked him.

His jaw clenched the way it did when I made him all emotional.

"I can perform such ceremonies, Captain," Akaavi said quietly. "It would be my honor."

I nodded. Even that slight motion made me nauseatingly dizzy. I sucked in a few silent breaths trying to work through it and realized I was wheezing. Andro squeezed me tighter when he sensed my distress. His grip was painful for a few seconds, but I wouldn't have traded it for anything. "Okay, Akaavi you do it," I said finally. "You still gotta fix the droid, Andro."

He nodded. "I'll fix it."

"Then you may marry me. But first I gotta call an old friend.


	58. Too Late

**LARESA**

I had ensured that Darth Lachris let the Republic know we were coming. My sister didn't disappoint, they were waiting for us at the bottom of the lifts, well before we'd get to the base. And the battle was glorious.

I drove my lightsaber into a Republic trooper. Another. A Jedi charged at me, and I licked my lips. Lord Praven's skill was better than half the fool Jedi Xerrin had brought to battle. But he'd been trained as a Sith before he'd been seduced to the light side. I would make him suffer for it.

I was only fighting with one lightsaber at present and my blade clashed against the red one he still carried. Just as I was beginning to enjoy our dance, he ruined it when he started speaking.

"The dark side is not the way," Lord Praven said as our lightsabers pressed together again. "You need not live in the shad-"

I thrust my hand out and shot a blast of lightning into his mouth. He couldn't even release his cry of pain as I sheathed my lightsaber, brought my other hand up and really made him suffer. I moved my blast to his body so his armor melted into his skin, so those around him could hear his screams of pain.

"Mom!"

Abruptly my lightning stopped. My gaze snapped up to reveal - my children. The three of them were running towards me, frantically waving their arms and shouting. Emotion crashed into me so fiercely I almost collapsed. Had I not been so entrenched in the dark side and the bloodlust of battle I might have choked back a sob. As it were all I could do for those precious seconds was stare at them in shocked disbelief.

They were shouting something, but explosions had gone off around us and I couldn't make it out. I meant to move in their direction, was already adjusting my auditory implant so I could separate their voices from the noise of battle, but before I could complete the process Xerrin leaped at me.

I caught her with the Force and knocked her away from me. She crashed into a pair of fighting men. The dark side closed around me as I focused on the reason I had thought my children dead; her lies. The image of Elliah being struck down followed, flashing behind my eye.

I ripped off my helmet. I withdrew both my lightsabers as I closed the distance between us. I wasn't going to use lightening, or my command of the dark side to kill her. I was going to beat her down like the Marauder I was, make every second of this battle a lesson in pain. And when I finally did kill her it still wouldn't stop - I was going to bask in her death as the Republic she'd chosen over her family lost to the power of the Sith. To my power.

I attacked her with utter violence. A ripple of pleasure rocked down my spine when she met my attack with the same ferocity. A small part of my mind thought her strength curious, but that voice was silenced as we began our dance.

The battle around us faded to a distant noise, our lightsabers humming rapidly before they crashed together, each strike an attempt to kill, to cause pain. She tried to get in close and I let her, rewarding her invasion of my space when I slammed my forehead into hers.

She stumbled backwards. I licked my lips. "This time when my blades cross your throat sister, I will take your head."

"You've already lost, Sith." Xerrin attacked.

So. Did. I.

* * *

**LANCORO**

“She’s gonna killer her!” I slammed my fist into one of the Troopers helmets, grabbed his gun and shot another. When the Pubs caught sight of us, they, of course, assumed we were with the Empire, and started attacking.

“We’ve got to get to her!” Tana growled, snapping a neck.

Vanceto flipped a Jedi over him and kicked him in the face to put him out. “I will clear the way!” He turned, got ready to roar at the Trooper in front of him, but before he could we heard the sound of blaster fire behind us and the trooper dropped.

Andro was supporting most of her weight, but Aunt Reide was holding her blaster with both hands, her face white as a sheet. She looked seconds away from death. She also looked pissed.

“We’ll clear the way. Get to your Mom. Move!” Behind her Akaavi and Bowdaar charged forward and past us, carving a path.

Grim determination setting in, we began plowing through the chaotic battlefield towards the fighting sisters.

* * *

"Ready Tee-seven?" Doc whispered.

T7 gave Doc a beep in affirmative. About an hour ago, T7 had found Doc in the med bay at Bug town and told him a Voss Mystic was doing something to Xerrin. The little droid was sure of it. T7 had explained that Xerrin had given the little droid orders not to tell anyone of the Voss's presence, but he was worried about her.

The two of them had snuck back onto her ship. Doc had his blaster in hand. "You shock the hell out of him Tee-seven, and I'll try to take him down."

T7 beeped another affirmative. Doc drew in a deep breath then kicked open the door to Xerrin's quarters. The Voss Mystic was meditating, a black cloud circling around him. T7 shocked the crap out of him and the Voss broke from his meditation his eyes snapping open.

"You should not have done that," the Mystic growled.

"Yes, he should have."

Doc glanced over his shoulder and was beyond relieved to see Master Sumalee standing there.

Before he could thank her though - the Mystic attacked.

* * *

**LARESA**  
"Come on Jedi you can do better than this!" I had just planted my boot in her chest, knocking her back to the ground.

Xerrin did a backwards somersault to get to her feet, adjusted her grip on her lightsaber and with a fierce cry came at me again. She scored a point in our next sequence when her blade crossed my left arm, slicing through my armor to the skin beneath. I hissed in delight, welcoming the pain.

"You score no points for flesh wounds, sister," I snarled at her engaging her again. An attack, a counter, the sweep of her foot, the block of a wrist, until I broke through her guard, delayed killing her for my own pleasure and cracked the back of my fist against her face. My strike split open her skin, drawing blood.

"How did it feel to kill him?" I asked, allowing her to back up a step. "How did it feel to work a betrayal as well as any Sith, Jedi?"

She did not respond to my taunting. A warrior through and through, she came at me again. But she was weakening and we both knew it. For a moment, I thought her rapidly failing endurance odd, but the much stronger part of me delighted in her weakness. The next sequence was much shorter, and this time when I broke through her defenses I sliced the tip of my lightsaber across her face, the same way Kazrin had done to me. "You're a much better warrior than our brother was," I observed, my tone mocking.

Suddenly her temper overcame her and she surged at me with renewed strength. I laughed in delight as our lightsabers clashed violently together. It was bliss, my rage. My hatred. She broke our sequence backing up a step. A trooper tried to attack me, but it took me seconds to kill him and shoving his dead body to the ground with a wild cry I leaped at my sister again.

She tried to shove her lightsaber into my gut, but I turned my wrist, my blade arcing downwards to deflect her's safely away from my insides and rammed my opposite fist into her mouth. Once. Twice. She stumbled backwards and shot up her hand to Force push me away from her.

I scooted back mere inches then immediately charged giving her no reprieve. "Come on, Sister! Where is your light side now?!"

She surged into me, rewarding my taunting with her fist against my face. I stumbled at the unexpected power of her blow, tasting my own blood and she took advantage kicking my injured arm. The harsh sudden pain of her strike made me drop one of my blades. I quickly brought up my other, blocking the strike she intended to ram into my heart and Force roared at her. She held up her hand, using the Force to shield herself from the impact. In the next breath our sabers collided again.

I melded deeper into the dark side of the Force, my children's lives forgotten, only the pain I'd felt because of their deaths pushing me, surging my anger into such a frenzy my skill with my saber and the chaotic battering of my blade against hers pushed her back onto the defense. In the next sequence I ducked her swipe at my head, quickly kicked her knee, and as she stumbled I knocked the saber out of her hand. I pointed my blade at her throat my eye glowing with my rage.

The taste of victory was not as strong as my need to know - "Why? WHY?!" I roared at her.

She gave me silence. Silence. I saw red. I stepped in closer, called my other lightsaber back to my hand and crossed them against her throat. "In what galaxy did you think you could beat me, Jedi?"

"Mother, stop!"

I turned my head to see Vanceto, my Vanceto... alive... and he proved it when he crashed into me, knocking me away from Xerrin. We tumbled a short distance and he maneuvered us so he caught our weight with a heavy grunt.

He smiled apologetically up at me. "Greetings Mother. Aunt Xerrin is mind controlled by the Voss. They are responsible for this. In a moment, the Republic will call a retreat; you must halt your troops as well. We can explain."

My eye widened. Lancoro jumped on Xerrin, clocked her one good across the face to keep her down and gave Tana time to shoot a dart into her neck, knocking her out.

Mind controlled? My thoughts swam, spinning rapidly, all the while fighting against the urge to finish what I'd started. Slowly I reined back my fury, but it was too great to be contained for long. I am certain the only reason it stayed passive was because I was staring at the faces of my very much alive children.

I heard someone shout, and turned my head to watch as the Republic troops began backing up. Gritting my teeth against the call of battle agitated bloodlust I activated my ear implant. "General Pierce, call our troops back."

"My lord? But, they're retreating-"

"Do it!"

I didn't have to repeat myself again; slowly each of my squad's began withdrawing as the Republic Troopers did the same. I got to my feet and snapped my attention back to my son. I touched his cheek. When his familiar affectionate smile spread across his Sith face I hugged him so very, very tightly. He returned my embrace.

"We apologize for being so weak as to get captured in the first place," he whispered.

I pulled back to look at him. "Your father?"

Sadness crashed into Vanceto's eyes. "He saved my life."

I snapped my gaze to Xerrin and my fury began peaking again. My son's voice pulled me back into place. "She was not herself. The Voss..."

Vanceto explained as I walked quickly to Tana and Lancoro. I grabbed my daughter and Lancoro both, pulling them tightly to me. Neither of them said a word, but they didn't have to, just returned my tight grip. I kissed both their foreheads. "Where's your Aunt?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming..."

There was something wrong with her voice. I watched Andronikos Revel bring Reide over and my breath caught in my throat. Reide sagged against no one. Her blaster hand was shaking. I released my children and my brow creased as I walked to her side. I took her weight on myself and stared at Revel in silent question.

"Mystic got her. Knifed her with some poison," he said roughly.

"Frakking arsehole," Reide muttered. "But I found ‘em," she whispered.

"Yes, you did," I whispered back. I glanced at Revel again the question in my eye clear. Was there nothing we could do? His jaw tight, he shook his head and I felt the cold hand of despair punch another hole in what was left of my heart.

"Hey, I got married," Reide dropped her head onto my shoulder. "He's a..." she had to pause to suck in a wheezing breath. The very motion looked as if it pained her. "...good pick right?"

"He'll do," I murmured back to her and was rewarded with her weak laughter.

"I don't... wanna go on my back, Laresa. Not from some... frakking poison," Reide said so quietly. She forced her own head up so she could look at me. "You do it."

My jaw clenched. It took me a moment before I could speak without my voice shaking. "I love you, sister."

Reide smiled. I did not expect her to say it back and she didn't have to. She'd always proven it. "Finish it," she whispered. I nodded once.

I couldn't wait. If I gave myself time I would dishonor her because I wouldn't be able to. I did what I'd done a thousand times before; I released the blade on my saber with one smooth motion and drove it through my sister’s heart. I kept my eye on hers the whole time.

I felt like I'd lost half myself when that fiery gray gaze went blank. My heart constricted, my anguish exploding, awakening my rage, my urge to destroy. In the next breath my children swarmed me, hugging me tightly, anchoring me to my pain. Just my pain. 

And my love for them.

I knew I was lost when I realized it was no longer enough.


	59. The Path That Must Be Walked

**LARESA**

I learned that before Reide died she had sent a Jedi friend of Risha's, Master Sumalee, to Xerrin's ship to get the Mystic. Doc and T7 had already been there and together they'd been able to capture him. The Republic wouldn't let me near him of course but, I didn't need to be. Xerrin would tell me what I needed to know, one way or the other.

I sat outside of med bay in the Republic base while the Jedi healers tended to whatever the Voss had done to Xerrin. Several Jedi and an angry squad of Troopers stood watch over us. I'm still not sure why my request to stay was granted when I'd had Lancoro carry Xerrin back to the Republic base, but it had been, and an uneasy cease-fire was called between the two warring sides. For the moment, the Voss had become a bigger threat, but the Jedi were naive to think that the Republic would care as much as they did. Troopers didn't use the Force, and whatever the Voss were doing did not affect the majority of their military. I was well aware we were on severely borrowed time.

Tana sat on one side of me my hand clenched between hers. Lancoro on the other side of me, though he said nothing, just kept looking down at his hands. I kept my hand on his shoulder. Let go of him only to do the same to Vanceto who squatted in front of me, his arm across my knees his chin resting on his forearm. Their presence was calming, even though the feeling of their sadness, their anger, all their volatile emotions nearly overwhelmed me at certain intervals. I was a ticking time bomb, but I would not allow my children to know of my internal struggle.

I looked at my daughter. "You didn't tell me of Watcher Two," I said quietly.

Tana smiled privately. "I hadn't had the chance."

"I approve. She is strong."

"I'm really glad. I think I love her."

Vanceto looked thoughtful. "This complicates things, sister."

Tana shot her brother a look. "How so?"

"Lancoro and I meant to torture your boyfriend. I am uncertain what to do about a girlfriend."

Tana chuckled lightly. Vanceto grinned faintly.

Lancoro was much more subdued. I watched him release a slight smile. His pain was so much stronger than the either of his siblings because of Mako. I knew that pain well. My first instinct was to tell him to soothe his anguish in the blissful rage of revenge and vengeance. In bloodshed and conquest. I went to open my mouth, but Elliah's voice rang throughout my mind -

_"He will need his mother, not the dark lord."_

At the time I had told Elliah I was both. Then it was true. I was too much of the dark lord now. I cleared my throat, tempered back my urges and claimed one of Lancoro's big hands. "It hurts now," I said quietly. "It may always. But you will be stronger for it. I am proof."

Lancoro swallowed hard and silently kissed my cheek. I smiled very faintly and let my head rest briefly against his.

I heard the door to Xerrin's room open and glanced down the hallway as the Jedi healers began filling out. Master Satele Shan let them walk away, and remained standing in the hallway looking at me. I understood the silent message.

I looked away from the Jedi Grand Master and back at my children. "All of you, hear me well. Now is your time. You must stand in your own strength and with each other. This family’s legacy is now told through you."

"We will go with you Mother, to stop the Voss-" Vanceto started but I interrupted him.

"No. That is not your path, it is mine. Do you understand?"

They were silent several moments. Lancoro was the first to speak. "Yes ma'am."

I looked at my daughter, at my other son. Both of them echoed Lancoro's words. I rose to my feet and kissed them in turn. I began walking towards Master Satele.

"Will you be back, Mother?" Vanceto called out.

My steps paused. I turned to look at them. "I love you."

Lancoro stood up, putting himself between his siblings. He put his arm around Veltana, his other large hand on Vanceto’s shoulder. He nodded once. “Bye mom. Love you too.”

I held their faces a heartbeat longer, I even gave them the honesty of my smile, born out of my love for them. And then I walked away from my children and followed Master Satele into an empty room.

* * *

**LANCORO**

There wasn't anything else we could say as Mom walked away. I had the sinking feeling in my gut I might never see her again and to say that hurt was an understatement. I couldn't dwell on that though. She was right. Everything was different now. We had to stand on our own. We couldn't dishonor Aunt Reide, Dad, or Mom in any other way.

"Van!"

I glanced up and watched as Vanceto turned just in time; Vette flung herself into his arms.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She kept saying it in between kisses Vanceto was trying to capture. Finally, he did and I had to look away. It wasn't that I wasn't happy for him, I was. It was just that I couldn't watch them, not without feeling like my heart was being ripped out.

I focused on Mom's words instead. I would live, as much as that sucked right now. And I would be stronger for it. I looked at Tana, saw her watching our brother with a wistful look in her eyes, and nudged her. "Don't you have somewhere to be, too, Moff Daklan?"

Tana smiled at the thought, then sobered as she met my gaze. "What are you gonna do?"

"My new job," I said to her. "With a little help from Revel. And Kaliyo if you don't mind."

Tana immediately understood. She hugged me tightly. "I don't mind. I'm not a field agent anymore and Kaliyo hates Dromund Kaas."

"Yeah, that place sucks," I agreed. Tana laughed. She squeezed me tighter for another second, let me go and hurried off.

I stood up, pausing for just a moment to watch Vanceto and Vette embrace. Vette was good for him. She'd keep him level. Keep him right on the edge, just where he'd need to be to step into the role he had to fill.

I backed up and turned around walking out of the wing. The Troopers escorted me until I was out of the building. I found Kaliyo lingering at the gates, smoking a cigarra and giving the Republic guards snarky glances.

"Heard you hate Dromund Kaas," I said as I walked up to her.

Kaliyo looked at me with that unreadable face of hers and said nothing.

"I'm short a crew member. You done playing Imperial Agent? Wanna get back to your roots?"

"What are you offering, Bounty Hunter?"

"I could use someone else on my side that runs circles around the Underworld like you do."

Kaliyo decked me flat out, splitting my lip and pulling out my little grunt of surprise.

I quirked a brow at her. "What was that for?"

"Loyalty is big to me, Bounty Hunter. Need to know I can trust you. You knock me out again to go play hero I'll shoot yah."

I shoved the back of my hand over my lip. "Got it."

"Not kidding. Your sister won't care. I don't need a hero."

I held up my hands. "I got it the first time. No hero shit."

Kaliyo looked satisfied.

"For what it's worth," I added, lowering my hands. "I didn't do it just to save your life. I knew you'd come after us."

"That's why there's hope for you yet. Gotta middle name?"

"No. Why?"

"Don't like your first one. Guess I’ll just call you Daklan."

I smirked faintly. "How about you call me Boss?"

Kaliyo let go a crooked smile. "Maybe in public."

For the first time since Mako died, I took a tiny breath that didn't hurt.

* * *

**LARESA**

For the first few seconds, Satele said nothing, and I didn't either, we simply regarded each other. It was almost ridiculous that we were an hour after battle, in the middle of the war, two leaders on two very opposite ends of the spectrum merely looking at each other.

"Should be I concerned about leaving you alone with her?" Satele finally asked.

"Of course you should," I said evenly. "I am Sith."

The Grand Master said nothing for a long moment. "She was not herself. I don't think you were either."

I narrowed my eye at her. "Do you know why it is so easy for Jedi to turn to the dark side?" I didn't wait for her response; I stepped into her and growled out - "Because in the heart of a true warrior, in the reality of battle there is no difference. You fight your nature. I embrace it. The Voss did nothing but sharpen ideals she already had."

Satele studied me in silence for another moment but said nothing. I'd had enough of Jedi justifications. I walked past her.

"I know what a mother would do for her child."

My steps paused. There was something in her tone - I turned halfway to glance at her arching a questioning brow.

She released a subtle nod. "I won't pretend my actions may have been any better if put in your place. But they're not dead-"

"Reide and Elliah are."

"Don't lose your way again, Master Daklan," she quietly continued like I hadn't interrupted. "You owe them both that."

My back stiffened that she would dare call me Master and not...

I had been once. And the one good thing I could say about it was that it had given me balance once. I nodded at her. Nothing more need be said between us. I walked into Xerrin's room.

As I shut the door Xerrin focused her Miraluka gaze on me.

"Reide is dead," I told her flatly.

I felt the emotion that slammed into her. "How?" she asked so quietly.

"She got my children of off Voss. A mystic poisoned her in the process."

I could hear the agony in her voice. "Oh god, Laresa. What have I done...?”

I did not want to feel her pain, her regret, her guilt; it was too much. I thickened the dark side around me like a protective barrier and snapped - "Where is this Voss that thinks he can destroy the Force?"

Xerrin went quiet.

"Do not," I growled the warning, surging towards her. "You will tell me."

Xerrin still said nothing for another long moment. Then, finally, "You can't go alone."

"There is no other way. Our time grows short. Tell me."

"Yes, there is. I'll go with you.” She rose to her feet.

"Xerrin," I paused. Worked my jaw back and forth. "This is the last good thing I can do."

Xerrin opened her mouth to speak again, but I wouldn't let her. "Let me avenge her, Xerrin," my voice betrayed my precarious state. "Let me avenge Elliah. Let me avenge us both in a way that you cannot."

Xerrin hesitated, staring at me. Finally, she began speaking, telling me everything that had been left over in her mind because of the Voss sorcery.

"Can the Force be used planet side?" I asked when she had finished.

"Yes. They only hid its power from me. That's why you couldn't feel the children while they were on Voss. There was always a mystic close enough to act like a shield, but had any of them tried they would have been able to use their Force ability."

"And the Voss's mind control?"

Xerrin paused, searching her own mind for the answers. "It's a process. It can't be done on a whim."

I had heard all I needed to. I turned on my heel and marched towards the door.

"It wasn't because I didn't accept you. I thought that might it be for a moment but, it wasn't."

I halted.

"Maybe it was my own fears. But I'd..." Her voice broke just a moment. She strengthened it and continued. "I'd decided when we parted after the Emperor that you were right, about a lot of things. I'd ask Doc to marry me. I couldn't wait to tell you."  
I didn't want to hear this, but Xerrin wasn't done. She moved to stand in front of me, blocking my path and touched my shoulders. "I wanted to reconnect. I wanted to understand you. You had so much. You had the family that I'd lost, given up for the order. I don't regret being a Jedi, but I do regret not being your sister. I'm sorry, Laresa. I'm so sorry."

I closed my eye. I cannot say that sadness didn't rock through me hearing what had almost happened. Things might have gone so differently had the Voss not played us for fools. But they had, and we'd given into our very natures, into the biases that ran rampant through both sides. I didn't feel any guilt over my actions, but the consequences of my choices, of the path I'd chosen to walk down could not be ignored.

There was only one way this could end now.

I opened my eye and looked at my sister. Xerrin had forgiven me once, as only a Jedi could. But I wasn't a Jedi, I was Sith. After a moment I admitted, "The part of me capable of forgiving you died with Reide. But you don't need forgiveness, Xerrin. Not from me."  
Xerrin said nothing and I could sense that now she finally understood. I pulled out of her embrace and walked out.

* * *

**XERRIN**

I hung my head in my hands. Had I been capable of tears they would have poured out of me. It would have been a much-needed release. I was wallowing in my sadness when I heard the door to the room open, raised my head and saw Doc standing there.  
He was holding my Jedi robe. And my lightsaber. "I'm going with you," he said before I could get a word out. "And that's the end of it."

I rose from the bed, walked over to him and pressed my mouth against his. It was a hard passionate, loving kiss that he returned with just as much fervor. After a long moment we broke it off. I took both items from his hand, sliding on my robe, equipping my lightsaber to my belt. "We must hurry."


	60. Things Only A Sith Can Do

**LARESA**

Jaesa could not be allowed into the next section of my family’s future. She was as dark, as black as I was. I ordered her with me, and she obediently obeyed as we set course for Voss.

When we reached Voss's orbit, I killed her. I couldn't allow her to be used in battle to make the Voss stronger or turned against me while I fought them. I let her death feed my hatred, and used her body in the cockpit.

Xerrin had explained that a hundred people had been captured, the species hadn't mattered. Voss magic and Sel-Makor's dark power combined in conjunct with the ritual sacrifice, on the anniversary of the abomination that had occurred on Nathema, could destroy the Force.

I had faced Sel-Makor before when I'd struck down Darth Fulminiss. It had been my mistake not to have allowed the Voss I'd worked with to actually kill him. A mistake I now intended to rectify.

I expected that the stealth technology in my ship would hold past the blockade and it did. When I broke into Voss's atmosphere I uncloaked my vessel, set the coordinates and used the escape shuttle. The ship crashed in the nightmare lands, in front of the Dark Heart Temple, and I landed just a few clicks away.

I disappeared into the Force, moved undetected past the chaos my distraction had caused and ran inside the temple. I uncloaked once inside and killed every Commando that stood in my path on my way into the innermost sanctum. The Voss were well-trained warriors - but without their Mystics’ constant foresight in any basic battle they were just another enemy to be killed.

I rounded a corner and saw two large closed doors. A pair of Voss Mystics stood in front of them, standing guard. They immediately saw me and began whispering. I could feel their power probing at my mind, trying to gain access. I charged at them.

Before my lightsaber could cut them down they disappeared. I could not see them, something other than the Force blocking them from my sight. I went very still, only the sound of my pulsing saber echoing so very quietly around me. I heard the hiss of air as one of them reappeared and caught him with the backward thrust of my lightsaber. I pulled my blade out and whirled, removing his head before he could collapse.

The second appeared in front of me just as his comrade hit the ground, his knife aimed for my throat. I was faster and I shot out my hand driving a blast of lightning into his face. He cried out loudly, dropping the knife and clutching at his charred skin. I sheathed my lightsaber and picked up the fallen dagger. The Mystic was crying out in pain as I studied the blade remembering what had happened to Reide. My fury surging, I snapped my dark gaze up to the Voss, grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved the blade into his chest.

He cried out again and I cruelly ripped the blade out, dropping it to the ground. The mystic clutched at his chest, his agony rising as he died.

Stepping over his dead body, I reached to withdraw one of my lightsabers when I suddenly felt the energy of their deaths seeping out of their useless carcasses and surging into me, merging with the dark side of the Force; a strange and unexpected circumstance - perhaps because of the Voss ritual going on behind those doors. I paused to study its effects. They were not controlling, they were strengthening. Good. I reached to push open the door when I felt -

I whirled around and stared at Xerrin. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Being a big sister for once," she said so simply.

I narrowed my eye at her. "You fool," I hissed. "Do you realize what must-?"

"You'll do it. I'll ensure no one stops you."

I paused for just a moment. She was giving me her stubborn face and I knew I wouldn't be able to sway her. I merely nodded, turned back to the door and kicked it open.

The room was wide. Voss Commando's stood on the outer edges. In the middle the hundred captured all kneeled around a large pit, ready to sacrifice themselves because of Voss mind control. I had to relent that the Mystics’ power was impressive.

On a top upper ledge I saw three Voss, the true Mystics I assumed, glowing a strong golden color, watching with emotionless expressions on their faces. They didn't even look up as Xerrin and I entered the room.

"Do not allow them to interrupt the ritual! Kill them!" I heard a Voss shout. "Children of the Dark Heart, give yourselves to him! For the greater good of all Voss! The Mystics see! You must act! Now!"

The Commandos started firing at us. The lesser Mystics started chanting. And the mind controlled began jumping in the pit.

"Try not to kill them," I told her and let her deal with the Commando's as I sheathed my lightsaber and raced towards the center of the room.

I blocked blaster fire coming my way with the Force and the annoyed twist of my palm, sending their bolts spinning back at them. I leaped, landed on a ledge next to all the idiots waiting to kill themselves, held out my arms and channeled the dark side of the Force. I called upon a wide circle of lightning that crashed down around them. There was no escaping it - before they could sacrifice themselves I killed them, turned the Mystics’ own magic against them and absorbed their very essences into myself instead.

I heard a Voss scream - "NO! Kill her then throw her into the pit!"

I stopped channeling the lightning. Never before had I felt such power. Or such pain. I couldn't even begin to describe the vortex churning inside of me, but it was addicting. Two Mystics attacked me, and I caught them both by the throat, crushing their windpipes without thought. Literally without thought - I just did it and tossed their dead bodies to the ground like they were nothing.

The rest of the Mystics came at me with knives in their hands, trying to swarm me like a pack of rabid crystfangs. And if they didn't have knives, they stood there chanting, a dark black cloud swirling around them, their power slamming against my skull, trying to gain access to my mind.

I heard myself laugh. The hiss of my lightsabers echoed out. They tried to blink in and out of sight, but this time I could see them, their frames like dark shadows. They were fast, I would give them credit for that. Severing a limb didn't slow their attack either, but I delighted in the challenge, in the carnage of it all.

I struck the last of them down and heard a wild cry. A lone Voss, their little ring leader perhaps had charged at me. Two quick moves and his hands struck my wrists, a jolt of some strange energy erupting from his palms that shocked my nerves and made me to drop my lightsabers. He withdrew a knife from his belt in the next motion, his movements as fast as any trained Sith and I hissed in delight as I blocked his attacks with my armored forearms, ducking his swipes, twisting my body around his to dodge the thrust of his knife and slammed my elbow into the back of his head in the same motion.

He stumbled, disappeared and didn't realize I could see through their stupid little trick now.

I caught him before he could attack me, dropping to kick his feet out from underneath him. He shouted in surprise as his back hit the ground and I thrust my hands out, drilling lightning into his body. He screamed in pain, but even I admit I was impressed when he surged upwards, smoke rising from his robes as he pushed through my lightning like it was nothing more than a strong gust of wind.

I let him get closer, a little closer still and then I stopped the blast. He surged into me like he'd been pushed and shoved his knife into my stomach. I barely felt the pain. My lips tilted into a cruel smile as I grabbed his shoulder and shoved my hand into his chest, closing my fist around his heart.

I canted my head, staring into his eyes, reading his thoughts as his burnt face contorted in pain. It was he who had tortured my sister. Robbed her of her mind. Made her raise a hand against me. Set everything in motion.

Pure hatred overwhelmed me. "You lose," I snarled and ripped his heart out. His body dropped, and I crushed his heart in my fist before I threw the useless remains to the ground.

"Laresa!"

I glanced at Xerrin as I pulled the knife from my stomach. I could feel the poison in my system, but it was a distant burning sensation to the tormented power of absorbing the energy of the dead. I dropped the blade to the ground and looked down into the pit. The looming darkness was almost welcoming.

"Don't you dare, Laresa!" Xerrin shouted.

Before she could say another word I jumped down into the black hole where Sel-Makor waited.

As I fell I threw my lightsaber up at the sphere floating over the pit, shattering it. The intense wave of its contained Force power reverberated out. I sucked it in as I landed at the bottom of the pit. The phantom, glowing, monstrous manifestation of Sel-Makor appeared. Lightning flew from my fingers again, closing around him, forcing him into me.

As I expected, he was not opposed to finding a more solid form. His utterly dark, evil power exploded inside of me, merging with the dark side that literally coursed through my veins and like any vengeful Sith he immediately began trying to take control of me, to exert his will over my own.

I couldn't resist him forever. But I knew how to kill him.

* * *

"Laresa!"

I heard Xerrin's shout as I climbed back out of the pit immediately sinking to my knees. I was trembling. Sel-Makor's voice was in my head, an endless loop of pain and destruction and death and rage; all things I had spent the last week feasting upon to cover up my grief.

I stared hard at Xerrin as she slid to her knees next to me. Gritting my teeth, I withdrew one of my sabers and shoved it at her hilt first, meeting her gaze. "Do it." Sel-Makor had attached himself to me, his mistake. He would not be able to withstand another defeat. If she killed me, he would die too.

She stared at me. The pit. Back at me. Understanding dawned. Her jaw clenched. "I won't. We will find another way. The Jedi can heal you-"

"Stop. There is no time. You have to."

"Laresa-"

"I am Sith," I growled. "You are Jedi. Do it!"

"You are my sister!"

I shot out my hand and gave her a nice hard shock of lightning to provoke her. It took everything, everything inside of me, every small part that was left of me not to kill her. "DAMN YOU DO IT!" I roared.

Xerrin blanched at the hit, but my utterly stubborn sister wouldn't budge. "NO!"

With a growl I surged to my feet. My sister rose too, but she would not be intimidated. I wanted to kill her. It would be so easy. For a second I lost my mind to Sel-Makor's voice and didn't understand why she was alive. I lifted my hands - and focused on her face. My sister’s face. It was that tiny recognition that allowed me to regain control but, it was like trying to stop an avalanche.

If I began fighting her there would be no containing the monster inside of me. "Xerrin..."

"Fight it, Laresa. You have to. We'll go-"

I tuned her out, my mind spinning. I whirled and saw Doc watching us. Perfect. Xerrin couldn’t allow an innocent to be harmed. Especially not the man she loved. I raised my hand, closed the Force around Doc’s neck and began killing him.

I felt Xerrin's panic. "Laresa, stop!"

But I didn't. I kept Force choking Doc, harder in fact. Xerrin came at me, trying to use the Force to push me, but I didn't budge. She used my lightsaber to give me a few warning cuts, but I didn't even feel it. "Laresa, don't!"

She tried to ram the hilt of the saber into my temple to knock me out, but all it did was make me bleed a little.

"Do it! DO IT!" I screamed at her, my vision swimming. I backhanded her hard enough to break skin, but kept my grip on Doc. She stumbled but quickly regained her footing.

I ripped back my cowl, showing her my face, how the taint of the dark side had infected it, my eye burning red. I stared at her with pure hatred, taunting her as I tightened my Force grip around Doc's throat. He would be dead in seconds and we both knew it.

"Laresa I can't, I-"

"GODSDAMIT IT JEDI I WILL BURN EVERY-"

The sure strike of her blade, my blade, stabbing into my heart robbed me of my breath.

I released my hold on Doc because I had no choice. As my life force faded I could feel the nightmare that was Sel-Makor howling in fury as it began to die with me, our combined power the only reason I hadn't died instantly.

Xerrin went to pull the lightsaber out but I grabbed her wrist, halting her motion and keeping it lodged where it was. I met her gaze. "Watch over them for me," I whispered.

"I will, I promise," she whispered brokenly. "I love you, sister."

I felt my faint smile. "Should have... let me fall off the roof..."

The sound she made was more choked sob then laugh.

When I was sure that this power that none should ever possess would die with me, I let the blade go. She pulled it out and I dropped. Xerrin caught my weight, pulling me close to her.

The endless, numbing, insane loop blissfully stopped, reminding me what peace felt like. I dropped my head to my sister’s shoulder, my gaze falling past her. I can't say I wasn't surprised when I realized I could see them; Kazrin. Elliah. Reide. Even Malavai. I wanted to tell Xerrin, but she'd just have to find out on her own.

A second later, I joined them.

* * *

**XERRIN**

I felt it the moment she left me. Gone to the Force. And there was not a Jedi teaching to be found that could soothe the pain it caused. We had so much to fix. For me to begin my redemption where she was concerned. I pressed my face against hers, clutching her tightly to me as if that might make her stay. "No," I whispered recalling her final words, “I should have been the one to catch you."

I felt Doc's hand on my shoulder, but I didn't let Laresa go. I did raise my gaze though as who I supposed were the real Voss Mystics approached me.

"It happened as it must," one of them said.

I did not give a damn about their prophecy. The only thing I needed to know was, "Is it done?"

"It is done. Do not come back here Outsider and all will stay as it should be." The Three turned, walking away.

I looked back down at Laresa. Touched her face. I swallowed hard and rose, carrying her. Doc tried to take her from me, but I wouldn't let him.

"Let's go," I whispered.


	61. Legacy

**XERRIN**

It was quite a mix that gathered around the flames with us. Vette, Pierce, Risha, Andro, Bowdaar and Akaavi, standing solemnly behind what was left of my family.

My sister's children stood next to me, closer to each other. Tana stood between her brothers, Lancoro's hand in hers, her head on Vanceto's shoulder. They stared in silence as the flames burned around Elliah, Reide, and Laresa.

I turned my gaze from my sisters and looked at them. Their faces, their eyes, their rigid stance and the square of their shoulders as they each digested the pain of loss in their own way. I did not know them. But I would. My siblings and I had been ripped apart by war. Never again would I allow codes, or misunderstanding, or intolerance to separate my family again.

I knew exactly what we had to do.

* * *

_One Week Later..._  
**VELTANA**

Stop fidgeting, you look great."

I was standing in front of the mirror, adjusting my uniform. Shara, code name Watcher Two, came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and put her chin on my shoulder.

I laid my hands atop of hers meeting her gaze in the mirror. "I still feel like everything's realer now. In a way it wasn't before."

"Because we're not spying on Jadus, trying to undermine him at every move. You're running the operation in earnest. And I get to take the Grand Moff home every night. It's a delightful win-win."

"What a big failure to your pure breeding program you are," I teased.

Shara laughed. "I suppose if the urge ever strikes me there's always your brother isn't there?"

My eyes widened and she broke into laughter. You'd never have guessed Shara's sense of humor unless you really knew her, like I did. I turned in her arms, kissing her gently. "Once you go Chiss, you never go back. Remember that." I winked at her.

"Mmm, don't I know it?" She kissed me again. "Ready?"

"See you in a few days." I touched her cheek, picked up my briefcase and walked out of our home. Vanceto waited for me outside, leaning against a speeder for once without the entourage him being the Emperor demanded.

So far he'd only had to execute one General and the former War Minister who didn't like the direction he intended to take the Empire in. As Grand Moff I had made the announcement that he had the full support of Imperial Intelligence, a title he had restored. General Pierce had sworn allegiance to him and that meant all of Mom's army with it. Even Mandalore, thanks in part to Lancoro's influence, all fully supported his bid to power. And since there were very few Sith lords left powerful enough to challenge Vanceto for right now, it was sticking. I expected on top of all the rebuilding we had to do there would be many power plays in the coming months but it was a damn good start.

"Into the mouth of the enemy we go," he said.

I nodded. This was going to be very, very interesting.

* * *

**LANCORO**

I was standing in the spaceport, leaning against a wall with my arms crossed over my chest, waiting for Tana's and Van's shuttle to arrive. Kaliyo waited with me. Since I'd taken over Aunt Reide's spot as the Boss of the Underworld, she'd become a damn good ally to have.

In the week after Mom and Aunt Reide's death we'd done exactly as Mom had told us - combined our strength and made sure we took care of business. In the quiet moments I often wondered if this had been her and Dad's purpose for us all along. Not that I cared, in fact, I kinda like my new line of work.

It had been my job to re-secure the Underworld and keep the alliance between the crooks going. I was actually a little surprised that Ivory hadn't made the first power play for it. Maybe it was because of my rep as a Bounty Hunter. I still had eyes on the black list, though Bounty Hunting had become a part-time gig, it wasn't something I was going to give up either.

Andro had gathered up his crew to rally the others in support of me. Kaliyo had used her connections to spread some rumors about my rep, and help conjure support among the riff raff that I was legit enough to take my Aunt’s place. Risha and Vette had both used their connections to do the same. I still worked with Blizz, and Gault had been downright giddy when he found out. Torian was the only one who had left and last I heard he was back with his old clan. Bowdaar had stuck with me. I'd asked Akaavi to go to Dromund Kaas and watch Vanceto's back. She'd agreed.

So far, things were going as planned. Today was going to be one hell of an interesting day though.

"Want to get a drink after this little party, Bounty Hunter?" Kaliyo asked.

I glanced over at her, hid my smile and turned my attention back in front of me as Vanceto and Tana's shuttle came in. "What's in it for me?"

Kaliyo smirked. "Pity sex if I'm drunk enough."

I chuckled. "We'll keep it to just getting drunk." Kaliyo was hot, but right now I didn't want anybody. I hadn't even taken off my wedding ring yet. Still, she was becoming a good friend and I'd be stupid if I didn't admit that everything, including mourning Mako, had been a little easier with her crazy ass around.

I pushed off the wall as Vanceto and Tana headed in my direction, hugging them both. "Xerrin is already inside," I told them.

"The look on their faces when they see us will be classic." Vanceto grinned wolfishly.

I kinda felt like that was the understatement of the year.

* * *

**XERRIN**  
_Coruscant  
Senate Tower_

The room was packed. Grand Master Satele sat next to General Garza and Supreme Chancellor Saresh. I had just finished testifying. For the last week an uneasy cease fire had been called and today was the day for the full senate hearings about everything that had transpired on Voss and beyond.

"Thank you for your candor, Master Xerrin," Chancellor Saresh said as I finished.

"Just Xerrin," I corrected gently. "I am no longer a Jedi." That brought a quiet hush to the room. Before they could grill me about that, I continued, "Chancellor Saresh, Grand Master Shan, General Garza, members of the Senate, I have invited someone here today that I felt needed to be a part of these proceedings for the sake of our future."

"This is a private inquiry, Ma-" Chancellor Saresh corrected herself, "Xerrin. Who did you invite?"

"Sith Emperor Vanceto Daklan."

My mouth twitched in amusement at the shocked expressions on their faces. Before they could argue one way or the other, Doc had opened the door to the room to let Vanceto, Veltana, and Lancoro walk in. Vanceto pulled his hood back, exposing his Sith face and Veltana did the same. I had employed the help of Master Sumalee to smuggle them onto Coruscant.

The Troopers in the room immediately pointed their blasters at my niece and nephews. Vanceto calmly put up his hands. Tana rolled her eyes. Lancoro glared at the Trooper closest to him.

"Get that gun outta my face," I heard him snap. I bit my lip to keep from chuckling.

"Master Xerrin what is the meaning of-?"

"Supreme Chancellor Saresh, we are unarmed. I arrived with no additional guard. I merely wish to be heard," Vanceto said.

I stepped aside and motioned Vanceto forward. He moved mockingly slowly so the Troopers wouldn't shoot him and I had to resist the urge to laugh again.

Stop that, I mouthed to him. He merely grinned wolfishly at me. I hugged him as he approached and then stepped aside as he took to the podium.

Lancoro had shoved the blaster out of his face, put a hand on Tana's back, walked past the soldiers and sat down. I sat with them, and we patiently waited while Saresh covered her microphone and whispered in hush tones to General Garza and Master Shan.  
Vanceto glanced back at me. I nodded once. He turned his attention to the front of the room and without waiting for them to decide he began speaking. As he did, Master Shan shushed them and they started listening.

"The start of the Great Galactic war was caused by the machinations of an insane Emperor. An Emperor destroyed by the combined might of both Jedi and Sith. Had the Voss not began their treachery, regardless of the events that transpired because of General Rakton, peace might have been reached. We may still reach that peace today. That is why I am here, to offer the Republic a true treaty that would restore the Galaxy to the state it was before the war."

There was a murmur around the room before the Chancellor called for silence. Vanceto paused, then continued.

"As a measure to prove my sincerity, I wish to present to this council the stealth technology we've employed for your own usage. I have given control of the powerful weapon known as the Eradicator to Queen Risha Drayen of Dubrillion. Should both sides agree to the treaty and follow its terms with no further hostilities, she has agreed to destroy the Eradicator for us both to see. Should we decide to continue the war, she will use it as she sees fit with sworn prejudice against both our idiot asses."

There was a mixture of laughter and more hushed murmuring.

"Do you mean to coerce our hand with the threat-?" General Garza started, but Vanceto interrupted her.

"If I meant to coerce your hand, I would have pointed its power at this planet and I would not be offering to return to you things that were once yours before the Emperor started this insanity. The mere fact that a Sith has relinquished control of its power should be evidence enough of my sincerity," he said simply. "Intolerance has spawned our hatred of each other. We do not approve of all of your ways, any more than you approve of ours. That doesn't mean we can't live in peace. There are plenty of common enemies we can fight together if we must. And when the Emperor rears his ugly head again, we will need each other."

He paused as the room exploded into more murmurs. Master Shan looked amused. It made me smile. Vanceto continued. "To help relations, may I present the Sith Empire's offered Liaison to the Republic, your former Supreme Chancellor and now titled - Ambassador Janus."

Janus who was seated in the room next to Risha, stood up, nodding at Vanceto. His appearance in all this would help matters a great deal. Regardless of the circumstances of his resignation, he was still respected in many circles in the Senate.

"We have the power, today, to have peace. Real peace," Vanceto said. "After all the lives lost, think of the families that could be restored, planets given the chance to remake themselves - I implore you all, is there any good reason to continue this war?"

* * *

Together we walked out of the Senator Tower. A squad of Troopers and two Jedi and I knew personally followed warily behind us.

"Think they'll sign it?" Veltana asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. The deliberation is a good sign, though."\

"I bloody hope so," Vanceto said as we stepped out into the sunlight. He stretched, then set his hands on his waist, surveying the busy cityscape of Coruscant. "There is much to be said for being an Emperor who requires no senate. I told the Sith Empire my plan, and it was done."

"And you thought I was bad when I won the Great Hunt?" Lancoro watched his brother amusedly, poking him in his puffed out chest.

I trailed my gaze over the three of them, teasing each other, barely containing my laughter. "You are so much like her," I said quietly. "All of you."

They paused. Looked at each other, then looked at me. "You've got the stories," Tana said.

"Ahh. The ones Aunt Reide wouldn't tell us because she was a part of them," Vanceto added.

My lips twitched. "Perhaps."

"Name your price, Jedi," Lancoro grinned faintly.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "First, it's Aunt Xerrin. Second, I'm not a Jedi anymore. Third..." I paused. Then I continued. "Dinner. All of us. Every other Sunday. On Dubrillion."

I have to admit a part of me feared they would turn my offer down. I watched them look at each other in question, some silent conversation between siblings. My heart ached a little as I remembered having that connection what seemed like a lifetime ago.  
Lancoro spoke for them. He was different, even not knowing him as well as I wanted too (yet) I could sense he was becoming stronger, more comfortable in his pain and the burden of living with it. "We'll work up to the Aunt part. Deal for dinner. We require a sample of the goods, though."

I smiled, perhaps a bit mysteriously, turned and began walking. They followed. "Your mother and Reide, may or may not have locked a visiting Senator in the Jedi Archives, stolen his speeder and may or may not have crashed said speeder into a statue in this very square. And may or may not have spent the next two days in hiding for fear of the consequences."

Their laughter was a joyous thing, echoing out to the ghosts of those that had passed. Even if the Republic refused the offer for peace - their legacy was strong. Perhaps that would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! And it's over!
> 
> I'm working on turn this into a podfic as well, you can find that over on my webbie page. And there's a one shot that's linked to this story, a quick and dirty li'll love story that I'm going to pop up. 
> 
> I've been loosely toying around with an idea of another SWTOR fic but I wasn't all that impressed with the latest expansions so I'm kinda meh. I have another oneshot in one mind that might get around to finishing but in the meantime I'm working on a Fallout 4 short fic, and another Dragon Age Inquisition fic. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with the story guys and gals and your comments and kudos! <3


End file.
